Scott's Got a Stick up his Bad Ass
by CyKiESuMMerS
Summary: UPDATED: Ch. 27! Cyclops comes to a decision between Emma & Jean. BUT WHAT! Can anything get in the way now? Rusty at summaries but take a peek. Also, ever wonder why Scott seemed 2 dislike Rogue so much in the beginning of X-Men EVO?
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: Not really for those who like Jean, but 4 Scott lovers. A whole different side of Scott.

Scott threw his black, leather jacket into the trunk of his red convertible and shut the lid-door. He got out a comb and separated his hair into even bangs and yanked on his brown, leather shoes. Scott then pulled his blue sweater over his wife-beater and stubbed out his cigarette.

He sprayed cologne all over himself and wiped the lipstick smudges off his face. He readjusted his shades and prepared a large and goofy smile on his face. He casually leaned against his car and waited.

Jean came out the entrance of Bayville High and waved at Scott, who, as usual, was waiting for her at his car. She smiled to herself. Her Scott was so sweet, he only thought of her. She stopped and backtracked a bit, wait, _her _Scott? Since when did Scott become hers? Then she smiled again, she would always control him and he'd basically be hers. She was waiting for the right time to tell him how she felt and she was sure that he'd feel the same way.

Scott ran his hands through his hair and set his dazzling smile on her. A few girls passed him and giggled. Another girl winked at him and a third girl passed him and smiled and said, "Hey, Scott." Scott allowed them a cool nod.

He checked to see if Jean had seen. She hadn't. Scott blew a breath of relief. Jean came up to him, "Hey" she said. Scott smiled and opened the door for her. He hopped into the driver's seat and started the car. Jean said, "Scott, why are you always out here so early before anyone else? Have you been ditching class?" She said jokingly, she knew Scott would never have a reason to ditch class.

Scott froze and ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Uh, no Jean, heh, course not." Jean just laughed and was about to throw her bag to the back seat when something there, caught her eye. She bent over her seat to the back and picked up a wrapper. "Um, Scott, what is this? Have you-." She widened her eyes. Scott looked at what Jean was holding and swerved dangerously, off the road. He slammed the brakes and started to say, "Oh my gosh! Jean where did you find that? It's not mine! I swear!" Scott cursed at himself for not being careful enough. Jean dropped it as if it were poisonous. The wrapper read, "TROJAN".

"Jean, I'm sorry, but it's not mine. It must have been some joke! You know, my car has an open hood and all, and I don't usually bother to close it. I bet it was that Duncan jerk." He growled. Jean secretly loved it when Scott bad-mouthed Duncan since it showed that he was jealous, but she always retorted, "Scott! Duncan would never! Don't blame Duncan you don't have any proof that it's his." Scott stared at mock disgust at the back seat and told her, "I hate to think what someone would have done in MY backseat! I'd better scrub it hard today." Jean laughed and showed that all was forgiven and forgotten.

Scott drove home with a smile of victory.

Scott practiced and led his team in the danger room and they went through various routines before it was over. As he went to the shower rooms, all hot and sweaty, he noticed Tabitha staring at him. He smirked at her.

"Whoa." She thought, "Did he just smirk at me? Wow, look at that hot piece of ass! That suit is so tight." But she knew in her head that Scott would never fall for her or someone like her, "He's as straight as a stick but as gay when it comes to girls. He'll only go for Jean."

The majority of the girl's on the team were staring at the same thing and thinking the same as Tabby. Tabbitha was in her room, flopped on her stomach, reading on her bed when Scott came in uninvited from the shower rooms across the halls.

She secretly thought that she was lucky that she got to have the boys' and girl's shower rooms across from her room.

She always got to see the guys walking out with barely anything on except for robes. She thought that Scott was the hottest but he always tried to cover himself up when Jean was around. Everyone knew how angry Jean got when Scott allowed himself to show off his body to other girls.

Tabby was shocked, the fearless leader, the golden boy, was sauntering into her room with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He smirked at her dirtily and she shivered under his intense gaze from behind his shades. She felt exposed and excited when he stared at her like that. His bronze chest gleamed from the shower and his toned abs were so hot. The vibes coming from him were unbearable.

"Hey Tabby", he called to her. She tried to remain calm, "Whaddya want Scooter?" Scott leaned against the door frame. "Some of you in a shower."

Tabitha froze and she looked at him. She'd usually feel all mad and pissed off when a guy said something dirty to her or unsettling about her just because of the way she looked or the rumors that surrounded her, or the way that she dressed. But something about Scott's voice made her feel excited. She couldn't believe what he had just said to her. Was he high?

Even when he gave her the dirtiest smirk, she couldn't help but feel happy that he had decided to hit on her, and she felt important under his gaze, unlike the other guys that decided that she was trash and talked to her like trash.

He walked over to her and sat down on the bed. Tabby felt scared, she couldn't believe how hot he was. He lowered his face next to hers and she could feel his breath on her cheek. She turned to face him and froze.

He was looking at her and after what seemed like a year, he simply asked her, "What are you reading?" Tabitha nearly bowled over. He hadn't said it dangerously or flirtatiously, but kind of like a, "What are you reading?" as in a friendly Scott-like gesture. "What?" She asked. He answered, "I said, 'what are you reading?'"

"Uh, I'm reading 'Moby Dick', I mean 'Teen Vogue'!" she cried. Scott chuckled and looked at the magazine. He ruffled her hair with his hand and said, "You're cute." He got up and walked out the room. Tabby stared at his ass walking out the door.

She took in a deep breath and remained frozen on her bed, thinking of what had just happened.

Scott walked into his room. He threw on a shirt and lay himself down on his bed.

When he was younger, he was street trash, with nothing but good, skinny looks. He wasn't a prostitute or anything, but people usually gave him money because he was so clean-looking compared to the streets that he lived on. He was raised in a good and wealthy home, raised by a pilot father and a beautiful mother. He had a cute little brother, but that was all gone when their plane went down on a vacation.

He quickly found that he was a mutant, and had nothing to live up to. The streets changed him and he became a slight sleaze and smoked on cigarettes to keep himself warm at nights. Then Charles Xavier found him and raised him when he was 15 years old. He was still a bad boy since street habits are hard to break, but soon, he developed a whole other personality. He'd always been nice and he used that side of him to build the golden side of him.

When Jean Grey came to the mansion, he was still a bad boy with snide comments but good-natured looks and unbelievably sharp and handsome features on his face. He had a sparkling charisma with looks to match. He was a rebel and he intrigued little, Miss Jean Grey. When she first met him he was cute and slim, but 1 year later, and he's a hot hunk. At first he dismissed her as another one of those debutants. He'd experienced tons of them, but he couldn't get rid of her. Then he discovered that she would be a project.

She was a virgin and she was beautiful. He could tell that he would have to work a bit to get her. She started to go out with Duncan Matthews, who hated Scott since Scott got all the girls and attention. Even though Duncan had the name in school newspapers, Scott was a bit more intriguing and popular with the school's student body.

Nobody told Jean about Duncan's reputation since she was new to the school. Jean knew that Scott hated Duncan and so when went out with him, it was just to bug him.

Scott couldn't care less, but the couple started to annoy Scott and Jean kept bugging him. Scott decided that he would have Jean Grey to get back at Duncan. He started to work hard to get her and knew he'd have to work hard. No matter what Jean's urges towards him were, he'd have to ignore them until it was the right time.

Jean knew that Scott had been a rebel but she thought that he'd changed completely. She was wrong. As part of the project, he began a new personality and reputation as a good boy who was different from the other guys, more mature and more of a man, an understanding boyfriend that had the body and the smarts and the personality of a fantasy guy. And in a sense, he was. First of all, he was hotter than all the other guys, and he was smarter, and he knew how to respect a woman.

No one really knew Scott's bad side; they could never imagine him as a bad boy. His Norman Rockwell kind of Boy Scout reputation was all that they knew about, but it was all just an act. Sure he could be nice, but he wasn't so stiff and he really didn't have a stick up his ass.

He still smoked and he loved girls. After Scott had developed his preppy and good boy attitude, he found that girls flipped for that kind of Abercrombie & Fitch look, they also fell for the real side of him, the Calvin Klein model kind of guy with the slightly longer hair than and Abercrombie model, skinny yet muscular body, and that mysterious and depressed look.

Scott acted as the guy that secretly loved Jean and acted as her best friend and the second fall back guy that didn't care. But oh, he did care, he was practically seething, Scott Summers will never be a second- just in case kind of guy! He was the kind that girls left their fiancé's for.

That actually did happen to him once. Some Swedish beauty left her young fiancé at the alter to meet Scott in England, but Scott decided that it wouldn't work out and sent the reluctant girl back to her other lover and eloped with a rich mutant beauty with exotic purple hair. But then he had to go back to America and she had to visit her sick tycoon father in London.

Scott sighed and sank his head into his pillow; he was one heck of a busy guy.

A.N.: How'd u like it? Hate it Love it? R&R! I Lurrve feed back.


	2. Peeping Tab's

A.N: Thanx 4 everybody that reviewed (except 4 me)…

Scott was in his Calculus class, doodling on the side of his notebook. He was slouched low in his seat and he was very bored. He looked around the class room and something pink caught his eye. He whirled his head around and saw Kitty listening attentively to the teacher.

Since when was Kitty in this class? It was only for 12th grade calculus. He tapped the shoulder of a guy in front of him and asked him why Kitty was in that class. The guy replied that at the beginning of the class, the teacher had introduced her as a freshman with exceptional standards so she was transported to a higher level. Scott guessed that she was smarter than she acted.

Scott smiled; he had come in late and missed everything because he was ditching class to be with some Catholic school girl.

It was Kitty's first day in an advanced class and she was determined to keep her grades good. Nothing would distract her. She suddenly gasped as she saw Scott, turning his head to look at her. A friendly smile was forming on his face. Kitty blushed and mouthed a "hi", at him. She had forgotten that he was in this class.

He kept staring at her, but then he turned his head back to the chalk board. Kitty relaxed, now nothing could possibly distract her. She stared at the back of his head and got lost into her daydreams.

When she had first come to the mansion, she thought of him as cute. She even told Jean that when they were looking at him in the jet. Jean had replied, "Um, I don't know, he's a bit stiff." Kitty soon found out that she was right but she also found out that Jean was just a little jealous and didn't want to encourage her feelings towards Scott.

And after her little statement about Cyclops, Jean started to give her hard challenges in the DR. She also kept giving her the death glare every time she caught Kitty or anyone else for that matter staring at Scott.

"Kitty?" The teacher called her name. Kitty snapped her attention to the teacher and the teacher continued, "Would you mind telling us about the limits what goes after sub n since you were kindly paying attention to what I was just saying?" Kitty froze, oh, she knew this one!

The teacher was just lecturing about the values, but she had been to busy in her day dreams. "Um, I-I don't know." The class laughed at her, Kitty blushed and felt ashamed, now all the seniors would still treat her like an underclassman! Everyone was laughing at her, all except for Scott who mouthed the answer to her. Kitty's face lit up and she blurted out, "The limit doesn't exist and 5 is after sub n!"

The teacher nodded approvingly and everyone shut up. Kitty sent a thank you to Scott with an appreciative smile.

After class, Kitty gathered up her books and started to leave her class. A few senior girls in the same class looked her over and laughed. They were not thrilled about having a freshman in the same brain level as them. Scott caught up to Kitty and offered to take her books.

Kitty gratefully took the offer. He smiled at her and took her text books. The girls that laughed at her were now looking at her enviously.

Scott got into his car and drove to the mansion. It was lunchtime and he was sure that the school wouldn't miss him. The adults were out to play some mini golf and shop for the rest of the day so Scott had nothing to worry about.

Tabby had seen him take off and out of the school parking lot so she decided to trail him. She hopped into Lance's jeep and hotwired it.

She followed Scott to the mansion and parked the jeep on the corner of the street. She crept into the institute and went up to her own room. She checked her hair in the mirror and looked into Scott's bedroom. He was zipping up his pants, which were a pair of tight, black, denim jeans and he put on a black and white striped polo over it with a black bomber jacket. He put on some Chuck Taylor's and carelessly messed his own hair up with his hand. He looked awesome, like a rebel who didn't care about anything. Tabbitha was shocked; she didn't even know that Scott owned black jeans. He searched his jacket pockets and got out a cigarette. He lit it and inhaled deeply and blew out a sigh of smoke and relaxation. Like he had been craving for a smoke ever since school started that morning.

Tabby smiled to herself. Seeing Scott like this was a relief to her. The vibes that he had sent to her the other day were confirmed. She knew that it was impossible for a guy to be that stiff. She felt flirtatious and confident so she knocked on the side of his door. He instantly looked up and almost dropped his cigarette on the ground.

Instead of being flustered and embarrassed like the good Scott would be, he instantly regained his cool and smiled at her with his cigarette hanging out the corner of his lip. "Hey."

Tabby smiled at him and greeted him. Scott walked over to her so that they were so close that she could smell his manly scent of smoke and salty mints mixed with vanilla and soap. He whispered to her gently, "What are you doing here?" She replied with a playful whisper, "I thought that you might have wanted some company."

Scott laughed and gave her the cigarette from his mouth and patted her head like a kid. He went down the stairs without a word and she followed him. She smoked the cigarette and tasted his smoke. He was down at the garage, entering a small hair pin into Logan's motorcycle.

Tabby was shocked, if Logan found out; he'd be unsheathing his claws. Scott grinned at her and threw her a helmet. She tossed it back and said, "I don't do helmets." Scott shrugged whatever and started the engine. Tabby jumped on behind him and grabbed his waist.

Scott motored out of the mansion and he passed Lance's Jeep, as he was doing so, he pulled off his glasses and aimed his eyes straight at Lance's car. There was a slight explosion and a huge hole in the middle of it.

Tabby laughed and whooped.

Jean walked out of class and expected Scott to be waiting for her next to his car. She didn't see Scott and his car was gone. Jean was surprised. But then Duncan rolled over to her in his car and she accepted his offer for a ride home.

She walked into the mansion and found out that no one else was there since it was a Friday. She heard something upstairs and went over to see what it was.

She followed the noise into Tabby's room, and crept the door open. The younger girl was laughing like a maniac, (kind of similar to St. John's laugh) and she was sitting Indian style on a man's lap on her bed.

Jean was disgusted. All she could see was a pair of black Converses and black jeans. (Tabby's back was to Jean, and the man's legs were coming out from under her legs, so that must mean that the guy was lying down and facing her.

Jean was relieved to see that Tabby was fully clothed, and so were the man's legs, Jean couldn't see who it was since he was lying down and Tabby's back was covering him from view. A familiar, baritone voice laughed along with Tabby. Jean guessed that it was probably some sad junkie rebel from school.

She decided not to disturb them and went into the garage to check if Scott's car was there. It was parked neatly in the garage, so Jean was puzzled. Where would Scott go without his car?

She shrugged it off and checked his room. He wasn't in there. She took it to her advantage to check it out. It wasn't as clean as she'd expected it to be. She checked his mattress for dirty magazines and found none. (He wouldn't need one anyways.)

She opened his closet and buried her face into his clothes. She breathed in his heavy scent of soap, salt and mints, vanilla and a slight trail of… smoke? Jean shrugged it off again and looked through his drawer.

There were several pictures of him with someone. There was one good one of him with an open shirt on and loose pants. His arms were around a pretty girl with blonde hair. She was smaller than him so that his cheek reached the side of her hair. She had large and docile blue eyes. Jean grew kind of jealous of that girl in the picture, who was she?

He found other pictures of him with different girls. Never the same ones twice. She imagined that they were probably people that he would never even see again and just strangers that he had decided to pose with.

But then, a film strip from a picture booth caught her eye. The same girl with blue eyes and blonde hair was in it. The first picture was of the girl smiling at the camera while Scott was pressing his lips onto her cheek. The second one was of Scott smiling and the girl blowing faces at the camera. The third one showed the two in a lip lock and the fourth showed the girl kissing Scott's cheek. The last one only showed Scott's legs pointing upwards and the girl was looking down and had a look of glee on her face.

Jean wondered who this was. More than once in a picture? She must have been important.

Jean closed the drawer and looked through his drawer of clothes. She found some boxers and one pair of tighty-whitey's. She snuck a pair of white boxers with the print of miniature red lips printed all over it into her pocket.

The door started to creep open, so Jean quickly looked around and leapt into his closet.

Scott walked in and started to undress and change clothes before Jean got home.

Jean opened the door a little and marveled at the sight of Scott in nothing but his underwear.

She giggled to herself and took her cell-phone out and put it into picture mode. She aimed at Scott and snapped a silent picture of him. He quickly put on a sweater and jeans and walked out of his room. After a few seconds, Jean came out of the closet and sped downstairs.

The following week, Kitty needed to use Jean's laptop for her homework and hoped Jean wouldn't mind if she used it. She phased through her wall and turned the computer on. She gasped at the wall paper. There was a picture of the fearless leader in some checkered, yellow and red tighty whiteys.

She called the rest of the girls in the mansion and they all squealed at the wall paper. Amara noticed a phone hooked to the computer by the photo scanner and flipped it open. There were more pictures of Scott in the nude except for his underwear. Amara said, "This is, like the best porno I've ever seen!"

Jubilee agreed. Kitty grinned, "Are you kidding? You haven't seen anything yet!" She flipped open her own phone and proudly showed everyone the prized shot.

They all gasped with shock. There was a picture of Scott in all his glory, the full nude. Not only were they shocked by the picture, but they were surprised that Kitty would even take such a picture.

"Kitty, how, did you get this?" Kitty blushed, "Well, you see, like, um, I totally didn't exactly mean…too… like, well, ok, I was phasing through his room and he didn't see me and he was, like, totally stark! So I couldn't help it." Everybody squealed.

Rogue even looked like she was going to burst.

N: Pervy girls! Don't get mad at me for making them like that!

Feedback pleasse!


	3. Another Girl Conquered by Cyclops

A.N.:R&R!

Jean walked down the halls, past the lockers. She was visiting the bathroom and was on her way back to her class. As she passed the janitor's closet, she heard something. It was like rustling and giggling.

She cautiously opened the door and let the light flood the dark space in the closet. She jumped back. Her best friend, Taryn Fujioka had her skanky little arms wrapped around Scott Summers. Jean stood at her spot and didn't move, she was trying to figure out what was going on. She knew that Taryn had a thing for Scott and they went out a little, but she didn't think it was that serious and she thought that Scott never cared for her.

Scott parted his lips as if to say something and Taryn had a dreamy look on her face that could only appear after kissing someone like Scott. But when Taryn saw Jean's face, she suddenly got sober but couldn't help but smile a smile of satisfaction and smugness. Jean turned the corner and ran. Scott hastily stuffed his legs into his pants and sprinted after Jean with his clothes bundled up under his arm.

The bell rang and students flooded the halls. Their heads turned at the sight of Scott Summer half naked, running after Jean. Scott caught up with Jean and grabbed her skinny wrist. Jean turned to face Scott with tears in her eyes. Scott stared at her and said, "Jean, I-I'm so sorry, but I promise, it's not how it looks." Jean burst into little sobs.

"Why are you crying anyways? Is it because you don't like seeing me with anyone?" He asked coyly yet cautiously incase she erupted. Jean sobbed and said, "S-Scott! Why w-would I be jealous? And what is it then? It looks to me like you were making out with my best friend in a janitor's closet!" Scott replied, "Oy, so you've got feelings for Taryn now!" Jean sobbed and kicked Scott hard in the shins.

Scott hugged her, and Jean hugged back. Jean knew that Scott would never do such a thing. The whole thing was kind of confusing to her but she convinced herself that Scott would never do anything and she was sure he'd never even seen a girl naked before. She was sure that Taryn had just forced him in a trap or something and she knew that she couldn't stay mad at Scott Summers.

Scott smiled into her hair, another girl conquered by Cyclops!

A.N.: a little bit short, will update soon. Feedback!


	4. Scott's First Love

A.N.: Scott/Ororo fluff. Ew, not like that…. Just about when he first came to the mansion and stuff.

Scott actually arrived to the mansion when he was eight, he lasted about two months, but he ran away after that. In a way, he sensed that the Professor knew that he was going to run but he didn't stop him. He officially moved in seven years after.

Professor Xavier stepped into the small orphanage. He saw who he was looking for and wheeled up to him.

A young boy sat alone with a pair of thick red glasses on his face. Storm, who was beside the Professor, shook her head in sympathy. The boy's hair had grown shaggy and was very stringy. He was a cute child but the orphanage and years of loneliness had made him dirty. He was slightly small for his age, but she'd make sure he was fed with her delicious, homemade plates of her African and Egyptian dishes. She knew that once she washed his face and hair, he would be beautiful.

As the two approached, the boy looked up and started to back up against the wall. They seemed like a strange couple to him. An old man in a wheel chair and a beautiful, tan and exotic young woman with white hair.

The bald fellow stretched out a hand and said, "Hullo Scott, my name is Professor Xavier, but you can call me Professor X for short." Scott shook the man's hand timidly.

Earlier that day, the professor had checked Scott's record and discovered that he had been orphaned two years ago and treated badly because of his mutant powers that surfaced when he turned eight. A doctor/scientist took him in for study and created a pair of ruby sunglasses for Scott after finding out that the red gem was immune to the force lasers. But, Scott didn't like being treated as a test subject and ran away from the lab.

The bald man continued, "I own an institute for the gifted youngsters in Bayville. I am cordially inviting you to stay with us. We will help you to control your powers."

Scott stared at them, it all sounded so wonderful to his young ears. He nodded and Ororo smiled at the sweetness of the kid.

She stretched out her own, slim hand and said, "My name is Ororo Munro and I will also be helping you." Scott felt light, the voice of the woman was like music to his ears, her soft voice floated around him and he blushed and shook her hand.

That day, Scott arrived at the large Mansion, he gaped as he walked down the gravely path, hand in hand with Ororo. Ms. Munroe bathed him in hot water that was so deep for him since he was so small and made sure that the back of his ears were clean. She scrubbed shampoo into his brown locks and rubbed baby oil onto the nape of his neck.

She had to coax the glasses off him, but when he did, she could see a frame where they used to be since the dirt had set around it. He looked very cute to her with his eyes squeezed shut.

She had her own nephew who was about five right now and she adored children.

To Scott, the water around him felt good, he hadn't felt hot water for a long time. Storm's hands were gentle and reminded him of when his mother used to massage and tickle his back to soothe him and his brother to sleep.

Scott started to cry and he ducked his head under the water so Storm wouldn't see. He stayed under until he ran out of breath. Storm smiled and draped a towel around his neck and looked away so that he could stand up and cover himself with the towel.

She picked him up and out of the water and let it drain out.

He put on some flannel pajamas and Ororo combed out his hair. She got her gardening shears out and carefully snipped his hair off. She treated his hair like she would to her garden hedges. Lovingly.

She trimmed his bangs and straightened his hair out. Now he had short hair and bangs.

Scott smiled and thanked her shyly.

She looked at him. Now he was clean, and as she expected, he was a beautiful little boy. His pale skin glowed radiantly from the baby oil and his glossy new locks shined healthily. He had cute little dimples and she adored him like her own son or puppy.

The next day, Scott woke up in a warm bed and yawned. He dressed in some spare clothes and got into a car with Ororo.

She was taking him shopping and would buy things that he needed.

On the drive, Scott kept staring at Ms. Munroe. She was so pretty to him and so nice and caring. Scott loved to help her with chores and followed her around like a puppy.

At the mall, she securely grabbed his hands and went into the kid's section with him. She chose a nice plaid shirt for him and some khakis and jeans. She chose several casual and sport clothes and accessories for him.

They walked out and went to the food court.

Scott ate his hamburger hungrily while Ms. Munroe ate daintily with small bites and wiped the corner of her mouth occasionally.

They went back to the mansion where a large and wolfish looking man greeted them. Scott stared at the man's bulging muscles and his stubble on his chin. He looked fierce and stocky. Scott grabbed onto Ms. Munroe's arm tightly and hugged it close to him. Storm smiled down at Scott and assured him that Logan was nothing to be afraid of.

Wolverine looked down at the boy and growled, "He doesn't look to powerful to me, little runt. I'll make sure that those little arms will be strong enough to guzzle holes into somebody's chest."

Storm said, "Logan! That isn't very appropriate." Logan roared a laugh and looked down at Scott, "What's your name bub?" Scott whispered, "S-Scott." Logan said, "Even with my sharp hearing I couldn't hear you, could ya speak louder?" Scott said, "My name is Scott."

"Scott." Murmured Logan. "What are your powers Scott?" Scott said, with a little more confidence, "I can shoot stuff from my eyeballs. What are yours?" Logan laughed, "I like this kid. Well, Scott lets just say that I can slice through anything." He demonstrated by unsheathing his razor claws.

Scott gasped and stepped back. Logan growled back a snigger.

Ororo tended to her garden in the green house. Scott wore one of her gardening hats that was a little too big for him. He had a mist-spray in his hands and followed Ororo around and, spraying the plants that she passed.

She said, "Why, you're such a good little helper! Do you want to play a game now?"

Scott nodded eagerly. "Okay then, you have to name all the plants that I showed you."

Scott walked around and uneasily named every one of them correctly.

She clapped and kissed his cheek, "Very good Scott!" Scott blushed and stared at his shoes.

After she put Scott to sleep, Storm went down to the kitchen and stated to toss some salads for the next morning. Logan came down for a beer.

"Hiya Ro." Storm nodded towards him and said, "It's good to have you back Logan. But, I think you scared Scott today." "Yeah, I'm not very good with kids, but he's a nice one. The kid adores you. I've seen how he looks at you and follows you around." Logan teased her. Storm laughed and said, "I know, I love him very much too. He's so sweet and polite."

Logan nodded.

Scott was soon sent to Bayville Elementary and he learned fast.

He brought home drawings that he did in class and Ororo was always very proud of him.

She would magnet them onto the refrigerator. On some days, Scott would return home with tears or looks of anguish on his face. Storm found out that the other kids would tease him about his glasses and try to take them from him. Logan heard this too and growled.

He gave Scott some training in a room he had never seen before. Scott grew healthier and faster each day and Logan would always give him pep talks like, "Don't let those bullies push you around like a wimp, fight back and let's see who lands on their ass." Ororo would scold him for that, but Logan didn't seem to care.

One day, Scott came home with a notice. Ororo was disappointed as she read it, it stated that Scott had beaten some kids up at recess, but he wouldn't say why, so he would have to get a parent/guardian signature and serve detention.

She signed the slip and put it in Scott's backpack.

She scowled at Logan for giving Scott lessons on fighting and for telling him to beat up the kids who hurt him.

Logan retorted, "What's he supposed to do then? If they take his glasses, they'll find out about him and he'd get expelled!"

From then on, Scott was left alone so he didn't have to beat other kids up again.

On Valentines Day, Scott gave Ororo a heart that he had made at school. It was red and cut out sloppily. White frills were glued onto the edges and there were many glue stains on it and with messy handwriting, he wrote, "To Ms. Munroe, with love, Scott. Thank you for taking care of me and stuff.

Logan snorted when he saw it and choked on his beer.

A.N.: R&R!


	5. Buttering Muffins

A.N.: I always thought that Jean kinda reminded me of Bree Van De Kamp from Desperate Housewives since she's so perfect and psychotic, with red hair. And I think that Jared Padalecki would make a good Scott.

Kitty pulled out her tray from the oven; she sniffed the tray and smiled.

Scott came down, grumbling for milk, he was dressed in his boxers and a thin white shirt. His hair was a mess, and under his glasses, there were probably bags.

Scott yawned and stared at Kitty, who was drinking the last of the milk straight from the carton. Scott was angry. Nobody took his milk!

Scott lunged at Kitty and snatched the carton from her. She fell back and yelled, "Like, Omigod! What the heck was that? Oh, I'm so sorry Scott! I like, will remember to drink from a glass this time, but seriously, you could like find another way to like stop me from drinking from the carton."

Scott yawned again and glared at her. There was only a little bit of milk left. He put his lips to the carton and drank the last of it. Kitty was shocked, she didn't know that Scott could drink from a carton; she thought that he had like, OCD or something.

Scott said, "Don't be such a milk hog, I need my milk Kitty." He finished with one of his gay, fearless leader lines, "How am I supposed to command our team without strong bones? And how do you think I got to be so strong?"

Scott rubbed his eyes under his glasses and walked over to Kitty. She said, "Oh, like, good morning Scott. Do you want some muffins? They're totally scrumptious."

Scott was still a little drowsy and not at all in the right mind, he nodded sleepily and accepted Kitty's muffins. He hungrily bit into one and immediately spit it out. Kitty said, "What's wrong Scott?" Scott wiped his mouth, "They're just a bit too hot." He took another one and tried again. He chewed slowly while holding his breath. He bit into something hard and spit it out.

Kitty looked at his plate. A single, ring was in the center and it had crumbs and saliva all around it. Scott picked it up and wiped it with his napkin. Kitty exclaimed, "Omigod! You found my ring! I must've accidentally dropped it while I was mixing the batter! So sorry Scott."

Kitty held out her hand with her fingers outstretched. Scott looked at her hands, "What?" Kitty giggled, "Like, put it on for me silly." Scott shrugged, "Why don't you do it?" Kitty felt like shouting, 'Because it will, like totally ruin my girlish fantasies so put it on dammit!' But she didn't instead she shrugged back. Scott shrugged again and slid it onto her slim finger.

He stood up and scratched his back. Kitty stood up too, to clear her plates. He kissed her cheek and said, "Thanks for the muffins." Kitty giggled like a prat, and had to slap herself for her to stop giggling. Scott stared at her strangely and finally turned back to his room.

Scott slid out of his pajamas and put his clothes on. He went downstairs and found havoc in the kitchen. The Jamie's' were running around with hot toast and Kurt kept teleporting everywhere, setting down waffles at the table. Bobby was icing the juice and Jean was busy flirting with her reflection in the toaster. Rouge was slouched in a chair with her usual surly mood. Scott suspected that she was also sluggish because she had slipped some liquor into her coffee.

Scott opened the fridge and gasped. Kitty popped out from inside and phased right through him.

Scott grabbed a cold water bottle and went to Jean. He pressed the cold bottle onto the part of her back that was exposed from her teeny shirt. She shrieked and turned around swiftly and without warning, her long, red hair whipped Scott across the face.

Scott rubbed his jaw and Jean said, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Scott!' She rubbed his jaw with her hands. He smiled and said, "Its ok."

Right then, X23 leapt in and snatched a cereal box, she slashed at it and shook it around like an animal and caused all the cereal to fly around. She stuffed her face with handfuls of Coco Puffs and glared cautiously at everyone so that they wouldn't steal any cereal.

Jamie cautiously walked over to her and said, "H-Hi, X-twen-twenty three. Would y-you like some juice?" She nodded and Jamie ran to fetch the juice.

Scott drank his water and Jean started to warm up to him. Rogue watched them. Jean flicked her hair and batted her eyelashes a whole lot. Scott smiled at her and nodded as if he knew what she was talking about.

She sighed and stared into her empty coffee mug. Scott sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Rogue jumped at little, Scott hated to touch her.

Jean glared at Rogue, willing her head to explode. She beckoned Kitty over and said, 'I think Rogue's getting a bit chubby, huh? She needs to loose some weight, let's make her run today." Kitty nodded, looking at Jean strangely.

Jean was crazy, and not everyone knew that. She was so perfect that she snapped once in a while. She cried if she got a few points docked off her papers and she hated almost everyone except for Scott.

She had a mental strain over her, partly from looking after Scott and making sure that no one stole him and balancing her education and her boyfriend.

Everybody was afraid of Jean; she was fierce and still she was glamorous.

Scott loved Jean, but he loved a lot of other girls too.

Sometimes, he'd admit, Jean annoyed him with her questions and her strange passion and sensitivity for feminism. He didn't mind if people were feminists, but Jean was just scary about it.

Like, the time she started the Sirens, Scott swore that he'd get revenge on her for taking his car and almost ruining it. He'd tried several attempts to get back at her, from, replacing her shampoo with grease and oil from his car, and draining all her, 'Natural and Easy Herbal Essences' red hair dye enhancer and putting in brown dye. And he even seriously considered, posting the, "private and for Scott only," letter that she had written to him and posted pictures of herself on to the internet, but thanks to Bobby's mad pranking skills, everyone in the mansion already saw everything.

But Jean was always one step ahead and always found out about the tricks and blamed them on Bobby or Kurt, and she always made them pay, so Scott didn't dare make a peep.

Scott flipped through the channels and finally found some sports channel like ESPN.

As soon as he heard Jean walking in, he quickly changed it to Martha Stewart.

She walked in and sat down next to Scott, she laughed, "It's so like you Scott, to watch a cooking channel on Saturdays."

He smiled back and pretended to be interested in buttering buns and shaking eggs, while he was interested in it by a whole different meaning.

Jean smiled affectionately at Scott and said, "So, what are you going to make today, Mr. Cook?" Scott scratched his head; he made it a tradition to make food for Jean on Sundays. She thought that it was all homemade but the only homemade thing in their course was the lemonade that was powder mixed with water, while all the rest were from Ralph's.

He really tried cooking, but all his food tasted bad and nobody would try it, but he didn't mind, and that was why he could tolerate Kitty's food a little longer than everyone else.

a.n: r&r!


	6. JottScott

A.N R&R!

Scott walked briskly down the street. He wrapped his windbreaker around him and looked down so that his shaggy hair hung in front of his red glasses.

He had just run away from another beating from his guardian Jack. His baggy jeans scraped against the side walk as he dragged them along with his feet. This time, he vowed to never to return. He walked up the steps to his school. He was in ninth grade now and it was his first day of high school. All around him, people were happily chatting and catching up to their friends.

Some older kids were making fun of the new seventh graders that had arrived from their elementary schools. Scott sighed and leaned heavily against his locker. Some football players brushed against him roughly and muttered, "Freak."

He started his combination, but the dial was jammed. He needed to get some of his stuff for his next class or else he'd be in trouble and the teacher, who already clearly showed that she didn't like him. He decided to pick the locks of the locker a few rows down to just "borrow" a pencil and perhaps some cash and a sweater. He successfully opened it, but he gasped when he opened the door.

A slim and small girl was huddled at the bottom; she had short, brunette hair and pink braces. Scott looked aghast, he had not expected this. She looked up at him and blushed. Scott was confused. He grabbed the girl's wrist and helped her up.

She whispered a, "thanks." She was obviously a seventh grader. Scott smiled a, "no problem." They just kind of stared down at their feet for a while until the bell rang. The girl whispered again, "Thank you, I guess for opening my locker." Scott said, "No problem, um, could I borrow a pencil real fast?"

The girl handed him a lavender, mechanical pencil with a feathery end and glitters all over it. He smiled at her, took it, and left.

Scott had lots of fun with the pencil; he tickled someone's neck that was sitting in front of him with the feathery part and it also had a pen in it. The ink from the pen was pink. Some guys made fun of him, but Scott didn't care. He was too numb to care.

At gym, the subject that he dreaded, since it was everyone's excuse to lob balls at him and beat him up, he played basketball. Some guy slapped him hard on the back and said, "Hey stick-man, are you sure that your pretty little hand isn't gonna break from the weight of the ball?"

Scott glared at him and threw the ball at the guy with such force, that it actually hurt to catch it.

The guy glared at Scott, "Mutha ff-!" He tackled Scott to the ground and slammed the ball into his stomach. Scott groaned and pushed the heavy guy off him.

A few of his henchmen came to laugh at Scott.

Scott wiped his mouth and headed to the locker rooms.

Scott locked himself in one of the stalls and started to sob into his hands. He quickly wiped his tears as soon as they came out, he breathed in and tried to remain calm, no man ever cried.

He took is gym clothes off and returned to his normal school clothes. Scott ran to the drug store, and away from his school. He decided to steal a pack of cigarettes and gum for his birthday. He asked some guy for a match and struck it.

Outside the store, Scott lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply, it was a cold autumn day and the smoke lit his lungs on fire.

Scott decided to camp out in an alley, and with the remains of his burning cigarette stub, he gathered a bit of newspaper and cardboard and dropped the cigarette on to the pile. He turned it a bit until it all caught on fire. He warmed up by huddling near the small and pitiful fire.

The night soon came and Scott blew the embers of the ashes from his fire. It was so cold that he just stepped his feet into the pile of warm ashes. Some parts burned a little, but it was still very warm. He sang himself a happy, fifteenth birthday and blew out the embers.

He fell asleep with his feet in ashes.

Scott woke up shivering; he shook his feet and found that the soles were black and sooty.

A few months later, Scott was officially homeless. He had lived on the streets all that time, and hadn't gone back to school.

He tried to stay as clean as possible by using stores for their bathrooms. He idly sat in his alley and fingered the lavender pen, he had managed to keep it clean, and it became useful for things like when he was bored, he could just draw. Scott was to disgusted to eat from trash cans so he stole a lot of food and things that he needed. One day, it came to him; he would return to Bayville, it came to him in a dream. He heard Xavier's voice calling out to him, and he dreamt of Ororo's long and silky white hair. He remembered that when he was little, he would love to play with her hair and she patiently let him touch it and play with it.

He hailed a taxi cab and told them to go to Bayville. They stopped at the mansion and Scott gave the taxi driver the remaining money that he had from pick pocketing. Scott hurried up the steps and the gate somehow opened for him as if sensing him.

Ororo was out by the garden and Scott saw her bending over to pick weeds out. He cried out, "Ms. Munroe!"

She looked up and gasped.

She ran to him and hugged him hard. He cried and cried and she cried too..

She led him inside the house and they caught up on a few things. Scott had tried to stay as clean as possible for this occasion and the only thing messy about him was his hair.

She firmly told him to clean up at his old room and informed him that Logan and Professor X were busy with something. He eagerly ran upstairs and bathed in his tub.

He came out a whole lot cleaner and he had managed to comb his hair out. He put on some spare clothes. Ororo took a long look at him, his face was now gaunt and still handsome, but it bore years of pain and suffering. He was skinny and tall but not to tall.

She hugged him again.

The first thing that she did that day was cut his hair. She cut it somewhat stylishly and neatly so he looked a lot cleaner.

Now that the hair was out of his eyes, he looked younger and brighter.

Scott settled in and thanks to Logan, his body started to build more muscle and he got taller and handsomer but he was still pretty slim.

Then, one afternoon, after some practice with Logan, the professor was sitting at the dining table with a young girl and her parents. He watched them kiss her goodbye and leave.

He came down curiously. The professor greeted him and introduced the girl as Jean Grey. He smiled courteously and she blushed. She was ravishing and had long red hair, but Scott had no intentions toward her and left the mansion after that to go to some party that a couple of girls had invited him to.

The next day, Jean shyly tried to flirt with him and he flirted back so to keep her hopes up. She knew right away that she liked him. He was cute and funny and very smart. Perhaps a boy to bring home to her parents and still have fun with.

When she was sixteen, Scott gave her, her first kiss. She loved it. It was around Christmas time and she cornered him under a mistletoe.

He just smiled as she cast her eyes down and decided, "What the heck." He grabbed her face and kissed her. It was a careless kiss thrown in with a hint of tongues but he did that kind of thing all the time, but to Jean, even a careless kiss from Scott was wonderful.

She was sad when it suddenly ended and he handed her a Christmas present and left her at the mistletoe.

She unwrapped it and it was a small box with a pretty ring. The ring was like a little, silver snake that spiraled around her finger. The eyes were diamonds, and on its back there were sever engraved diamond shapes. There was a small pouch with the ring and there were many tiny gems in it, barely sparkles of color, like crumbs. A little note said that each stone had a meaning.

When she felt jealousy, she would get one of the small emerald stones and fit it neatly into the engraved back.

If she felt love, she would have to put in a small ruby stone, and for sadness, she would put in sapphire.

As for happiness, she would have to fit opal. She could tell that it was all genuine and it was expensive. It was the present that she had always wanted from a boy.

She sadly looked at Scott's retreating back and slid the ring onto her pinkie finger and placed a ruby stone on the back of the tiny snake.

A.N. gimme your feedback pliss!


	7. To Make a Kitty Purr

A.N: R&R! hope u enjoy this one

Scott angrily threw his jacket on the kitchen chair. He walked around in a fit and muttered to himself. He was seething because Jean had blown him off to be with Duncan again. Nobody in the right mind would blow Scott off! It's not that he liked Jean, he convinced himself to think, but it was the first time that a girl had blown him off and she was always doing this. He sought for revenge,and he knew he'd get her anyway, but when he did, he'd let her fall, he'd let her fall hard.

He messed his hair up with his hands to clear his head. Kitty came down to get an apple. Scott saw her and grabbed her as soon as she came down. She went, "Hey-!" Scott spun her around and kissed her furiously in his fit of anger. He kissed her hard and fast and soon, he was calm. He let go of her and stormed out to his car. Kitty looked at him confused and dazed.

Scott stomped on the gas pedal and drove around carelessly and put on some extra speed so that he could blow some steam off his head and think while the wind was rushing at his face. He desperately needed another distraction. Scott slowed down near a sidewalk and spotted Rogue walking briskly down the street with her head bowed and her hair curtaining her face. Scott honked at her and she looked up. Scott waved and motioned for her to get in; she quickly ran to his car and went in. Scott smiled, "What are you doing out here by yourself? You could have called me and I'd have given you a ride. Where are you going?"

Rogue shrugged and said, "Ah was just walkin' around." Scott drove off with Rogue in stow.

They stopped at a drive-thru to pick up some food. Scott then drove to a park and parked his car so that they could eat in his car.

Rogue gazed at the park and the kids playing on the jungle gyms, she tried to not look at Scott who was having a fun time looking at her. Scott breezily said, "It must suck, not being able to touch." Rogue cast her eyes down and shrugged. Scott stuffed his mouth with some French fries and looked at Rogue intently, chewing the fries slowly. She looked up at him and saw him staring at her with a fry sticking out of his mouth, and moving it around as he chewed. It was slightly unnerving so she gazed back outside.

He put his arm around her and sighed loudly. She froze and looked at him; he smiled and said, "I know some games that don't include too much touching." Rogue's back stiffened.

Scott laughed at her and drove home.

At the mansion, Kitty was wandering around aimlessly, she was still in such a daze and her eyes weren't focused, Kurt tried to follow her around because she was acting so weird. Jubilee asked, "What's up with her?" Kurt shrugged and continued to question her, Kitty just smiled with a lost look on her face. Kurt pointed at her face, "Mein gott, your leeps are swollen Keety." Kitty blushed and looked away.

Kurt frowned and went in pursuit of her when she started to float through the floor.

Scott came home with Rogue and Kurt BAMFED to them, "Guyz, come quick, someting's vrong veeth Kitty, I don't know vhat though!" Rogue rolled her eyes, "You're so over-protective of her, and it's probably nothing!" Just then, Kitty fell from the ceiling onto the ground, she giggled when she saw Scott and flounced off. Kurt cocked his eyebrows (if he has any) and chased after her.

Rogue stomped up to her room and Scott went to the rec room and turned on the T.V. After dinner, Kitty finally sobered up when Rogue slapped her by accident because Kitty's mood was getting on her nerves and she really felt like sulking in her room, but Kitty wouldn't stop giggling and prancing around.

Kitty sat in front of her vanity unit and stared at her reflection, "Okay, like what do you like, think of my lips Rogue? Are they too small?" Rogue grumbled, "They're just fahne Kitty, so please, shut the hell up for a second!" Kitty pouted to the mirror and kept practicing pouting so she remained quiet for awhile.

Kitty longed for Scott again. He stole her first kiss and she liked the way he roughly did so. One time, she and Bobby, whom she'd had a short fling with when she broke up with Lance for the umpteenth time, tried to cautiously kiss. They shyly stared at each other and tried to get close, they slowly put their heads together and Kitty shut her eyes tightly and Bobby puckered up as she and Bobby slowly and cautiously went for each other's lips. They knocked their foreheads with a bang, and Kitty realized that this wasn't the way she wanted it, shyly and clumsily.

Scott and she had no connections whatsoever but he just kissed her when he felt like it, she still marveled at the fact that he chose her, but she didn't get why he did and she didn't even know that he knew how to kiss!

Scott's lips were so luscious and wonderful to her, she'd always fancied him in some way but she never thought she'd have a chance and then she realized, that she was head over heels for Scott Summers like so many of the girls in Bayville and other parts of the world. Kitty was lost right now, and Rogue knew it, she sadly looked at Kitty, absorbed in her own dreams and fantasies and couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl.

In her Calculus class the next day, Kitty longed to talk to Scott, he hadn't said anything to her and he didn't even pretend to notice her. She tapped his shoulder as an excuse to talk to him and asked," Could I like, borrow a pencil or a pen or something?"

Scott nodded and handed a pen over his shoulder, unconsciously, with his eyes still on his book.

She grabbed it and dropped it as soon as she saw it. A lavender pen with feathers sprouting from the top fell onto her desk. She gasped, this pen was so familiar to her, when she started junior high, her mother had bought her one of these pens as a gift. She lost it the first day. Two of her ex-best friends had locked her in her locker and she sat helplessly in the corner, suddenly, she heard a scratching from outside and the door swung open, a lanky boy with grubby clothes stared at her, he had shaggy brown hair hanging in his face so she couldn't see his eyes but she thought she saw a reddish tint. He asked for a pencil and she gave him her pen/pencil gift. The whole day, she waited for him to find her and give it to her, but he never came, she did see him sometimes, hanging around the school cafeteria, but she never spoke to him. The next year, he didn't come to school at all and she never saw him or the pencil again. For the past three years, she had had an obsession with him, his eerie stare and brown hair stayed in her mind.

She looked at Scott, and she saw him again. The same, lanky frame with longish hair hanging in his face, the same red tint coming from his shades. She suddenly felt sick and took a hall pass to go to the bathroom. Of course he wouldn't recognize her, she had bloomed from the scrawny little girl with a tragic brunette bob-cut and pink braces. Her wild fantasies stopped and she felt dead sober. She aimlessly wandered the halls with the pen clutched tightly in her hands.

The bell rang and students flooded out of classrooms, she felt a warm touch on her back and turned around, the lanky boy with the grubby clothes and dirty face grinned at her and said in a barely cracked voice, "Hey, can I have my pen back?" Kitty gaped at him, he turned back into Scott and he said with a deep voice of a man, "Uh, Kitty? Are you there?" Kitty slowly gave him the pen and said, "You can keep it." Scott frowned and said, "Um, thanks…. I guess." Kitty asked him in a hallow voice, "Scott, is this pen special to you?"

Scott paused, and said seriously, "Yes, why?" Kitty said, "Well, it's a girly pen and I didn't know why you kept it for such a long time." Scott gaped and stuttered, "It's, wait, how did you- never mind. Kitty, it's just something personal and something I won't be telling you."

Kitty handed it over and turned around and strolled out. Scott was confused and so was Kitty.

A.N: feedback! Okay, im deciding whether to delete this chapter and make a new plot chapter, tell me whether I should or not!


	8. Scott and his Women

Scott woke up, he looked at the powder pink wall paper that surrounded him and rubbed the silky sheets of the white bed with his fingers. He sat up and looked down towards the person sleeping next to him. He smiled as she opened her eyes. Her large, docile blue eyes stared at him intensely, and she flashed a smile at him. He put his hands through her blonde hair and she murmured, "What are you still doing here sugar?"

He looked at her sadly and shrugged. He sank down onto the bed and took to staring at her.

Scott sat up. He rubbed his eyes and groaned. He had just woken up from a dream and felt like he had a hangover. He looked at the dull purple wallpaper around him and jumped out of bed. He gathered his clothes and put them on hurriedly. He walked out the door and checked to make sure that whoever the girl was would not wake up.

Scott snuck through the kitchen door of the mansion and carefully crept through the kitchen. He jumped as he heard a clatter on the counter. He turned and looked at what caused the noise. Kitty stared at him, almost afraid with a spoon sticking out of her mouth and a large bowl of batter right before her; she had dropped her stirring thing by accident.

They stared at eachother, and Scott tried to focus on what was going on, his head buzzed and he steadied himself by grabbing a chair. Kitty said, "Um, Scott, like, what are you doing here so late? Where were you?" Scott smiled and let out a little laugh for no reason and shrugged goofily. He went up to Kitty and pulled her into a big hug and drawled, "Hurgh, mumble, hiya Kitty, what are you doing here?" He said in a loud voice.

Kitty looked at Scott uneasily. Jean came down and said groggily, "What the hell are you up to?" Scott let go of Kitty and stumbled over to Jean, he hugged her too and said, "I luuuuurrvveee you Jeannnnn. Doooo yoouu wantt to ssee my neeewww clooothes? A verry nicee girl gave them to meee." Jean blushed in Scott's embrace and said, "Fine, Scott, show me your new clothes." She said that in a tone like she was talking to a little kid. She was fully aware of his wastedness.

Scott fished something out of his pocket and pulled out a pink thong with white lace on it and a lavender flower on it. Jean opened her mouh in horror and inspected the thong. She gasped and yelled, "YOU slept with Kelsey Watters!" Scott grumbled, "Take a chill pill; you are hurting my friggin head." Kitty rushed over and said, "How do you know its Kelsey's?" Jean said, "I'm in her cheerleading squad, of course I'd know it! We change in the same locker rooms and she's the only girl that wears lacy thongs!"

Kitty said softly, "How did Scott get it?" Jean looked at Scott angrily as he smiled at them. Jean slapped Scott unconscious, Kitty gasped and Jean said, "It's for his own good."

Jean picked him up and muttered, "That slut! I'm gonna kill Kelsey."

She levitated him to his room and put him to bed.

Scott woke up with a slight hangover; he stumbled out of bed with his clothes still on. He turned on his shower and took his clothes off for a shower. After the shower, he went downstairs, where everyone was waiting for him to take them to school. Jean didn't seem to want to talk to him and Kitty seemed a bit distant too.

Scott and a few other people from the track team circled around the field, the cheerleading squad, including Jean, were practicing on it. They did human pyramids and such, and whenever Scott passed by, the girls would purposely do flips and stuff to show off their color coordinated underwear and their short skirts.

Scott stopped and slowed down a bit when he neared the squad, and he and his team settled for some water. The cheerleaders had dispersed on the field, and a perky looking blonde girl who had long, straight hair, smiled at Scott and kind of bounced over to him and called from a distance, "Hey Scott! I had a great time last night!" Scott smiled and replied, "Hey, Kelsey!"

Scott's tongue went a little sour when he started to remember what had happened, Jean glared at him and the other cheerleaders hungrily looked at Scott and jealously stared at the girl. Scott gulped and started more rounds of laps.

Finally, the cheerleading squad went to the locker rooms to change. Kelsey sort of hung around Scott and said coyly, "Hey, Scottie, what are you doing tonight? I'm holding another party."

Scott flirted back since Jean was leaving and said, "Oh, are you now? Well, give me an invite and I'll see you there." She giggled and slipped him a flyer and bit her lip when he took it.

When Scott came out of the locker rooms, Jean was waiting for him by the entrance, he smiled and greeted her, she looked at him coldly and asked, "Would you mind telling me what Kelsey Watter's underwear was doing in you pocket last night?"

Scott's face crumpled, he said, "Uh, heh, I can um, explain Jeannie, it wasn't –well, nothing happened, at least not what you think, I would never, you know." Jean seemed satisfied and pulled the orange flyer from his bag and said, "Oh, I got invited too, do you want to go together?" Scott nodded.

When Scott and Jean arrived at the party, everyone was already dancing and having fun. Jean went to find Duncan and told Scott she'd be back. He was with a group of guys that were betting and taking shots and guzzled down loads of liquor from a hose. Jean looked disgusted, and made her way back to Scott.

Suddenly, there was a pressure on Scott's chest, he looked down and saw a girl with pretty black ringlets and glittering teeth, stumbling on his chest, she was leaning against him for support and had thrown herself to him, she asked in a slurred voice, "Hey, ya wanna dance big boy?" She sort of danced a bit and clumsily hung her arms around Scott; she fumbled with her hands a bit and started to lift his shirt up. Scott started to laugh at her feeble attempts. She shook her head, causing her pretty locks to swing around, she buzzed, "Eek, I feel sick." Scott held her so she wouldn't fall, she seemed to regain her soberness a little and she said, "Hey, I know you, you're that guy from Bayville." Scott nodded and said, "And you're from that Catholic School down the street."

He said, "I guess you girls really aren't that good." She laughed and said, "Dude, like, ever since I saw you at some mixer, I've wanted to like, bang you or something."

Jean instantly pounced in as soon as she saw the two getting a little cozy. She literally shoved the girl away, the girl yelped, 'what the hell are you doing! Crazy bitch!" She jumped in front of Scott and smiled sweetly at him. Scott was a little overwhelmed by all the fast action that had occurred, first, there was a cute, drawling girl hanging in front of him, and then there was Jean who had somehow replaced her in a flash.

Jean continued to dance in front of Scott, not letting him out of her sight. Kelsey stumbled in the scene and giggled and said, 'Scott! I'm sooo glad you could make it! Thanks for coming!" Scott said, "Aw, no problem." He hugged her and Jean nervously watched them.

There was one slow song, and Scott had managed to get rid of the bouncing cheerleader, and he purposely hugged Jean close, for a dance. Jean blushed and hugged back as they moved in motion. Duncan boomed at Jean and Scott, 'what the hell are you freakin' doing! This is MY girlfriend!" Duncan shoved Scott away and pulled Jean away. Scott headed to a green couch and sat back on it, there were two couples next to him, canoodling and making out.

Someone fell onto his lap, a pretty girl with platinum blonde hair leaned back on Scott and started laughing like mad, her eyes were unfocused, she saddled Scott's lap and she was really giddy. The girl with black curls stood in front of Scott and managed to get the girl away; she smiled at him and said, "Oh, hey, I finally found you." He grinned at her. She seemed to be fully sobered except for a little unstableness she said, "Your girlfriend didn't seem too pleased with me." Scott laughed and said, "She's not my girlfriend, are you alright?" She said, "yeah, just a little bump on my shoulder."

They started to make out on the couch.

Meanwhile, Duncan had Jean in the grip of his hammy hands while he was downing a plastic cup of punch?. A few of his friends flipped a coin inside another plastic cup and poured in some green stuff.

Jean saw an opportunity and used a bit of her powers to bring the green stuff out and onto Duncan's face. Nobody would notice since they were all drunk. It turned out that the drink was freshly squeezed lime margarita. Duncan let go of Jean and yelped, he shut his eyes as they stung from the citrus juice, and he started to punch his friends, thinking that they had done it.

Jean slipped away in search of Scott. She went to the couch that she left him at. Scott saw jean from the corner of his eyes and roughly had to push the girl off of him. Jean smiled and said, "Hey, hate to be a party pooper, but could we go home?" Scott sighed and smiled, he said, "sure thing." He felt a crawling on the back of his hand, and waited for it to be over. He went to the front entrance with Jean, they had to push a drunken sophomore away from the door mat before leaving. Kelsey stumbled after Scott and said, "Don't LEAVE! Scott, you haven't even broken the first (hic) keg yet! (hicc)." She pulled his arm and slurred inaudible words. Scott smiled and said,"Sorry Kelsey." Jean coldly stared at her and said, "Scott doesn't drink." Scott tried to pull away, but Kelsey whimpered, Scott smiled and said, "See you at school."

Scott put his hands on the steering wheel; there was a black scrawling on the back of his hands. He peered at it and it said, "Violet-335-4765". He smiled and drove off with Jean chattering away.

Scott yelled at Kurt who was waxing the blackbird once again. Everyone suited up and went into the newly polished jet. Scott scanned his eyes over the vast mountains below him. Bobby sat behind him, clearly bored, "Tell me again, why are we doing this?" Scott replied in an uptight leader tone, "We're just patrolling the mountains, think of it as a drill, if we see anything suspicious, we have to check it out."

Bobby sighed. Jean came to Scott's side and played with his arm, "hey, Scott, take it easy, there's probably nothing out her." She said, since Scott's brows were deeply furrowed in thought. He looked at Jean and said, "You're right Jean, let's head back then."

Storm entered and said, "Scott you need a haircut." Scott swiveled around and smiled, "Sure thing Ms. Munroe."

After a heavy DR session, everybody headed to the showers. Jean crept to one of the larger showers to sneak a peek at Scott, little did she know, but Kitty had also phased her head through the wall to see Scott too. He had always reminded her of the Ken dolls she used to play with and fantasize about, but even better.

Scott walked in all steamy with a long towel draped around his waist.

Jean sighed and smiled, but then, Storm had walked in next to Scott in a thick robe. She playfully and lovingly hit Scott's chest when he said something and they both laughed. Jean squinted, were Scott and Ororo having an affair? She covered her mouth from a gasp. She felt strangely jealous of the older woman.

Scott kneeled before her and Jean gasped. Storm went behind him and grabbed a strand of hair. She got out her shears and started to cut it. Jean ran from the showers and heaved heavily.

When Scott came out with a brand new haircut, Jean cornered him, she blurted out, "are you having an affair with Storm?"

Scott frowned and then laughed. He said, "No! Why would you think that? She's like a mom to me. She was just cutting my hair; she always cuts my hair, ever since I was little." Jean sighed in relief. Scott grabbed Jean's waist and stood closer to her, so that she caught her breath in her throat. He looked down seductively and said, "Why? Are you…. Jealous?" Jean blushed and punched him.

A.N: k, I've got a writer's block, please review and suggest what pairing I should use for Scott! But no slashes please, Scott's straight in this fic!

Nintendo

ni


	9. The White Queen and Psychloke Arrive

A.N: Thanx for reviewing!

"Scott, there are two new students coming to join us tomorrow, I want you to stay home tomorrow to greet them with me." Jean was talking to Scott at the dinner table.

Scott nodded and drank his milk and home made cookies that Jean had prepared for him. She was wearing a pink and white apron and a matching white ribbon that acted as a head band on her head.

Rogue asked, "What are their names?" Jean replied, "well, they're both psychic and they're both very rich.' Rogue scoffed, "I asked their names, not their background." Jean smiled at Rogue serenely and answered, "Elizabeth Braddock and Emily Frost, preferably Emma." Scott choked and spit some of his milk out. "What!" Jean looked concerned, "What Scott? Are you okay?" Scott waved her off with his hand and said, "I think I'm going to be sick." He ran out the door and disappeared. Rogue looked bored and Jean looked perplexed by what Scott had just done.

The next day arrived and it was noon and Scott hadn't come out of his room all day. Jean skipped over to his room. She knocked on the door and called out in a sing-song voice, "Sco-ott, are you okay? Come out, the new students are here!" She heard and inaudible grunt from behind the door. She laughed and said, "Scott! Some out now! On the count of three….. One… Two…. Three!" She blasted the door open with her telekinesis and saw Scott face-down in bed. She pulled him up. "Come on silly! Get dressed!" Scott sniffled. He pulled on a clean polo shirt and some Dockers. Jean was amazed about how good he made Dockers look. He trudged downstairs as Jean combed his bangs out with her fingers.

A beautiful tall and tan woman with long, purple hair was standing by a suitcase. She had a black suit on with a skirt that was too short to be part of a suit. It showed off her long tan legs and Scott groaned and covered his face with his hands when she smiled at him mischievously. The whole team was there and the boys were all drooling over the pair of mutants. The second girl was a little shorter, yet, still tall and had platinum, yet full blonde hair and pale skin. She was painfully pretty. She had diamond dripping off her ears and diamonds draped around her neck and glittering all over her fingers.

A large white, fur boa was hanging around her neck and she wore a short and open white dress with metallic, baby blue heels and she had a metallic white or silvery nail polish on her fingernails.

Her icy, pale blue eyes pierced the room and they had a bored look to them as she stood there, bearing the stares that the boys gave them. Her eyes suddenly flashed as she saw Scott walk in.

Elizabeth ran to Scott and kissed both cheeks. She cried out, "It's great to see you luv!" Emma smirked and sassily walked over to Scott after the purple haired woman. Her heels clicked. Scott looked, almost afraid.

She stood close to him and after what seemed like a long time of staring and smirking, she did something unexpected. She grabbed Scott's face and pulled it towards her forcefully. She crushed him in a huge, wet kiss that lasted a few seconds.

Everybody gasped. The girls looked shocked and angry and they guys looked disappointed, but also fascinated.

Jean gaped at them and Betsy rolled her eyes.

Betsy sauntered over to the two. Scott looked less afraid, but slightly dazed and Emma was looking satisfied. Betsy roughly pushed Emma away and said, "Oh is that the best you can do?"

She put her hands on Scott's hair and kissed him furiously. After she was done, Scott shook his head and smiled coolly at the two. "Nice to see you to Bets, Emma."

They smiled at him. He grabbed the suitcases and led them upstairs. Emma told him, "There are 10 more in the trunk." Jean glared after them.

By four, everyone was settled and recovered after the huge shock that they had received. The boys were still in a trance though. Emma had slipped into something more comfortable, like a white halter top and khaki shorts that were too short. Betsy changed into a tight, black shirt and denim pants. Scott gave the two a tour. He went into the Rec room, where, Jean, Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, and Jamie were resting.

Emma caught Jean glaring at her and caught a bit of her thoughts. She smirked evilly and slipped her hand into the back-butt pocket of Scott's jeans. Jean gasped.

Scott lay in his bed with Emma at his side. Her head was resting on his arm and they were both sharing a cigarette. Emma was fully clothed of course, but with what she was already wearing, she may have been nude.

Scott turned his head to look at Emma's profile. "Emma, sweetie, what happened to your nose?" Emma's hand went up to her nose, "What about it? Is something wrong?" Scott answered, "It looks different. Like, I dun no pointier?" Emma stared at him. Scott gasped. "You got a nose job! Didn't you?" Emma glared at him, "And how would you know how my nose used to look like? You just may have forgotten what I looked like, with what, all the girls you've been with since then."

Scott smirked, "I would never forget a gem like you."

Emma smiled back and changed her finger into her diamond form, with one, sharp swipe, she ripped Scott's shirt off."

Scott groaned, "C'mon Emma, I can't be caught right now!" Emma smirked again and said, "You would like that wouldn't you? Who is it this time? That brunette kinder gardener with the pink parka? Or is it... that red head that acts like she owns everything?" Scott smiled.

Emma continued to stroke his chest with her sharp, diamond finger. Scott gave in and said, "Oh, alright just this once, but just be careful and remember not to stab my back again, and no scratching or grabbing me! I've still got scars."

Emma smirked again.

Jean was preparing some apple slices for the table when Scott walked in.

"Hey Scott!" She greeted him cheerfully; glad to see him without one of the aristo-bitches by his side.

He grinned at her. He was wearing a white T-shirt and khakis.

"Just getting some Pepsi for the new mutants. They're VERY demanding." Jean smiled and said, "poor, baby." She walked up to him and asked, "Scott, why did they kiss you as soon as they saw you?" Scott shrugged, "I think they were drunk or something."

Jean nodded then she gasped, "Scott! You're bleeding! Your shirt, what happened?" Scott looked at his shirt, there were slashes everywhere and little drops of blood were bleeding through the thin cotton and the shirt barely covered his chest. "Heh, uh, Rahne um, jumped me in her dog form!" Jean raised a brow at the feeble lie. "I did what?" Rahne asked as she came through the door. Jean said, "You jumped on him when you were a dog." Rahne stopped and looked thoughtful for a second. She would very much have liked to do that. "Nay, I didn't."

Scott motored out of the kitchen. As he entered his room with a bottle of wine, he tore off the remains of his shirt.

Emma was lying in bed trying to sleep off her jetlag. She jumped at the champagne that was in Scott's hands. Scott wiped some blood off his chest with his shirt. "I told you to be careful!" Emma smiled, "I didn't hear you complain at the time."

They stared at each other for a while. Scott jumped when he heard a knock at the door. Emma coolly sipped her wine.

Jean's voice said, "Scott, I know you're in there! Let me in!" Scott lunged at Emma and picked her up in his arms. She was about to protest but he covered her mouth with his hands and ran to the bathroom with her in his arms. He placed her on the toilet and quickly closed the door and ran into his room to get a shirt.

He leaned back in his bed with a random book he found and yelled, "Come in!"

Jean walked in with her hands on her hips. Scott motioned for her to sit on his bed. Jean said, "Scott, what's wrong? You've been acting really weird. And I feel like I don't get to see enough of you since those girls came. I really missed you." Scott nodded his head importantly.

"And, you're my best friend Scott, the best any girl could have. Now, is there anything you want to tell me?"

Scott shook his head. Jean continued, "Remember that one time when it was my Sweet Sixteen and you bought me that puppy?" Scott laughed, and said, "Oh yeah." Jean smiled and said, "And the puppy got out of its basket and we were searching for it everywhere? And then Logan found it for us and he had accidentally stabbed it while he was reaching for it and it was dangling off his claws?" Jean laughed and Scott cowered away from her, suddenly scared of his friend's mood change.

Scott said, "Jean, that wasn't funny, the puppy cost a lot of money and its head was missing."

Jean stopped laughing and said, "Scott, I've always wanted to tell you something."

Scott shrugged. Jean leaned towards him and Scott was now kind of afraid of Jean, so he backed up, but Jean's poisonous lips were about to seal him.

They suddenly leapt away from each other when a rush of water was heard from the bathroom. Jean ran to the bathroom and opened it. Emma Frost was lying in Scott's tub. Bubble bath covered her up to her chest so that a little bit of cleavage was seen but nothing else. Her platinum blonde hair was dry. She looked bored and looked at Jean. Jean stuttered, "Wh-What…" Scott looked at Emma and back to Jean.

Emma stretched her arms out and said, "I was getting a little bored in here with nothing to do, so I decided to take a bath. "Scott, care to join me?"

Scott looked at Jean and Jean glared at her. Jean looked at Scott with a confused expression and walked out of the room. Scott sprinted after her, but stopped when her powers blocked him from going to her.

Scott yelled, "SHIT!" A couple of the students looked at him strangely, "they didn't know that Scott even knew what that meant.

Scott bounded back to his room and found Jamie and Bobby ogling at Emma in the tub while Jamie was telling her about some random stuff about his personalities and the names that he gave his clones.

Emma looked bored and flicked some bubbles off the rim of the tub. Bobby was surprised to find her in Scott's room, they had gone there to ask Scott stuff about what it was like to kiss the two mutants, but what they found was so much better.

Scott threw Jamie out roughly, causing his clones to run loose and he shoved Bobby out and yelled, "Get out!"

Emma stared at him amused.

He sat on the edge of the tub and buried his face into his hands.

Emma massaged his back with her soap and bubble covered hands and tore the remains of his ripped shirt off.

She threw it into the waste basket and let Scott massage her shoulders.

Emma said, "You want to talk about it?" Scott shook his head.

"Do you really like her that much?" Scott shrugged, "She's like an addiction, she always follows me around and if I get rid of her, I start to miss her nagging presence.

Emma felt something she had never felt before, jealousy. "So, you really do care about her." She said quietly. Scott said, "No, it's just funny, because she's playing hard to get and it's like she's the only one I can't have."

Emma irritably said, "Whatever." Scott could sense her emotions and smirked at the beauty in his tub. He plunged his hands into the soapy water and caused Emma to forget about her jealousy as he groped around in the water.

She gasped and giggled and sank deeper and deeper into the water.

Scott knocked on the door of every one of the rooms in the mansion. Teenagers that needed their sleep cursed at him for picking such an early time for DR practices and threw pillows at him every time he put his head through the door and shouted.

Scott knocked on Kitty and Rogue's door, but got no response.

He walked in and saw the two girls fast asleep.

He picked Rogue's mattress up and flung it out the balcony with Rogues still on it. She shivered at the morning air and woke up to find herself on the railing of the balcony.

Scott gently shook Kitty, but his hand went right through her. Scott tried to take it out but Kitty had already unphased. Scott yelped and Kitty woke up she quickly phased back and turned back for more sleep, Scott flung her blanket off her small body and scooped her up and as he was doing so, Kitty had phased again, and this time, her body was stuck in Scott's chest.

Scott looked ready to puke and tried to wake her. She sneezed but didn't wake up.

Scott ran down the hallways and into the DR for Hank's help. This time, Kitty woke up and screamed. She quickly phased again and this time, she took Scott's shirt and pants with her so that it was stuck to her pajamas.

Scott tried to cover his body, but it was too late, the other students piled out sleepily and saw their naked leader with nothing on except for underwear. Amara gasped and whispered to Rogue, 'you know, it would be starting to get old, but I can never get used to it!" Rogue nodded mutely.

Jean was the last to come out and when she did, she was greeted by the sight of a nude Scott in front of everyone. She stared at him closely, little cuts covered his back and three slashes ran along his pecs.

Emma Frost came out in what was presumed to be her uniform but was more of a white lingerie set that tightly wound around her body that covered a little more than her unmentionables and she wore white, leather go go boots and long white gloves, she and wore a glittering blue eye shadow. She smirked appreciatively at Scott's half naked presence. Betsy B. wore a full, metallic purple body suit that was so tight and had a black belt strapped across her waist, she sighed and rolled her eyes at the red faced, juvenile girls staring at Scott, she had clearly seen more than this of Scott.

Logan walked in and gruffly threw Scott his clothes. Kitty unphased his other clothes off of her and went to change in the rooms. Everyone followed.

After a practice, Scott went to the jet hanger and under the black bird to fix some things on the belly of the jet. He heard a tapping coming closer to him, he looked over and saw Betsy walking over with her uniform still on, looking hot and sweaty. He grinned at her and finished screwing a bolt on. She put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Hey love, I didn't get to see you much." She leaned in for a kiss, but Scott awkwardly leaned back. She looked at him and said, "What?"

Scott didn't say anything and looked down for a moment, unsure of what was wrong with him. Betsy gasped, and he looked up, "Oh my God, Are you gay now! You could have told me you don't swing this way."

Scott blurted out, "What! No, of course not. It's just, I don't know." She sighed and said, "What about the time we spent in Europe? We had fun, why can't we do it here?" Scott scratched his neck and said, "Look, I'm sorry, but I just can't right now. My friend, Jean, I don't know, I think I really like her and that's all." She said,"Bullshit. I know what Emma did to you, is it possible that you like that superficial bitch more than me?"

Scott shook his head and said, "That was just one time, and I can't be caught with either of you for now, I'm already in trouble."

Betsy rolled her eyes and leaned against him, putting her hand to her chest, she stood so close to him that he could feel her breath. Her tight suit hugged her curves and made Scott breath faster. She kissed him roughly, open mouthed, right under the blackbird. Scott pushed her away, needing some air; she smirked and walked away from him, leaving him to fix the jet.

"Heck," he thought, "what's a little extortion among old friends?"

Scott sat down next to Jean on the grass, under a tree. She tried to ignore him, but couldn't when he didn't even try to talk to her. Finally, after moments of silence and chewing, he smiled and said, "So, Jean, are you going to the homecoming dance next week?" She slowly said, "Yes, I am, why?" He shrugged easily and said, "Oh, just wondering." She opened her mouth to say something but shut it quickly when Emma Frost sauntered over in white heels; she abruptly looked at the ground, clearly, disgusted and said, "Scott sweetie, would you mind letting me borrow your lap? I can't seem to let my white dress get ruined, and these, err, public grass spots are just too much, and I didn't even bring a handkerchief!" A line of boys followed Emma around, gaping and drooling, trying to do things for her, but she seemed to ignore their pleas of service. Scott smiled and let her sit on his lap. She smirked at Jean who looked like she swallowed a live fish. The other half of the population of boys followed Betsy around who seemed to be bored.

Jean muttered, "You don't even have to come to school, why didn't you just stay at the mansion?" Emma smiled sweetly and said, "Oh, but what would I do without Scott? I would just positively die." She patted Scott's face and he smiled.

Jean scoffed her and stood up, taking her lunch with her.

The first time that Scott had met Emma was at a party that her parents were holding, it was her seventh birthday party, and it was held in Alaska since her father was doing some company stuff with the air hanger that Scott's father owned. Of course, they had been family friends, but Scott hadn't seen Emma since they were so young. A bunch of wealthy people, mostly old since Emma didn't have many friends yet, and they were mostly her parent's friends, gathered for tea and things.

Scott's family had let the Frosts use their home since it was big enough, and they couldn't find a place in Alaska. Scott walked around in a white dress shirt and a blue tie with black slacks. His hair had been cleverly gelled back by his mom and he had his little brother in his hands. Scott approached Emma, who was sitting on a chair and looked dreadfully bored. She wore a white dress and stockings, she had kicked her shoes off and she wore a bright pink jacket over her arms. A small, diamond tiara sat on her head, and her shiny hair was neatly combed, but one group of strands was curled and twisted, since she spent many idle hours twirling it with her fingers. Her shiny hair was what had attracted Scott. A load of boxes and wrapped present surrounded her. A white pony was standing near her, chewing some grass, it had a big ribbon on it. The girl yelped, "Mommy! I need some water!" Her mother passed her a glass of water and turned back to her party.

The little birthday girl eyed Scott curiously; he smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Scott and this is my house. Happy Birthday." She blushed and said, "Thanks. Nice house." He said, "Thanks, but I bet it's not as big as yours." She shook her head and said, "Yeah, but it's still pretty big."

He handed her a gift wrapped present and said, "My mom chose it, so if you don't like it, it's her fault." She snorted and tore it open. Inside the box, there was nice downy jacket from Dior, it was a custom made junior size. She smiled gleefully and set it aside and said, "It's nice." She jumped from her little throne and grabbed his hand. Alex toddled off somewhere so they were alone. They walked around hand in hand, her soles of the stockings were grass stained and she had managed to spill punch down her dress. Scott played with her and then, she left at nighttime, on the next flight back to New York.

The next time he saw her was when he turned seventeen. It was her Sweet Sixteen and he had been attracted to the bright lights flashing outside of a big mansion. People walked in, the door was wide open, and Scott was curious. The place was crowded, and a band was playing on some stage and the house was very nice. Kids were dressed in suits and dresses, but they had made them look loose and casual, by untying ties and stuff. Scott was dressed in his black slacks and a collared shirt, but he made everyone else look trashy.

He plowed through the crowd of people. There was a big red bed/couch thing in the center, and a pretty girl with pale skin and blonde hair lay on it, with her head hung back, she looked bored despite everyone around her. A diamond tiara was placed on her locks of straight hair and she wore a Gucci halter dress and her high heels were kicked off, on the bed, a few people tried to sit on the bed, but she shooed the off. He was especially attracted to her; she looked like a real gem to be with. He stood over her and charmingly handed her a rose that was stuck in a vase outside. She looked up and focused on him. She took it and looked him over. She approved with a grin. He smiled and said, "You look a little bored." She laughed and said, "Actually, that's an understatement." She continued, "You look like you'd belong here, but you don't do you? Who are you?"

He said, "Oh, please, forgive me for being so rude, I'm Scott Summers." She cocked her head and looked up, "I know that name from somewhere." Scott smirked and said, "Oh yeah? What's your name?" She thickly said, "Emma frost." He shrugged, "Nope, doesn't ring a bell, except for a few times when I saw it on a tabloid or two." he sat down next to her; he leaned back and said, "Not all these people are your friends are they?" She said, "Nah, just kids that my mom invited from my boarding school."

A couple guys jealously pointed at the newcomer, welcome on Emma's bed throne thingy. He put his arm around her. She smiled and snuggled closer to him, they were just about to make out, but a hand on Scott's shoulder stopped him. He turned around and a tall blonde woman (Not natural, he didn't think) smiled at him. She had lots of botox and a fake cheerfulness about her.

She said, "Oh hello, dear. Sorry to interrupt you kids, but I was just wondering where you were from, you weren't invited were you?"

Emma rolled her eyes and said, "Mom, its fine." Scott jumped up and stuck his hand out to shake her hand and said, "Oh, sorry, ma'am, my name's Scott Summers, my Father is Christopher Summers and he owns the hanger in Alaska." Emma was amazed by how formal and easy this stranger was with her mother and how he seemed so used to this stuff and accustomed to the wealth her mother and father spoke in.

Emma's mom's botoxed face stretched with some form of emotion. She said, "Christopher Summers? I don't believe you! He's dead!" Scott stepped back, "wha- how did you know?" She said, "We knew him and his little boy, Alex, or Scott whatever, you know them Emma! Why I remember you two at Emma's seventh or sixth birthday party in Alaska, you two walked around hand in hand! It was so cute." Emma finally realized where she had recognized him from.

They were the type of childhood friends that their parents had wanted them to be with. Everyone had expected them to be together, they were perfect for each other. Their status, relationship and background/wealth were perfect.

Emma's mother left. Emma laughed and said, "What a coincidence that we should meet."

Scott shrugged and quietly said, "Yeah." She trailed her finger up his face and lingered at his shades, she was about to take them off but he stopped her. "Don't move them." he said. Emma nodded and brought her head close to his, they began kissing heavily. They stopped to breathe, and finally, Emma turned over and said playfully, "I know your secret."

He looked at her, puzzled. She ignored it and continued kissing him.

Soon, everybody started to leave the party, the crowd started to thin.

Soon it was just those two. Emma broke away from him and said, "Wow that was the best present I've gotten today." He smirked and stood up, "I gotta go." Emma sadly watched him go. She felt deceived again; like she felt so many times when a guy abruptly left her once they were satisfied, just using her. She flopped over on her… thing and bitterly looked at the red sheets. She got up and smoothed out her dress and noticed something drop from her. She picked it up, and it was a napkin, written on it, was a number and the name Scott Summers. She smiled and pocketed it.

A.N: R&R! I would like to hear your feedback! New suggestions and pairings still accepted!


	10. Flirt Fire with Fire

A.N: Hey! Sorry, haven't updated in a while. R&R please!

Scott loved his car more than anything alive in the world.

He treated it, sometimes, even better than all the girls in his life. To him, it was the only thing that could actually understand him. If he was feeling down, he'd take it for a ride and it would motor along smoothly as he cursed to the steering wheel about his problems and it would respond with a patient whirring of tires.

His red convertible had been with him through all the tough and happy times of his life. If he was nursing heartbreak, he'd spend his time leaning on the steering wheel, admiring the leatherwork. If he was stressed, he'd spend his time with his head under the hood or beneath the belly of the car on Evan's skateboard.

It had even served him dutifully during dates and flings. Girls gushed over it and its comfy leather seats were perfect on dates, especially the back seats.

Scott leaned forward on the hood and wiped carefully and lovingly on the cool metal with a rag soaked in soap and water. He polished it until it gleamed so much that you could see your reflection in the red cover.

Little did he know, all the X-girls were watching him from their bedroom windows. They loved watching him take care of his car, because sometimes he did it without his shirt on and also, it made him seem so sensitive and caring and loving since he always did it dutifully and lovingly, yet the concept of his car made him seem so manly at the same time.

Scott dipped his rag into the bucket of soapy water again and gently caressed the car with such care that all the girls sighed. He slowly swiped back and forth with the rag, careful to get every spot and not ruin the paint.

Amara walked into the room she shared with Tabitha. Tabby was leaning on the windowsill and Amara quickly rushed to her side, she exclaimed, "Oh, did he already start!" Tabby sighed and nodded. She sighed, "He gets me turned on just by watching him wash his car."

Amara nodded in agreement, lost in her own fantasy of being the car when Scott was washing it.

Jean, who had purposely moved her desk to the window, put down her pencil and forgot all about her homework as she leaned forward on her desk to watch Scott.

Yes, for all the girls in Xavier's Mansion, Saturdays were a treat.

Kurt popped his head out of the refrigerator and asked to the boys sitting at the dining table, "Vhere is Keety and all the other girls? Keety has been unusually quiet today!"

Ray laughed and said bitterly, "Kurt, if you hadn't been so busy with your food, you'd have noticed that all the girls are gone on Saturdays, yup, locked in their bedrooms. Staring at our dear ole' fearless leader wash his frikkin' car."

Bobby gloomily leaned his head on his elbow and added, "I asked Jubilee to hangout with me today, but she just pushed me out of her room and shouted at me to never bother her again." He pointed to his forehead, where there was an angry red smack that looked like it was swelling. "She wasn't looking, her eyes were glued to the window and she threw a book at me to get out."

Sam chuckled and said, "It sure is boring without the girls isn't it? What's Cyclops got that we don't? What's so special about him washing his car?"

The other boys grunted and resumed to their books (!).

Scott wiped the sweat from his brows and finished drying his car. It sparkled under the afternoon sun. He turned and headed back to the mansion. The girls scrambled back to their positions and wiped the fog of vapors from their open mouths on the window.

Scott pounded up the stairs, heading to his room. Several girls "coincidentally" bumped out their rooms and stood in the hallways just as he came up the stairs.

Scott flashed them a smile and all they could do was smile and stare. Jean popped out of her room and breathlessly said, "Hey Scott! What were you doing?"

Scott hung his hand towel around his shoulders and said, "Jean I was washing my car, you know that, it's Saturday!"

She grinned mischievously and said, "Since it's newly cleaned, you wanna take me for a spin or something?"

Scott smiled, "Sorry Jean, no can do, I got me a date tonight." He said, as if it were his first date since a while. Jean's face fell and she gaped. "But, I'll see you around some other time, kay?" Jean nodded and slumped her shoulders in defeat.

Amara hung around Scott as he retreated to his room. The other girls went back into their rooms.

She piped up, "Hey, Scott? Who's the lucky girl then?" Scott turned to look at her.

The tan and petite princess looked at him dolefully and her princess bitchiness disappeared when she talked to him.

Scott took one look at her and thought that she did look a bit hot in a sense.

He smirked and said, "You."

A.N: Feedback please! Tell me what you thought.


	11. DR, Plants, Showers, Oh my!

A.N: Thanx again for feed back! R&R!

Kitty rubbed her head with an ice pack; she had gotten hit on the head with a piece of debris from the DR and was still walking around with her uniform on. She wandered into the kitchen where Emma Frost was doing her nails. Kitty sat down and asked, "Hey what are you doing?" Emma looked up and sarcastically said, "Why? Curiosity got the cat."

Kitty glared at Emma, who had been bullying her from the start since she had been wearing a pink parka that had supposedly made her sick to her BCBG clad roots.

Jean walked in through the door and didn't acknowledge Emma, but asked to Kitty, "Kitty, have you seen Scott anywhere?" Jean rubbed her sore arms and Kitty noticed that she had a few bruises and cuts just like everyone else on her face and body.

Kitty bit her lip and said, "I haven't seen him since the DR practices."

Jean turned her head and said, "Speaking of DR practices, where were you?"

Emma sighed and said, "Must everyone know what I'm doing? I was just in the kitchen this whole time while you "X-Men" were working out. You should be thanking me for not being there really, if I were, I wouldn't have been able to give you that extensive program."

Jean glared at her, "So it was you who gave us all those hard routines! The level was over our rate, and everything was out of control! The safety wasn't even turned on! You could have gotten someone killed!"

Emma rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, Darling, please, nobody died, and besides," she said, eyeing Jean's hips, "You needed the exercise." Kitty gasped and Jean clutched her waist and went off in a huff.

Kitty opened her mouth, but Emma stopped her without even looking up, "Don't you complain now, take a look at yourself in the mirror sometime and you'll thank me. Not even filled out enough to support a full A cup."

Kitty gaped and stalked off just as Jean had.

Emma continued to color her nails. Kurt bamfed into the kitchen with Jamie clinging onto his tail.

"Oh, Kurt come on! Just give me another ride to the bathroom!"

Kurt shook the boy off and headed to the pantry. Jamie eyed Emma and started drooling a little. Kurt turned with a mouthful of mush, but his mouth was soon hanging open, and he chewed very slowly letting the contents of his mouth go on display.

Jean found Scott in the green house, watering some plants. He looked so peaceful among the plants, in his loose khaki shorts and his willowy, white polo shirt; it was a little scary, only Storm was seen like this with plants. Jean knocked on the glass wall. He snapped his attention to her and smiled. Jean smiled back and went up to him, "Which one is this one?"

Scott looked at the plant that Jean was acknowledging and said, "It's an aloe Vera plant, Jean, wow." Jean frowned and punched him in his hard stomach. "Hey, it's not like I hang around plants 24-7. What are you doing here anyway?"

Scott smiled and said, "I'm waiting for Ms. Munroe. It's become traditional; we water the plants together and kind of celebrate the blooming and sprouting of spring." Jean smirked and said, "That's weird. I always looked for you on these days, and just thought that you had probably disappeared to the DR or something." Jean couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy of the older woman's and Scott's closeness.

Jean reached for a mist sprayer and squirted Scott; he moved away and laughed, "Hey!" He reached to grab the spray, but she clasped it behind her back, making him wrap his arms around her so he could reach her back. She leaned back and stared at his face which was only inches away from hers. They were in an awkward hugging position. Scott didn't break away like he normally would; he seemed to be caught up in everything. He slowly closed the space between them, and turned his head so that his nose and glasses wouldn't knock against Jean's. Jean dropped the sprayer and closed her eyes.

Before they could even kiss, someone walked in, it wasn't Storm. Emma said with a start, "Scott, Jean was looking-"She stopped and murmured, "Oh."

Scott broke away from Jean rather quickly and jerkily, that made Jean look at him with curiosity. Scott looked down and Jean walked away from him, making sure to knock shoulders with Emma as she walked out and away from the greenhouse.

Emma smirked and walked towards Scott. She trailed her finger around his chin and said, "Don't stress about it darling, you'll get over it."

Scott half-smiled at her, but had she seen his eyes, she'd have known that he was disappointed. She breezily looked around at the plants and picked out a red rose, "Oh, look Scott, remember this?" Scott smiled and said dryly, "how could I forget? The night I met the girlfriend from hell."

Emma stepped on his rainbow sandal clad toes with her heels and sarcastically retorted, "Ha, ha, you know you really don't hate me that much darling. Come on, we had fun."

She stroked his cheek and continued, "I may just be an old flame to you, but please know, that you're so much more than that to me."

Scott stepped closer to her and held her hand up, "Emma, you are a Frost, you're not supposed to say things like that. You're not just an old flame sweetie; you're more than that also. But not in that way." He kissed her hand and then dropped it.

She looked at him with an amused expression. Scott whispered, "You'd better go sweetheart, Ororo will be here soon and I'm sure you have better things to do than hang around plants with me."

Emma laughed haughtily and said, "Oh, darling, please, did you just give me the cheek? Don't, you're right about one thing though, I am a Frost, and I'm sure I mean WAY more than a flame to you and in that way. I've always gotten what I wanted, everything is my way from now."

Scott smiled at her and with that, she turned and strutted her way out just as Storm came in. Storm eyed Emma's sluttish apparel disapprovingly, but to be polite, didn't say anything besides, "You should cover yourself a little more, you might catch a cold."

Storm greeted Scott happily and they started their work on all the plants.

Betsy roamed the hallways and everywhere she went, boys just "coincidentally" seemed to have bumped into her. She passed by Bobby in the kitchen who had his jaw hanging and a little bit of drool dangling from his lip. Betsy closed his chin with her hand and said, "Please, love, close your mouth, that's very unattractive."

Bobby nodded eagerly and rushed off to boast to the other boys that she had called him, "love."

Scott woke with a start from his bed when he heard the shower being turned on in his bathroom.

He thought that it was probably someone or Emma playing a joke on him, or either it was Logan turning on all the shower systems in the mansion to make everyone wake up and cue them to shower.

He groggily sat up and stripped his pajamas off to take a shower.

He opened the curtain slightly and stuck his head and hand in to adjust the water incase he stepped in when it was too hot or too cold.

A muffled shout startled him, so he snapped his head towards the end of the shower….

A.N: Ooh, who is it? Actually, I myself don't know it yet, so it's up to the readers to vote whomever they would like to share a steamy moment with Scott in his bathroom, well, not too steamy. R&R!


	12. Mein SGott!

"Mein Gott!"

Scott turned his head around and saw a certain, fuzzy blue elf in his shower. Scott jerked his head back out the shower and shook his head and muttered, "bad images, baaaad images!" "What the hell are you doing man!" Scott shouted from outside, covering his body with a terrycloth robe.

Kurt said from the outside of the curtain, "Och, aye, vas just, you know, I vas, I vas taking a shower… I'm zo zorry Scott, that vas an accident, I vasn't avare zat this vas your room! I, I must have teleported or-!" Scott angrily asked, "OR what? Did someone make a bet with you that if you saw the stiff, fearless leader nude, they'd give you a buck!"

Kurt mumbled, "No Scott, and besides, people alveady have your picture…. I vas just thinking, Bobby might have pulled a prank on me, you see, we kind of started a pranking game and I guess he got me zis time." Kurt chuckled a little.

Scott clenched his teeth, "What do you mean, people already have my picture?"

Kurt stuttered, "O, nothing, I said nothing at all…. Um I mean, ok vine, vell, you see, I vas using Kitty's laptop for school purposes of course and her screensaver popped up….

FLASHBACK

Kurt ported into Kitty's empty room; he ducked around, looking for something. He muttered to himself, "Oh c'mon there has got to be something to blackmail you vit Keety-Kat."

He checked a drawer full of black lingerie, his eyes lingered on them for a little until he looked up on the dresser and saw a note that was written in fierce sharpie marker, "KITTY AND OTHER PRYING PERVERTS, STAY OUT OF MY DRAWER! LOVE ROGUE".

Kurt jumped up and dropped the underwear like it was poison. Having his hands on his sister's, especially Rogue's underwear just wasn't very pleasant. He went to the different drawer that was Kitty's right one and searched through the Hello Kitty attire and fluffy…clothes.

He found a diary but it had been, "Kurt & Bobby proofed" as it was written on the cover. He finally found something useful, a laptop.

He opened the white Apple computer and waited for it to start. First the desktop popped up, Kurt's eyes widened at the images that were tiled as her screen.

"Mein gott" he muttered. "Keety, you have porno pictures!" He looked at the screen, it looked like pictures of a very fit and handsome Abercrombie model, he looked closer, something about it seemed very familiar….

Then he noticed the model was wearing red shades and had brown hair just like Scott. Kurt screamed and shut the laptop and teleported as far as he could from the room.

Kurt breathed heavily, "Keety, I didn't know you had a thing for the fearless leader." He grinned mischievously.

END FLASHBACK

Scott clenched his teeth. He threw a towel over to Kurt and said, "I'll be outside, you'd better teleport fast or else I'll report you to Logan."

As soon as he heard a "bamf", Scott cautiously went into his bathroom for a shower.

At school, Scott was given stares by Kurt and they weren't very comfortable. But otherwise, it was a normal school day for Scott.

He was ogled at by his female teachers and his classmates, which was a plus since for French; they had a very sultry, young teacher as a substitute.

She graded Scott fairly well considering that he couldn't tell French words apart from the Spanish words that they had scrambled.

He skipped Football tryouts and spent it under the bleachers with one of the cheerleaders that were also holding tryouts on the football field near the football team.

Jean was among them and looked out for Scott whom she made promise would tryout for football this year since he was so talented and also since Jean could cheer him on during Pep Rallies.

Duncan ran around the football field trying to catch Jean's eye, Jean ignored him and went back to the squad, "Hey, you guys, where's Bridget?"

One of the girls went scarlet and giggled enviously, "She's outback with a very special hottie."

Jean rolled her eyes and said, "What and where's the outback?"

She received looks of disbelief, "You've never been outback Jean? Ew, like why not? Duncan would have taken you by now I hoped."

Jean said, "What? Why would I need to go outback? You guys make it sound like an outhouse."

Another girl said, "Oh my gosh, like, of all the people, you've never been outback! Well, since you haven't been there yet, we won't tell you or else you'll bust us for being there."

Kelsey summoned Jean closer, "It's like one of the unofficial making out heavens, and also, it's a shelter for juicers and druggies."

Jean cringed with her nose, "Ew, you guys are so into this." She rolled her eyes at the girls' shallowness.

Near the end of tryouts, Scott emerged from under the bleachers looking extremely satisfied; he hitched up his pants and his collar on his shirt.

He led a giggling girl by the hand, back onto the field.

One of the cheerleaders caught them from the corner of her eyes and waved, "Yoo hoo! Bridget! Over here!"

Bridget skipped over to them.

Jean looked the girl over, "Bridget fix your hair, it's a mess, a cheerleader's duty is to have perfect hair and-." The girls finished for her with a slow drawl, "And perfect smiles."

They giggled madly as Scott slowly approached.

Kelsey whispered into Bridget's ear, "How was it?"

She just grinned and the other girls squealed.

Jean went up to Scott who grinned down at her, "hey Jean, told you I'd come."

Jean scowled, "You're too late Scott, where were you? Are you ok? You're face is flushed."

Scott said, "Oh I'm alright don't worry about me, Coach'll make an exception for me."

He caught a ball that was flung by one of the quarter backs and threw it far and hard. The coach gaped and trudged to where Scott was to receive his permission slips and forms.

Kitty and Rogue sat on the bleachers, unaware of what Scott had been doing right under them. Rogue muttered, "I don' understand it, ah mean, this whole jock and cheerleading thing, it's so shallow. Wha' does Jean do it? All the girls on her team can' even spell their names right without spell check and they couldn't walk straight even if they were sober. Bimbos and sluts, all of them."

Kitty sighed and said, "Rogue, don't say that, that's like, not very appropriate for school. The jock and cheerleading part is just, like, a part of high school."

Kitty screamed and jumped up slightly. Rogue looked at her and saw that a hand had crept up beneath the bleachers and had grabbed her ankle. Rogue stomped on the hand and it let go.

"Ignore them Kitty, they're just the usual Stoners you see at football games."

Kitty was all shaken up, "Like, why would they want my ankle?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, too tired to explain to her friend.

Kurt pushed Bobby who was laughing so hard that soda came out of his nose, "Dude, what was his face like? That was soo worth it!"

Kurt's usual, jeering face was replaced with embarrassment and anger. "Bobby, ok, I admit, it that was a pretty good vun, but never do that again! I promise I'll get even vith you!"

Bobby stopped laughing and said, "Don't you even want to know how I did it?"

Kurt replied, "No, I vould not like to know! As I vouldn't sink as low as you and pull that same stunt as sharing a bathroom with the fearless leader."

Scott made it his job to take the X-girls to the local ice-skating rink, they chirped away, squished in his backseat. Kitty, who was next to him in the passenger seat, piped up, "Hey Scott, thanks a lot, it was like really nice of you to offer to take us to the, like the rink."

Scott ruffled her hair and said, "No problem Kitty."

They piled out of the car and rented some skates. The rink was full of people sliding around and skating. Scott grabbed Kitty's hand as she fell clumsily on her skates, "Whoa, hold on Kitty." Kitty blushed and said, "I don't really, skate very well." Scott lifted her up and said, "Here, I'll teach you."

Amara tumbled around unprincessly since there were no ice rinks on the island she lived on, and grabbed hold of Scott's other hand. Scott pulled them through the ice and the other girls watched enviously.

Soon, Amara got the hang of it, but Kitty was too weak in the knees to skate gracefully, she let Scott hold her hand and pull her around.

They fell and laughed together. Scott looked up and saw a sight that made him freeze. Jean was skating along gracefully, with Angel hovering behind her. He gaped and got p slowly, helping Kitty up. He told her, "Let's go the other way." He tried to steer them away from Jean and Warren, but Kitty was too clumsy, and toppled over and fell right on top of Scott, in the pathway of Jean and Warren.

Jean halted to a stop with Warren close behind her. Scott groaned from the fall and Kitty buried her face into Scott's chest, too embarrassed to show her face. She was blushing. Jean exclaimed, 'S-Scott! What are you doing here? Are you okay? Is that Kitty on top of you?" Scott numbly nodded and pried Kitty off him and stood up. He grinned at her and said, "Hey Jean, Warren, what're you guys doing here? I'm just here to chaperone to the girls." He enviously eyed Warren who had his hand over Jean's shoulder.

Warren greeted him and said, "Oh, I just came into town, and Jean was kind enough to show me around."

Scott opened his mouth to speak when he heard a singsong voice yell, "Yoo hoo! Scott! Over here!" He turned and groaned, now as really not the time to be seen with her. Emma skated gracefully to Scott in a white mini skirt, way to showy for such cold weather, and a tight, baby blue jacket, she had furry, light blue earmuffs cuffed over her ears and shiny blonde hair. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were starry from the cold.

Jean glared at the ice queen, who sweetly smiled back. She wrapped her hands around Scott and said, "It sure is cold here isn't it Scott?" Scott muttered, "I didn't even know you could feel."

Warren stepped back to check out the beauty in front of him, he grinned, forgetting all about Jean for a second. Scott cut in," Where's Betsy?" Emma glowered and replied to Scott, "I don't know, I left her at the mall with Bobby." Warren tried to get her attention, "Hello, I don't think we've met, I'm Warren Worthington, perhaps you've heard that name somewhere?" He grinned slyly. Emma waved her hand and said, "Charmed." Jean tugged on Warren's jacket sleeve and said, "Come on Warr, let's get going."

Scott said, "Actually, we'd better get going too, the girls should be tired by now." Emma wrapped her arms around Scott's and smirked at Jean who was obviously furious. Warren grinned and said, "I hope to see you later Ms. Frost." Emma rolled her eyes and skated away with Scott in tow.

The X-girls piled into Scott's car. Emma shoved Jubilee rather roughly away from the passenger seat and shoved her way next to Scott. The girls glared at her. When they arrived at the mansion, Warren and Jean were already there, they were all cozied up by a fire. Scott hung up his coat and greeted them there.

Jean smiled at him and Warren nodded his head at him. Scott decided to watch them and plopped down next to them by the fire. He turned on his ipod and nodded away into the music. Betsy arrived soon after and went straight to her bedroom after shouting at Emma for leaving her with Bobby, Emma ignored her and found Scott by the fire so decided to snuggle with him. Scott didn't mind this time since it was okay for Jean to snuggle up with Angel.

He took off his ipod and wrapped his arms around Emma. Warren turned his head and looked hungrily at her. Jean saw Scott and Emma getting all cozy and enviously tried to ignore them. Which was hard, especially with all the noise Emma was making.

Jean inched closer to Warren, hoping to distract them. Finally, Scott turned is head to Warren and said, "Hey Warren, when'd you get here? How's business?" Warren distractedly said, "Fine Scott, I just got here." Scott kept talking even with Emma slobbering all over him. "What for though? Professor X never told us you were coming."

Warren steely said, "Well, he and I had some grownup business is all." He said it, making it sound like Scott was just a child and he was much older and mature. Scott smiled and said, "How old are you Mr. Worthington?" Warren said, "I'm 24 how old are you? Scott? 12?" Scott laughed heartily and said , "Jean, I like this guy, at least I can talk to him without spelling every word to him!" He said referring to Duncan. He continued, "Actually, I'm 18, and Emma here is 17, and so is Jean, well, turning 18, so that would make them minors, so please Mr. Worthington, take your hand off her ass before some paparazzi sees you feeling up minors and ogling them.

Jean gasped and Emma momentarily stopped cuddling up to Scott. Warren glared at Scott and removed his hand slickly. "Thank you Mr. Worthington."

Jean gaped at Scott and then just stared ahead to the fire. Emma started cuddling with Scott again, and Scott turned his attention back to her as Warren watched jealously.

In his bedroom, Scott plopped onto his bed, it had been a long day, he lay back and closed his eyes when there was a knock on his door, he heaved, "Come in!" Jean slowly walked in with her nightgown on. She sat beside Scott and said, "Hey there Scott." Scott replied, "hiya gorgeous, what's up?" Jean blushed and said, "Oh I was just kind of lonely and I missed talking to you is all." He nodded and she said, "Scott, what happened today at the ice rink, it's it wasn't-." Scott cut in, "It's alright Jean, I wasn't mad or jealous or anything, nothing happened."

She bit her lip and said, "Scott I know what you're feeling right now. And I'm sorry, but I have to admit, I was kind of jealous when I saw you and Emma together." Scott was surprised at how straightforward she was being. She continued, "But then I said to myself, 'A booty call so doesn't count'. Scott, you were really rude today, don't ever do that again." Scott raised his eyebrows and muttered, 'Thanks Jean."

She walked out with that finished and he murmured quietly, "For a telepath, you sure aren't very smart."

A.N: Tell me how you liked this chapter!


	13. Jean's arrival

AN: sorry haven't updated in a while, well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Scott held his breath and ducked under the cool surface of the icy waters above him. He closed his eyes and felt his powers slowly surging down a bit as the sun covered itself a little and he grew further away from it as he sank into the icy depths of the lake by the mansion.

His skins and nerves tingled with the cold, numbing feeling surrounding his body, but he learned to ignore it and had trained against the bitter cold. His head stung a bit from the sensational cold, but he just continued to sink down. A man could really breathe in the cold water. It didn't really make sense to him, but Scott decided that was how to describe the coldness.

He had arrived early at the crack of dawn that morning. The clouds littered the sky a little and snow coated the dirt. Armed with a pair of ruby goggles and a tight Speedo and a black swimming cap, Scott dove deep into the lake. The blue water was darker than usual and perhaps deeper since there were chunks of ice and frozen snow floating around in it.

The girls had arrived early, but a little later than he just to watch his ritual winter swims. They admired how he was so bold and strong in the graceful cold waters. They were sure the other boys would get frostbite and not even want to put a toe into the water.

Some of the girls were still in their flannel pajamas with a thick coat over them. They came sleepy eyed and did the best they could with their bed heads. They often warmed by a fire that Magma would set and drank hot coco as they watched the fearless leader swim in the freezing lake.

The boys came too, but none dared to swim with him, they only came for entertainment, it was tradition now for Scott to swim at the first signs of winter, and it was pretty amusing. Like watching a parade on New Year's Eve. They also hoped to learn from him what had turned the girls on so much from his swimming in the cold. Ray had once tried to swim with Scott but the water didn't quite agree with him and he yelped and jumped out of the lake faster than Quicksilver could run. Iceman tried, he was probably the only one who could withstand it since it was his element, but he often slept in, and he could never get up that early.

Finally, Scott surfaced gracefully, it was like he had leapt halfway out, with his torso whipping out of the water, his mouth open to gulp in air. He made a splash as he broke through the water's surface. His shiny ruby goggles sparkled in the morning light. His bare body gleaming from the water and nicely pale from the weather. The girls sighed appreciatively at his nicely carved body and his tight little speedo. He stayed in the water, and whipped off his stretchy swim cap with a snap of rubber. He shook his head wildly, letting sparkling droplets of water fly everywhere, leaving his brown hair, thick in a wet mess with glittering dew of water at the ends of his hair.

Scott made a few strokes back to the pebbly shore and put his cap on the dock. He made his way to the girls who were on the dock and put his arms on the wooden dock. Half his body was still in the water. Scott's cheeks were rosy red from the cold air whipping around his wet self. He shivered slightly. Everyone wondered how he didn't catch hypothermia or anything in this weather.

"Hey ladies, can someone grab me a towel?" He grinned a dazzling white smile that shone out even more against his skin that had turned back into its bronzer self after surfacing from the water, he rose his silky eyebrows up, and they were still slick from the wetness.

Rahne immediately snatched a towel and Jubilee ran after her with a wool blanket. Scott lifted himself out so he was exposed with all his glory, shining from the water and refreshed from the biting cold. Jean looked hungrily at him confined in his tight speedo. Scott wrapped himself up quickly so he wouldn't be exposed for too long from the stinging cold air and the prying eyes that hungrily devoured him.

"Ahh, great swim today 'Ro! It was just fantastic! I feel so new and clean and fresh already! You should have been there I stayed in longer than any other year. You should try it too though; it really cleanses your pores and keeps them clean, you know, the cold does it, that's why I've got such great pores."

Storm smothered a laugh with her hands; she knew Scott was being like this purposely to make her feel guilty about not being there that morning to watch him. It was like missing out on one of his soccer trials.

Scott was rather shy around some girls, but once he figured he liked someone or found someone he was attracted to, or got to know them better, he moved in for the kill.

When he was younger, like 15 or so, Ororo noticed that he barely talked for a while, he was very shy around girls especially. He was skinny and lanky with broad shoulders and a sharp face, but he still had low self esteem and if a girl started hitting on him, which was very likely to happen, he stuttered and collapsed all his brain systems down. Finally, during his sophomore year, he started to get active again and regained his normal, confident self and the rest was history.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Scott muttered as he held out a hand to the frightened but intimidated looking girl across from him. "I'm Scott."

Scott was still a little shy since he didn't know this girl, but he was pleased to see that he was intimidating her.

Jean looked at him from under her curtain of red hair, she lapsed a small smile on her face. She had expected mutants to be abnormal looking; no one had told her one could be so hot. She saw that even her strict orthodox mother had approved of this pretty mutated boy that was to be living with Jean. Jean breathed in and shakily held her breath, "Oh God, why is he allowed to be so handsome?" She thought, she muttered in her head, "It's just the hormones, stupid hormones, go away."

Scott was about a year older than Jean, she had expected him to be a hideous mutant boy with abnormal features or acne everywhere and a cocky or weird disposition, but he seemed fairly normal, besides the fact that he was so pretty that it made places in her body that she didn't know could feel, tingle pleasantly. He was also so sweet under his rebel rep since he was on the streets his whole life that his sweetness practically gave her a tooth ache.

Jean forgot all about Kenny Ryder back home whom she had loved for two years and made a fuss over and cried over as she left her home in Connecticut to get here. He was nice and blonde and the handsomest boy in her town, but as soon as she saw Scott's face, Kenny's face compared to his was just unattractive. Kenny was wiped out of her mind.

Scott smirked at the girl and gave her the once over, smugly proud for making her completely doped out by himself and silently approved of her. She was a stick at the time, but he thought that she still had pretty features and that her red hair was pretty hot. But still, being the boy that he was, he was cautious and shy around her. He didn't want to show that he liked her and decided to pretend otherwise like any boy would've done.

He hoped to get to know her a lot better.

The next morning, Jean decided that it was her first day at the Institute. She quickly woke up and scampered to the kitchen in her pajamas to get a breakfast start. She gasped when she saw who was already in there with a pop tart stuffed in his mouth. Scott looked up bewildered, his hair was slicked back from his morning shower and he was dressed in a towel that covered his waist. He usually came down this early at mornings by himself and was usually the first to finish breakfast before the others woke up.

Jean blushed in spite of herself and looked down. Scott quickly regained his posture and didn't bother to cover himself. He ignored her and continued with his morning rituals. Jean slowly prepared herself a nutritious breakfast. She diced some carrots and apples and prepared omelets.

Scott drained his pop tart with a cold coke. She handed him a plate with omelet and told him, "Here, you need something healthier than that to survive."

Scott scowled a boyish scowl which Jean found to be very cute. He snidely said, "Don't worry about me newbie, I've got Ororo to take care of me, she looks after those things, not you. That's why I get up early to eat breakfast, to avoid her nutrition talk."

He roughly pushed the plate back into her hands. Jean felt her cheeks burning; she felt that this was the worst rejection ever. She felt like pulling his towel off but that would muscle forming chest and decided to better not or else she'd get lost in him.

Jean was still a little frail at the time what, with all the shock around her, so that was the final straw for her, her eyes watered, finally she broke down into tears, hating Scott for being there and being so pretty.

The 16 year old boy sat back and munched on his pop tart, ignoring Jean. He gulped down his coke and threw the can into the trash can. He swiftly moved out of the kitchen, faster than she had seen any one in a towel move.

Jean ate her omelet in silence, soon Ororo filed into the kitchen; she smiled at the girl and said, "What's wrong?" Jean sniffled and blurted out, "Why do boys have to change their attitudes so fast? I mean, first they're kind, but the next day they're just rotten!"

Storm frowned and gently said, "What did Scott do?"

Jean sniffed again and muttered, "Nothing he was just being himself I guess."

Storm said in a dignified voice, "Scott is a wonderful boy, and the most polite one I've ever seen. He would go out of his way to be the nicest person he can be, although, regarding his history, he may be a little different from other boys, perhaps less mature. I half raised him to be like that polite side of him; did he do something impolite to you Ms. Grey?"

Jean shook her head she just said, "I guess it comes with good looks."

Ororo didn't hear her as she grilled something on her pan.

Jean excitedly, yet worriedly went through her wardrobe. She hadn't thought too much about what to wear the other day, but today, she needed to make a good impression at her first day at Bayville High. At her former school, she wasn't very popular or anything. It all depended on who you were associated with. Jean was sure she'd make it this time since she was associated with Scott, who she was sure was a popular boy as it was besides his mutation. He was almost never home between the hours that Jean was.

They hopped into the car that Logan drove and made their way to school. Everything was exciting and new for Jean. She tried to keep close to Scott who didn't do much except to glance at her once in a while. He didn't make too much of an effort for school, she was sure that under his shades, he was squinty eyed and sleepy. He had woken late and made a show of it by blasting a hole through his door when Logan walked in to wake him. Logan recovered but was pretty upset and riled up that Scott had dared to shoot at him.

Scott's rebel side shouted at Logan and said some nasty stuff, but got ready soon. He wore a casual shirt with a slight stain on it. He had worn it from last night; Jean suspected he was out because he didn't come home while she was awake. He wore a baggy pair of flannels, like pajamas. They were pretty cute and gave him a sort of Abercrombie look that went along with his messy and disheveled hair.

In the hallways of her new school, everyone that passed by made a greeting towards Scott.

Jean felt invisible, yet pleased that she was next to Scott. Guys gave him backslaps and girls smiled shyly or waved at him. If Scott was really concerned with his looks, he didn't show it, most guys purposely put lots of effort and gel into their hair to make it messy like Scott's, but Scott hadn't even bothered to comb his hair and it stuck out funny from the way that he slept, he looked like he had just woken up. Which he probably did.

Jean was thrilled to find out that at this school, you could pick your own lockers, at her old school lockers were arranged alphabetically. So after lunchtime, when Jean had secured two girls that she had acquainted with and somewhat bonded with and was sure would be her friends, she tried to find ways to purposely accidentally make an excuse to have their lockers near Scott's.

She soon found that she didn't have to, and that the girls were already planning that. The chattier one, Taryn squealed, "Like, Omigod, we have to get our locker near Scott Summers! He's like the total heartthrob at our school. I can't believe you like, practically live with him! You're so frikkin' lucky."

There was practically a line near Scott's locker of giggling girls and his friends that wanted a locker next to him. Jean luckily managed to tag a locker next to his. Her two friends were in a row next to her. Scott opened his locker and pushed his books inside. Jean stuck mirror on the door of her locker and put her sweater inside, she borrowed a few sticky decorations from her friends and stuck them inside her locker. They too decorated their lockers with magazine clips and other things. She magneted a piece of notebook paper with a note on it that was passed during class, and it had a particularly funny story in it, from her friend in Connecticut. Jean stared at the paper for a while, suddenly hardening her face. She snatched the note from her locker door and crumpled it up, fighting back tears of homesickness and trauma. She threw the note into her locker and shut the door with a clang.

Jean leaned her side to the wall of lockers and felt the cold metal on her cheek. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths and collapsed against her locker. Her frail shoulders silently shook as tears began to well up inside of her.

Jean felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Scott gently shook her and half whispered, "Hey, you all right?"

Jean shook her head with her eyes still closed. Scott couldn't bear watching girls cry, although he was sure he had made some.

Jean sank into his square hand literally and sobbed quietly. Scott was confused, he didn't know what happened, as far as he could tell, Jean's first day was going well, she had made friends and some of the boys in his locker room already were talking about her.

Scott felt bad and let his icy heart melt a little. Jean cried hard, she was suddenly surprised though when Scott violently hugged her into his chest. His warm arms were around her tightly and they were now the only people in the hall. She stopped crying and sniffled in his arms. He hugged her for a while, his face in her hair. After a few minutes though, he released her and walked off without a sound.

Jean stood still, suddenly missing the warm feeling of Scott's cotton covered chest and arms. She gathered herself up and shuffled off to class.

The rest of the day, Scott didn't say anything to Jean, but he was still a little nicer to her. At lunch time, Jean sat with her new friends and started to eat on the grass. The girls giggled and gossiped about the happenings of the day. Scott came out of nowhere with a paper bag and plopped down on the grass next to Jean. The other girls gasped and giggled more.

Scott opened his bag and plopped a cherry into his mouth. Whispers floated around him madly from the girls who hadn't ever had the luck to have Scott Summers so close to them. Scott grabbed another zip lock bag and held it up to Jean's face, wagging it towards her and said with his mouth full of cherry, "D'ya want some? Ororo says its strawberry season so she's packing them for me. I wouldn't touch strawberries, they make me kinky." He concluded with a slight smirk and malice in his voice. The other girls giggled and nodded at Jean.

Jean raised her eyebrow and took the bag, not sure what to say after that except for a quiet thank you.

Jean could tell that she was supposed to be at the other end of Scott's joke when Taryn wouldn't stop laughing. It was a somewhat false and girly laughter, but she was still laughing. Jean could tell that she was just trying to get Scott's attention. Scott reached into his bag again and brought out a sandwich that Storm had packed for him, instead of the usual PB & J or manlier lunches that the other boys ate, he had a gourmet sandwich made of fine lettuces and tomatoes with pastrami that Storm made for him. Scott's careless actions and attitude and style made Jean aware that he was really confident, while other boys would spend time with their looks and watch what they were saying or who they hung out with and what they ate or were seen doing, Scott didn't care and went on doing his own thing, no matter how embarrassing or weird, no one could hate him yet anyway.

Jean was proud that Scott had chosen to sit with her although the other girls continued to assure her that Scott didn't really care where he sat and didn't have a permanent place to be at, he just roamed around like he owned everything.

Scott bit into his sandwich and stared at Taryn through his shades and soon caught her attention, once Taryn noticed he was looking at her, she blushed and looked away. He continued to look at her intently. He nodded at her direction and said, "Hey Tar, I heard about your dad's new wings, read about it in Aero Plane Mechanic's Digest, pretty sweet. My dad was a pilot himself."

Taryn blushed and stuttered, "Oh really? That's cool, but Daddy's not a pilot he just built the plane and he's on the airline co chair." Taryn stopped for a moment and decided to continue, a bit smugly feeling confident enough to say, "You know, he built it for John Stamos and his girlfriend slash wife, yeah it's their private jet, it's pretty decked out. You should come visit our hangers sometime, I'll show you around." Taryn ended that sentence with a coo and fluttered her lashes at him.

Scott grinned. Taryn liked showing off about her dad's high flying job and their wealth. Scott got up off his feet and said, "Well, gotta bust, I got detention with Ms. Hammery at 12:30. Oh and Jean, I'm not going home with you today, tell Logan that I'm busy after school and I won't be home 'till I get home. And if he wants to reach me, well, tough luck, my phones off."

The girls laughed and Jean nodded at him.

As soon as Scott's figure retreated out of sight, all the girls went in frenzy. A girl named Lily shrilled, "Omigod! Like, he never sat with us before! He's so effin' hot!" Taryn added smugly, "I didn't know he knew my name, did you see how he like totally flirted with me? I just wanted to get it on with him right there, just staring at those sexy glasses of his."

Jean rolled her paper bag, feeling sick with her group of friends, at Connecticut, most of the girls were more homely and contained, not so boy crazy, but perhaps it was because she lived in a smaller town.

The next day, Scott hadn't come home yet and he didn't go to school with Jean. Finally, at lunch, he appeared looking distressed with his hair all messed up like he just woke up, his shirt was wrinkly and his jeans were sagging on his slim waist. Jean silently hoped that Scott would sit with her at lunch again, but instead he chose to sit on a picnic table with the band geeks. They were star struck by his presence at their table, which Jean thought was ridiculous. He sat with them, joked with them and ate with them. Everyone was whispering about it. This again proved to Jean how confident he was with his social life now. There was one girl next to him named Abby who had plain looking features, neither ugly nor pretty, just right and she never was out of her band sweater. Jean was horrified when he hugged her and she giggled at something he whispered into her ears.

After school, Jean went home alone again and went to her bedroom to finish her homework. At evening time, Scott popped into her room and flopped right onto her bed, groaning at the feel of a nice soft mattress beneath him. He stated, "I have a freaking' hangover get me an Advil."

Jean didn't move. Scott patted the spot on her bed next to him and motioned for her to sit there. She sat stiffly next to him. Scott propped himself on his elbow and stroked Jean's hair, unnerving her. Scott drawled, "I'm a sucker for redheads." Jean shivered. Then Scott continued, "-and blondes, brunettes, heck, but I hate it when girls shave their heads. Bald chicks remind me of guys with curves. I think flowy hair is the birth right or trade mark of the female." Jean was really perplexed, she didn't know why Scott was telling her all this. He said, "Respect the female, men need women, the world needs girls. I would be lost without female specimens.

Scott reached up and pulled Jean down to lay next to him. She started breathing hard, her brain tingled. Scott was face to face with her, their noses were almost touching, Scott reached his hand to her face and brushed his knuckle against her cheek and breathed, "I like you Jean." Jean's voice got caught in her throat.

"Wha-what?" she half managed to get out of her mouth. Scott jumped off and walked out of her room without looking back, leaving Jean unmoving and frozen on her bed. He had stated it simply, like it was a simple little fact, he hadn't said it poetically or passionately, he just stated it like a boy would say to his mother about a toy, "I want that."

Jean blushed and smiled, Scott Summers liked her. But then she thought about him suddenly getting up and abruptly leaving her, like he had just tried a joke on her and wanted to freak her out over nothing.

Jean rolled to her side, and sighed, Scott was really puzzling and she could not understand his ways, or any boy's for that matter.

AN: well, that's that. ---some more of Scott's past later.


	14. Dirty Laundry and Dirty Secrets

A.N.:Sorry this update has taken so long and I do so hope that my past and AMAZINGLY patient slash amazing reviewers have stayed with me to see that I'm still continuing this story again. It's the same as Scott has a stick up his bad ass, but it's taken me years to come back to it and I forgot my account after so long, so I had to create a brand new account, but it's still me, CykieSummers! This is just an added chapter to the same story, so think of it as the same.

.net/s/2570953/1/Scotts_got_a_Stick_up_his_Bad_Ass

Thankyou to all my reviewers and people who gave me great ideas, you all know who you are!

Jean began to think about the past recent events in her days and her hormonal and rather innuendo-filled brush ups with her best friend and fall out boy.

It was undeniably, obviously, and so undoubtedly clear that there was a definite smoldering explosion of attraction and unspoken feelings from both sides.

Jean mentally replayed the encounters with Scott over and over in her mind, pausing and analyzing certain moments they'd had. She felt herself get excited in spasms as she reacted bodily and mentally to what the close calls might have meant. 'I mean, he practically kissed me right there! We were so close to making out it's ridiculous. Stupid slutty slutty witch, Emma, ruining things when they get hotter. What if he wants her? She's not that great… A guy like Scott is good enough, nice enough, and smart enough to know she's not worth it…Right?' These were the constant thoughts and doubts that entered her mind, making her easily distracted in an uncharacteristic way, and which also eased some of the mental pain of cleaning and soothing her mind of all the outside factors of picked up thoughts and images from the minds of others.

She picked at some of the younger boys' laundry which she was standing over, folding and separating in to neat piles in a maternal and feminine chore she took to as a responsible leader in the mansion.

She delicately folded up the cartoon tighty whiteys which Jamie claimed to have duplicates of. Canon's own underwear had some tears in them, and she noted it to be in need of repair. Her hands plucked from the random pile of underthings and she recognized Scott's favorite super hero boxers, the ones she'd persuaded the fearless leader to buy.

She blushed at the thought of holding his underwear, and quickly folded it away, lovingly.

A perfumed aroma entered the laundry room and the witch Jean had been dreading, flounced in, and cheerfully exclaimed, "Good Jean! So useful with the house work, no wonder you are Charles' pet."

Jean seethed and clutched at, the underwear for sanity, blindly folding them. Emma dangled her own skimpy white g-string over the girls' basket and purred, "I only let Scott do my dirty laundry, and you girls are not to touch my under things."

Jean mumbled, "I didn't even know you owned any underwear, Emma. Didn't think you were that sanitary."

Ema scoffed, "Please, dearest, you're not old enough to understand the art of my underwear collections. If you do do the laundry though, be sure not to mix mine in with everyone else's, the last thing I need is contamination and my things to be dyed pink by that awful Kitten or whatever you call it. Cute I guess."

Jean turned to face Emma, "Okay, that was not very nice. You do not say things like that about anyone in this manor! I don't get what your problem is, Emma, but you as well as most of us are a guest here, and you have got to stop picking on Kitty! She's only a freshman! She hasn't done anything wrong! Just because she isn't as up to par with whatever fashion you like, doesn't make her any less valuable on our team. If Scott heard what you say about her, he'd be furious! He's very protective of her, of all of us, you know."

Emma dryly commented, "I hardly doubt he could be furious with me. Look, darling, no need to be pissy with me, I know I ruined whatever moments you and the leader boy had, but that's highly unprofessional of you, especially if you think of us as a..team…I would advise you to keep your petty little girl feelings and emotions or romances out of the so called team, especially on the battlefield. It does you no good to allow your drama to conflict with how you work. How do you expect to be a leader? Especially with Summers. I understand though, your jealousy is pitiful. I know you're jealous of my leadership and how I've taken over your team, but darling, Charles knows what he's doing, don't let it bother you. Even Scott has accepted it and enjoys me at his side in command."

With that, she coyly smiled and Jean gaped at her, "Are you kidding me?" she shrieked. "jealous of-of that? What are you on? Nobody here respects you as a leader, you do not in any way make me jealous! You're not a leader and you're nothing to the team except a critical prissy slut! How dare you accuse me of being jealous?"

Emma pouted, "Its okay, no hard feelings."

Jean turned back to her laundry and spluttered, "What, like, is your beef with the fearless leader anyway?"

Emma inquired with an icy look, Jean continued, "I mean, like, you obviously know each other, you're fond of him, and I mean, he hasn't had much experience with girls nor had any girlfriends, at least none that I know of, so why are you so interested in someone well, like him?"

She was startled when Emma responded with a high laugh, and

Said, "Oh Jean, so naïve, if only you knew. Let's just say, that I'm all the experience he needs or can handle right now."

Something in Jean woke up and raged within her, she furled around again and her cheeks turned bright red, "Just shut up! You don't know anything about him obviously! You're making things up about him and his character."

Several articles of laundry floated up in the thin air and the air was strung with tension and anger.

Emma stood coolly like an icicle in all this, and a faint smirk tugged at her lips as she watched something trigger in the hot tempered redhead who usually kept her cool.

A couple short series of "bamfs" and popping noises sounded, scuttling of a couple feet and sneakers, and a hiss that sounded like, "Mein Gott!" and small crashes of knocked over items sounded from the kitchen next door.

Jean ignored them and her glare was intensified and met by Emma's own piercing stare.

Bobby peeked through the doorway at the girls in the laundry room and whispered to Ray, "Looks like they're gonna have a cat fight. Do you think they'll rip each others' clothes off?"

Sam whispered back, huddled next to Ray with a box of corn pops, "Maybe they'll have some psychic battle, like a battle of the minds! Shit, maybe someone's head'll explode."

Jamie shivered, "I-I'm scared. They've been so quiet and still just staring at each other! Someone get Scott!"

Jamie's twin clone popped up and scurried off to get help.

Kurt sat on a counter, making a sandwich, and called out, "I place my bet on Jean! Go Jean!"

Ray slouched back in a kitchen chair and hissed, "No, Jean's head is going to explode! IT has to do with temperature and the fact that she's got red hair!"

Sam turned away, "I don't think I can watch this, I'm getting a head ache!"

Jamie covered his eyes and whimpered.

A shrill scream erupted from upstairs and soon, Jamie's clone was followed by a fiery Magma, who was hurling fire balls at the clone and shrieking at the top of her lungs. Scott soon chased behind them and was stuffing his legs into his pants hastily as he ran.

Jamie collided back into himself and panted as the other boys stared confused.

Amara screamed, "Jamie, you little pervert I will get you back for getting your stupid clones to spy on me! You'll never have clones again if you keep following me around!"

Scott halted behind her and placed a soothing hand on her shoulder and nervously placated, "Uh, it's alright Amara, don't chew him out about it, I'll teach him a little lesson on prying! No need to make a scene."

The boys blanched as she looked around at him with a gluey and slavish expression on her face, so mushy compared to the death stare she sentenced Jamie to.

Kurt pounced on Jamie, "What'd you see little bro!"

Emma and Jean were disturbed by the noises and headed to the kitchen to see what was up, Jean shouted, "What is going on here! Did somebody die? Oh, hi Scott, boys, Amara…"

Jamie blurted out, "I saw them! He was in her room! And they were, oh my gosh, they were…"

Bobby touched Jamie's shoulder and the shuddering boy seemed too paralyzed and sick to speak, he looked like he was on the verge of tears. "It's okay, Jamie, you don't have to go on if you don't want to. Wait, what did they do to you? Who?"

Jamie hiccupped and pointed at Scott and the younger girl, "I only went to find you Scott, we needed your help!"

Scott frowned, "Uh, yeah, Jamie was saying something about peoples' heads exploding and it kind of worried me, guys. What is happening? Is somebody dying? I'm honestly a little irritated, if it wasn't that important. I was, uh, just helping Amara out, with some, um, homework assignments. We w-were working on a project. That's all. Is it really important for you to bother me?"

Bobby pointed at Jean and Emma, "They were about to kill each other Scott! Good thing you guys kind of intervened!"

Emma lifted her eye brow bemusedly and Jean looked at Scott, "Um, Scott, honey."

Scott looked at Jean and she asked, "Why are your pants on backwards? You look ridiculous…And what is that burning smell? Is that a scorch mark on your shirt? OH MY GOD."

Amara's tan face turned crimson and she squeaked, as more of the residents came down to see what the racket was about.

Emma laughed, "Must've been some project or experiment, kids."

Jean glowered at Emma, "Don't even. Okay, I'm going upstairs to my room and taking a bath and then knocking myself out with some Midol, nobody disturb me. I can't handle loud noises anymore." She stomped off, pointedly brushing past Scott without a second glance.

The tension in the air was cut and Jamie collapsed, hanging onto Bobby's pant leg, and Ray fell backwards, laughing, and Kurt and Sam looked cluelessly at Amara who was following Jean and running back to be away in her own room.

Scott clapped and cleared his throat, "Alright, show's over, who wants to challenge me in uh, 'Halo'? I mean, a DR session?"

Some of the residents groaned and left the spectacle, but Kurt took him up on the Xbox game.

Scott excused himself to change clothes, and as he turned, Bobby had to muffle laughter at the burn mark showing red scorches of finger marks lining the back of his neck and singing his hair.

As Cyclops changed clothes, a knock sounded on his door, his voice cracked as he called out, "Um, come in!"

Emma smoothly glided in and circled him with her arms with a mirthful grin on her face.

"Nice play, Scott, would never have expected the little princess."

Scott tugged away from her and gasped, "Emma, no! What are you doing? I can't be seen with you! I know what that was all about, what Jamie was talking about."

Emma rolled her eyes, "With me? What are you talking about I've been a good little girl keeping my distance, seems to me like you're being a bad little boy. Shouldn't you be more worried about the ginger seeing you in proximities with the princess girl? Really Scott, you undermine me. I just don't know how you're going to cover up this one, so unexpected of you. Actually I thought I'd help cheer you up you seem rather stressed and tense."

She trailed a diamond clawed hand up his spine and he shivered involuntarily. "Maybe a nice massage…If you do me first, of course. I don't do favors."

He looked at her emotionlessly and sighed, "Please get out, I can't handle you in my room right now. I really can't risk anything; my reputation in this mansion and at school is at risk."

Emma laughed louder, "Oh, please, that is the funniest thing I've heard all day. But alright, I'll go, cheerio."

She pecked his cheek and briskly strode out.

Jean furiously scribbled in her diary on her bed and was disturbed by a knock on her door. The wet cloth on her forehead slipped as she sprang up and slammed the door open, glaring at whoever was bothering her. When she saw Amara standing timidly there, her rage became even greater.

Amara held up a hand, "Jean, I-I can, um explain. Please just give me a chance to talk."

Jean shouted, "What the heck, Amara, you're my friend! I thought we were closer than that! What were you even doing to him?"

Amara stepped forward, a spark of anger glinted in her eyes, "Hey! Who said it was my fault, whatever you're talking about? You make it sound like I did something wrong!"

Kitty poked her head out of her wall, accidentally missing her door; she looked down the hall and saw Amara and Jean standing at her door, seemingly in a fight.

She whispered to Rogue, "Rogue, hey, I think they're like, in a tiff or something, maybe over like, Duncan?"

Rogue grumbled, "Kitty, I don't care."

Kitty texted Jubille, who upon receiving the text, soon stuck her head out her own door to watch and eavesdrop.

Jean shook her hair in annoyance, "I just thought I'd be able to trust you, out of like, all the girls here, but clearly I can't. What happened to everything I told you about! Didn't what I say mean anything to you?"

Amara, whose temper was hotter than Jean's, roared, "You don't even know what happened, Jean! You just don't! Scott is allowed to be my friend as much as yours! As much as anyone else in this mansion, you don't freaking own him so stop pretending you do just like you pretend you own everything!" Kitty and Jubilee gasped, and were met by Wolfbane's gasp as well, who was slinking around the corner in her wolf form, sneakily.

"You're not even together; you have a dumb ass boyfriend anyway so I don't know why I have to be careful around him just because of you!"

Kitty whispered, "She does have a point there."

Rogue rolled her eyes, from inside the bedroom.

Jean retorted, "Hey! That was uncalled for, and hurtful Amara. Well, what did really happen then?"

There was a short silence and Amara's cheeks burned pink and she paused, "Uh, uh…Not what you…think? Jean?"

Jean promptly slammed the door shut in Amara's face.

A muffled scream from inside the room shook the whole floor.

Amara, stunned, turned away and shuffled back to her room, hissing, "Geez." Still, a sappy grin couldn't be unnoticed as it crept up on her face while her cheeks still remained pink.

Kitty ducked back in to her room and pounced on Rogue's bed, where she was reading some depressing book for English.

She stared wide-eyed, "Wow, what do you think could've happened? I can't even like, being to like think."

Rogue shrugged despondently and pushed her book up to her face.

Her cell phone beeped boringly without a ringtone and Kitty pounced on that too, flipping it open, "Ooh, a text from Remy, wanna read it or should I?"

Rogue grumbled, "No."

She turned on her side to bury her face in her book and Kitty flounced out of the room to gossip and analyze what Jean and Amara's fight could have meant.

A.N.: Hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be greatly appreciated :] How was that for a rusty fanfic?


	15. Digging Deeper into theCrater?

A.N.: Next chapter's up I'd really appreciate feedback please! I'm just experimenting and trying out different plots and approaches. Also, to add some A.U. twist, I want to put in future references and time travel to give way to other characters like the children factors and Sinister, Sublime, and the works. Let me know what you think! Thank you

:-]

"Ugh, I hate her."

"I know, she's such a bitch."

"So fake too! I hope Jean puts her in her place."

"You guys need to get real lives."

Rogue sighed to her friends, Kitty and Jubilee as they watched a certain Ms. Emma Frost flaunt her stuff and prance around in the Danger Room, at Cyclops's side as he instructed some of the boys for a session.

Jubilee sighed too, "He is so fine. Has Amara shown her face yet? This is one of her favorite activities."

It was a known fact in the mansion that the only way to get the girls motivated and enthusiastically fail to miss a practice was by knowing the promise of a shirtless or soaked shirt on their resident leader. That was enough for all of them to come to each and every practice happily, in order to gawk at his muscles, his agility, his nudity! Oh and even to show off their own trained skills to him, sometimes even earning good-hearted remarks and compliments from him.

Kitty squinted, "Amara? Sheesh, nobody's really seen her around, she's like avoiding Jean."

Speaking of the devil, Jean strolled out of the locker rooms in full dress and quipped, "Hey guys, what's up? What are we talking about?"

Kitty rounded her eyes and nervously giggled and Jubilee falsely toned in, "Uh, nothing Jean, just you know, looking at Scott's packa-oof-I- I mean, listening to Scott's instructions!"

Kitty had elbowed Jubilee in the stomach frantically blushing. Jean gave her a weird look and nodded, "I see, well, I don't see how anyone else can concentrate with that skank always hanging around and onto every word he says…"

Jean was in a dark mood, and trouble was brewing much like a storm which Storm easily brewed in the stimulated areas in the DR.

She marched over to where Scott was, momentarily distracted by Emma who had asked him for private help in positioning herself in a good attack stance. He had his arms around her body, positioning her hips, legs and arms for her. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing.

Jean spoke up, "Scott, Logan wants us to do routine practice today, mind taking the controls?"

Emma looked up icily as Scott's arms withdrew from around her automatically and he grinned good-naturedly, "Sure thing, Jean, I'll be up in a second. Mind taking field command, Em?"

Jean gawked, Em? Taking the position of field commander? Taking her spot?

Emma smiled sweetly at him, "Of course, darling, I'll put these runts in good shape. They need some provisional discipline."

She turned to Jean coldly, "That means you'll have to do everything as I order it."

Jean gasped and ground her teeth together, if she was already pissed off, this did not help to relieve it.

Scott put a friendly hand on Emma's shoulder and said seriously, "Thanks, I knew I could count on you."

Jean felt like tearing her hair out and screaming, "What about ME, Scott?"

Scott looked around the room for a head count and frowned, "Looks like some people are ditching today. I'll have to have a word with them."

By the look Jean gave him, about his comment of seeing the missing Magma, he immediately corrected himself, "I mean, um, I'll be up at the control tower, have a good session guys."

Jean took her place in formation with the team as the stimulations were activated by Scott who was watching from the panels. She watched angrily as Emma took the head in line and put on a boss tone, guiding and leading HER team.

After vigorous exercises and routines Emma put them through, Jean rested on the side of a metal wall and looked up to find Scott in the windows of the control tower. She frowned when she glimpsed a purple head.

Jean felt dread, her plan at removing Scott from arms length of Emma was failing as Betsy Braddock had apparently found the fearless leader up in the tower. What they could be saying to each other, was beyond Jean.

She casually tried to watch from the corners of her eyes without being noticed, while dodging lasers as well. She saw Betsy edging closer to Scott, who apparently had forgotten all about the session as the machinery went haywire at its own accord, throwing the team off its path. Emma maintained her cool, which was a wonder to everyone else.

The last thing Jean saw was Betsy's purple head go down and out of view of the window while Scott remained seated.

The DR flashed red and the alarm alerted everyone, shutting down the system completely. The girls and boys cheered at the emergency drill or whatever the signal was, for shutting off their training time.

Jean felt pleased to see Betsy's head pop back up into view and Scott standing up to assemble his team. His voice rang clear on the intercom, "Sorry to break it up, but we're going on a mission, everyone keep clear heads!"

The team suited up and assembled in the Black Hawk, as Logan piloted it to a site of smoking rubble in a big tunnel assumedly for railroads of some sort.

As soon as they set foot on solid ground, the team was blasted off the ground by some impact or explosion. They were sent flying everywhere, and blasted into a hole in the tunnel ground that had been blasted there.

Scott braced his legs and started running in the thick smoke and dust clouds, blasting blindly with his shooting beams. He had lost the rest of the team in the explosion and was bent on finding them. He saw a huge crater in the ground and it was still smoking, meaning it was fresh.

He ran towards it, and looked down to see Betsy climbing up the edge of the deep crater, her purple tight suit torn in various places.

He hastily reached a hand down and called out, "Psylocke! Here, I've found you, here you go…give me your hand!"

She slinkily crawled up to the edge and still did not extend her hand. She snidely commented, "Your hand, Summers? Your hand? My hand, Scott? Here we are, all alone, the rest of the team members blocked off in some hell hole and all you offer me is your hand? Separated from the others, just you and I…and all that I can interest you in is MY HAND?"

Scott felt his heat rise, his stomach dropped and he couldn't find his voice, seeing her crawl up the hole like that. He hoisted her up the hole, "Uh, uh, B-B-Bet."

She grabbed his out stretched, shaking hand, "Betsy."

Despite the armor of his uniform and the guard he always wore on missions, he felt all his guards collapse and he was nothing but himself alone in this haze with Betsy herself.

She pulled on his hand, using it to lever herself, flying up out of the hole, springing up and tackling him back in the same fluid motion. With his back thudded on the dirt ground and his heart pounding, he found himself as the little adolescent boy he had never gotten the chance to be, he felt completely taken down as Betsy had taken him down.

With a woman like her, he always felt like the adolescent inside of his grown and attractive body.

He gulped as she plunged into him.

Some sort of a cretin came charging out of the smoke and dust, yelling and swinging a weapon, without breaking their kiss, Betsy jabbed a psychic purple knife at it, causing it to fall back into the smoke, out of view and disturbance.

That riled Scott up more and he passionately held her as she worked over his body, completely forgetting the dangers, the responsibilities, risks, and unreasonableness of their current situation and mission.

Right as she worked on his uniform belt, they could hear distant shouts and noises of battle ensuing and people finding one another.

Too deep in the feeling though, Scott figured his team would be fine without him, and Betsy was to thank for this loosening up physically and mentally, and Scott was only slightly bothered that he was letting himself and his duties slide away so uncharacteristically.

Betsy arched her back and Scott held her closer, rolling in the dirt and dust, not caring about the sharp rocks, steering dangerously close to the crater.

Jean grumbled, clutching her head and staggering disoriented in the fog of dust, she saw a shadow and found Emma standing unfazed in the midst of havoc and her white uniform pure and untarnished. Jean grumbled, "Emma, we made you a tailored standard X-Men uniform, why do you insist on wearing that white, improper, THING instead, to all missions and everything."

Emma turned, pretending to be startled, "Oh, Jean, I see the blow hasn't knocked you out cold. Why wear a standard uniform when I have my own fit for me? I wouldn't be caught dead wearing something similar to… well…"

Jean huffed. "Come on, let's get everyone back together, might as well."

They swiftly ran alongside each other, bickering and looking for fallen teammates.

Soon they saw a fallen team mate, rolling around on the ground, writhing and groaning in pain. As they came closer though, it turned out to be two fallen teammates in one…

And maybe not so much as groaning from pain as from other factors.

Jean gasped, "Oh no you don't…SCOTT! BETSY!"

She turned as red as her hair and stood defiantly staring at the supposed leader of this expedition, and the well-bodied ninja psychic on top of him.

"I cannot believe what I am seeing… Get up NOW!"

Emma was still unfazed, except she narrowed her cool blue eyes at Psylocke, who stood up eventually with the help of an ashamed and embarrassed Scott, whose remaining uniform had been tattered and torn off in the passion, hanging in tatters at his waist and leaving him stripped up to the waist, with an unbuckled belt.

Emma snickered coldly, "I see you are on top of your duties today, _Cyclops, Psylocke."_

"Really, the professor would have expected more from you two, especially you Scott."

Jean was shaking with fury and shock, "What. The. Hell! What is this, we are in peril, peoples' lives are in danger and oh my god, I can't speak. What happened."

Emma sauntered over to the panting pair, "Oh Jean, it is actually quite obvious, isn't it? Our dear Scott Summers is too much of a good boy to resist. _She _seduced him, it wasn't his fault."

Her icy eyes flickered over Scott's dusty and gleaming bare chest.

"Only Betsy Braddock would have the bravado to act on her passion and urges or lust, in some foul play perhaps. Maybe even to test the leader, or sabotage the team."

Psylocke glared at Emma and in a low voice, hissed, "You stone cold bitch, you know that's not true."

In her defense, Scott awkwardly stood between the girls and said, "J-Jean, Emma? Um, it's a bit um complicated right now and I, um think we should just leave it at that and maybe try to forget about this? It won't happen again. I, uh, well, I don't think anyone else should hear about this. I'll try to take accountability and responsibility as best as I can even though I kind of failed this mission, but, well, no one needs to know."

Jean growled, "Scott, leave, now. You and Betsy are relieved of your duties suspension for the time being; get teleported back to the mansion. We don't need you, as you've proven."

Scott, not used to taking orders, but being compliant seeing as he was scared of Jean now and her wrath, obeyed and took off.

When the mansion materialized around Scott, and another bamf of Kurt's exit sounded, he steadied himself and slowly walked over to the showers, realizing what he had done, and dread sank deep in him, as well as guilt and doubt.

A British accented, female voice spoke behind him, "Scott, love, be a dear and direct me to the showers and help me out of my dirty things… I seem to have lost all control of my body from the extraneous effort of our little field trip."

Scott faltered, "I, I sh-shouldn't." Betsy smirked and sauntered over to him, "Hm, why? Here we are again, exiled and deliciously all alone for a good while. Don't worry about them, they'll be okay. Love, you used to be so much, more suave."

Scott chuckled, "And you used to be blonde as I recall."

Betsy whistled, "Whew, we go back that long? I must've known you longer than I've known any other male then. Such a sweet young thing, then and now."

He shook his head, "I guess I'm not so sweet anymore, I'm sorry Bets. I've forgotten how enticing you can be."

She wrapped him up in a kiss and he led her to the showers.

Later in the day, the team came back tired, exhausted and victorious although slightly crest fallen too.

Emma found Scott reading a book all alone in the library, and sat on the arm of his arm chair, settling soothing hands on his aching shoulders, although slightly pinching him more out of malice than friendliness.

"Where is she? Had a lovely afternoon with the mansion to yourselves all day, I expect. Really Scott, you worry about reputation and that Grey girl? Blast, the whole flight home she was sulking her ass off. You really disappoint me sometimes, unlike your other uncanny abilities. Your choices today were poor and I didn't think you had it in you to seduce Braddock. Especially in plain site on a mission."

He rested his head back against her lap and smiled, "Nope actually, I didn't go any further today, when we got home, I just sent her to wash up and as tempting as it was, I didn't allow anything else. I missed you, actually, Emma. In a strange way, you get under my skin."

"Are you sure I'm just not in your head? You've unwitting come into mine too many a time, although you deny anything physical. Is it still not the same or even worse?"

"I'm changing my ways for good, inside and out, I've come to realize how much I do care for others, and it does hurt when they don't care back. I'm settling down for good Emma, I'm done with fooling around."

Emma laughed hard and asked, "Why inform me, darling? I simply don't care."

He shrugged and said, "I know you don't care about me and it's sad because I consider you a friend for some reason, even though it's like talking to an ice sculpture who doesn't reciprocate. I'm solving this and I'm undoing everything I've done wrong and I'm making it up to Jean so she has to forgive and forget. I'm fixing our friendship. I'm asking her out to be my girl friend."

Emma laughed even harder, her cold eyes glinting in the light, "By asking her out, you're fixing your friendship? Scott, darling have you any idea how horrible of a plan that sounds? It is so ridiculous, that is the worst approach I've heard. I can't wait to see this. To see the genuinely committed and faithful side of you you are always acting up."

Scott tweaked her nose, much to her dismay, "You'll see, everyone will and I'll prove myself worthy. We are platonic friends from now on; I do love you, Emma Frost."

Emma smirked. "I know it, Scott."

A.N.: Ditto to above. Thanks! R &R!


	16. One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest

Author's Note: Alright for the Jott fans! Hey, I used to be one! Hardcore! Interesting twist I promise.

After the days following his exposure with Betsy Braddock, Scott had a lot of explaining to do and work. He would show up at Jean's bedroom door with a bouqet of flowers, risking his neck as she'd sometimes throw him off his feet with a telepathic wave, or he'd just leave his flowers at the door quietly, if he could hear her crying in her room. Albeit, each rejection made him care for her more and want her even more.

For a while, he stayed good and steered clear of any female residents, especially Betsy and Emma, Amara wasn't an issue since she steered clear of him herself.

As Jean miserably wiped her face on her pillow, shouting her wrath to her best friend for perhaps the millionth time in a week, another knock timidly asked, "Jean? Hey, it's me, Kitty, and um, friends. Can I like, maybe come in and talk?"

Jean let her telepathy swing the door open.

Kitty stepped in with ice cream and Lockheed and Tabby, who looked curiously cheerful although less than thrilled to be comforting Jean.

Kitty prompted, "So, I mean like, we're guessing all this is about Scott and um, Amara? Or something, like Tabby thought that it was about your break with Duncan, but then again it's like one of the many breaks, right?"

Jean sniffled, "Aw thanks guys for trying to help, but I'm alright, just PMSing pretty bad."

Tabby chortled, "So Scoot and Magma, huh? Who woulda thunk. Personally, I think he's got a thing for you but maybe that's just me and everyone else thinkin'. I don't think he's as uptight as everyone thinks. I mean come on, everyone's had a go at the Scooter. Well, that is everyone who is gutsy enough…." She gave Kitty a sidelong glance and Kitty looked abashed, "Hey! Like, how would you like now, whether or not… Anyways, Jean, Tabby doesn't mean that, she's never been with him."

Tabby took a bite of ice cream and muttered what strangely sounded like, "Not that you'd know of."

Tabby continued, "Besides, looks like the leader boy's been trying to get back on your good side. He really cares about you, ya know. I walked over some flowers on the way in and a note."

Kitty nodded, eating her ice cream.

Scott endured some awkward tension in his English class since Jean sat in front of him and made a point to ignore him or walk out after class without him, with Duncan, who even though they were on another break, insisted on always waiting for her outside of class. It was weird since Scott and Jean always talked and walked in and out of class together, sometimes he held her books.

Scott couldn't take it anymore, when the bell rang and the class filed out, he got up and followed behind Jean, he grabbed her wrist and stopped her as she gathered her books and was about to leave.

She stiffened and he said , "Jean, wait, I want to talk to you."

She was about to retort sarcastically as they were left behind alone in the classroom, but he cut her off, "Look, I know what you must be thinking or maybe not, but I've been doing a lot of thinking on my own the past few days, and I sincerely want you back in my life. You are my best friend and I can't forget it and I can't get you out of my head."

Something caught in Jean's throat and she felt slightly disappointed at being regarded to Scott as his best friend, solidly.

He looked at her intensely through those ruby glasses she'd learned to love and hate.

"Scott, why are you doing this now, I have to go. I don't know what to think about you anymore, it's all too confusing and I don't know if we should be friends for a while."

Scott grinned, "Okay, so, I know you've been upset about the other girls I've been caught with and I won't try to weasel my way out of that, but all I can say is that I understand why you'd be angry, trust me, but after being with these girls, it made me realize how much you mean to me, and how much I want to actually be with the one girl I care about and how much I wish they'd care back for me. Don't you see, Jean? I don't care about the others, I just want you, and being with them made me realize how much I do."

Jean knew this was her cue to slap him in the face or say something bitchy and heart breaking or just break down and accept him back as her best friend, but she couldn't think clearly, her heart beat rapidly and she felt awkward and nervous in front of her best friend, shaken that he was saying all this, confronting their feelings and friendship with such honesty.

She looked into his face and her heart melted.

He stepped closer and said, "I'll do anything to show you how much I want you to trust me and how much you mean to me. I'm sick of fooling around, especially with you, if you know what I mean."

She gulped and found herself leaning in slowly as he leaned down towards her face.

"What the hell, man?"

Without moving an inch or looking around, Scott and Jean stopped abruptly, their faces too close and their eyes glued to one another's. Duncan Matthews stood at the doorway of the classroom, waiting for Jean, with his letterman jacket around his shoulders. Jean closed her eyes and groaned, "Not again, why does this always happen."

Scott muttered under his breath, "Eff it."

Then without stopping from where he was interrupted, leaned down fully and kissed Jean Grey on the lips, and regardless of Duncan standing there, showed he didn't care.

Jean found herself kissing back and experiencing something she'd only dreamed of with Scott. When they broke apart, Duncan was standing there with his jaw down, then he yelled out, "Dude! Summers! That's my woman! Sort of. Nice, Jean, definite down grade. I'll see you two losers around, Summers, be careful, your ass is MINE!"

Without looking away from each others faces, Scott replied, "I know you wish it were, stop thinking about my ass, Matthews."

Jean laughed blissfully and clutched his face again, drawing him into a deep kiss representing all the longing she'd felt for years as his friend.

This time, Scott really did feel like a changed boy, and he was happy to be the dork he was, not just act the part. He felt a growing like with Jean and felt devout.

At school and at home, everybody was shocked yet not surprised and also very happy the two were finally together, the way things should have been. Although the girls were upset since this meant they stood no chances now.

Scott lay sprawled on Jean's bed, as she researched on her laptop, while drumming her toes against his stomach as she lay horizontal from him.

He sighed blissfully and poked her, "This is boring, Jean, do we have to do this for the professor? I'd rather be doing other things. All this mutant talk is draining me."

She intently looked at the screen, and smiled as he cuddled her body, at a feeble attempt to distract her.

"Wow, the fearless leader is whining about his job. Yes, Scott, this is mandatory, turns out that er, mission at the tunnels was some sort of port opened up by one of Forge's portholes and for a brief while exposed some other dimension or something. Seems like somebody was messing with us. Either way, there's a connection. Cerebra has detected some mutant presences, essentially one but there seems to be several beings, I don't know how that can be explained."

They'd been dating a couple months now and everything was bliss and happiness, it seemed to last forever. Scott rested his chin on her shoulder and massaged her lower back, "Okay, well if we can locate them, would we bring them in or are they friendly?"

Jean shrugged against his chin, "I guess its one person, but maybe they have clones like Jamie. Professor wants us to recruit it but there are some signs of hostile forces, but as soon as I'm done with this, we'll find out."

Scott groaned and flopped back onto his back, "Ugh, that means I'm going to have to get suited up soon, huh?"

Jean giggled, "You guess right sweetie."

He sighed, "Missions don't thrill me anymore, and all I want is to just be with you."

Jean kissed him and said, "Ugh, you're going to hate me for this right now, and there's nothing better I'd like to do than be with my adorable boyfriend, but well… I've got 'em located Scottie."

He moaned and was up in a flash, closing the door behind him and saying, "I'll go get dressed, stay here and don't move until I come back, unless you're coming too."

Xavier insisted that Jean go to find out about the mutants and recruit them with Scott and the team as well.

As Scott boarded first by himself, waiting for the other X-Men to follow suit, Emma got dressed the fastest and was soon on board with him.

She coolly regarded him, "Haven't seen you drinking at the Hellfire Club in quite a while, darling. Shall I just dance for you now?"

Scott grinned and said, "Well I haven't been among the Elitists in quite a while either, Emma, still in the club, then?"

Emma cocked a brow and shrugged, "Let's not mention it to your dear professor."

She grimaced and said sweetly, "So, ah, what is your darling little girlfriend saying about the recruit?"

Scott shrugged, "Might be a challenge, just another recruit, so what? You were harder to approach at the Hellfire Club, and do you know how many fake appointments I had to schedule to see you at Frost International? I prefer these field recruits rather than civilian ones."

Emma laughed, "Darling, I didn't care what business you claimed to be in, business can be a bore, but I wanted to see you multiple times before affirming your intentions, didn't you pick that up? I'm vague. Boston suits you, why don't you come live in Massachusetts with me for a while while I set up new business deals and er, establishments?"

Scott sighed, "I told you, nothing will make me leave Bayville right now, I know what you want, and it's not happening. I'm loyal to a lot of things in Bayville, like this institute, Hell, if the kids here don't get along with you, how do you expect to find a new group of mutant kids to live under your name? You hate kids; I don't know why you'd want to start a new school anytime in the future."

She scrunched her nose up, "You're right about that, little thugs surely get on my nerve and maybe I can't handle them the best, but that's why I'd need you as a business associate, of course. You remember when we were…somewhat involved, how I'd handle pregnancy scares. Wow, back in the day, darling, and I never lied to you! I know you still hold your 17 year old grudges and all this little boy resent towards me for that, but darling, I honestly have never had an abortion, and I did not lie about the pregnancy tests. I was just simply not pregnant! The babies never came, and the tests always lied! You don't believe me, but I can't explain it and I don't care about the past. That was ages ago, in a way, and we're both different people, so, I'd appreciate if you stopped giving me those hurt looks and treat me like the friend I am."

Scott looked stricken and Hank clamoured aboard with the younger mutants, "What is this about pregnancy tests, children?"

Scott looked down and muttered, "Nothin', Emma's just a lying and unfaithful whor-."

Kitty gasped and Emma kicked him harshly in the shins.

Scott changed the subject and groaned, "Rahne, who put a dog collar on you? God dammit, Bobby, take it off, I don't care if she likes it, take it off! It's inhumane!"

As Jean pep talked the team about new recruits, Scott took Rahne aside and petted her pigtails, "Look, Rahne, I know you're only 15 and all that, and you are at a point in life where you're confused and on top of that, you're a half wolf, but really, I think you know what part of you is more dominant, and you should come to me or Jean or Hank or Ororo if you ever need help or someone to talk to. We'll get it. Kind of."

Rahne looked up at the older boy with large puppy eyes, and sincerely put a hand like a paw on his knee and said, "But, Scott, I'm afraid. What if I grow up and my babies come out as puppies?"

Scott's face contorted, he thought a moment before shaking his head, "Now, who told you that could even happen?"

Rahne looked down, "Jamie and Bobby said I was gonna have puppies."

The roar of Scott's laughter was drowned by the Blackhawk landing.

Jean shivered and said, "Oh, how I've missed you Connecticut."

They landed by a river where there were tall and skinny trees with autumn leaves of red and orange falling down, it was a beautiful and crisp scene.

Kurt leaned forward in his seat, glimpsing something, "Triplets! Excellent."

Scott made his way back to the front with Rahne, and stood next to Jean, who regarded the mutants detected.

Scott, Jean, Emma, Bobby, and Rogue, were dressed in civilian clothes for this particular mission while the rest of the team were to stay in the jet with their uniforms, and only to come out in case of back up needs.

Scott, in his woolen white sweater and ski cap, cautiously led the way, Bobby in his stead. "Oh man, Scott, look, not triplets, quintuplets!"

Scott grinned eagerly at his peer as two other girls appeared in view from behind a gathering of trees, but seeing Jean's face and Emma and Rogue roll their eyes, he quickly added, "Uh, close your mouth Bobby or you're gonna be drooling and you'll have to clean the jet with a toothbrush."

Emma glided down the ramp in a white trench coat and a white furry Russian hat.

Jean made sure to stand by Scott as he was the first to approach the young identical girls in matching private school girl uniforms of short and pleated green plaid skirts with white blouses tucked in and white knee-high socks in black Mary Jane shoes. They had shoulder-length, shortly cut, shaggy blond hair and creepy blank expressions on their faces. They looked docile but Scott sensed danger lurking underneath.

He whispered to Jean, "Clones maybe? You were right."

Jean whispered back, "I sense something entirely off with my telepathy. Be careful."

Scott stepped forward and smiled kindly, "Hello girls, my name is Scott Summers from Xavier's Institute-."

The girls gave him their attention and said in vague unison, chilling Scott's spine, "We know who you are Mr. Summers of the Mutants. You have come to peaceably recruit us."

Scott bowed humbly, not forgetting his way and charm with girls, even though Jean was watching.

"Well, then you'll already know these are my peers, from the mutant group called the X-Men. We are like you and would like to offer for you to join us. That is, if you girls would like to." He figured since there were five of them, reaching decisions would be harder, but they all seemed to be in sync, and did not hesitate as they all simultaneously nodded their heads in the same motions.

They were like robots, thought Scott, and he felt empty just looking at their blank and alike faces, as if they were the same person indeed. At the last moment, the one on the end gave him a brief and flashing look with a dull smile that looked mechanical, yet it was a slight spark of humanity and interest, that did not go unnoticed. When her face was back to its dull emptiness though, Emma made her way up to them in her tiny white winter coat.

"Alright now that we've got chit chat and introductions ready, why don't we go back, I am freezing my knickers off, Christ."

The girls turned in unison, causing the chill to creep on Scott, Bobby, Jean, and Rogue again, who stood speechless. Their heads turned at the same time to see Emma with blank stares that glistened and surged white for a moment, their eyes seemed to glow white and the pupils and color disappeared. All at once, the girls regarded Emma vaguely and robotically uttered the word, "Moth-er."

Author's Note: Please review! I'D LOVE IT! :-]


	17. Like Mother Like Daughters

A.N.: Please feed me with feedback, I am starving…A starving writer.

I live for your reviews lovely readers. Anyway, new installment, things are getting twisted in my mind, please review!

Xoxo

**Like Mother Like Daughters**

Everybody's blood froze at the chillingly uttered word that the five girls had just said at Emma. Only Jean did not take in the gravity of the situation and had to stifle a triumphant laugh and mumbled indistinctly, "Oh, ho no, this is too good, looks like the white witch got herself knocked up!"

Scott left Jean's side and approached Emma, who gave him a wary glance before glaring at the school girls, "What did you call me, you insolent little-."

Scott placed a hand on her arm, much to Jean's discomfort, and he addressed the girls, "Okay, mind telling us what you mean by that? This is Emma Frost, do you know her?"

Bobby spoke up, "Cyclops! Look, they look scarily almost just like her in like mini!"

Emma looked disgusted and choked out, "Of all the insults you could come up with…."

The other mutants looked closer, and what they saw made their blood run cold as it was distinguished and eerily uncanny that the identical girls did resemble a version of Emma with a few differences and features.

Their ice blue eyes were the same, although the shapes were different than hers, and their mouths were younger and puckered but the overall effect created a similarity.

Rogue burst out laughing and had to be calmed by Bobby, disturbing the cold silence.

Scott was met by their indifferent silence and offered, "So, what do you call yourselves?"

The girl in the middle spoke up and stepped forward, "Sophie."

Another on her left stepped forward to join her twin, "Phoebe."

The one on Sophie's right stepped to join them as well, forming a straight line, "Mindee."

The one on the closest end walked forward, "Celeste."

The one at the very end of the row, the remaining behind, the one who had given Scott a brief and distinct look, then joined her identicals and spoke, "Esme."

Then all five heads eerily cocked to the side like a clock and smiled vague and creepy doll-like grins and they said together in a chant, "We are the Stepford Cuckoos, the five in one."

Jean sent Scott a telepathic message, 'I just sent my reports and thoughts to the Professor, looks like these girls share the same mind, and I keep picking up genetic thought patterns, and somehow, weirdly enough, as if this couldn't get any weirder, they're related to Emma, father unknown though. I don't find any signs of emotions."

Scott shivered involuntarily as the one on the end, Esme, turned her neck slightly to seemingly gaze directly at him, although her eyes were still all white.

They seemed to have heard what Jean said to him, even though it was private and in their heads.

Esme droned, "Please, do not speak of us in our presence like that, it is rude. Telepathically."

Rogue grumpily said, "Alright, this is starting to creep me out, ah feel like I'm in the twilight zone or some shit, let's head back so the professor can take care of these Stepford creeps."

Emma stiffened and walked ahead of everyone, and the Cuckoos followed suit of her, walking loosely together in the same motions as if all held on puppet strings, in a line formation. Scott sighed and followed behind the group.

Back at the mansion, Scott led the new girls and the group of recruiters to the headmaster's office.

Charles warmly greeted them and locked eyes with the seemingly sightless girls upon introductions and greetings.

He stacked up a pile of papers and files and rubbed his temple.

"Thank you, Scott, Emma, Jean, Rogue, and Bobby, for bringing our new guests here, we will make sure to have them feel as welcome as possible. Let's see, we will have to briefly go over some background checks and discuss some things, but it will be cursory."

Scott, who was never big on hearing about the lectures and big speeches of psychics and telepaths, absent mindedly, began to play with one of the figurines on Charles's desk as he attentively explained the girls' powers and some things that came to his attention.

He accidentally dropped a heavy metal object with a bang, causing Jean to hit his arm and glare, "Scott!"

She focused back on the professor who seemed unfazed, and Scott clumsily tried to put it back. There was the sound of a sudden giggle and all heads turned to see Esme smile and giggle at the fearless leader, who blushed, not knowing he'd been watched. Her sisters turned their heads to look at her in isolation and gave her a dark look like she'd disturbed something.

Scott felt a strange sensation like being hypnotized as he stared back at the sudden outburst from the little girl, whose coy eyes were so much like Emma's when they were alert and slanted in a devilish way. Her eyes were vacantly staring at him as though lost in nothingness herself. She stared back, smiling in a way and her sisters once again glared at her and thought to her, 'Stop that.'

'Stop what?'

'Looking at Mr. Summers.'

'I am allowed to look. Nobody said anything when dear Sophie looked.'

'I did not look. We all looked at him once. You keep doing it.'

'Stop quarreling, that Ms. Frost keeps looking at us now.'

'Our connection is not open to her, Phoebe, she cannot hear us.'

'Yes, but she is a telepath too and she is looking at us now.'

'Make her stop looking.'

'No, this old man will know. I think she is looking at us looking at Mr. Scott.'

'You mean, Celeste that she is looking at us because Esme is looking at Mr. Scott.'

'Why would she look at us if we were?'

'Yes, Jean Grey is looking too."

Indeed, Emma did see the wayward cuckoo look at Scott with vacant eyes, and she watched them with a bemused expression. The more territorial Jean was not so amused though.

Scott interrupted the professor as he finished explaining their skills and powers, "How old are you girls?"

They spoke at once, "Fifteen."

Esme had piped up at the same time, disorientating their unison with a clashing answer, "Sixteen."

Without turning their heads, the other Cuckoos glared sideways at her and started again,

"Fifteen."

"Sixteen."

Emma had a very bemused smile on her lips now. Sophie spoke up, "We are fifteen, almost sixteen. Do not listen to Esme, she is trying to fool you of our age."

If Esme could blush, it looked like she was.

'Stop it Esme.'

'Yes, Esme.'

'Why are you doing this, Esme?'

'She wants to make Mr. Scott think she is older.'

'Like it matters, Esme, he has only eyes for Jean Grey.'

'Quiet, girls, I do not. And he does not; he was looking at me too.'

'You make this up, Esme.'

'Yes, stop lying, Esme.'

'We all look alike Esme, so what does it matter if he looks at you, he could be seeing all of us.'

'Shush this is unimportant.'

'She is right.'

'We are almost sixteen.'

'This does not matter. Girls let us focus on more important things like the professor.'

'Is she really supposed to be our mother? She is too young. I do not remember her like this.'

'Shush, the professor is getting to that part.'

"So, it seems that somehow, these girls must have slipped from Forge's port hole of another dimension, possible an alternate universe or the future even and genetics show that they undoubtedly have a connection to Ms. Frost herself. This may have been caused by a series of unfortunate events and handling. Although, their birth dates are quite astonishing in that it was from this past, but their present selves are not of the present time in our understanding and world. Meaning, they were born or cultivated by another source around a time when Ms. Frost was 16 it appears, but when exactly they were manifested and where they come from, is unknown to us and Ms. Frost herself."

Emma dully regarded this bit of news, she thought, 'Wow, what a mind fuck this is.'

Something caught in Jean's throat and she made a strangled noise, earning strange looks from Scott, who calmly processed the information.

Rogue and Bobby looked at each other then back at the girls and scratched their heads.

"So, Professor, what you are saying, is that they're related to Emma? Could they be her sisters?"

Emma glared at Scott.

'Girls, what do we think about all this.'

'I like this house.'

'I like Ms. Frost, she is pretty.'

'She is cool.'

'She is powerful.'

'She is good for us.'

'I like Mr. Scott.'

'Of course you do.'

'I do not like Jean Grey.'

'I do.'

'You do?'

'Yes, she is powerful too.'

'She is part of us not like Ms. Frost who is our mother.'

'She is responsible for us.'

'In a way.'

After divulging this interesting information about the new recruits, Scott gave them a brief tour of their new home, and found their silent and united company to be creepy but still a nice relaxing company as one.

For the next couple weeks in the mansion, as the students became acquainted and better accustomed to the quintuplets, tension was nervous and uncertain around them, as they seemed detached and distant.

They were enrolled by Emma, who insisted they have the best, at an all girl's private Catholic school.

They followed Emma around adoringly, like a perfect line of a flock of ducklings behind Emma, who always led them around like a mother swan. She soon became their mentor and showed a growing fondness for them in an impersonal and cool manner.

They listened to every word she said and respected her as she taught them poise through her own cold mannerism.

In the halls, students fearfully moved out of the way for them, Emma in her white outfits and the girls following closely behind in their identical school girl uniforms.

Emma swept in on Scott dressing for a work out, and called out behind her, "Girls, come."

She winked at Scott in his training pants and nothing else and whispered, "The girls wanted you to be their yoga instructor today, please do me this favor Summers, they respect you."

Scott shrugged and guided the girls to a training room where they assembled in matching, tight spandex lavender leggings and aerobic blue sports bras that were tight and identical.

Scott was amazed by how flexible they were, and obliviously faced them, as they all sat in butterfly positions on identical mats, facing their instructor for the day.

They gave him wide and charming smiles with dark eyes above.

Each move, position, and exercise they did upon his instructions, were perfectly coordinated, identical, in sync, and flawless.

They eerily waited on their mats, perfect smiles, legs perfectly bent out in a sitting position and hands clasped together in karmic peace. Even the way their hair was placed was identical and how they smiled at him expectantly was blankly the same.

He sat in the same position, facing them as their teacher, and his bronze body was gleaming with sweat, and even though he was not wearing a shirt, the hot sauna-like temperature of the yoga room intended to heat and loosen up muscles for flexibility purposes, was stuffy.

He wore a blue sweat head band around his forehead under his hair, pushing it up, and absorbing the sweat at his temples.

He instructed them on meditation and relaxing the muscles.

Esme spoke up, "Is it supposed to be so hot in here?"

Without breaking their identical and unmoving grins, they went down the line, with Phoebe continuing her sister's question, "If we took any more clothes off…"

Sophie continued, "We'd be naked."

Mindee picked up, "…But everything is…"

Celeste finished, "Negotiatable in the name of enlightenment."

Scott felt the room get much hotter, as he sat motionless and tense despite efforts of relaxation.

Simultatneously, identical hands reached up to lift their bare tops off, just as a door opened, cool breezes setting in and Emma's voice, "Yes yes I know, they're right here with him, I thought it'd be a good idea for yoga today and- Oh, what do we have here."

Jean and Emma glanced at the scene and Jean took in what the girls had said, having heard them on her way to the door when she asked Emma to take her to her boyfriend, whom she could not locate.

The hands lowered and the smiles still did not break, eerie and docile.

Jean lowered her voice, "Oh, I've found you then. Scott, what are you doing in a room all alone with _minors_? Did I just hear wrong or did they just suggest getting nude?"

Emma had an evilly amused expression on her face and she thought to the girls, 'Good girls, so you do have minds of your own, do you? Sneaky little devils.'

'We are sincerely sorry Ms. Frost.'

'Please forgive us Ms. Frost.'

'We just want to learn how to have fun.'

'Like you, Ms. Frost.'

'We adore you Ms. Frost.'

'We worship Mr. Scott, Ms. Frost.'

'What?'

"Esme did not mean that, the heat is affecting her fused head.'

'We meant, we adore you Ms. Frost.'

'Punish us if you must, Ms. Frost.'

'Punish Esme, if you must, Ms. Frost.'

Emma openly laughed aloud at the dialogues going on and pouted at Scott, who looked guilty, nervous, and perfectly delicious in his cross-legged sitting position, bronze and sweaty on his mat and shirtless.

She smirked at the girls and said, "Girls, you must learn that in this mansion, this sort of behavior is unacceptable, and not all people take to nudity as innocently as we do."

Giggles and looks were exchanged and Jean gave a spiteful eye to Emma.

"Actually Emma, I really appreciate what you are doing and guiding these girls, but you do suck with kids and I don't think their mentor should be so slutty. They might already be learning the wrong things, like this incident has proven. First of all your attire in front of the younger kids is not acceptable. Maybe wear something more appropriate."

Emma held her hand up, "That is out of the question, and I have the right to freedom of dress and please do not go on about your feminist rants of slavery through sexist smutty attire."

Scott clapped his hands together and said, "Alright, girls, looks like this session is over, I'll uh see you next week, remember what we practiced and um, I'm out of here."

As the girls rose to leave, Emma clasped a hand on his muscled arm and said, "A word, Scott, I need a word with you. Jean do you mind taking my girls up to bathe and change? As their supposed mother, I suppose I have the right to speak with their teachers about their interests."

Jean, finding no possible reasonable objection to this, sulkily led the girls, not giving them a kind look or backwards glance. Like mother like daughters.

Scott laughed, "So now you're taking on the motherly role? Strange, how fitting it is for you, especially with those-those…"

Emma leaned in, "Don't even think of finishing that thought, Scott. Already forgot you're practically a married man now? Seems like you have a thing for Frosts."

Scott shrugged, "Frosts? What, you consider them yours completely? No idea of a father? You're so young; I can't believe them to be your daughters in any way. If you were sixteen when they were born, wouldn't they be three? They do not look three to me…"

Emma shushed him with a finger to his lips, "Stop, nope, don't. Don't say it don't think it or I'll have you castrated you understand? Or maybe Jean will, but please, respect me and what we have or had and do not let them seduce you or even try to think about it. As innocent and vacant as they are, there is something much more sinister to them and I am very fond of how they are progressing."

Scott smirked, "I wouldn't even dream of it! You could be a grandma soon."

She gave him a spiteful eye and said, "We both know that you and I have that in common, growing up a bit faster than we should have. Anyway, how are things? Don't give me that look darling, I'm genuinely interested! How are things with you and Grey?"

Scott shrugged, "Swimmingly, I mean, a bit demanding on her part at times, but other than that, great. How are you, Emma?"

Emma gave him an icy look that chilled him despite the heat in the room, "Jesus, it is quite stuffy in here, no wonder my Cuckoos felt the need to unclothe. I'm almost feeling the need to take off everything that I'm wearing…"

Scott put a hand on the small of her back and guided her out of the room, so they stood by the locker room.

Scott put a warm hand on her shoulder, practically thawing her. "Look, I haven't gotten the chance to say this, but I'm sorry about what I said to you on the Blackhawk, about when we were together. I guess I was just feeling guilty for the past before all this and I admit I am a bit resentful. You broke my heart when I was younger and I never forgave you and it's not fair for me to be holding that against you when we've both grown. I just was selfish, I wanted to be there for you but I thought you were lying to me because you didn't want me to be there so that's that, and I hope I don't seem too much like a selfish, ignorant and immature boy."

Emma looked up at him smiling, "Forgive and forget. You know you can always **trust** me as a friend, Scott."

**Author's Note**: Sooo, I'm really bummed that I'm getting NO reviews. This sucks. Please review! I'd really appreciate it, feeeed me with feedback! WHAT IS UP PEOPLE?

W w fiction . net /s/ 2570953/1/Scotts_got_a_Stick_up_his_Bad_Ass original story btw


	18. Scott Comes out of the Closet

Author's Note: Please reviewww! Thankyou.

I hope you enjoyed previous chapters and this one. I made many references to some scenes from the comics for previous chapters and this one, so don't sue me.

Feed me feedback, I am a starving writer. Thank you!

Happy reading'.

Scott swerved off the road on his way home from school when he saw a lone Kitty walking home with her shoulders slumped and her little pink back pack slumped as well.

She didn't notice the car slowing down besides her and seemed to be in deep thought.

"Yo, Kitty! Get in the car."

She looked up and gleefully saw the older boy in his cherry red convertible, and excitedly jumped in the passenger seat. "Omigod, like, hey Scott! Thanks so much for picking me up, I missed my ride."

Scott smiled endearingly at her; he had always had a soft spot for the younger girl who baked him horrible muffins baked with love.

"What's go the Kitten down? You look kind of upset."

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Oh, it's nothing, it's just I was day dreaming and then I started thinking about something I lost a long time ago…"

Scott concentrated on her, "Oh, I see. Well if there's anything I can do to help, I'm here to listen and talk."

Kitty frowned at him, "But that's the thing, usually I'd talk to Rogue or Jean about this, but lately Jean's been really caught up I guess, and I like wanted to like talk to you about like this, but you and Jean are both, kind of like, caught up in each other I guess. Like no offense."

Scott stiffened, "Huh? Well, Kitty I mean, Jean and I are together but that doesn't make us exclusive. Talk to me now."

Kitty shook her head, "It's nothing, what are you doing today anyway?"

Scott shifted in his seat, "Well, Emma wants me to pick up the Cuckoo girls today from their prep school, and I was just on my way home to get the bigger car and run some errands for her with them. She's real busy today at the spa so I thought I'd help out."

Seeing the resent on Kitty's face shocked Scott, who always saw her as perky and cheerful. Kitty responded, "Oh, really. She's been asking you to do a lot of things for her lately and it's like she's got you like wrapped around her finger. Jubilee said she thinks you're like, her like, bitch. Jean hates it. Geez, spa huh? That girl is so crazy. Why do you do it Scott? Why do you do chores for her? She's a complete like psycho b-word and she totally just uses you! You know Jean hates it but you still are the only like person who's nice to her I mean like besides the boys I guess. Those Stepford Cuckoos drive me nuts, they're like so weird. No wonder they're like related to Emma."

Scott, shocked at Kitty's revelation of bitterness, slowly replied, "I see, but I'm not really anyone's bitch…" he protested, "I just feel bad for Emma since everyone hates her and it'd be nice to have someone be a friend, right? The chores are nothing, no less than what Jean makes me do at times. I don't mind, really. Besides, nobody else wants to pick up the girls. I guess you'll be happy to know then, that Emma's going on a vacation back to her hometown in Massachusetts, huh?"

Kitty giggled, "Like those Cuckoos don't let anyone else near them, they like seem to really take a liking for you, Scott. Same with Emma, if she weren't so nasty to everyone, then like, maybe people would be nicer like you, but she like doesn't want us to like her or something."

Scott grew irked, "That's not true, the Cuckoos don't like me, they don't like anyone, don't worry about it. What did you want to talk about Kitty?"

She sighed, "Actually, this is like kind of weird, but like, remember that pencil you let me borrow? It's pink and like feathery…"

Scott blushed and then remembered what pencil it was, "Uh, yeah, what about it? Look, Kitty, I'm not gay.."

Kitty chortled, "No, I was gonna ask you about it, you like said it meant something to you, well, what like is it?"

He flushed redder, "Nothing, just something in my past I won't talk about. Let's just say a cute girl gave it to me once when I was younger and I never forgot it after. Where I used to go to school, people weren't exactly very nice and that's one of the rare moments somebody wasn't spitting in my face I guess. I never forgot that day because a lot of things started for me."

Kitty blushed, "A cute girl? Really?"

Scott shrugged, "It was a long time ago, I don't want to talk about it."

Kitty slowly looked at Scott, "Scott, um, that was my pencil. That was me in the locker."

Scott halted, slamming down on the brakes. "What? How did you know about the lockers…Oh my gosh."

He looked closer at her, inspected her and she blushed under his scrutiny.

He rummaged through his back pack and held up the abused worn down pink pencil/pen. "Kitty! Do you know what this means? It was stupid at the time, but I vowed that I would give the pencil back to the owner, if I were ever to find the girl. Can you believe it? I-I found you, after all this time, we lived under the same roof all this time and I didn't know it was you…Kitty take this back, it's helped me so much over the years, it's only right I give it back to you now."

She took the fluffy pen with shaking hands and with glittering eyes, kissed him straight on the lips without a second thought, throwing her petite arms around his neck.

Surprisingly, he didn't fight back and only kissed her back.

After they broke from their surprising kiss, Scott and Kitty looked away from one another blushing and both stuttered, "I, we should, um, okay, let's go home."

They drove in silence back to the mansion where Scott wordlessly dropped her off and got into an Escalade to pick up the Stepfords at a distinguished private school.

Although he had gotten used to the girls, and did indeed spend more time with them than any of the other students, he still couldn't help repress the chill settle over him as he saw them sitting together on the steps of the school, legs identically crossed the same way and their eyes vacant and vague as they looked at him through the car windshield. All at the same time, they rose to get up and walked in a straight line to the car. Scott could see the nuns and other students watch in fear as they left.

He opened the car door for them and they got in and sat in unified silence. As he re started the car, Mindee, who sat in the front with him, said innocently, "How was your day today Mr. Scott, I drew you a picture today."

Scott, startled, looked at the girl in her school girl uniform and took a paper from her hands.

'Suck up.'

'Childs play.'

'Immature.'

'Stupid.'

'….'

He felt another pang of chilliness sweep over him as he looked at the crayon inspired picture of a drawing drawn by a childish hand although not the quality of a child's, but a little more refined and simplistic but more artistic than a preschool child's drawing.

It showed a row of peach colored girls in simple blue and green plaid skirts checkered neatly by a steady and concentrated hand, lines of yellow slashes for hair, and black circles that were not filled in, but left blank and white for eyes. They were all holding peach colored arms and hands and in the middle of the five drawn figures, was a taller figure of a boy with a black triangle with x's on it for a torso and black legs in boots, a scribble of brown hair, and a scarlet slash across the oval face where the eyes should have been. They were all connected by hands, holding hands, and simple red curves that went upwards were smiles on their peach faces.

Scott uncertainly laughed and said, "Aw, you drew me in my uniform. Thanks girls, thanks Mindee, that's really… sweet of you, it's a wonderful picture."

She had scrawled on the corner in a neat signature, "Mindee."

Mindee scowled at the thoughts in her head and piped up, "Celeste drew a picture of Jean Grey too."

Celeste protested, "Jean Grey would not like it, I threw it away."

'Liar'

'It is in your pocket right now.'

'We all helped draw it with our fused minds, why do you lie Mindee, that is Esme's thing.'

'You drew it too Mindee.'

'Yes, Mindee, you gave us the idea of flames eating her.'

'The needles were not my idea.'

'Nor were the knives.'

'It is a good picture.'

'Yes, we like it.'

'Shall we show Ms. Frost? She might be pleased with our talent.'

'No, she would not understand the flames.'

'Right.'

'Look at Mr. Scott blush.'

'Look at his arms.'

'Shut up.'

'I think what I please.'

'Not really.'

As they drove back down the driveway to the mansion, Scott parked and opened the doors for the girls again.

Mindee hung back as the girls single filed up to their respective shared room.

Scott grew weary as the lone clone girl followed him to his room.

"Mindee, can I help you?"

She cocked her head eerily, even alone, when caught with one and not all of them, the effect was worse than creepy.

Even Emma sometimes still had trouble discerning the girls by name, although she was getting to know them better now, but Scott could tell them apart easily.

She vaguely monotones, "Emma Frost is leaving tomorrow. There will be nobody to criticize my piano playing."

Scott cocked his head back at her and asked humorously, "Does this make you sad?"

Mindee's eyes went white, creeping the pants off of Scott, "No, nothing can make us sad. We do not know sadness."

Upon hearing this, Scott didn't know how to react other than in fear.

"You are a good young boy; listen to me while I play. Keep me company. The others of the five in one leave me alone while I play; the noise and fugue disrupt our hive mind."

Scott, who had been told my Hank, via the professor, who all knew that he was for some reason liked by the Stepford Cuckoos, was to try and get as much information about them as possible about their mentalities and secrets and hidden powers, suspecting that they knew more about themselves than anyone else.

So Cyclops went on, "Oh, well, I'd love to listen to you play. I used to take lessons, though I'm no good at it. Why does the noise bother your hive minds?"

Mindee wordlessly took his hand innocently in her own small hand. Scott jumped, alarmed at how warm and human it felt, he'd expected her hand to be made of ice or something.

She tugged gently on his arm, with those vacant eyes boring into his shades. "Our hearts are made of diamond. That is all. Emma Frost can be diamond too, but her heart is not perfect like ours."

Scott wasn't sure which was better, having no heart at all or having a flawed one.

He reflected on the days he had felt heartless and empty himself, and still could not discern whether he felt better being a cold and heartless player or having his heart filled by Jean and devotion. He felt a pang of guilt for his slip with of all people, Kitty.

Scott leaned forward, "Does Emma know about all this?"

Mindee nodded slowly, "She knows of our powers and our hive mind and the diamond heart, but she does not know what we know."

Scott answered, "Which is?"

Mindee tugged at his arm again and walked backwards and blankly said, "Come, it is time for me to play."

As Scott sat on a cushion, watching in awe at the innocent-minded clone, who played effortlessly and gracefully. He listened through the Bach, Mozart, Chapin, and Liszt.

He was entranced by her notes and sat next to her on the piano bench as she stopped and looked expectantly at him with vague and mysterious eyes.

"That was unexpected, Mindee! You're amazing! Where did you learn to play like that? I've never heard anything so beautiful."

Mindee seemed to glower at the compliment, her eyes glowing white again in pleasure.

"We also like to play with the Cerebro."

A nerve struck and Scott backtracked, "Wait, what? You and your sisters? How do you get access when Charles isn't with you? Does Emma know about this?"

Mindee shrugged and smiled simply, clasping Scott's hand between her two small and warm ones, in an outburst of an abrupt and uncharacteristic mood swing, "We are young, we like to play. Ms. Frost says we should have a lot of fun since we are young. Ms. Frost teaches us all about how to have fun. Would you like me to show you? She says boys are trouble, but it is fun to play."

Scott paled, "Emma teaches you these…things? Like what? I-I mean, it's alright Mindee, you don't need to show me anymore, the piano was enough to satisfy me, it was so good. Thank you for the honor of playing in front of me."

With his hand still clasped between hers, Scott was about to say something when something shrill and shrieking sounded in his ears and head, ringing and Mindee felt it too, and she collapsed against him soundlessly, a stream of blood coming out of her nose.

He immediately picked her up and shook her, "Mindee!"

Four pairs of foot steps came running up and peeked in the door, four identical girls stood in a line, behind one another and the first in line said, "Cerebro just screamed…"

The one behind her said, "Really loud."

The other two remained silent and their eyes glowed white and rimmed with black and they had identical trickles of blood coming from their noses and they had their hands pushing their mussed up hair back, and looked slightly shaken.

Scott grimly nodded, a feeling of pain overwhelming him, making him dizzy and his eyes rolled backwards, but he slung Mindee over his arms and carried her out. These signals were less frequent, but did happen, and from practice, Scott knew that sleep was the best and only option when it hit a nerve of psychic power.

The clones ran back to where they mysteriously came from and commented, "The baby's a weak one."

Scott trudged up the stairs with a feather weight clone in his arms, passed out and nose trickling blood.

He heaved her onto his bed and collapsed in dark slumber next to her.

After a day spent cooling off and being pampered at the spa, Emma felt ready to tackle anything, she felt refreshed, clean, relaxed, and revived again.

With skin glowing and treated, she went in search of her girls in a good mood, to boast of her spa day and ask about their schooling, which she believed was important despite her young age and dropping out of high school to be an elite stripper.

They were a good bargain to face at the mansion and she did not question unnatural turns of events.

She found four of the girls at Cerebro, messing with controls and things, and she lazily wondered aloud where the fifth sister was, they looked up from their play and Celeste answered, "Upstairs, go and see, go and see."

Emma exclaimed, "My pretties! Keep up the good work."

Emma quickly easily located Mindee with idle brain waves, alarmingly in… Scott's room?

She opened the cracked open door and what she saw made her at first feel a fury of envy, confusion, and anger but then softened and melted into pleasure and for some reason, heart warming.

Mindee was sprawled asleep still in her school uniform with her shirt rumpled and short skirt messily hiked up, her arm was cradled against Scott's chest, who lay sleeping on his back, with his arms thrown protectively over the smaller girl's nestled body.

Emma closed the door quietly, not wanting to disturb their peace and slumber in good spirit, but she chastised herself and reassured that she was still a cold hearted evil queen who had left them alone for the motive of Jean finding them.

The clones did not scare Emma as they did to others, she related to them, seeing their young and fresh minds like hers at a similar age. Instead of like daughters, she considered them more like younger siblings or the closest things she had to friends in a way. Their affection for Scott was endearing to her and cute, but also puzzling. She saw them as her star pupils while others saw them as inhuman, but seeing Mindee, the innocent one asleep without the others and looking like a semi-normal human girl in the arms of Scott, made her think that maybe their diamond hearts were still hearts after all.

Emma scoffed at the idea though, and figured it would be nice to have a diamond heart so nothing could break it.

She passed Jean Grey on her way in, and smiled to herself as Jean went up the stairs in search of Scott. Later, Jean's scream pierced throughout the mansion.

The next day, Scott took the sunny opportunity to swim and lay by the pool, enjoying his solitude. He basked in the sun and closed his eyes against it, feeling his eyes surge up and absorbs the UV rays for power and energy.

A smooth splash sounded and when he opened his eyes, he saw the heart-stopping figure of Betsy Braddock slither out of the pool, dripping wet and in a skimpy red bathing suit that did nothing to hide her leggy figure.

She smiled at him and cooed, "Lovely day isn't it Scott? I couldn't resist…the sun was out, the pool was beckoning…and you were lying out all alone in your bathing suit. Funny how circumstances happen, don't they?"

Scott arrogantly laid his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh sunlight and air deeply.

He could sense a pair of scheming eyes eye his swimming shorts, and he chose to ignore any tempting urges of old habits.

By closing his eyes, he didn't have to see a very wet and very enticing Betsy.

The fight with Jean was still fresh on his mind, waking up groggily to a screaming Jean was worse than feeling a psychic head ache from an acting up cerebro.

He had hardly remembered how he got in his bed and worse, how Mindee of the Cuckoos had gotten there. Mindee had woken too and smiled sleepily at Scott before her face went blank and she vacantly stared at Jean, with her legs in the short skirt splayed out before her, next to Scott's.

The verbal lashing he got upon 'taking advantage of an evil clone' did not go unforgotten, so he simply closes his eyes under his ruby goggles and tried to pretend there wasn't a very sultry and foreign girl spreading out under the sun right next to him.

After several moments of torture, Scott got up abruptly and decided the best thing to do was to dive into the cold and clarifying pool. Maybe cold water would help him clear his head and dirty thoughts.

As he surfaced, his brown hair dripping, he floated on his muscled back for a while, reflecting sunlight off his glinting ruby goggles and tan chest. He shivered in the cool water as he saw five identical heads like blonde pinpoints staring down at him and the pool from the third story window upstairs. He considered them too young and creepy to think lucratively towards them, but aside from that, definitely attractive in scary ways. He shivered again, thinking of the five twins and also of Kitty, and cursed the allure of jailbait.

When he climbed out from his refreshing jump, he tried to avoid the sight of Betsy sighing and turning on her back, unclasping her bikini top to get a full tan.

He stiffly lay back against the lounge chair next to hers and readjusted his goggles, fixedly.

She spread out and asked sweetly, "Scottie, be a sweetheart and help me rub in my sun tan lotion please? I can't quite reach some spots…"

He glanced at her and she stared back with seductive eyes and a bottle of lotion held in her hand, her swim suit not tied on, and threatening to spill her secrets if she lifted herself up from her lying position.

He jumped up to his feet, not wanting her to get up any further just incase someone would happen to see him and if she was topless, completely, it'd be worse. He obligingly took the bottle and uncertainly squeezed some to his fingers and lightly dabbed at her tan and muscled back, "Uh, right here?"

Betsy sighed, relaxed and closed her eyes, murmuring, "A little lower, Scott."

After a few moments of silence and him trying his best to not look and to not touch her as much was possible with his hands on her back, she suddenly sat up and turned to look at him, her top nearly peeling off and revealing too much than he could handle, her agility knocked the bottle out of his hands, and he looked fearfully at it as it clattered on the ground, oozing a warm white puddle.

She smiled maliciously, "You are such a dear, and how ever can I repay that favor. Shall I do the same for you?"

She picked up the dropped bottle and looked at Scott's golden body suggestively.

Scott tried to be polite, nerves rattling like no other, "Uh, no, no it's alright, thank you Betsy, I uh, don't mind um sunburn, I um…"

His last conscious thoughts trailed off as she positioned herself in a very provocative position in front of him.

Then, out of nowhere, "Scott!"

The sound he loved but dreaded, of Jean's voice, brought him back to reality, and he jumped back from Betsy as Jean, in her green bikini, stood cross and outraged next to him.

Scott exclaimed, "Jean!"

She smirked in a bad tempered way, "Flattered, you remembered my name."

He scrambled and offered her his seat and hastily said, "I uh, I was swimming! How are you? I haven't uh seen you all morning!"

He quickly kissed her mouth and before she could protest, ran off mumbling something about cold showers.

Leaving Betsy and Jean to fend for themselves, as each glared at each other, eyes glowering like hot coals that could burn. Jean let out a deep exhale, "So…."

Betsy smirked in return, knowing where this clash was leading to.

Jean calmly said, "Can't seem to get enough of him, can you? If I were you Betsy, I'd stay away from my man."

Betsy chuckled, putting her top back on and securely tying it, "I won't promise a thing, looks like you should soon be worrying about whether or not he promises to stay away from me…"

Jean gasped, "How dare you!"

Betsy thought to her, 'You know exactly how I dare.'

This comment released a rage in Jean that projected to Betsy and soon, their heads were mentally locked in a psychic battle that could be felt straining throughout the whole mansion and above.

Meanwhile, Kitty, ignoring an aching headache, sat quietly for once while Rogue chatted or rather yelled at Gambit on the phone. Kitty was deep in thought, her mind reeling over the fact that she had-omigod, KISSED SCOTT SUMMERS!

She felt relentless shame as well as giddiness, knowing it was wrong and being scared of Jean, yet she felt thrilled at the secret she kept, threatening to spill over.

She didn't know what to make of it, but didn't worry about it at the moment, content with daydreaming.

After his very long cold shower, Scott miserably dried up and put on his sweater and pants, he stepped out of the bathroom and immediately felt ten small and warm hands around him, causing him to scream in fright.

Emma Frost sat out on her yacht, alone in the sun out in the ocean, yearning for some special company, knowing she'd enjoy it with a certain someone.

As if he himself were a telepathic, a frantic note rang in her head, mentally disrupting her relaxation.

It sounded afraid and urgent and Emma tuned in, "Scott, darling, you called? I was just lying out all alone, tanning in my bathing suit and I heard your need… What can I help you with my dear; may I bring you aboard the astral plane to see what you're missing out on? The sea is marvelous."

She closed her eyes underneath large designer sunglasses and visualized and soon she spotted an image of Scott, far away but then zoned in.

She muffled laughter at what she saw.

He was shaking and locked in his own closet, apparently naked in his boxers, and she inquired, "Oh my, what a pleasant surprised, I had no idea you wanted me to see this. What can I help you with?"

Scott was on the verge of tears, he cried out in her head, "Emma, help! Do something! Your clones are-are-."

Emma rolled her eyes, "They are not my clones, what are the little brats up to now? Is it Celesete? Of all of them, she's my little tattle tale."

She could see him quivering in shock and fear, gulping and she continued, "You look ridiculous a grown boy like you locked naked in his closet, what sort of fantasy is this? Some sick coming out of the closet? I don't understand all of your desires sometimes Scott…"

He screamed in her ear, "NO! That's not why I'm here; I'm not calling to you for anything other than anything strictly platonic Emma, please! Help me! They've got me trapped here!'

Emma rose, 'Who dear?'

Scott shrilled, 'Those those, girls those devil spawn! I'm stuck in my closet, I had to run but they cornered me and I'm in hiding!'

Emma thought, 'Explain.'

Scott shook, 'Please just tell them to go away and leave me alone.'

Emma sighed, 'What exactly is the problem; they couldn't possibly harm you they're innocent little girls.' She snorted at that one.

'They, I don't know Emma, I think they might want to have their way with me!'

Emma laughed out loud to herself, 'Scott, darling, who doesn't? I mean, of course they don't, they're little girls who don't know anything about males, and they've hardly been exposed to your kind. You sick little pervert; I should punish you when I get home and get my hands on you. Shall I just cut the link now and-.'

'NO! Please, Emma don't leave me alone, they're waiting outside, waiting for me to give up and come out, I can't do that! I'll get arrested and butt raped! These girls want to do dirty things to me Emma! I need you!'

'Why don't you go get help from the redhead? She's there with you isn't she? I'm sure she could be of more service than I who is far away on vacation, and not your romantic interest as of current.' She said dryly.

'Emma, please, this is an emergency, brain wash them or something, do what you're good at! Make them leave me!'

She rolled her eyes, 'Is that what you think I do? Is that what you think I've done to you?'

'Seriously! This is no time for bringing up the past, they're getting closer they're breaking down the door, I can hear them like giggling all freakily Emma.'

She enjoyed this, 'Let me hear you say it, Scott Summers, let me hear you say you need me. Oh by the way, did Mindee really play the piano for you? Celeste informed me. You see, Mindee is very exclusive with her talent, she never plays for anybody and never lets anyone see her at it, only me but she hates when I watch because I apparently mock her, but anyway, this is a big deal, what do my girls have for you?'

Scott bitterly relished, 'An uncontrollable clone-y desire to strip me naked with their little hands and torture me! Oh my gawd, Emma-.'

With a sudden snap, their link became stifled and staticy and Emma could hear distinct muffled murmurs and giggles and the unmistakable sound of conjoined voices chanting to Scott.

She let it go on for a few more moments before opening up a link with them and commanding, "Girlies, please leave Mr. Summers alone, go and play with your toys and we can all have fun torturing him another time. Chop chop!'

'Yes Ms. Frost.'

'Yes Miss Emma.'

'Oh, but it is so much fun. We like to see him'

'Squirm. Naked.'

'Is this not a good way to have fun?'

Emma rubbed her temple idly and sipped from her icy Long Island Iced Tea, so much for relaxing and spending time alone. She wondered what could possibly have occurred in the linked mind of the five girls who were quickly becoming more and more unpredictable and impulsive. Their fondness for Scott was perplexing and came from nowhere, causing Scott a lot of trouble. For that, Emma enjoyed just sitting back and watching them.

Twirling a lock of straight platinum hair, Emma reflected on the shock still harboring in her of finding out that these strange alien girls from some other dimension were somehow connected to her. Despite her denial, they were cloned using her DNA and hence, genetically her daughters from another life.

This bothered Emma and she did not like the idea of being anybody's mother, not at her young age and not ever. They did have differences in their features, which pleased Emma, and comforted her that they were not some freakish look alike clones exactly. Their hair colors were different from hers, darker and more of a dirty blonde at the roots, not exactly like Tabitha's, but more like the highlights caught in Scott's hair, if they would be isolated in color. A sun-roasted golden-rod color that was brilliant in sunlight.

This reminded Emma of her history with Scott, she remembered him as a cute young things when they were six, his baby tote headed hair was starting to darken around that age, not staying the blond of youth and it was starting to spurt in dirtier blond and hazel and then slowly became the bleached brown it was now. Then when she was 16 and they reunited again at a time long before the X-Men for her and mutant associations, he had been a tall, dark and handsome not-so stranger. Those had been the days and she was thankful for the good memories she had had with Scott at an age when her burgeoning sexuality was focused on him and before she became a complete slut and a little before he took off and left her and she took off for the Hellions.

She recalled her vague pregnancy scares that caused disruptions in their very young relationships at the time when they were both young love fooled teens and not as experienced with maturity. She would freak out, he would handle it calmly far beyond his age, and earnestly want to be there for her, then he would freak out when she stated they had merely been scares and nothing more so they had nothing to worry about.

For some reason, that boy had thought of this as her lying about abortions or something more sinister and so he took it as an act of betrayal if she really was lying about not having become pregnant after all. For any boy, lie or not, this should have been a relief, but not for Scott Summers who wasn't like any boy Emma had known or been with, no, he was pent up on loyalty, trust, and faithfulness, which Emma offered, but he still had trouble believing her.

After things fell apart because of the pregnancy scares and him holding grudges for thinking she lied about not having pregnancies come in, she joined the Hellions for good and fell into a short week-long coma during a siege in which the elite club had been under. Scott didn't have to know about that secret, and Emma had no intention of ever letting him find out, for proof that she never had had any pregnancies.

Emma pondered briefly on the what-if she never ventured on, of what if the scares had been more and what if she actually did have a baby with Scott. She was certain just as she was at the time as he was, that he would have wanted to stick with her and raise them together, he had offered to use his dead parents' inheritance and his part-time job as a lifeguard at some local country club, to support them at their young age, because he didn't want his responsibility to be shirked by her vast family wealth.

Emma smiled to herself, knowing this would not have happened as she would never have born his babies, and she was glad she wasn't tied down by any babies, glad to keep her body and her youth and independence.

The scares were caused by inaccurate pregnancy tests and were things of the past that she never thought of again in relief.

Scott would have been a divine father and boy to have at her side though, and she enjoyed seeing the younger girls of hers learn from him, take instructions obediently like puppies, and look up to him in worship. On the field he was an expert, and he depended on them and they were loyal to his every word and loved trying to please him on practice rounds. Emma found this… endearing and wondered what to make of it.

She lay back and faced the sun, sipping from her cold drink and forgetting about the past.

Back at the mansion…

A couple of Midol's later, an ice pack and a migraine later, Jean Grey made her way up to her boyfriend's retreat, aka his bedroom, still in her green bikini, and not at all in the best of moods.

Her migraine was worsening, but she felt victorious and triumphant.

His door was wide open but he was not in there.

She rapped on the side looking around and calling out, "Scott, honey you can come out now, I want to talk to you."

She heard a whimper from the closet and flung the doors open and was met with a shocking red beam which she instinctively and reflexively blocked with her telekinetic shields, but nevertheless, got thrown backwards onto the floor.

"What the hell. Okay, buster, you're asking for it."

Her jaw dropped at seeing her grown boyfriend curled up into a fetal position on the floor of his closet, wearing nothing but his boxers, and looking the most frightened she'd seen him in a while.

She yelled out, "What was that for! Why did you just shoot me? Do you want to break up?"

Scott whimpered, "I thought you were the Stepford Cuckoos."

Jean got up warily and said, "Okay, you'll have to explain that part, but still why you would shoot at a girl, or several girls."

Scott, trauma-stricken, only mumbled, "I'm so sorry Jean. I wasn't feeling well. When's Emma coming back?"

By the look on Jean's face, he knew that was exactly the wrong thing to ask after all she had been through.

He changed the subject hastily, "Uh, want to go on a date tonight? Gorgeous?"

She exhaled sharply, "Actually, I was going to come up here to talk and tell you that Betsy is currently immobile by the pool but do not think of going back down there to help her or carry her back or touch her in any way, I left her there on purpose and when she wakes up she can come in on her own. This way she'll get that tan she wanted. Understood?"

Scott, with no room for questions or anything else, nodded and smiled feebly, "You look so pretty today, Jean. In your bathing suit!"

"Enough with the sweet talk, I don't want to talk about it. I don't need another word coming from you today so keep your mouth shut and give me a back massage I am so stressed because of your hot ass. You have so much to make up to me, not only for shooting at me but for everything else that's happened."

With that, she flopped onto his bed on her stomach and waited.

He got up and still stunned, reached for his pants but Jean sharply declared without taking her face off his bed, "Put them down, you're not allowed to wear clothes for this."

Not in the position to argue or object, Scott obediently sat atop his bed and massaged her back worriedly, too scared to think of his consequences. The haunting image of the clones so close to him still freshly painted on his mind's eye.

In another part of town, Kurt was getting a different kind of massage, a professional one at the hands of a Russian foreigner.

He and Bobby had stolen Emma Frost's spa passes and membership card while going through her private things since she was on vacation.

Now they were at a high class spa and Bobby was melting himself in a mud bath and then getting a facial, cucumbers and all.

Kurt sighed out, his hologram self on, "Zis eez zo 'eavenly, you have the hands of a God!"

The big, strong and kneading hands of the Russian stopped and Kurt, who had his face in the loop of the massage table pillow, demanded, "Vhat, vhy do you stop, zhat vas good! Vhat am I paying for? Now massage my tail area, I mean no zat I have a tail, but you know…"

A deep and kind voice boomed, "Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes opened wide under the table and he flung up and turned around, sitting up and frantically covering himself with a towel.

His blue speared tail had slipped out of the hologram and was held in the firm grip of the large hand of Colossus.

"Ackkk!"

"AUGHH!"

"MEIN GOTT!"

"VEY ZMEER!"

References: You might notice I refer to various scenes in the comics to play on for my chapters.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this lil cliff hanger! Please review you lovely readers!


	19. A Cuckoo Falls out of the Nest

**Author's Note: Thanks for r&r's! I hope you enjoy this one. Thanks to my first reviewer Fuzzy Blue Boy for warning me about the rating thing… Anyway hope more of you review! **

**:-[**

_Previously on Scott's Got a Stick up his Bad Ass…:_

… "_MEIN GOTT!" _

"_VEY ZMEER!"_

_Kurt gets a rude awakening at the spa when Piotr recognizes him during the middle of a massage…_

"VAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" The blue mutant and the metal one both yelled at each other at once.

Kurt glanced frantically at the Russian's fist, which held his blue tail which had gotten out of his hologram image, and Piotr, upon noticing, immediately dropped it like it was poisonous.

Shortly afterwards, Kurt fainted, leaving Piotr with the very exposed and hologram mutant on his massage table.

"Ahh, this is the life." Bobby Drake sank into a hot mud bath as a pretty girl working at the spa placed cucumber slices on his blue eyes.

From the next room where Kurt was getting a massage, Bobby heard chaotic screams that sounded like a shrilly Kurt, and immediately going into his Iceman X-men action mod, jumped out of the mud bath, flinging thick mud everywhere, and ran, nearly slipping to his death on the tiled floor, half of his nude body covered in mud.

He saw the large back of a man standing over Kurt's naked body, and wondered if Kurt was dead or not.

He quickly ran, screaming at the man and jumped on him, putting him in a headlock.

The man, not expecting a naked and muddy guy to jump him, started running around the room yelling and trying to pry the slippery body off of him.

Piotr ran into the wall, slamming into it and shaking Bobby up a bit, as bits of plaster pieces sprinkled on his mud caked body, and soon a wide hole was gaping in the wall where the Russian's heavy body had pounded it.

Several spa attendants came to see what the noise was about and were perplexed by the large Russian employee running around blindly in circles with a naked and muddy boy pulling at his eye lids, clinging to his broad back.

Horrified one of the workers, grabbed a wooden roller for back massages off of a tray and charged, attacking the muddy boy on the Russian's back.

"Hello, Xavier's Institute, what may I do for you? Uh huh, I see… HE DID WHAT?"

Scott waltzed into the kitchen, a tad bit sore and bruised and in a good mood; happy to be done with the punishment his crazy girlfriend had made him endure all night and morning.

He saw Ororo standing and speaking on the phone, apparently angered.

He sidled up behind her and put his hands on the base of her neck, squeezing her shoulders in a massage grip in a friendly way.

She slammed the phone down hard and in a fury that was rare of her, clutched at her face, muttering, "The things I have to put up with for you children."

Scott turned her around to face him and snap out of her reverie and chucked her chin, "Hey, who you callin' kid? I'm legally an adult now! For a few months now. You don't pay any attention to me anymore Ms. Munroe. What, I'm not cute anymore? Don't forget I used to be the center of your universe when I was little."

Ororo laughed good-naturedly and leaned into Scott, hugging him in a motherly way, apparently out of her bad mood, "Oh Scott, of course you'll always have a place in my heart, my very special boy. You're not cute anymore, just grown up to be a very handsome and desirable young man. And you will never be an adult in my eyes. Don't you forget I used to be the center of YOUR world! Now, would you mind driving to the Heaven Scent Spa and picking up a couple trouble making head aches for me? I'm getting too old for this."

Scott lifted an eyebrow skeptically, "Old? Okay, Ro I'll do this for you, are you feeling alright?"

Ororo leaned back, "Just the same old pranksters, looks like Bobby and Kurt are up to it again, never let those two be together. I'm going to have to send the damage bills up to the professor, oh boy he won't be too happy about this."

As Scott pulled up to a luxurious drive way, he saw a very grumpy and bruised up Bobby shivering in a tea towel around his waist and seemingly caked in poop. Next to him was Kurt in his hologram self wearing a similar tea towel and nothing else, curled up in a ball on the ground and rocking back and forth, giving Scott an unnecessary and disturbing view up his tea towel. And surprisingly, Piotr towered over the two looking surly and his white polo spa uniform was smeared with poop too.

A crew of white-uniformed spa employees stood by them, looking disgruntled and extremely angry, as they shoved the trio into his car; they also threw in a bill of some sort.

As they drove back in angry silence, Scott put on a mature and disappointed tone, "I don't know what you boys were thinking, going through Emma's private property and sneaking into the spa and fighting in there. Do you know how much damage you caused? And the danger of being exposed and not in that way Kurt and Bobby, I mean your mutant identities! Bobby what is on you? You look like you got tarred and feathered, what's that white shit, did you get bird crap on you as well as bull crap?"

Bobby groaned, "Let's not talk about today, okay?"

After dropping the boys off and delivering them to a scolding from Storm and Hank and Wolverine, Scott tried to sneak stealthily back to the garage for his car, but fate would not let him go so easily.

Five pairs of quiet and nimble feet followed him as he made his way quietly to the door, "Hello Mister Summers! Where are you going without us? We know you're going to pick up Ms. Frost from the airport, why can't we come along? We'd like to greet her."

Scott's blood ran cold and he froze on the spot, facing the Stepford Cuckoo's as they curiously and innocently eyed him.

Scott gave in, "Alright alright, come here, quickly, I don't want to be late, you girls can come along."

"Yay!"

"Yippie."

"Oh joy! Thank you Mister Summers."

"Ms. Frost will be so delighted to see all of us."

"I am so happy we can read minds or else we wouldn't have caught you on time."

An exasperated Scott ushered them out the door but it was too late as Jean was coming down the stairs and spotted them. She cheerfully waved, "Scott, babe, where you going?"

He gulped, "I uh, I'm going and um taking the girls…"

Celeste piped up, "We're all going to pick up Ms. Frost from the airport! We are so happy she is coming home today."

Scott cringed, waiting for the blow as Jean stood speechless.

"Wait, why didn't you tell me this Scott, and why do you have to pick her up anyone else can! Like Hank or Logan. You don't have to chauffer her and her… girls. If you step out that door right now, you're not welcome in my room anymore."

Scott ducked out the door, pulled by the 10 hands of the girls, and he shouted behind his back, "Sorry can't hear you Jean, leaving, bye! Love you!"

Since today was a weekend day, the girls were all matched in identical leisurely outfits Emma had tailored for them, in matching white tank tops and blue tennis skirts.

Scott opened the door for them and they giggled simultaneously, "Thank you Mr. Summers, such a gentleman. Ms. Frost will be so pleased when she sees us."

When they picked Emma up and her dozens of luggage, swinging a giant white purse and looking sun tanned and gorgeous as ever, air kissing Scott a little too close for comfort as well as individually air pecking the girls, she was all too pleased to see them all piled in Scott's car together.

The whole way home, she lectured and asked the girls about what happened while she was gone and boredly talked about her vacation.

It did not go unnoticed by the girls in the backseat when she swiped a hand on Scott's leg as he drove.

The residents of the mansion seemed to be in hiding when they returned with the White Queen and Emma didn't mind that one bit.

She smirked at Scott, "Your silly little girlfriend's sulking up in her room, why aren't you with her comforting her? I sense a telepath distraught."

Scott gulped, "I'd uh, rather not go up there right now, I think I should give her some space. Here let me help you take your luggage up."

He followed her while juggling heavy baggage and she led him into her room and instructed him on where to put her things.

Finally, Emma settled in and sighed, turning to look at Scott who uncertainly shifted on his feet.

"This room is so drab; it certainly adds a nice touch to see you in it, my dear."

Scott smiled obliviously, "Glad to be of service, you look refreshed; I hope vacation was nice to you."

She walked up to him and slinked her arms around his broad shoulders, "Oh better than nice, although you'll have to explain about that little interruption you put me through. Have my girls been trouble?"

Scott cocked a brow at 'my girls', "No, not at all, good, quiet and well-mannered as always, just that one time when they ambushed me, but I'm over it. Jean wasn't too happy with me this weekend though."

Emma coaxed, "Tell me all about it darling."

He shrugged, "She's just hard to maintain, and now I remember why it took so long for me to get a girlfriend again, commitment and stuff. I don't remember you being so hard to be around at all, but then again, we were just stupid kids back then…She can be a handful, and not to mention abusive. Do you know what happened to Betsy?"

Emma threw her white blonde hair back and laughed, "Of course, I'm a telepathic diamond, and I know all. That's rich, I cannot believe they got into a psychic fight, but Betsy had it coming. Braddock is weaker than I thought."

Scott cocked another silky brow, "Or Jean is stronger than you think."

Emma brushed off his comment as she leaned in to his face, "so are things alright with you? I sense you're an unhappy man."

Scott warily said, "Just not the same as they used to be, I'm thinking I loved Jean better as a best friend. But now that I've got her I feel guilty when I wonder what I ever saw in her that made me want her so bad in the first place. I mean she's amazing no doubt, but I was infatuated. Now, I think it was just an illusion of being her best friend and not getting the only girl I couldn't have. But now that I have her she's been stressful to keep up with."

Emma mocked a sympathetic tone and touched the side of his face, "Well, good thing you're talking to me, as your friend of course, you've got to get it out somehow darling, all this stress is not suitable for you. You deserve to be free and happy, have fun. That's the Scott Summers I used to know. Darling, is there anything I can do to help…ease the stress?"

Scott sat down on her bed and shook his head, "No thanks, I'm sorry Emma, burdening you with things that don't matter, as soon as you got back. I was just venting."

She cuddled next to him, whispering, "Vent all you want, I'm right here for you darling."

Scott chuckled, "I didn't realize how much I missed you until you were gone. I needed your help, especially with the Cuckoos."

She looked him seriously in the eye, "I've missed you too Scott."

She smiled and said, "Now close your eyes darling, I want to do something for you."

Scott obliged and closed his eyes and in a white flash, he was lying down in his swim shorts next to Emma on a hot deck of a yacht out at sea. She turned to him on her side, looking amazing in a white bikini and smiled at him flirtatiously, sipping from a cold drink.

He blinked, "Where are we?"

She laughed, "Inside our heads darling, I wanted you to be on this vacation with me. You need one…Slim"

Scott inwardly shuddered, knowing that Emma was a telepath but that still bothered him that she knew his exclusive nickname that mainly Jean had used on him when they were still friends.

She reached out and touched him, "See how this feels? Good right? It's not real, but real enough to feel good. Isn't this a wonderful thought to be having? Away from all your worries even in your head."

With a snap of her graceful fingers, they were now submerged in thought, his visors replacing his glasses and they were standing close to each other, Emma practically purred on his chest and put her arms around him, sinking her hands into his rich brown hair, dragging him into a kiss.

Inches away from her lips, he whispered heavily, "No we shouldn't… we shouldn't be doing this."

She whispered back in hushed tones, "Don't worry darling, this is just a thought-not real-just a delicious thought we can both share."

Then they sunk together into a kiss full of longing and yearning from both sides.

When they pulled apart, panting and starry eyed, they both breathed out, "Wow that was amazing."

She murmured, "I've never done this with anyone else."

Scott grabbed her around the waist and embraced her, "That was just what I needed. Thanks Emma."

Emma sighed in exasperation and murmured into his chest, "Don't look, but my nosy little girls are hiding behind you, giggling."

An echo of eerie giggles floated around them in their thought and Scott twisted around to see indeed, the five Stepford Cuckoos hiding in shadows and pointing and giggling.

Scott murmured into Emma's hair, "That's creepy, how'd they get in a private thought."

Emma replied, "They're sneaky and talented. It's Celeste, that tattle tale, she's always nosing around. Not to worry they're very loyal to you and me. Want to see them squirm?"

With a focused look on her face, Emma sent them a psychic tickle and the girls fell out of their hiding shadows, squealing and clutching their golden hair, so different from her platinum.

Scott sent them a lopsided grin, causing Esme to look down and flush, much to the dismay of her sisters and their disapproving blue eyes.

Celeste blurted out, "We were just testing out our newly acquired skills!"

Phoebe added, "Mmhmm, we were told by you Ms. Frost that boys are trouble so we were trying to find links in a nice boy's head, like Mr. Summers, and found you two! We thought it would be clever to connect to cerebro but we got in your head instead. It's nice in here."

Scott, now wearing what looked like his uniform but torn off his chest and hanging in tatters at his waist thanks to Emma's imagination, walked over to the girls and bent over to look them in the face, and touched an index finger to the first Cuckoo's nose, which happened to be Esme. He scolded gently, "I need you girls to give me and Emma a bit of private time together, can you do that for me please?"

They nodded together and said, "Of course."

"Anything for you Mr. Summers."

Sophie leaned back and twirled her hair in her fingers looking at him with all white eyes and soon they vanished from the thought.

Emma said to him, "They were thinking dirty thoughts about you that whole time and I glimpsed Esme visualize images of you. They adore you."

Scott turned to her and said sincerely, "They're adorable. I adore you Emma."

Emma laughed delightedly and smirked evilly, looking down, "Let me show you how much I adore you too."

…..

Emma brought them back to their bodies and Scott, awed and dumbfounded, looked at her on her bed and with shaking hands, got up, clutched at his head, and stuttered, "I uh better get going. Um, thanks for the help, uh, hope you get settled in alright. As he opened her door to leave, he bumped into Jean, and automatically kissed her hard.

She looked surprised and smiled, "Why, someone's in a good mood!"

She looked at Emma sitting with docile eyes and Jean narrowed her eyes, "Glad to see you back…Emma. Did Scott help you with your luggage?"

Scott nodded for her and ushered them out quickly.

Scott, needing some time alone, found solace sitting in the library seldom used by the other students.

He sat in an arm chair and read a book.

He looked up when he saw a golden head peek out from a book shelf and Esme shuffled out, holding a stack of books neatly. She had apparently been in there the whole time, gathering herself a good read.

Scott smiled warmly, "Hi Esme, what are you reading?"

She smiled back impishly, "Good afternoon Mister Summers. I'm supposed to read some Shakespeare for school, and I enjoy Romeo & Juliet. My sisters all did their homework but will not help me."

Scott offered offhandedly, "Hey, I know some, you want my help?"

Esme shook her head, "No thank you Mr. Summers, I do not need it now."

She shyly walked closer to him and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, finding one just as unnerving as five in one.

He stood up stiffly, ready to leave her alone but she stopped him in her tracks and said docile, "I am learning about love and boys, but Ms. Frost says all boys are stupid and not loveable. I think she's wrong!"

She looked genuinely upset so he smiled kindly at her, "I'm glad you think that way. Even though Emma's made of diamond, her heart is still a genuine heart and I know she's just saying that to scare you girls. Emma's not as heartless as she seems."

Esme looked up at him with adoring eyes and said sweetly, "Really? You mean that, Mr. Summers? I love you Mr. Summers from the bottom of my diamond heart. Do you love me? You must love me. I will make sure you love me."

Scott, astounded, exclaimed, "What? No, I mean, I don't know. I think I could learn to love you and your sisters as much as I love the other kids here."

Esme slyly said, "No, I love you, and I want you to love me."

She continued in a dead pan voice, "I can kill Jean Grey if you like, so that you can love me."

Scott choked, "Huh? No! That's not right, Esme, you can't just do things like that and I uh love Jean."

Esme's expression went blank and her eyes turned glowing white and she put a small hand on his manly chest, and said simply, "You must love me."

She grabbed his collar with her hands and tip toed to kiss him.

Scott fell backwards in shock, in his arm chair and she took that as a good sign and fell into his lap, covering his face with impish kisses, smiling and giggling delightedly.

Scott mentally slapped himself, thinking how wrong all this was...yet he wasn't doing anything about it as her tantalizing short skirt was riding up her skinny legs and her face was in his…

She swung her long thin legs over his lap and continued to fondle him and kiss his face, and he got carried away by her sweetness and creepy telepathic trance enough to kiss her back a few times, falling into a haze and liking how he felt.

As their feelings and kisses heated up and intensified, Scott was struck with reality and abruptly stood up and walked backwards away from her, horrified.

Esme looked at him with wild and crazed eyes, smiling at him devilishly.

She stood up to advance towards him and he put his hands out, pushing her gently back into the chair and looked away exclaiming, "No! No no, you just stay there; I can't believe what I just did! No! Esme, we can't do this."

Esme's smile did not falter and she blankly said, "Its okay, the five in one are dispersed, my mind is closed to them right now. I want you Mr. Summers, you want me."

Scott looked down at her, "No, I'm so sorry Esme, for taking advantage of you and this situation, but this isn't right. Don't you see? I'm with Jean. You see, when two people are together, they are not allowed to love anyone else. You don't even know what love is! You just learned about it and you just found out about it when you came here."

Esme's face darkened and she whimpered, "You mean… you don't love me? You can't love me? Why not? Why won't you love me?"

Scott glanced furtively at her, getting scared at her wrath.

Her bottom lip quivered adorably and her eyes surged white again in white hot anger, "But Mr. Summers, I love you! I need you to love me back. If you don't…I'll have to kill you. B-but I don't want to… I love you too much."

Scott gawked at her, not sure if he was hearing right. "Esme, you're younger than me, and I'm not the best person to love. Trust me. You don't have to kill anyone."

She grew outraged, her golden hair flying all around her in her wrath, "You will die then, Mr. Summers! Or Jean Grey will be killed and I can love you all I want. My sister's don't approve because they are all jealous, but I don't care. I don't care if I hurt Ms. Frost's feelings by killing you, it will hurt me greater, and it will shatter my diamond heart into pieces."

Scott held her wrists and said softly, "You're too young to mean that, Esme. Please, I-I do love you in a way, just not that way. We can still be close in other ways; I care about you, don't hurt anyone, and don't hurt yourself."

Her hair floated up around her and her eyes glowed, sending out white flashes of static shocks and Scott could feel a growing numbness in his head but then it all stopped and her hair fell back down to her shoulders and she stooped against his chest, crying out, "I-I can't do it, Mr. Summers! I can't kill you! You are my only weakness!"

Scott cringed, "Please don't say that about me, or anyone for that matter, you are too wonderful, Esme. Love and murder is not something to take so lightly."

Esme looked up, "You mean that?"

He nodded and dodged her face narrowly as she tried to kiss him again.

Esme said, "I do not know many boys at all and none like you. I will always love you Mr. Summers."

Emma walked straight into the library and airily addressed Esme, "Really, dear, that was an adorable display but I need to talk to Mr. Summers, be a good girl and go run off to your sisters, please."

Esme gave Emma a dark look, but scurried off obediently after fixing her shirt and skirt primly.

Scott blew a deep breath and fell into the chair, shaking.

Emma laughed, "Look at you. I saw the whole thing, I cannot believe Esme. I didn't know the little things had it in her to seduce you. Worked for a while didn't it? She learns well from me."

Scott looked incredulous, "You saw that? And you didn't stop it? Emma, what is wrong with me today? I'm ashamed to admit it, but I almost enjoyed that for a little!"

Emma grinned, "Of course darling, but of course you did, after all they are made in the likeness of me, what boy wouldn't enjoy their attention? Still, promise me you'll stay away from my girls, I'm very protective of them and they are still like children, very innocent and naïve. Don't let them hear me say that though, as far as they know, I am not prone to affection or fondness. Don't let that happen again, they're developing and Esme used a little bit of manipulation to trigger things in your brain that you never allow, that little devil. Precious girls aren't they?"

Scott laughed sarcastically and hysterically, "Oh yeah, so precious and cute. I almost got murdered!"

Emma silkily cocked an eyebrow and hissed, "That was a tad bit disturbing to watch, my Esme wants to be a little Lolita doesn't she. We'll have to keep a close watch on that one. Meanwhile, you've been a bad boy."

Kitty guiltily blushed and eagerly nodded as Jean went on and on talking about Scott and their relationship for the past hour to the girls of the X-men.

"-And he is just so sweet, the little honey, I had to yell at Logan for simulating a sewer for us in the DR because you know how much mice and rats upsets Scottie.

I had to spend a good deal of the day trying to calm him down and comfort him, not that I mind the sort of comfort I give him… His favorite sweater is the one I gave him a few birthdays ago, and he loved that thing! Wore it all the time, well wouldn't you know, that bitch Emma Frost, shrinks it in the laundry and has the nerve to WEAR it in front of him, saying he let her borrow it when she got cold, well no wonder she got cold, she's never wearing real clothes.

Have you noticed how she's always looking for him or happens to be wherever he goes in this damn place? She's always rubbing up on him and saying she's cold, but if she really cared about being cold, she'd start putting more clothes, on but she completely ignores me when I say so. Scott's too much of a sweetheart to be rude to anyone, and he feels like he has to be polite to her and did you know they used to go out a few years ago? He says they go way back and were family friends when they were kids.

Oh it was one of those meaningless high school flings that are of the past and we won't talk about it. When he gets scared at night, and yes he does, he's very sensitive, I make sure to be there when he gets nightmares and wakes up.

At first, the aftershock of the nightmare will still be there and he'll look at me all scared and frightened but I know it's because of the dream and me being there looking at him in his bed when he wakes up actually soothes him and I tell him he was crying out my name in his sleep which means he was calling for me, right? He always says something like, 'Jean no, go away', and poor thing, I wonder what kind of monster he's telling to go away. Well, anyway the other day he took me on a wonderful date, I looked so good in my cardigan and he looked so dashing in that shirt I love to see him in and I couldn't resist him the whole night!

It took me sheer willpower to not just jump him and get it on right there in the middle of the restaurant. Of course I got playful during ice cream but he's so cute and prude and kept telling me no and got all red like he does when he's nervous and adorable.

The only thing about dating the perfect guy, and we all know he's perfect and so good-looking." Upon this statement Jubilee, Tabby, and Amara nodded in agreement, having said this before.

"Is that he's just so damn irresistible like there's a vibe that says "fuck me I am so cute and I have a tight ass". Like I have to glare at all the girls everywhere we go because they stare at him like SO obviously they don't even try to hide it they try to eye fuck him and he's obviously oblivious and clueless as usual so I give them psychic migraines so they can't look anymore.

Brilliant, huh? When girls hit on him when we're out somewhere, I trigger something in their minds that makes them nauseous and want to throw up and it works. Anyway, it's not really his fault but I give him so much crap for it but with a guy like him, you have to be firm because you can't let him loose or let him go, he's a keeper.

My parents already met him here and love him, but I'm thinking of bringing him home with me to Connecticut and I've never brought a boy home once.

It's just his goddamn sex appeal is so amazing, like for a boy scout honorable tight ass as he tries to pull off, honor student, and goody goody and golden boy and all that, he has the best sex appeal I've ever seen in a boy. The best part of him is that he doesn't even realize it, making him so clueless and adorable and all miney mine."

Kitty sighed, feeling shameful at listening like an imposter and keeping her secret to her friend, fooling her.

Scott and Kurt walked in on the girls chattering, well mainly Jean chattering and she gave him a huge smile and he leaned down to peck her to which all the girls gave the appropriate, "aw" wishing their boyfriend was Scott Summers.

Scott said hi to everyone and in a second, Amara was up from the table, hands to her mouth and looking sick, she ran out of the kitchen, muffling words and then in the next second, Kitty felt a wave of nausea hit her, overwhelming her and making her dizzy, she could feel bile coming up her stomach and needed to find a bathroom immediately.

Tabby, looking curiously at the girls, suddenly realized what was happening, avoided looking admiringly at Scott, and excused herself quickly.

Kurt grabbed a box of cereal and munched on a three fingered handful, "Vhat's got the girls?"

Jean glowered and said sweetly, "Nothing. Aren't you supposed to be in trouble Kurt?"

He smiled happily, "Not until tomorrow when the Blackbird comes back from a trip to a mutant protest."

Scott smiled wryly, "There'll be eggs, rotten tomatoes, and angry mobbers a plenty."

Jean frowned and tapped her head, "Oh yeah, aren't you going to the press conference Scott? You and… Emma Frost?"

Scott nonchalantly nodded and reassuringly squeezed Jean's arm, "Man, it's gonna suck! Professor's going to be with us though. It'll be so boring, Professor always makes me go to these stupid meetings, and they're all the same, the same arguments, the same dumb angry mobs waiting for us and attacks. Only this time, we'll have Frost Enterprises on our side."

Kurt spat out some cereal bits as he spoke, "Jah, I'm glad I'm not a leader! At least not yet." He waggled his blue eyebrows suggestively and Jean laughed, "You got some cereal on your chin, Kurt, might wanna wipe it off before you become a leader."

Jean smoothed Scott's hair back and Kurt "ooh la la"ed at them, causing Scott to say, "You know, keep those sound effects up and I might just say a few unpopular comments at the press conference, causing angry crowds of mutant haters to cream our jet."

Kurt immediately lifted his tail into the air and saluted Scott, bamfing from their presence.

Jean leaned back against the counter and said, "I'm going to miss you, Slim. Bring me back a souvenir would you?"

Scott laughed and nuzzled her face, "I'm only going to be gone for a few days and it's only San Francisco. I'll get you something…maybe something sexy?"

She hit him on the stomach and said disapprovingly, "Scott, not so loud, you're the one always so cautious about being overhead or spied on by Kurt and Kitty. You know, PDA doesn't exactly take respect away from you in this mansion, they're always going to treat you the same no matter what they do or don't see you doing."

Scott put a hand through his hair, "You're right, I'm sorry about that and for being so uptight sometimes. I just get stressed and having to be the leader to all these kids who just want to have fun isn't fun for me. Sometimes I just wish I could join them instead of having to have the responsibility of telling them to cut it out. Besides, how can I prevent PDA when you're so hot?"

He grabbed at her tiny waist, causing her to squeal giddily.

This led to a chase around the kitchen, until Jean escaped through the door, upstairs to her room with Scott in hot pursuit, but he was blocked on his way by Wolverine who looked at him disapprovingly with a confused expression.

Logan threw a thumb backwards and grunted, "Charles wants to see you in his office, apparently you weren't responding to his telepathic messages, bub, busy in a goose chase, huh? Come with me."

Scott rubbed the back of his neck bashfully and sent a signal to Jean, postponing their bedroom chase.

Within the oaken doors of Xavier's office, Charles had called in Scott and Emma.

"Hello Scott and Emma, as you know, we have a very important meeting to make on mutant rights and research, and I am afraid this will be a journey you will take on your own. I have a serious matter to attend to and I trust that you two are responsible enough to go to San Francisco on your own and handle our situation. Can I trust you?"

Scott's eyebrows shot up at what he just heard and Emma's vague face only showed a curl of her lips in a smirk.

Scott replied, "Yes sir, but who will do the introductions?"

Xavier indicated to Emma who dead panned him with a dull look.

Emma slyly said, "Don't worry Xavier, we will be fine without you, I'll take care of Summers here, and make sure all runs smoothly in San Francisco…"

Scott's face fell and he blushed heatedly as Emma blankly stared at Charles.

As Scott packed the rest of the day, Jean came in to his room to help him and spend her last day with him.

She wanted to give him a going away treat as well.

Green eyes watched a pair of strong hands folding khaki slacks neatly and stack them into a black standard suitcase.

Jean lay on her boyfriend's bed as he packed, and she helped him pack with her taste in clothes and love for him.

He smiled at her watching him and she said, "I'm going to miss you so much, what am I going to do without you?"

Scott pecked her on the cheek over his suitcase and said, "It's not like I'll be gone for that long, you'll keep yourself busy. Why don't you train and practice in the DR while you're at it?"

Jean huffed, rolling her green eyes at her boyfriend's practicality and X-man mode.

"Sure, sounds fun. I can't believe the Professor's not going. He's actually leaving you alone with that awful Emma? Scott, I'm worried, but I can't do anything about it. She's always all over you, what if she tries something."

Scott looked down dutifully at his luggage, "Don't worry Jean, nothing's going to happen. I won't let it and neither will she. It's not like that, we're just good friends and she respects us so she wouldn't even be thinking about it. How could you think that?"

Jean looked skeptical but then sidled over to him and grabbed his wrists, pulling him on to the bed with him.

Scott protested, "Jean, I need to finish packing."

She shushed him with a deep kiss and began to stroke him.

Then came Emma, waltzing in breezily and Scott immediately jumped off his bed and resumed packing, much to a dismayed Jean who glared at Emma, asking bluntly, "What do you want, shouldn't you be packing?"

Emma smiled at them and ignored Jean, "Scott darling, I am so helpless when it comes to my wardrobe, please dear, give me some advice on what I should take. Would you like this brassiere better or shall I leave it? I don't know what to pack!"

Jean eyed the skimpy piece of white lingerie spitefully and spat, "And you have to ask Scott what he cares? You wouldn't even wear that to the conference, that's nightwear…Unless you want to tarnish your name and reputation for all mutants. The point is to extend the fact that we shouldn't be treated like trash and that we are noble and equal humans. Wearing that would just make pig-headed men think of mutants as sex-slaves!"

Scott tried to avoid looking at the skimpy pieces she held up to her busty body for too long, "Uh, I don't know Emma, I kind of like it…But Jean's right, it isn't appropriate and it doesn't matter what you wear at night to sleep, no one's going to see it but you."

Emma's smirk curled up, "Oh, I'm glad you like it too then, that's all that matters. I was also debating whether or not I should bring that corset you love, you know which one I'm talking about, the one you used to love playing with so much with the ribbons…"

Jean blanched and looked in horror as Scott blushed, fumbling with his clothes. "I-I don't know if… I mean, yes, that one is nice, b-but it doesn't matter if I l-like it or not, th-that one's for sleep too, I-I think. It's under wear, isn't it?"

Jean quirked an eyebrow, "And how would you know what her underwear looks like and how would you know to like it?"

Emma glanced disdainfully at Jean, "Oh Jean, don't be so silly a man knows what he wants. I'm sorry you're so unfamiliar with the world of lingerie and big girl clothes."

Scott rubbed his neck like he does when he gets nervous.

Emma cooed, "Oh poor Scott, do you have a crick in your neck? Well you're in luck I'm bringing my aromatherapy kit, candles, and book and all for our little get away trip and I'll fix that tension in your body in no time while we're gone together You know how gifted I am with my hands at things like that…"

"Oh by the way, Scott, while we have time when we're gone, can you check my inner thigh for something? I think I strained or pulled a muscle in practice rounds at the gym the other day and it's been killing me."

She propped her leg up on the bed for him to look, turning her leg so he could get a good view of her bare thigh.

Scott gaped at her leg and turned away forcefully due to a telekinetic pull of Jean's powers.

Emma Frost was really getting irritated by the silly redhead always projecting nasty thought waves at her. She sincerely wished Jean Grey would die, but she knew that was unlikely.

She felt like everything would be better if Jean Grey were dead and wished that some mysterious force would just claim her so she'd be out of the picture.

_Fat like cellulite on Jean Grey's leg chance, _she thought, as she waited onboard the Blackbird while she watched Scott Summers from the window while he was being devoured by his pesky girlfriend on the end of the ramp, in a goodbye.

She sighed, checking her white French-tipped nails and thinking that this trip alone with him to San Francisco would be the closest thing to a bargain of getting him away from Jean Grey.

She sincerely did her best to be his friend, as he thought she was, but Emma Frost did not have friends, and it was a curse that Scott Summers happened to be her only one, one that knew her past history, understood her better than the others, loved her genuinely, and knew her best, and did not judge her or see her on a superficial male basis. If only he wasn't a gorgeous, attractive, strong, beneficial, irresistible, and golden-hearted _boy._

If only she didn't have those irrepressible feelings for him that hindered her normal knack at lusting for his body and looks. If only he didn't remind her, the White Queen, the ice queen, the Hellfire girl, that she had a heart, every time he brushed by, making it beat a billion miles a minute.

She had never felt this way or like that for anyone, ever, not even when she was a little girl, not even when she was innocent and impressionable. He made her feel like an adolescent teenaged girl, one that she had never been and never would be.

The kinds that felt awkward and self-conscious when they were around her, she could read their thoughts easily, they practically reeked of low self-esteem at the sight of her, even the fortunate looking ones, and now Emma felt she could relate to those stray thoughts for the first time.

The fashionable, wealthy, luxurious, and savvy Emma Frost actually sometimes felt nervous, sometimes felt her supposedly ice or nonexistent heart pound her entire being, sometimes double checked a mirror or reflection to ensure she looked fabulous, whenever he was around.

She never did that for anyone and it bothered her. She didn't know why she did this and how he had this effect on her.

She had been with men twice her age and she never remembered them or felt anyway inclined to them, she was always on the upper hand with males, and Scott let her be that upper hand, but never implied he wanted anything else besides his genuine interest and care for her from her.

Christ, this boy had been there during her Hellfire days when she felt truly soulless until he restored her soul for her.

When he was a soulless boy, recovering from his traumatic past on the streets as a street rat. He was a well-known face around the Hellfire Club, always being goaded and bullied light-heartedly by Sebastian and the other older business men for being the baby of the lot of measly and sleazy men that went there, looking at life as if it were their playground.

He had some connections from his darker past and he was welcome there although always a loner, sometimes invited to play cards and drink with older men who were mentors of a black market world.

He went there often to drink and watched dully and bored when the men with fat cigars poking out of their mouths and martinis and scotch glasses in hand, would point at the dancers and high-class girls that would come out in nearly nothing, very expensive nearly nothing, and be their night's empty entertainment.

Sometimes to amuse themselves, the fat cats would hold up hundred dollar bills to signal a girl or several to come over and corrupt their youngest mascot, the runt of their sleazy group. They would tease him and laugh when they asked a girl or two to give their youngest member a show he would never forget.

The girls, pretty and masked at times, would oblige, smiling down at their newest adversary from raised platforms and high stiletto heels, more than willing to provide this young and smooth-faced, handsome stranger a show, hoping he'd slip his number and alias into their lingerie for an after show, like the other men did, but he never did and would sometimes resist half-heartedly or smile handsomely at them, eerily making eye contact and even though he always wore red glasses that hid his eyes, they shivered since it was the most eye contact they'd gotten out of all their long nights, never making eye contact with their other shifty-eyed clientele.

He was talked about affectionately by the girls before the curtains were raised and before they became cold and calculating machines for the wealthy men.

They giggled, thinking or hoping of seeing him out there the night, in his rumpled and silken black pants and dark blue blazer and Hugo Boss dress shirt, all compliments of the wealthy elitist men who treated him as their young pet.

Sometimes he wore a red silk tie and that was the only tie he owned at the time.

They all fawned at him; he was the sweetheart of their club and made their jobs more fun.

That was where Emma met Scott again, reacquainting with him unknowingly through provocative glances and winks that were far beyond her age and made her appear much more mature than her measly fifteen to sixteen years. He seemed younger than the rest by a landslide, not just younger but younger than younger, he was skinny and handsome, soft-spoken, had good hair and was literally a baby out of the men. Her age apparently, and she was the youngest, the supposed baby of the girls.

They didn't start casting girls that early, but she pulled some strings and tricks with a good family name and business negotiations far beyond her youth.

Sometimes he appeared not to see her, but sometimes she would catch his attention as he would notice her undulating on the runway, using her best motions and shyly would send him longing or interested glances.

Sometimes he blushed which she found endearing, never finding any of the other older men betray any inexperience under their old ages, they were all just sleazy and rich jackasses so jaded by their fascinations with women and money and alcohol.

She was even protective of this fellow youngster when her master, Sebastian would chide him childishly and make fun of his adolescence.

If the young stranger ever looked at her with the lust she was used to from all men, she never could tell because of his mysterious dark lenses.

By looking at his grim and serious mouth though that seemed to age his smooth and youthful demeanor, it didn't seem like he did.

Sometimes, like a shining beacon among the trashy and goading older men, she could sense him looking straight at her as though piercing her, having eyes only for her even when she was among her older peers.

During her solo nights, special just for her, was when she saw him most often, never missing her solos. She made sure to flaunt by him, making him delirious with her gazes and body.

She sometimes let her mind wander from the indifference she needed to be accustomed to when bearing her body mindlessly to fat cats, and wondered curiously if he had a nice and normal girl waiting for him at home, who went on real dates with him not the escorts she went on, and if there was someone to sleep with him or go to school with him, which she had dropped out of to pursue the Hellfire Club, and which her intelligence didn't need anymore thanks to high class breeding.

She wondered most of all about his sensual and sad mouth, about what it would be like to _talk_ to him.

She hadn't done that for so long with anyone, not real meaningful conservations that served no purpose but out of interest and talk.

Some nights, when making her round around the club late at night when he was one of the only people left hanging around before closing, she'd strut by him and initiate shallow conversation.

The first time she'd had the courage to do it, their relationship of shy and secretive looks, sly smiles, and an understanding that consisted of no words, they were basically the only two late night lingerers left, she was wrapping up the entertainment and he was left alone by the older men with hammy grips since they'd wear out earlier and leave sometimes with other dancing girls.

He was sitting at a lone table with empty crystal glasses in front of him, nursing his last drink of the night, and munching on chocolate mints from a bowl while conversing idly with a passing bartender.

It was a cold winter day and she had her white fur mink cape on and nothing else underneath except scandalous and luxurious garters and lingerie.

She moved elegantly to the seductive music softly playing in the velvet lounge and rubbed up against him playfully like she was to do professionally.

Nothing personal.

He smiled humorously and she wrapped him up with her big soft and pure white fur coat.

His face peeked out bemused from the snowy fur and he laughed delightedly as she silently made contact with him.

A knowing grin played on her face and she saw him closer than she'd imagined, finding it far more satisfying.

He sat up straight now, despite the many empty glasses of Scotch he'd drunk and the half empty glass now in front of him, and put a firm hand on her bare waist to steady her as she danced against him.

Despite their conditions, the atmosphere, and his drunken haze, he was gentlemanly and carefully placed his hand on her small hip where a bare minimum of underwear covered her pelvis, so that he would not touch her bare skin.

This was a tricky task but she respected that he respected her even with her nearly nude and caressing form inviting in front of him.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, steadying herself against his lanky frame, finally feeling the reality of brushing the blazer with her fingertips.

She leaned in close to him, barely straddling his lap now and he spoke surprisingly, and said," I've been waiting for it to be just us left. I've wanted to introduce myself for a while. Well formerly, not with old fogies doing the talking for me."

She nuzzled against him and murmured, "Have you? Wanted to I mean? What else do you want? I've seen you watching me."

The young boy's voice was youthful, not yet matured quite, but boyish and had the lower quality of a promise of a manly baritone.

She played around with the glasses on his face and he readjusted them, grabbing her hands and their skin's contact sent a tingle up her bare spine, causing her usually ice cold demeanor to flush at the cheeks in heat.

He voiced, "Don't. Please. I can't remove these."

She moved her hand to his collar and his buttons, "Well, I can remove the rest then, can't I?"

He grinned cutely, "Let me take you out first. Are you doing anything after this? Do you have any free time or do I have to keep coming to the club and get drunk to see you?"

She was taken aback, but did not lose her coolness, "A bit fast and forward aren't we? Nobody offers a Hellfire girl this sort of treatment. Where do you think we are? A church social?"

He leaned in closer to her touch and muttered, "If the White Queen is part of the museum's don't touch, just look, then I'd rather see you outside of here."

She was taken aback by his charisma and innocent charm and his forwardness in wanting to see her outside of the dark lair of the club. "You mean you want to see me out of these under garments?"

She hit a trigger and he gulped and earnestly said, "The White Queen's a feisty one. My name's Scott by the way."

Scott, just Scott back then. Hers before she knew it. Before she knew she wanted it.

They were interrupted by a booming and slurring voice laughing, "Emma, what did I tell you about contact? Hey Scotty, my good boy, what did I tell you about touching the girls? Only looking, boy, extra charges too."

Emma stepped back and looked at Sebastian Shaw in his large suit, stumbling drunk.

"This one's a diamond, I tell ya Scottie boy, youngest and the best. Almost ripe I say! She'll take care of ya, after she takes care of business. Anyway, I was lookin' for you Emma, didn't expect you to be dawdling with the boys but either way, come with me, I have a proposition for you."

Emma sent Scott a cold glance before stepping away and following Shaw, leaving Scott slumped in his chair with her white coat over him.

"-I don't see why you're bringing this up now. You know my transaction the other day was solid. Why punish a good little worker for that?"

"I say what you do and where you spend your money and business. You've been bad and disobedient Frost, our collection of muties is dwindling and you're on fire! By the way what was that little display over there with the kid? I thought your type was in older men, your specialty, didn't know you had it for worthless punks. Instead of spending your efforts and talent on that, why don't you do what you're supposed to do and help with the market by focusing on those billionaire grand daddies looking for you? The kid's a cutie, but he's slowing down you girls, especially my prized diamond, I need your help with the enemies coming by to see you. He's nothing, I'm having some of my thugs take him out as soon as he steps out tonight."

Before she could stop herself, she heard herself crying out, "Sebastian, he's just an infant!"

He grinned wickedly and held her chin as she looked up shocked and upset, "And so are you my girl, you're just an infant yourself, and so sexy. He doesn't have jackshit, just a pup who the jack asses of the Region society boys take a liking to. A pet nothing! Be good or you're as gone as he is. Right as we speak, I'm having some boys take him out and in about a couple minutes he'll be on his way to be dumped in the Hudson. You used to love this sort of thing, why are you whining about some no name, baby?"

He swooped down to smother her in a drunken kiss.

She slapped him hard with a fury that shocked him.

He raised a hand to smack her across the face when a tackle brought him down.

Emma watched in fascination at the sight of the boy in the club wrestling the older and bigger man, punching him with the fury of a teen boy.

Shaw shoved Scott away from him and laughed, wiping blood off his face, "You little shit, where'd you come from? Being chivalrous now are we? Not to worry, our little diamond baby isn't worth it, heartless little bitch is trained to break your heart and step on your sniveling little dead body. The whore doesn't take kindly to kids her age, be good Scottie."

Scott bellowed, "Don't demean her!" He lunged at Sebastian again who dodged and answered back to Scott, "Aw, this is sweet, look what you did Emma, the little boy's got a weak spot for you, your tricks whipped him and he thinks you're a real queen!"

Emma glared at him and turned her chin up in the air, alarmed that Scott was doing this for her.

Sebastian patted Scott on the head and said, "You're just drunk, little boys can't handle their liquor, I'll show you to mess with me, my club, and my girl. Little boys can't handle a girl like Emma babe."

He swung at Scott and hit him in the jaw, and the red glasses clattered to the ground.

Emma was surprised when she saw Scott suddenly turn helpless and get on all fours, feeling blindly for his glasses, his eyes shut.

Sebastian guffawed, "Not so tough, eh? The problem with you kids now is that you talk the talk, but can't walk the walk."

He thrust his leg up and kicked Scott hard in the stomach, and Scott bent over and fell back with a grunt.

Sebastian continued to kick at Scott, who tried to swing back blindly.

Emma put a hand on Shaw's arm and said gently, "Stop it Shaw, he's just an infant and he's not fighting back, this isn't worth it, just let him be."

Shaw laughed, "I'm just having fun baby! A little bit of fun before my thugs handle him. Look at it, he's pathetic, can't even fight back. All I do is knock off his pretty little glasses and he's as weak as a newborn! Suits him."

With a punt, Shaw kicked Scott up the chin, knocking him fully back with his neck exposed, and Scott landed on his back, coughing blood.

"Pretty boys can't fight for you, Emma babe, don't waste your time looking so concerned."

Emma icily snapped, "I'm not concerned for him, and the only way you prove your manhood is by hiring a bunch of thugs to do the dirty work for you. Pathetic."

Scott unsteadily got up, grasping at thin air and Shaw laughed harder.

With blood pouring down his nose and chin and eyes shut closed, Scott pummeled at Shaw skillfully and with a Black Belt move, aimed a straight kick at his nuts.

Shaw bent over with tears in his eyes and whispered, "Oof."

Emma laughed in a high pitched tone and Shaw whispered angrily, "That was a pussy move, kid."

He staggered back up and pulled a pistol out of his dinner jacket much to Emma's dismay. She whispered quietly, "Watch out."

Before he could aim, Scott cracked another blow at Shaw's stomach and upon meeting contact, continued to deliver agile punches to Shaw's face, and found his arm holding the gun, and twisted his arm around his back so he was left defenseless.

Then with ease, he bent Shaw over his stomach by his twisted arm and put his arm around Shaw's in a head lock and said with a deadly accuracy, "A good thing about being an infant is that I can get away with giving you a half-nelson, jerk."

Emma watched bemused at how the tables turned and her somewhat young savior pounded Shaw with some cracks to the head and back.

Shaw, so drunk, gasped, "You fuck, I'll have you killed."

Scott thrust a fist into Shaw's skull and caused him to black out with the blow as well as his advantage of Shaw's drunkenness, which hindered him.

With Shaw out cold on the ground in a heap, Scott safely felt around for his glasses, and crawled around and finally felt by Emma's feet, grabbing her heel mistakenly.

She had remained silent so he didn't detect her presence until he felt curiously at the heel and moved up her leg with his hands.

She smirked down at him and said condescendingly, "Feel higher and I'll do what Shaw couldn't."

Scott jumped back and was startled, putting his hand down.

He grunted, "If you were there, would you mind passing me my glasses, please?"

She lazily swooped down to pick it up and kneeled in front of his crouching form, and placed the glasses back on his face and looked curiously at him as he opened his eyes again.

"If you could do that why didn't you do it sooner? Knock Shaw out, I mean. Why won't you open your eyes? It's nighttime, you don't need glasses, darling."

He rubbed his jaw painfully and said, "I have a bad eye condition, I'm legally blind I guess."

She smirked and followed his gaze to her cleavage, "Could have fooled me."

He blushed under his redly bruised cheekbone.

She helped him up and said briskly and business-like, "Come on, I'll clean you up, but we have to get out of here, before Shaw's guards get here."

Scott took her hand and followed her as they caught a taxi.

Scott marveled, "How'd you hail a cab so fast? It's midnight and nobody comes by this part of town."

She chuckled, "I have my secrets, let's just say I have a built in intuition."

The whole time, her heart raced and she wondered why she didn't kill the guy or have him killed but something pulled at her heart strings that she found amusing and curious.

Scott noticed she was still wearing nothing but her underwear costume and put his blazer around her shoulders and she looked at him coldly, but didn't resist.

She remembered the rest of the night, but her musings didn't last as Scott finally clamored aboard the jet, a different person from the past history they shared, and she too was changed in some ways.

He lugged their bags into the cabin and turned to face her, a grown boy now with his neat haircut, clean pants and preppy shirt, and he spoke with an older and matured low baritone voice so manly, "Ready to go Emma? You okay? You seemed deep in thought."

She shook her head and smiled at herself, "Nothing darling, just a little trip down memory lane.

Considering how much they'd been through and how far they'd come, she found it strange that none of it seemed to be hinted now and affect who they were now, she could not have dreamt that he was the same boy the same little punk from the Hellfire days, but those were in the past and she rarely gave it a second thought.

**A.N.: Next up: Will Kitty tell Jean about her boyfriend's mishap? Will Kurt ever be able to face Piotr again and will Rogue survive an ass-kicking from a delirious Wolverine? Will Scott succumb to his exe's lust on their trip away alone together? Well find out and next chapter. Oh and review please! Save the world with reviews.**


	20. San Francisco, Incest and AWESOME!

"Scott, stop here, land the jet on that launch pad below let's take a little detour. How does a trip the rest of the way to San Francisco on my yacht sound?"

Scott touched a couple of panels and said, "Doesn't sound too bad to me."

Soon, with everything transferred to Emma's yacht, and aboard, Emma, took no time in stripping off her clothes.

Scott stood back with his hands in his pockets as she made them drinks from the bar under the deck and he breathed in the sea air, "It's nice here, thanks for the offer Emma."

Emma handed him his drink and sipped hers and said, "Darling, as a general rule on board my ship, there's a no shirt, no pants, no shoes policy and I can't serve you if you're wearing the above aboard my boat."

Scott replied, "Oh you don't need to serve me Emma, I'm pretty self-sufficient."

She narrowed her eyes wickedly and smirked, "I demand you, Scott. We might as well take this time to sunbathe on the deck or go for a little dip before we become submerged in the boring world of business."

Finding no argument, Scott removed his clothes and hung them on a railing, much to Emma's delight.

"Much better."

"You know Scott, with your girlfriend out of the picture, there'd be plenty of attention and desire to be your next for the world's eligible women who would have your best interest at heart."

"Thanks, Emma, that's flattering, but how can I forget all the times you tried to kill me and kill the X-men in your Hellfire recruitment days?"

She purred, "Oh Scott, please you know that was from my days inspired by drug and drink. Don't you know that there's not always a good and bad? You must sympathize for me."

Scott turned over on his elbow and looked at her and said, "Anyway how are you with your addiction problems? I should tell you to stop drinking but I'd be a hypocrite."

She laughed openly, "Darling, you are tres adorable, your concern touches me, but not to worry, my habit isn't quite as mindless as before, and I see you've pretty much cut your drinking."

He laughed, "What can I say? I only drank like a tank to impress and see you at the club back when I was a youthful, love sick fool for you. Drinking and street drugs were all I had before Xavier found me again. Remember those days? When we were so young and clueless and crazy."

She chuckled, "I wonder how Jean would react if she found out all about our history and saw what you used to be like. I still think you would have been better off with the Hellions, they suited you better and you were the poster child for the Hellions for a while. Remember that ridiculous blue dinner jacket you always wore? The older gentlemen loved buying you things. Things like that suited you, the linens and the trashy appeal. You're the only boy who knows exactly what kind of champagne to buy me."

Scott leaned back and sighed, "Those days are long gone and are not a part of me anymore, and I'm a changed person."

She snorted into her glass, "So you think. Being with the X-Men and wearing clothes a nice boy wears and shaving everyday and acting like a prick does not mean you are changed. It's all an act and you're fooling everyone but me who knows who the real Scott Summers was. Why don't you show me your true colors, right now?"

She turned on her side, her golden skin glistening in the sunlight and her body magnificent in the sunlight and her bathing suit.

He stammered, "I-I don't know what you mean, Emma. I hardly even remember those days, they just come back in dreams sometimes, but I don't think about them anymore."

She cupped his face and pouted, "Darling, you're haunted, and nobody else understands but me because they weren't there and they don't know what you were, isn't it so troublesome to not be able to share something as dark and big as that? Jean treats you like the good little Boy Scout you pretend to be. She doesn't ask questions, she just thinks you're her perfect accessory."

Scott fidgeted, trying not to revel on the past and thinking of the memories, especially while looking at a near naked Emma to rile up his memory. All the times they had together, bad and good…

"-then there was that time when I seduced you on your brand new motorcycle to 'break it in' when Charles bought you one for Christmas. Do you still think of me when you ride it darling? That was a difficult task riding on it while it was moving… Does Jean know the infamous little story of why you had to get your car reupholstered when you first got it and why there's that dent in the back seat? Oh I had the best times in the passenger seat when that thing was still brand new. I remember how proud you were when you first got your X-Men uniform; you were nearly the only one back then and so sexy in it. You showed it to me one afternoon when I was on leave from the Hellfire Club and something just transformed in your face right then. Of course, we had to break in that suit too. You still wear it don't you? Or is it a different suit now. We were such babies back then."

"You still are a baby, Emma, always were, and just tried to pretend you weren't. Why won't you let anyone protect you?" Said Scott reasonably, trying not to betray his emotions at thinking of a past he'd tried to forget.

Emma coldly replied, "You tried to Scott, remember? We only ended up with silly heart breaks and a messed up history and hypothetical babies."

He frowned and absentmindedly rubbed his taut and muscle riddled stomach, "Do you ever wonder what might've happened if the pregnancy scares weren't scares and we did have babies? Like what would have happened and where we'd be now. I know I would've wanted to stay together but knowing you do you think it would have turned out like that? I was such a scared little kid and I wanted to be all macho for you."

She looked straight ahead and said haughtily, "No. I never thought about it and I don't dwell in the past very often. It's never entered my mind, it is something that happened and is locked up forever. You're very bad at keeping our relationship superficial."

They shared a moment of silence each thinking deep and dark thoughts and avoided looking at one another.

Finally, upon landing, Scott wordlessly hefted Emma's luggage with his and they checked into a luxurious suite at a hotel Scott made reservations for.

Charles watched the T.V. screen as a live news feed of the conference in San Francisco being held. The governor opened up to a peace corps and rallies were gathered with mutant protests, and the young leader, Scott was bombarded with questions which Emma had fun answering for him.

Hank came up behind Charles and closed the door with a giant blue paw and a steaming mug of coffee in the other. "How are the youngsters doing? This is Scott's first press conference alone, is he holding up as well as he does on the battlefield? Ah, I see young Emma Frost is taking charge, always so concise with the business and wrapping up the boys. Do you really think it was a good idea to leave him alone with her?"

Charles sharply looked at Beast, "The best decision, I trust him wholly to take care of business while I am away on call and this is a good time to test his leadership. As for her, I think he does a fine job at keeping her in check and Scott is the best to not be too side tracked and incase she still has dark intentions with the Hellfire Club, only Scott could handle that."

Hank brightly said, "Well, I just got the medical reports and files of the new mutant you detected on Cerebro, looks like she hits closer to home in San Francisco. Should the youngsters be having any trouble with recruitment?"

Charles rubbed his temple, "I sent Scott a message in regards to picking up our new mutant friend on the way home, and he will handle it."

Just then, something on the screen caught both their attentions. An explosion obscured the view for a while and then tiny sounds of screams erupted as people were scattered and Scott remained on the platform, looking around hurriedly with Emma at his side, calm and cool and collected as ever. Then the screen went blank.

Charles looked grim, "X-Men, prepare to assemble."

"Emma, move out of the way!" Scott dove into Emma as a large statue came crashing down right where she had been before he tackled her out of the way.

She held her ground and turned into her diamond form while Scott started blasting in all directions with his optic beams.

Jean gasped, seconds ago, she had been glaring at the T.V. screen zoomed in on Emma Frost wearing a high collared coat and corset underneath and sending smoldering looks at Scott while he spoke to a group of anti-mutants, but then an explosion occurred and now they seemed to be under siege.

'Scott, honey, are you okay?'

'All is under control, sorry Jean, no time to tal-.'

'Scott thanks for earlier. You saved my life.'

Jean's link to Scott cut off abruptly and she sat momentarily stunned, wondering who that third voice was that intruded on their usually private and two-way link. Then she wondered how on earth Emma Frost found her conniving way into their link and why Scott couldn't just not save her life and have her die instead.

It was hard to have a super hero saving boyfriend and not get jealous at the same time and not be able to talk about it without sounding crazy.

Scott ushered a crowd of people screaming for their lives, into a safer region out of range of the flying rubble and confusion causing havoc in the San Francisco town square. A little girl latched onto his hand firmly and he guided her to the middle of the crowd so she would be most protected.

A building nearby collapsed, raining large fragments of rubble and architecture dangerously down on the streets.

Emma was standing directly under the falling debris and was knocking them out of the air safely shattering them with her diamond fists. As Scott started sprinting towards her in the grayness of smoke and dust, he spied a huge and jagged solid piece of the roof dropping straight down at her and with lightening fast reflexes, hit his lenses and fired a fast streak of red optic beam at it, and with a deadly accurate precision, obliterated the falling piece into dust and powder in midair, reducing and diminishing a few tons worth of damage and hazard immediately.

Emma looked up at the fading red light of the simmering beam and the rain of thick dust and shattered pieces of jagged fragments falling down upon her head, and was shocked when she was soon thrust out of the way of the falling debris by a set of strong arms that practically picked her up and carried her in one movement while running.

She looked crossly at her hero, "Those pieces would not have killed me you know."

Scott set her down when they were stopped at a safe zone and smiled lopsidedly, "I know, but I hate to see dirt and things spoil your pretty little head."

She quirked a thin eye brow and transformed back into her human self, and straightened up her coat.

After clearing everything up and setting out further investigations, Scott and Emma trooped back to their hotel suite to wash and change out of their chaos-damaged clothing.

As Scott slumped in a loveseat in his suite, with a small white towel rung over his broad and muscular shoulders, nude except the towel wrapped around his waist, he jotted down several notes on the hotel stationary for the Professor and himself, and furrowed his brows together in a look of serious thinking. He stuck his pen in his mouth and chewed on it in thoughtfulness absent-mindedly.

He ran his hand through his wet brown hair and reached for his telephone when the door opened and Emma strut in looking stunning and fabulous in a long and slinky sparkling metallic evening gown dress, her shiny platinum white blonde hair swept back on her bare back, and wearing silver stiletto heels. She had a white mink fur shawl draped loosely over her thin arms and back.

The pen in Scott's mouth dropped with a clatter and Scott whistled lowly, "Wow, Emma, you clean up pretty nice don't you?"

Emma smiled coyly at him and stepped closer, picking up his pen for him.

Her brow quirked amusedly at his slouched and toweled form in the chair and he straightened up, trying to cover himself better and muttered, "You should have knocked, I'm not um decent. Where are you going all dolled up like that?"

She thrust her hip out and draped an arm over her other elbow and slightly pouted humorously, "What do you think darling?"

He looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Absolutely stunning. Gorgeous, as always."

She laughed, "Excellent, darling, just the answer I'd expect. You're getting freshened up too; tonight's an evening out avec moi."

Scott hunched over his toweled lap and frowned, "No, you go ahead Emma, I don't want to drag you down, but I still have some things to take care of and to make something of what just happened today. Luckily there were no fatalities but also no traces of anything like points of explosion, traces of whoever did that and why. All I can say is that the evident twisting and manipulation of the steel grids in the buildings was obviously only done by Magneto. No guns or bombs or ammo was used, he just twisted those bars. I wonder what he's doing in San Francisco."

Emma leaned her head to the side, spilling pearls and glittering hair over a bare shoulder, she purred gently, "Darling, that doesn't mean you have to be pent up on a potentially good night out, have fun, live a little this is supposed to be a part-time vacation. You won't regret it, have some fun with me! We can talk about business and saving the world after. Hm?"

Scott gave in and gave her a charming grin and said, "Alright you little monster, you always get your way so we'll have it your way tonight. Get out so I can put clothes on and try to sate your needs for pleasure."

She grinned at him widely and said, "I'll be waiting."

Heads turned as the sleek platinum head of an East Coast socialite, Emma Frost, and her tall, dark, and handsome mysterious young escort's shining and full brown haired head protruded from a tinted limo pulling up to an exclusive restaurant in San Francisco.

As she made her way into the restaurant on the sturdy arm of Scott in a very expensive black suit, people took flash photographs of her and she paid no heed to them, she only paid attention to the young man on her arm.

A paparazzi called out, "Hey, you, Emma's date! Kid with the red glasses, where'd you get those shades? Are they Versace? Can I put them down as Versace on my notes? Or are the frames Ray Bans?"

Emma whispered, "Just incase our photos go in society pages of magazines, they like to promote what designers we wear."

Scott roared out in laughter that made Emma laugh giddily as well.

"Are you serious? That's just great; they actually think my glasses are some sort of high fashion trend. Wait 'till Ororo hears about this one."

Scott pulled a chair out for Emma and promptly sat down and opened up a menu.

She looked approvingly at him and cooed, "I love it when you order for us, and you always know what to get for me. Order the champagne for us will you darling?"

After being served their third course meal and polishing down some champagne, the pair was feeling quite giddy.

It was easy to ignore the subtle stares and the camera flashes and journalists cat calling them after a while. Emma studied Scott's feature in the candle light and saw him at ease. She leaned forward and drawled, "Simply wonderful, isn't it? This evening has been refreshing, I haven't been publicizing much since all this business about mutants picked up and my father's name was tarnished. You look so at ease here among the socialites, it really fits you, almost reminds me of the days at the Hellfire Club when you fit in too well with us. I love seeing you in well lit dinner tables and Dior Hommes suits. It's good to match with me. Dior darling, always Dior. Even my lingerie comes in Dior."

Scott blushed and drained his flute of champagne, prompting a waiter to refill it again.

"I just remember your 6th or 7th birthday when my mom picked out a junior's Dior jacket for you. I had no idea what that stuff meant back then. Do you remember that jacket? Probably not, you've had like a zillion Dior jackets since then and everything else."

She stroked his hand adoringly, "Of course I remember, you undermine me darling, I loved that thing. It was so cute. You were so cute when you were just a little tote head. That was before…All this wasn't it?"

She was about to imply to something else, but she knew it was a touchy and personal subject and she wasn't one to discuss that with him anymore.

He scoffed, "You mean before my parents died, before I was orphaned, before I knew I was a mutant, and before we created a complicated hormone-fueled history together? Ah yes, it was before the hormones came in, blasted hormones!"

She giggled into her champagne flute and held her hand up for another set of bottles.

Scott absentmindedly brushed the white fur of Emma's shawl and in a strangled voice, said, "You always loved white furs." Emma looked at his hand and replied, "Please, if you're going to get all teary and weepy over some angst-filled nostalgic memory of our not to be mentioned complicated past, then at least do it away from the table and not ON my furs. Darling, what's the matter, you know you can tell me anything."

His face broke into laughter and she found herself laughing back and he choked out, "You are irony on a platter, aren't you Ms. Frost?"

She shivered and said, "Ooh, don't call me that, I mean it used to be sexy when you pretended not to know me, but now it just reminds me of the Stepford Cuckoo girls. They are always calling me that. Never Emma. Oh well."

Scott quirked his brow mischievously, "Oh damn, I think you just brought them into conversation, this is a first. Does this mean you care about another being actually couple beings in one, other than yourself and your ulterior motives? You say I shouldn't bring our business and lives and affairs into the night, but here you are thinking about the girls you care about. Aw. Besides, I think it's kind of sexy when they call me Mr. Summers."

She kicked him with a stiletto heel causing him to hunch over his dish and groan.

She hissed, "Not so loud, someone might hear you and think I'm nice."

He tried to keep a straight face in saying, "God forbid…"

-.- .

Jean paced her bedroom and then curled up on her bed, worrying endlessly about Scott all the way in California without her and being in danger.

The last she had heard of him was after the news flash of a towel collapsing on the area he was in and then the cut off of her link to him.

She had scanned her brain but found nothing of his signal and she began to fear for the worse.

As Scott escorted Emma up to their suite, both of them stumbling quite badly and slurring and giggling together, she had to lean on him a lot to fix her heel and finally, he just picked her up and slung her over his shoulder as she drunkenly cried out in protest and giggles.

He carried them up a couple flights of stairs since the elevator was taking too long for their likings, and she slurred giddily into his muscled back, "I never knew what you saw in a dreary little stiff like Jean. I mean, how can you be attracted to something named after denim fabric? I mean, come on Scottie, she's the stuff your pants are made out of."

He snorted and flung them both through their suite door and threw her down on the bed, causing her to smirk indulgently. He flopped down playfully next to her and panted, "Don't even go there BABE, how could you have left me for fuckin' wieners like Sebastian Shaw? I was so heart-broken!"

She slapped his chest and huffed, "That was ages ago, and I told you they were strictly business motivated moves and I knew you were just another chess piece I could fling out of the way in order to step up the social ladder. Feelings don't matter when it comes to business, and frankly I couldn't afford either of us the luxury of emotions.

No offense darling, but your standards were set high, I mean come on! When I knew you, you were dating baronesses and even fucking Elizabeth Braddock! Supermodels and duchesses! Not to mention, the prize gem, me. How could you go from that lifestyle to a girl called JEAN? She thinks you're a prissy little virginal boy who has never satisfied a girl in the back of a town car on the way to a fashion show. Really, darling, real downgrade."

He turned toward her nuzzling his nose into hers and slurred, "And nobody needs to know about what I've satisfied and what bad habits I had in the past days before I reformed, right, doll?"

She stared down her nose at his face so close to hers and smiled, "Right, Scott. Now is this the part where you seduce me and we relive all our past memories and fantasies?"

Scott slumped against her and then cupped her chin in his warm and sturdy hand so she faced him. He propped himself over her on his elbow and looked into her eyes and said as seriously as a hammered teenage boy could say, "I really had fun with you tonight, it was a good night and you're extraordinary. I don't want to ruin a good night by this."

She looked up into his face and her heart beat rapidly as she leaned up close to his lips and murmured, "It doesn't have to end here and it wouldn't ruin a thing. I don't need to be a telepath to know that you want me."

She draped her arms over his back and neck and kissed him stickily.

Before he got carried away, he pushed her back onto her back on the bed and rolled over on his back and said in a voice that was void of all the drunken giddiness and flirtatiousness it had earlier, "Emma, you know how I feel about you. It just can't be this way, I am in love with Jean and you know it. I can't ever be with you again."

She sighed, "Darling, what is it."

Scott sat up and put his face in his hands, "I just can't be by you right now, and I'm too horny."

She grinned wickedly and said, "Perfect!"

She sat up as well and kissed his neck causing him to shiver.

He turned his face towards hers and said persistently but faintly, "I…shouldn't….No, Emma…we…should….stop…You…can't…I….will…never…forgive…"

He kissed her and laid her down gently, caressing her slim waist with his hands and she began to lose herself as his kisses trailed down the hollow of her neck and chest.

With much willpower, Scott reluctantly paused and stood up, leaving her wanting more on the bed.

He tore his gaze from her and she sat up and cooed, "What is it darling. Just talk to me, tell me about it. I could read your mind, but I want to hear you say it. I know what it is; just let me have it already. I know how your conscience is with your fidelity to Jean and everything…"

Scott frustrated ran his hands through his hair and exclaimed, "It's not about Jean. I can't look at you the same way! I can't look at Jean the same way ever since you came back! I can't be around you, I don't know how to be around you and I can't forget what you were like back then and what you put me through! I'm sorry, but I can't just forgive you like this. It's hard enough to not be able to tell you anything anymore, I can't trust you anymore and its torture, Emma, torture!

And now here you are, just a room away and you move right in to my new life and bring back all these things I thought I got over but obviously I'm not. I can't get over a lot of things and I can't get over what happened between us and what you did to me. I can't pretend none of it happened either.

I CARED about you and it didn't mean a thing to you, the person who mattered most when I was a stupid weak little kid. I couldn't be good enough for you and you toyed with me. You broke my heart and no shit; I'm scared to be close to anyone again.

It's not fair to Jean, especially when I'm just starting to try to get over what happened with you. Don't you see? You ruined me! I spent the years after you left me being a worthless womanizer and all I could think about during that time was you and how I would never let anyone else hurt me like you did.

I want to hurt you like you did to me, but when I'm near you, I forget about it and it's hard to try to resist you when you know how I still feel about you.

You know my weakness and you take advantage of how I felt about you! I can't move on when you're right in front of me now. It's like the Hellfire Club all over again, and I feel like a scrawny little punk who will always be hurt by you again. I'm not hurting someone else like how you hurt me and I'm not doing that to Jean. Please, stop it."

Emma gaped for a second at the distraught former lover boy in front of her with his rumpled hair and dinner jacket. She had certainly not expected their banter to turn this way.

She said, "Hearing you admit all this just made you so much more irresistible."

She pounced on him and in a second, he was off his feet.

The lights were off in the rec room, past midnight, but in the darkness, Storm could catch a dim and flickering light from the television.

She stepped in on dainty feet and found Jean huddled up in blankets and looking forlornly miserable and restless. She put a gentle hand on the younger girl's shoulder and sat with her, "Jean, you must get some sleep. Is everything alright? It's Scott, isn't it?"

Jean nodded and cried out, "I just can't stop worrying and wondering if he's okay or not. I'm afraid he's hurt and he hasn't been answering my link or letting me know he's at least alive! What if he's trapped in rubble right now or dead?"

Storm said evenly, "The Professor says he's certain Scott is alive and should be fine, probably just too busy with investigation to get back to us. Once business is taken care of, he'll come around. I'm positive, if it's anything I've taught Scott, it's responsibility and reassurance. I promise you."

She handed Jean a steaming mug and blew softly at her own mug.

Jean gratefully gulped at the warm drink and sighed, "I was making so many breakthroughs with him, before he left again. We've been best friends for so long but after we got together and he took the initiative, I've seen a whole new and different side of him and I felt even closer to him than ever.

Now I just feel like he's distant again, not my Scott anymore, and like he's doing that annoying Scott thing where he just runs away from his problems and ignores them and doesn't want to talk about them. It was all so good but he got scared again."

Storm looked at Jean concernedly and said, "I've known Scott since he was a child and I've seen him change through all the bad things he went through and I know how you feel. It's almost like the times I used to wait for days, months, or years for him to show up again at the mansion, a lost and different boy. But after all the time we would spend apart, he always came back with the same old Scott underneath his layers of bad experiences and toughness.

With him, you have to be patient, it's amazing to get to know him, but he has issues with trust and that comes a long way from his whole entire life. Even though he does his best to remain a strong leader, that doesn't change his past and what it did to him as much as he pretends it isn't part of him anymore.

I love Scott, we all do, and it's hard to see him close off, but there's not much to do about it."

Jean eyed the older woman carefully and said, "I know you've known him his whole life, but there's just so much to his life I'll never know and does it hurt to care about him so much?"

Ororo chuckled, "Yes, my dear, it hurts a lot, trust me on that one. I loved him like my own child and it hurts every time I see him hurting alone and stubbornly. He'll come around. There was one particular time nobody but me knows about, when he suffered a tremendous heart break at the hands of a foolish girl at the time.

He was such a young boy and so vulnerable and willing to give his trust and self to this girl, but she broke his heart and he was so blinded by what he called love, that it seemed to change him worse than years on the streets and orphanages could have done.

You see, he finally found something he truly cared for, loved, relied on, and his youthful blindness and infatuation caused him to see her as an angel, and someone who returned his feelings and affections back. This was around the time he was a mutant scout of the Hellfire Club, and you probably haven't heard much of this from Scott himself, but I'll tell you it was a turning point in his life.

I have never seen Scott so crushed in his life, and you can imagine how hard it is for him to regain his trust for people again, especially people he cares deeply about. Including you, Jean, the way he looks at you is just so full of love and care. He wouldn't dare harm you or worry you in any way. When he withdraws into himself, he is just running away and trying to prevent anyone else he is close to to get in the way and get hurt too."

Jean steadily put her mug down and asked, "Just exactly how close are you two Ororo? He adores you, he used to tell me he was in love with you and well…I see the way you two look at each other also and I want you to be honest with me, how well do you know Scott?"

At first, Ororo was confused and then she blushed at Jean's stare and replied, "Why, Jean, I-I didn't know you felt that way about us, I had no idea. No, no, Scott and I are like mother and child, he grew up under my care and we love each other dearly, but as a mother would love a son. He used to tell everyone he was in love with me, but it was just a little childhood crush that never amounted to anything except awkwardly pasted Valentines cards and teasing from Logan. You know how it is."

Jean shook her head, "No, I don't know how anything is anymore. I thought I knew exactly how Scott was but now he's always worrying me and surprising me. I've heard about his Hellfire days, but I really can't imagine him like that or among that sort of crowd. Who was this mystery girl who damaged him for good anyway? Some heart breaker of his past?"

Ororo looked down at her feet and sighed, "I shouldn't be telling you so much if Scott wouldn't want you to know."

Jean shrugged, "He never talks about it or wants to and I don't want to push it either, it wasn't ever important. Say, wasn't Emma Frost a part of those Hellfire days and didn't they used to date?"

Ororo only looked at Jean and soon it dawned on Jean what her connections meant. She opened her mouth in an 'o' and said, "No, please don't say… Oh my gosh, no it can't be true. Ororo" she moaned, "Don't tell me Emma Frost was the girl who broke his heart!"

Ororo reluctantly looked at Jean and nodded, "Those were dark days for both of them and they were younger, more naïve and different people from now, we cannot judge. She was a little different as well, younger I suppose, but in the end, proved to be the same heartless girl as she is now.

It broke Scott's heart to realize the person he thought was the love of his life was someone different. He was just foolish back then and easily manipulated. You see, with Scott he is very competitive and loyal and he had a low self-esteem and believed everyone was out of his league.

When he finds someone who is unattainable to him he gets an obsession like he must have them. The chase allures him, and for a while until he found you, he became someone who nobody could reach on an emotional level. Then he broke his bad habits by pursuing you and you were untouchable to him at the time, but now you're closer than can be and he is staying with you and has been able to love and trust again. Especially in himself. You've helped him."

Jean said slowly, "So, I helped him get over his three year heartbreak pining for Emma Frost? This can't really be it can it? I mean what we had was special and had nothing to do with anyone else…"

Ororo put a consoling hand on Jean's shoulder, "Oh yes, you're right, your relationship with Scott is very love-based and unique, no doubt. When he's with you he wants to be a better person and it's like nothing in his past ever happened. But Jean, you must get some rest, I hope our talk has helped you some, but if you want to be up bright and early tomorrow to greet Scott when he arrives home in one piece, you've got to sleep."

Jean nodded gratefully, "Thankyou Ororo, I mean you've really cleared some confusion up and that's a lot to process and think about but I think I'll go to bed now. Thanks and goodnight."

Scott hoisted Emma onto the hotel table by her waist and reached into his trouser pocket at a beeping phone.

He flipped through it and briskly said, "We gotta go, mutant sighting nearby we're being sent to recruit. We should bring it home by tomorrow with us if things go well."

Emma leaned into Scott's neck and murmured, "So late, how inconvenient, alright, fetch me my shoes and my dress please."

Scott grabbed her things for her and went in search of his own jacket and shirt and tie.

On the way to a late night bar, Emma leaned against Scott's shoulder and said, "Doesn't this remind you of all the late nights and mornings we used to spend riding back to my place after a party or something?

Scott wouldn't look at her and remained stony-faced.

She continued, "Darling, if you're going to be cold with me all day, I will not tolerate it. I'm sorry for what happened between us but I'm not sorry for what just happened in that hotel room. If there's anyway to make up for our history I'll try, but you must understand and sympathize I was severely under the influence of drugs and drinking as a child and I hurt you because I didn't know any better and if it helps to know I haven't been as happy without you. That is the truth, and I just wish you'd get over it and forgive me."

By the look on Scott's face, Emma knew not to push it any further because he was about to explode on her.

Scott yelled out, "I was going to propose to you on your 17th birthday! After you came to me crying about how you were pregnant and how all the tests you took confirmed it.

I didn't panic because I was stupid and young and I loved you. I was so blinded by you at the time that I thought I was ready to face anything with you and I even wanted to have a baby with you.

Never mind that you would have made a horrible mother, I wanted to take care of it and be with you forever.

God I was so dumb as a kid what was I thinking! You would not have been able to handle a kid!

You would rather have an abortion! Even if it meant something to me.

I actually wanted to marry you for some god forsaken reason and it didn't matter that we were only 16 and 17.

I thought you were my soul mate and now I don't even know how I thought that.

I was so stupid, it's no wonder you left me right after that, right before I could ask you to marry me. I had the ring and everything, even though I was young; I thought that this might be another chance at me being able to have a family again.

God, isn't it sad? Doesn't it make you sick to think that I would have considered you, a lying and unfaithfully manipulative snob to be like family to me?

Just tell me, it doesn't matter after all this time, did you or did you not actually abort the baby?"

Emma turned her nose into the air and said icily, "I don't know what you want me to say anymore, I have been trying a new hand at honesty with you but now I am just rendered speechless. I thought we mandated a long time ago that I am not perfect, Scott Summers, and neither are you. If I may say so, we loved each other for our flaws, didn't we?

What was it that you said when you gave your heart to me, that you were in love with me because my flaws made me perfect?

What do you expect from me, the White Queen, you really thought I'd have wanted to have a baby at my age and ever? I had the world waiting for me and I wasn't about to step down.

Never forget that before I am Emma Frost to you, I am the White Queen and I own your heart and I do with it what I please even if all I ever felt for you was just _lust_."

Scott angrily put his face in his hands and Emma stared straight ahead, cold as ice, but a solitary tear slid down her cheek.

When the car stopped, Scott abruptly got out and slammed the door after Emma.

They walked in silence together towards a noisy pub.

Inside, their fancy evening attire was out of place with the casual clubbers drinking beers and cheering at the small stage where a scene band was playing rock & roll metal.

Scott plowed his way to the very front and looked up at the mutant lead singer who seemed to dazzle in the spotlight.

He opened his phone up in front of him and looked at the text,

'Alison Blaire, nickname Dazzler or Disco Queen. Age: 17, Ht.: 5'6, Ethnicity: Caucasian, Sex:F, Hair: Blonde or green.'

Scott looked up just in time to see the girl on stage staring straight down at him and winking. He smiled a little.

For 17 year old Alison Blaire, life was full of gigs and events played at late shows at random clubs and bars across town, touring with her low key band mates and keeping busy by tuning her guitar and things.

Tonight's San Francisco debut was special because it was her city rather than the New York city she'd grown up in, and she knew she would shine like the star she was born to be. Ever since childhood, she was renowned for her loud and amazing voice.

She scanned the crowd of the typical boozers and college kids, metal heads or older men with younger girls, as she sang and her eye caught on the very hot guy standing right in front of her who looked out of place with a classy suit on and a mop of bronze hair that flopped adorably over his red sunglasses.

He was interesting and she wondered if this job would mandate male groupies for her.

She decided to approach him as soon as she was off stage. Little did she know that he would do the approaching first?

Emma caught up with Scott after snidely turning down several men's offers to buy her a drink.

She grabbed his arm and he pointed at the band, "That's the girl! That's who we're recruiting; think it'll be hard to approach her with all these people around and the center of attention?"

Emma placed her mouth to his ear and yelled above the music and noise, "It won't be so hard, I just zeroed in on her mind and she's already seen you and is thinking of you. It will be easy for you to approach her and be alone with her; she wants to jump in your pants. Wow record time, Summers, as soon as she set her eyes on you, you were able to get in her head."

Scott choked, "She already saw me? She wants to get with me? How flattering. Anyway, thanks for the heads up but that isn't important, I'm here for business."

Emma laughed and he turned to her and shouted out, "Look, I'm sorry about earlier I didn't mean to lose my temper with you and lose my guard. It was just an overwhelming day; I hope you just ignore what I said to you tonight."

Emma smirked, "Darling, you really think I'll be able to forget what you said? No, I'm going to hold it against you. You've admitted things you won't even admit in your own thoughts. Darling, color me flattered."

Emma arched an eyebrow elegantly at the young girl belting and screaming out confidently on stage with a mane of voluminous blond hair and large sparkling eyes that shone in the spotlights.

She wore tight jeans and boots with a ragged black metal band shirt on and sparkly stones laced her fingers on rings along with many jangling bands and bangles on her wrists. Even as she sang, her inner voice was projecting many thoughts about the young mutant standing under the stage.

Emma arched another brow as she heard the last segment of the girl's thoughts upon seeing the graceful and gorgeous blonde ice queen show up at the red-eyed boy's arm.

After the band wrapped up the night with their ballads and finally began to pack up their things and get off the stage to go home, Scott and Emma decided to move in on the mutant target.

Emma mused, "I hope it's not like another encounter with the Cuckoos, the mansion can't handle more girls like that."

Scott teasingly said, "See, you care about them."

The girl hopped off the stage and was carrying her own guitar case out when Scott caught up with her. The young blonde's face brightened up at the sight of the handsome young stranger and she smiled dazzlingly at him.

Scott, oblivious as always, took her guitar and walked besides her saying, "Hi, need a hand? I'll help you with this."

The girl smiled and said, "Sure, the van's that way. I haven't seen you around the shows before, are you a new fan or just a party hopper?"

Scott laughed good-naturedly and said, "No, well actually I'm here only because of intentions of seeing you. You're the star of the show, you know."

The girl nodded approvingly, brushing dangly earrings and full hair from her face. "Yeah, you don't look like the crowd dressed to be at a club like this tonight. Well tonight's my lucky night then, huh?"

She pushed a sweaty strand of hair out of her eyes and winced at some chords and music played from the club's speakers. Scott noticed and held a hand out to her but she seemed to not be able to see it as she stumbled after a guitar and set of xylophones were dropped accidentally by a roadie. The vibrating music exploding upon their falls seemed to affect her and her finger tips and eyes began to glow with static.

Scott came closer to her and held his hand out to her which she grabbed, shocking him slightly, but she pleaded, "Please, you can't be near me, don't look at me, just go."

Scott grabbed her hand firmly and said, "I'm not leaving you alone, you seem ill, I'll tell you what I'm actually here for to help you."

She cried out as a burst or beam of flashing light seemed to bounce from her and hit him straight on.

She let out a startled cry and he fell only to stand back up and smile at her, "Don't worry, it's just a little shock of light, I know what you are, I'm here to help."

The girl weakly exclaimed, "But you're not hurt! How is that? You would be blind by now."

He tapped at his glasses and smirked. Emma came up to them and grabbed Scott's arm protectively.

The girl's eye let out a stray ray of light that hit Emma, only to reflect blindingly when Emma quickly turned into diamonds for a brief moment.

The girl gulped, "Who are you people?"

Scott touched her elbow, "Please, come with me, right this way, there are some things we need to discuss and explain. We aren't safe here right now; there are other people after you."

Scott pushed the confused girl gently into the waiting limo and Emma offered him a glass of champagne and icily held one out to the girl.

She took it with shaking hands and said, "Gosh, I'm just so confused, can someone please tell me what's going on? Are you talent scouts? Damn, I just thought you were like a groupie guy or something, no luck then, huh?"

Scott chuckled, "You're funny. Sorry for that little hassle in the club, but we know who you are. This is Emma Frost, my er, partner I guess for this little extravaganza."

Emma tipped her arched brow and sipped her champagne.

Alison laughed, "Partner? You guys look like you're so doing each other. Is this like some professional secret? How do you know about me?"

Scott said, "I'm Scott Summers, and I'm from Xavier's Institute for the Gifted. We reside in Bayville, New York and as we know, we're by your own hometown in New York. We're offering you a chance or rather a ride back home with us, and maybe consider a new home at our school. Emma and I are mutants, and we were sent to recruit you because we know that this school really helps people like us."

The girl gaped at them, "What, no way. I don't think you understand, I hurt people without meaning to! I shouldn't be at an institute; I should be locked up somewhere so I can't hurt anyone, but I like my freedom too much."

Scott sighed, "I can understand, but trust me; going to this school will help you learn to control your powers. I have the same problem. These glasses aren't for fashion or to protect my eyes from some crazy rocker chick's laser beams. They're to protect others from my optic beams that omit from my eyes. I haven't been able to control them since a head injury when I was eight.

I know what happened at that New York club you performed in, how the whole audience went blind when your powers spun out of control with the music air waves. I know how you feel, and trust me, I've done worse. If I didn't have these, then everything I look at turns to dust. It sucks."

The girl shivered and rattled her glass, "So, this place will really teach me things? It's not some anti-mutant lockdown? Will I be able to still play my music with my band?"

Scott smiled reassuringly, "Sure, we're pretty much free there, it's just a nice caring roof and place to live and be ourselves. Your band lives in New York, so there's no problem with you being with them."

Alison nodded, "Have you talked to my parents about this? I mean, they pretty much don't accept me as I am, but they don't understand about my powers quite yet."

Scott shook his head, "It's strictly between us, and it's all your choice."

Emma quipped, "We'd be leaving back to New York tomorrow morning."

Dazzler smiled, "Then I guess I'll be rocking a new school tomorrow won't I?"

Emma frowned and said, "Darling, I want to wipe off your smudgy black eye make up, it makes you look like a devil worshipper or crack whore."

Alison raised an eyebrow, "Ouch, not only is she pretty, but she's bitchy! I can tell we're going to get along at this place just fine." She smiled brilliantly at Scott as Emma glared at the feisty blonde.

After putting Alison in her own hotel room for the night, Scott undressed and got ready for a shower and bed. Emma came to him in her nightie, nursing a glass of wine. Scott rubbed his head, "Emma, it's nearly 4 AM; I'm tired and going to sleep. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Emma slid under his sheets and said, "I'm just being friendly. I want to sleep with you tonight, just to think, okay?"

He got into bed, too tired to complain, and fell fast asleep.

The next morning, Alison excitedly woke up and dressed for her intro to her new home and did her hair and make up then knocked on the cute stranger, Scott's door. She was pleased when he groggily opened the door standing only in his boxers, and very pleasing to the eye in and out of a suit.

She was a little shocked at his marvelous abs and pecs and body, but then confidently said, "I just thought, I'd wake ya up and say good morning. You must be so hungover."

She tiptoed and looked over his shoulder to see Emma Frost sitting up in Scott's bed with a mimosa in her hand, wearing a very scarce nightie.

Alison laughed and said, "Nice."

Scott sighed, "It's really not what you think. I'm not with her. I would never even dream of it."

After their flight and arrival at the gates of the mansion, Scott rung up the students to greet a new addition to their family.

The girls took warmly to the new girl and the boys checked her out, high fiving one another.

Scott ruffled Tabby's hair, much to her dismay; she grabbed his wrist and said, "Hey, Scooter, cut it out! I missed you but, it's only been a day squirt. I know you love my pig tails, but you know you can come to me and grab them whenever you want, in private, Scoot." She giggled at his disapproving face and chucked his surly chin up, "Hey, liven it up a bit kiddo, we have a new chick, isn't that exciting?"

He chuckled, "Actually, I think you two would really get along, not only just about the lights and loud noises and powers thing, but you're both pretty crazy."

Tabby bobbed her pigtails up and down, "I think you're right on pal, she seems pretty cool. A bit flirtatious, you don't really think I'm that flirtatious do you? Especially with you."

He laughed again and yanked at her pig tail.

Scott took Alison's guitar cases and bags up to her new room which she'd be sharing with Tabby and Amara in their spacious suite.

Jean ran up to kiss her boyfriend, hugging him and glad to see him. This surprised Alison as she watched the tall redhead fawn over Scott. She cocked her head and said, "Hey, I thought he was with that Emma ice queen chick. Tabby who had flopped onto her own bed said imploringly, "Oh don't even ask. Our hot resident little boy toy is strictly Jean-crazed. He's as straight as a stick with her, so don't try anything funny unless you want to be psychologically messed up for life."

Jean frowned, "As likely as it might seem because this particular ice queen can't seem to take her hands off of my Scottie, he's all mine, and Emma Frost can just keep her hands to herself. They were just on business together and that's all."

Scott smiled amusedly at his girlfriend and shrugged.

Alison stared at him with a questioning glance to which he sheepishly returned.

As soon as they left together, Alison turned to her new roommate, "So fill me in on everything about Scott Summers. His girlfriend seems pretty wrapped up on him."

Tabby laughed, "Oh geez, she thinks they're getting married. They probably are, they're like little lovebirds all over the place. I know it's hard not to think dirty about our fearless leader, but there is no hope or chance in getting between him and Jean. Give it up now while you still can."

Alison smiled maliciously, "Well, that wasn't the story in San Francisco. I saw him in his hotel room totally stripped down to his boxers and that Emma Frost was in his bed in barely anything. She had this scanty little corset on; she seriously looked like a stripper. It doesn't seem like he's totally in love with the Grey chick or anything… Shouldn't be too hard to jump him, right?"

Tabby's eyes bugged out, "NO WAY! Jean's gonna kill Emma! This is wild. Scott wouldn't…"

Alison shrugged innocently, "He's a delicious morsel. Have you seen that body?"

Tabby rolled her eyes, "Try to calm yourself; we get to see it quite a lot here. He loves working out and it's a nice view when he's got his shirt off."

Alison swooned to Tabby's laughter and she giggled, "I know, that's how I first reacted too when I came here. I was totally going with the Brotherhood, which is this gross little club of mutants that the X-Men hate, but living under the same roof as Scott Summers was just enough to persuade me to stay. It certainly beats watching Blob change out of food-stained shirts."

Amara walked in and asked, "Hey guys, new girl, what's up?"

Tabby shot a glance at Amara and mischievously said, "Amara might have a thing or two to say about the Fearless Leader's pretty body. She's the most recent one to have gotten a treat from him."

The girls squealed and Amara shot Tabby a disgruntled look.

Kitty walked straight through the walls, busily reading a magazine on her stroll straight through the bedroom and walls to the other room which was Jubilee's.

She said exasperatedly on her way to the next wall, "You girls are so horny."

Amara threw a pillow at the wall where Kitty's head had just disappeared through.

Sam and Ray zapped open Bobby's bedroom door and shouted simultaneously, "Rise and Shine Bobby Boy, we're gonna go shoot our own version of Jackass with Evan on his new camcorder! You and Kurt would love it."

Bobby groaned under his pillow and showed them his red hands "See this? I was pulling weeds out all day at Ororo's garden and green house for part of my punishment. I'm exhausted and I have to shine Scott's bikes, Italian leather shoes and cars in an hour and iron the Stepford Cuckoos' school uniforms! This is torture, not just punishment."

Ray and Sam snickered at each other and booed at Bobby who growled, "You know your guy's bromance is starting to really get on everyone's nerves. Just because you're both sullen and quiet guys who have one-syllable names does not mean you have to go bond and have your own little club."

Sam laughed and looked at Ray, "Hear that Ray? He's right, we should go invite Kurt too, and I never realized he had one syllable in his name either. See ya around Bobb-o."

Ray sent a spark of electricity to lightly shock Bobby's swollen fingers, as he yelped out in shock and pain.

Kurt grew light-headed from the steamy room of the boy's locker room sauna. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shorts while shining the metal plates of Piotr's mutant shell. He sheepishly said, "Mein Gott, is this necessary Piotr? Come on, you don't veally care about the shiny armor do you? I'm sorry about vhat happened at the spa and how you lost your job as a masseuse, I know you vreally liked your job and the MILFS that came by. But really, this is ridiculous. I am shining your metal plates!"

Piotr grinned and said, "I want to see your reflection in HD, Kurt, scrub harder."

Kurt asked, "Er, do you vant me to shine down… there too?"

Piotr stood up outraged, "VHAT? NO! THIS IS TO TEACH YOU A LESSON THE LAST TIME YOU SURPRISED ME NAKED."

Kurt closed his eyes and held his hands up in defense, "Okay, okay, don't change back into your human skin, remember you're only wearing a banana hammock!"

Rogue ignored the daggers Jean was glaring at her as she spoke to Scott, who was talking with her intimately, ever since they had bonded over that ordeal prior to her recruitment.

Scott grazed her arm and said, "Listen, Rogue, I read your paper for your English class, the one you wanted me to proof read for you, and I loved it. Do you want to maybe get together after school or something to discuss that essay and the book? I'll buy you lunch and maybe we can also have a session at the gym together, you know, to catch up. I'd like to spend more time with you."

Rogue looked startled, "uh, uh, sure, I guess so, Scott… I don't really have any plans."

The next day, Jean approached Rogue and said brightly, "Hey! Scott told me to like tell you to meet him in the DR right now."

Rogue looked surprised but said, "Alright, I'll go see him, thanks Jean."

Jean smiled and then found Logan on the computer with a beer.

"Hi Logan! Thank goodness you're still here. Mystique's here on hostile terms and threatening to hurt the students. I didn't want to handle her, so I told her to wait in the Danger Room, because she's disguised as Rogue, and she thinks I think so too. You should deal with this; she's threatening to hurt us all and blew up your motorcycle as a demonstration. She's crazy!"

Logan growled and got up, "I'll go tend to our guest. Keep the kids safe and away from the DR. This is a fight between the grown ups."

Minutes after Logan left, Jean smirked at the sound of a shrill and angry scream screaming, "YOU BITCH! I HATE YOU JEAN GREY! AUUUURRHGGHHH!"

Scott ran into Jean on his way out and asked, "Hey Jean, have you seen Rogue around? I was supposed to meet her at the pool table."

Jean shrugged innocently and sidled up to her boyfriend and said, "I haven't Scott, sorry. She did mention having to go get her mustache waxed or something today, so why don't you and I have a nice little day together."

Scott, confusedly said, "Uh okay, babe, anything you want."

As they passed by the danger room, Scott asked, "Hey doesn't that sound like Rogue dying? What's Wolverine doing in the DR today anyway?"

Jean chuckled, "You know how crazy his private DR simulation exercises can get."

Jean sat Scott down for supper at the kitchen, and as she cooked for him, she said, "Scott, there's actually something I should let you know. The other day when Bobby and Kurt were going through Emma's things to steal her spa passes, they told Hank that they found some other things that shouldn't have been there…

They found an envelope of printed out e-mails between some guy named Sebastian Shaw and it sounds like he's in league with the Hellfire Club and well… she may still be with them. Apparently they correlated with Magneto but not the Brotherhood, to set up those 'accidents' in San Francisco to try to kill you and get to Alison first."

She turned to her boyfriend expectantly and he just sat at the table, and finally stood up and said in a choked voice, "Sorry Jean, I have to go, I can't eat right now."

Scott strode angrily towards Emma's room, he was enraged that she lied to him, fooled him, and almost earned his trust again when she was actually planning to kill him again with the club she said she'd sworn off.

He pounded on her door and shouted, "You used me again! How can you do this to me again, you're a traitor."

The door opened and Esme peered out curiously at him.

He stopped to breathe and said, "Oh, hey Esme, is Emma around?"

Esme smiled vacantly and opened the door wider and said, "Hello Mr. Summers, Ms. Frost is away at a doctor's appointment, but I'm here."

Scott peered around, "are you sure not 'we'?"

Esme giggled and took his arm to pull him in, "You're sending off vibes of fury and rage at Ms. Frost."

Scott gritted his teeth, "I think she's a crazy psycho ex- girlfriend from Hell."

Esme circled his neck with her arms and smiled, "Let me make it all better now."

Scott swallowed as he looked down at the younger girl in her private school girl uniform. She giggled, "We just had our 16th birthday!"

Scott muttered, "Happy Sweet 16. I hope you liked the present your mo-I mean, what the hell, Emma and I picked out for you five."

Esme nodded her chin up and down and replied, "We love it, thank you so much Mr. Summers."

Emma left Hank and Charles abruptly from their offices, her hand to her mouth in shock.

She stumbled on her heel and promptly sat down to catch her breath.

Jean and Kitty walked by and Jean reluctantly asked, "Emma, what's the matter?"

Emma caught her composure and stood up briskly and asked icily, "Where is Scott? I need to find him now."

Jean gaped, "Uh, I don't know, he kind of left off in a hurry from supper with me today and he's kind of upset, and I think he wants to be alone."

Emma walked away from them without another word and sent out a mental scream to Scott, 'Scott, where are you, please come see me now, I have to tell you something.'

His mental blocks were sealed though and it just echoed in her head.

She retreated to her bedroom in misery and found quite a shock.

The Stepford Cuckoo girl, Esme was on top of Scott Summers, grappling at his fit body.

Scott was running his hands up and down her petite back and hips.

Emma sharply called out, "Esme, darling, that is hardly disturbing."

They broke their kiss and Esme looked over her shoulder, cattily at Emma.

She slid off of Scott's waist and straightened up her uniform and tugged at her pleated plaid skirt.

Scott stood up with his fists clenched and his hair tousled, "Emma, I need a word with you."

Emma smirked, "Shocking. I need a word with you too Scott."

Emma narrowed her eyes at Esme and Scott, "I was called in by Hank and Charles for an urgent meeting and there, I learned that after some very complex and thorough genetic research and DNA processing for the physicals, it was discovered that there happens to be a known father identified to the Stepford Cuckoos. It turns out that when I was 16, I was actually pregnant but by some seriously strange turns of events the baby was taken before it was developed, and was cultivated and developed in a lab by Sinister's people to create the Stepford Cuckoos at some other dimension and time.

So, knowing this, we have found the sperm DNA match for the father and it is you, Scott. I guess this is final proof that I didn't lie about my pregnancies either."

Esme glowered and smiled at Scott then stood up to take his hand, "So you are our father. This is pleasing!"

Emma laughed out loud and Scott groaned, "This can't be happening. I am not… a father."

Emma cooed, "Now what is it you wanted to say to me, darling?"

Scott's face hardened, "Right, about this weekend. I can't believe you lied to me again. You're trying to kill me again and I trusted you! I found out about those e-mails you've been sending Shaw. How could I have even thought you changed? You're still on their side and you've been scheming against the X-Men this whole time. What's the matter with you?"

Emma dug her finger nails deep into her palm and sighed, "Scott… I haven't been with the Hellions in a while. Shaw is my sworn enemy now as much as yours. You weren't supposed to know about those e-mails, I promise you I had nothing to do with the incidents in San Francisco and there's a reasonable explanation for all of this. The only thing that hasn't changed about this confrontation is that you're still trying to hurt me and you're letting your grudges get in the way. You were with Esme to get back at me! Besides the fact that now we know she is OUR daughter, does Jean even matter when it comes to you, your anger, and your revenge?"

Scott stiffened and exhaled, "Actually, that's the first decent and plausible thing you've ever said. You're right; I shouldn't have let my emotions get in the way of my decisions and taken it out on you. It's not worth it and it was immature. I guess I haven't really changed and I was selfish."

Emma eyed Esme, "Esme, please get out, I need to talk to your…_father _alone."

Scott winced at hearing himself addressed as a father.

Esme complied and lingered by Scott's side and gave him a long kiss before trailing off and smiling at him.

Scott felt a mixture of horror and guilt as she waved goodbye and Emma unsupportively laughed at his face.

Scott sighed, "I cannot believe any of this. I have children? I'm a father. With YOU? What is wrong with the world?"

Emma chided him, "Don't worry, nobody knows yet and it's going to take some getting used to. Can you believe we have kids together? I really was pregnant that time but the eggs were taken by Sinister and we got lucky as kids I guess. No abortion or miscarriage, just a weird little thief. They've been cultivated this whole time. I knew we should've been more careful."

Scott grabbed her shoulders, "It must've been those times you said you were on birth control so we got creative but you obviously weren't taking them right."

She laughed snidely, "Really, darling, or maybe it's just the fact that you had super sperm as a 16 year old. This is strange. How was I supposed to tell Ecstasy pills apart from Birth Control pills?"

He nodded, "Tell me about it. Have you told the rest of the girls yet? Do you think they look like me?"

Emma studied him slowly and shrugged nonchalantly, "I figure you're where they get their hair. They don't have hair like mine. Much more like yours when you were younger. And that nose is definitely yours. They don't have my eyes exactly in shape, so maybe your eyes look like that."

Scott looked away and asked, "They've been cultivated in an alternate universe for the past three years of our time? How?"

Emma shrugged, "There's a lot of things we still don't know."

A.N: Reviews would be nice. Thanks. xoxo


	21. Trouble in Diamonds,Storms, and Cajuns

Author's Note: New update R & R please! Thank you.

Trouble in Diamonds, Storms, and Cajuns

"Scott? Baby, are you okay?"

Jean put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, causing him to jump as if startled. He backed away from her nervously and said, "Nothing Jean, I'm fine, thanks."

Jean sent him a questioning glance, "Are you sure? You've been kind of jumpy… Are you hiding something?"

He yelled out, "What are you talking about! No of course not, I'm not hiding anything, I have nothing to hide, search me!"

Scott cursed himself since he couldn't stop shaking. Of course he had a lot to hide. He hid his very long and complex unsavory history and self from Jean and everyone else, he hid the fact that he wasn't the leader they expected him to be, he hid the fact that he wasn't perfect and pure like they wanted him to be, he hid the fact that he had probably cheated on Jean numerous times with an assortment of girls that would make Hugh Hefner proud, oh and he hid the fact that he had just found out he was a father to a quintuplet group of five creepy clone girls.

Not to mention, that he was the said parent of these girls with his ex flame and infamously notorious mutant psycho, Emma Frost. Oh and of course, it just happened to be that their daughters were stolen eggs at a time of Emma's pregnancy with Scott, and were now only two years younger than the young parents.

In between juggling school, the X-Men, a needy girlfriend, psychopath exes, and evil girls who were constantly after his hide as prized meat, Scott had a lifetime to hide.

Now his attention was brought back to the planet, Jean, when she spontaneously grabbed him down on the Rec. room couch with her and seemed to be in a certain mood.

She got playful with him and he got jumpy again. He shoved her prying hands from himself and stammered, "J-Jean, not now babe, sorry, I just remembered I have to go and do something for Storm."

He left deftly, not noticing a suspicious and upset look on Jean's face.

This was the second time in a week that Scott had walked out on her during their time together as girlfriend and boyfriend.

Scott breathed in a large and relaxing sigh of relief as he clipped some leaves off of a botanical plant in Ororo's greenhouse. He looked over at his mentor wearing cut off jean shorts, a pastel pink button up blouse tied in a knot above her tan midriff, and a large straw hat specifically for gardening. She looked over and smiled cheerfully, peacefully and Scott remarked, "You look absolutely divine Ororo. I'm sorry I haven't been down to the greenhouse and gardens as frequently anymore. I've just been swamped."

Storm chirruped, "Oh its fine Scott, the plants have missed you though! So have I, how are you these days anyhow? Are things with Jean alright? Tell me all about your trip!"

Scott shuddered and turned his attention to a pruning shrub, "Things are great with Jean. You know how she is! San Francisco was okay, nothing eventful, I mean besides getting buildings blown up by Magneto and bringing home the new recruit. Other than that, it's been normal. How are you?"

Storm sighed, "Same old, same old. I've just been worried about Jean, she was so sad when you were away, she worried something might have happened to you. But now you're here and everything's back to normal. Our newest member is getting along quite well, but I can already tell she's the rebellious sort. Good thing she's got Tabby to help though. I expect you'll be on your best behavior to make our recruit feel welcome and guided?"

Scott nodded importantly, "That's what I'm good at! She seems to be adapting and transitioning pretty well though."

Storm shrugged, "We'll see, as a favor, I want you to go see her and check on her status after we finish up with these plants."

That seemed calming as well and an irrelevant way to take his mind off things, so Scott agreed to do so.

Jean knew she shouldn't have been snooping, especially on her older mentor and her much trusted boyfriend, Scott, but she could not help but feel like Scott was being sketchy and when he prompted that he'd be going to see Storm in the middle of Jean wanting to fool around, she had to get suspicious.

She hid behind a bush and peered through the glass wall of the green house and rounded her eyes at the sight.

Her boyfriend's back was to her and he had the weather Goddess propped up on a sink counter, with her midriff revealing pink blouse tied up and Scott's hand hidden in her cut off jean shorts as they kissed steamily.

Jean thought, 'so this is what he means when he comes down here for relaxation with Storm.'

Storm plucked at some dry leaves and put them in a bag Scott was holding for her. She could sense his stress but decided to not say anything knowing it would push Scott in deeper, and knowing how 18 year olds liked their privacy and brooding.

She instead, said warily, "Scott how do you feel about Emma Frost? I want your professional opinion on how we should perceive her, ever since the apparent misconceptions of her betrayal and your history with her as an enemy who tried to have us all killed."

Scott gulped, "Emma Frost? Oh, Emma, right, um. I don't know Storm; I don't really think about her that much! Why? I mean, yeah…"

Storm looked at him, "Uh, that wasn't exactly a real answer, but okay. Charles and I had a conference with the other administrators the other day and we are not sure how to handle all this that has happened. The evidence is evident, but then again, we could be wrong. Also, the Stepford Cuckoos are advancing quite rapidly and well but they seem very detached to the other students. Maybe they have their own hidden agenda."

"How could you think that? They're so young and innocent, they haven't been exposed to the world that long and they don't know anything yet." Scott shut his mouth and his eyebrows shot up with Ororo's at his sudden burst of defensiveness for the girls, in what he felt like was unexpected fatherly protectiveness.

"Hmm, what to wear, what to wear?" Alison stood in front of her closet dressed only in her bra and underwear, contemplating what outfit to wear for the day while her roommate Tabby was flopped on her bed with headphones on and bopping her head to music and Amara was on her bed reading a Seventeen magazine.

Alison idly touched her belly button ring and lifted a pierced brow at her selection of shredded rocker clothes.

There was a knock on their door and Alison had to get it since Tabby could not hear it due to her music and Amara was used to being a princess and did not do services like answering doors and such. Alison thought she was just plain lazy.

Her face brightened up to see Scott standing on the other side. He smiled wryly at her and said, "Hello, Alison-." Upon seeing her in her underwear, he immediately turned around and covered his face. Alison laughed at him and he said, "Sorry, I won't look while you're indecent, I'll just wait here until you get changed."

Alison winked over her bare and tattooed shoulder to her roommates who were watching and silently giggling. "Oh, it's okay Scott, you can look, why don't you come in while I get dressed?" But Scott firmly refused and waited at the door while she dressed.

She settled on a skimpy tank top that was torn and had a skull on it and a pair of shorts that had many holes ripped into it and serious leather biker boots. She fiddled her tongue around her mouth and quirkily ran her tongue ring over her teeth and skipped back to Scott.

Scott smiled upon seeing her and said, "Hey, so I was just passing by and wanted to check on you, you know to see if everything's alright and you're okay? If there's anything you want to talk about you can tell me and I'll try to help out."

Alison looked sincerely at him and gave him a dazzling smile. She told him about how everything was going fine since the mutants welcomed her and made her feel comfortable even though the boys were kind of weird but goofy and the girls were friendly but everyone was a square. She said that she did not get homesick since she hated her parents and was used to moving around a lot with her band and the institute was starting to feel like the first real stability she'd had. She was still getting used to the idea of powers and living among others like her but in time it would adapt. Scott reassuringly talked to her and left on a good note.

Rogue stomped up angrily to a certain redhead's bedroom door and stood at it, shaking in fury about to knock it down when she thought more rationally about how to handle this situation. She grinned menacingly and turned around and walked straight up to Xavier's office. He looked up from his desk and inquired about what was troubling her. He took note of the three slash marks across the front of her shirt and her clawed pants.

She seethed, "Hello Professor, I just wanted to explain to you what just happened to me and why my combat boot is about to be stuck up a certain redheaded stuck up's behind. Oh and why there is a comatose Logan in the DR and why I look like I got mauled by a pit-bull. You see…"

After having spoken to Alison, Scott felt immensely better and more in control so he decided to see his girlfriend and make it up to her for leaving so abruptly. He grabbed her from behind as she was cleaning in her room. She squealed and then twirled around to smack him across the face. He stepped back and looked at her startled while she glared at him with tears in her eyes.

She shouted, "How could you do this to me, Scott? Doesn't our relationship mean anything to you? You are a sick boy! I saw you down at the greenhouse with Ororo! You're both terrible people."

Scott looked at her in bewilderment and countered back, "What? What are you talking about Jean; you knew I was in the greenhouse with Storm, what's wrong, baby?"

She shook her head inconsolably and cried out, "You were practically on top of her! Did you think you could hide this from me?"

Scott scratched his head and asked, "Did I just hear you right or did you just accuse me of having an affair with… 'Ro? Jean, that woman is my mentor she's like my guardian. What exactly are you talking about?"

Jean lashed out, "You can't deny it now Scott Summers, I saw everything and you have no excuse. We are really done for now, I can't handle this anymore."

Scott gaped at her, "What are you saying Jean! Look, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you; I want to make it up to you."

Jean scoffed, "Scott, do you not understand I just saw you with our mentor! What would the kids think? You're supposed to be a leader, but you're setting an unacceptable example. Anybody could have seen you there and you don't even care! You don't even care that you're losing me?"

Scott stammered, "I-I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation behind what you just said but if you want, you can look in my head and see that nothing happened between me and Ororo. I love her, yeah, but not exactly like how I love you."

Jean calmed down and checked his head and then left it but not without giving his brain a mental pinch first, causing him to flinch. She sighed hollowly, "Nothing, I don't understand, you didn't conceal that. I know what I saw, I'm not crazy Scott. I thought you'd have to hate me to do that to me, who could hate me enough to make me see that?"

Not knowing if this was a rhetorical question, Scott did not answer, but Jean's face lit up and she muttered ominously.

"Of course! How could I not have noticed, being a telepath! Oh, if Professor knew, that scheming whore will get in SO much trouble! Maybe even expelled." Jean gleefully flew out of the room, leaving Scott astounded and confused.

As he walked out of Jean's room to the hallway, he bumped into Sophie who was then halted and the following four cuckoos behind her all collided into each other in a single file line at Scott as the point of collision. They looked up at him smiling and Sophie tip toed to kiss him and walk off past his shoulder and the next in line, Phoebe, did the exact same thing and walked off and the rest of the girls did exactly the same motions as their prior sister. Sam, who was walking by, stopped with his jaw hanging open and then smiled knowingly at Scott who was too speechless to say anything.

He headed to Emma's room to clear his head or maybe to confuse it more. She welcomed him invitingly and installed him on her couch, which she had brought in herself. She served him a bucket of champagne, stating that she was just getting ready to drink herself to sleep and pass out while watching Pulp Fiction. That also explained the sheer corset and nightie she was wearing, she said, not that she was expecting anyone else to drop by either.

She popped a truffle into her mouth, offered him some and said dreamily, "So glad you stopped by darling, I could use a little company right now, and it feels like this whole damn mansion is giving me the cold shoulder today. Not that there's a difference but I'm being treated like a bloody murderer. Hm. Oh well, more peace and quiet for me and no more answering stupid questions from the brats. Plus your wonderful company, please stay for the whole movie. Of course, if you want to get more comfortable, change into your pajamas or nothing at all. You seem deeply trouble, is something the matter? There must be a reason for you to see me, an old friend, when the rest of your team is exiling me for betrayal."

Scott vented about his stressful day and left out the part about the Stepford Cuckoos their alleged daughters giving him five smooches, and talked about Jean being crazy and impulsive on him. She rubbed his leg and laughed it all away. Instantly, they were together in an empty white room and Emma nipped at his ear delicately. He groaned and turned away, "Please, Emma, not now, I can't be here in our heads right now, I can't do anything more to get in trouble with Jean."

Emma narrowed her eyes and vanished and in her place, was a girl with honey blond hair, docile dark blue eyes, and a simple white summer dress on. Scott gasped and looked around the white void and cautiously stepped towards the mirage. "Carol Danvers?"

The girl coyly smiled at him and drawled in a southern echo, "It has been way too long, sugah." Scott shook his head in disbelief and faltered, "This is not real."

Emma replaced the illusion and smirked, "You wish it were. Poor girl, so much potential, so much ahead of her, her whole life, and such a tragic fate. Isn't she the one you fled to after I left you heart broken and miserable? She was just the one to pick up the fallen pieces of Scott Summers…"

Scott glared at Emma, "You cannot say that about her, it's not true. I didn't need anyone to pick up the pieces! She was just a girl who I became close to, she was…different from you. It was nice and refreshing I guess, to get away from you and all that."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Oh I can imagine, darling, you say her name in your nightmares all the time, I'm an insomniac and I can hear your head from my room! I'm surprised Jean has never heard the name, you've been doing such a good job at never saying it aloud, but frankly, if you're saying it in your head, it's just as worse darling. Darling, a fling is a fling and she certainly was just a fling, get over it Scott, let the dead girl go, there are plenty of live, flesh, real girls waiting in the real world, who would be eager to give you what a dead girl can't…" Scott backed away from her and sat down against a white wall. Emma smiled, "Has Jean ever mentioned that vivid dream you projected about me? Or how you call out my name aloud while you sleep? I love being in your dreams, they're always so much fun and induce physical effects that I love…"

Scott looked at her, strained, "Emma, a dream is just a dream, just like a fling is just a fling, and don't flatter yourself." She sat down besides him and draped herself over his body and murmured, "Then what do you call all this? Meaningless thoughts and daydreams I suppose."

She nipped at his stoic lip and pushed her hands up his flat abed stomach under his sweater. He groaned and was about to protest when Emma telepathically clamped on his mind and he felt free to do what he wished without worrying about the consequences.

He reveled in the feeling, it felt great, especially with Emma on top of him, undulating, frozen, thawing Emma. Just Emma, all Emma, especially Emma. Nobody else, Emma in her raw and pure form as herself, nobody else as illusion. It felt perfectly wrong.

Scott closed his eyes and gave in to her caresses and his urges and gave her all that she wanted and more.

Scott opened his eyes the next morning, to see the shades of ruby he was accustomed to. He was sprawled out in rumpled pants in a queen-sized bed and a bucket of melted ice was on the floor next to him. He felt someone breathing gently next to him and felt the soft weight on his arm. He looked and groaned inwardly at Emma Frost scantily clad and asleep with his arm under her slim back. They had been cuddling. She looked peaceful and satisfied and slightly less evil in her sleep, but Scott was still scared of her. He quietly got up and took his pants off and headed to her bathroom, to use her shower.

As he showered, he felt a dull thudding in his head that rendered him exhausted. When he got out of the shower, he toweled off and put his boxers back on and climbed back into bed with Emma and fell exhaustedly into sleep with his arm around her.

When Scott awoke, he felt revived but careless and tired in a way. There was an empty spot next to him on the bed and he felt like that was a familiar feeling in his heart.

He sat up against the ebony wood bed frame and crossed his arms behind his head. A flurry of long limbs, perfume, white blonde hair, and shopping bags came in the room and Emma, wearing a white blazer with a gold belt, a white mini skirt, sandals, and a cotton undershirt, dropped her numerous bags on the floor and smiled triumphantly at him still in her bed, shirtless and rested.

She flung her white chained Chanel bag to an empty chair and took her sunglasses off. He quirked a silky eyebrow, "Retail therapy?" She countered back, "You know how I love to shop and indulge in myself after a good screw and such. I'm surprised you're still here, and you stayed even after you woke up. Aren't you being loyal to the wrong girl, here?"

Scott chortled, playing along with her game, "You're a crazy mind fuck, literally, Emma." He opened his arms wide, spreading them out at his side and she smirked, and dove into her bed with him. He over powered her into a cuddle and hugged her squirming body to him.

She cried out, "I will never get caught, dead, cuddling anybody, Scott Summers!" She laughed delightedly as he spooned her tightly and leaned his head against her neck. He whispered into her neck chillingly, "I'll just be an exception just like you were."

She settled down and surrendered and turned her body around to snuggle against his bare chest. She said coldly, "I'm still the White Queen, this doesn't change anything."

He grinned, "Deal."

Scott forced himself on top of her breathing form and with his hands at the sides of her head, propped himself up on his arms and looked down at her. He smiled, "You're one of my best friends. I love you."

Emma cringed, "I don't think I have any of those, Scott. I suppose you'll suffice. You're still a tad bit drunk off the energy of last night; you don't know what you're saying."

He collapsed on her, causing her to gasp and he enclosed her in his arms, tickling her neck and causing her to laugh uncontrollably. She screamed hysterically, "Scott no! This is not appropriate! I don't do these things! Just because you think I'm your best friend! Stop it! I can't breathe!"

She kicked her sandal off and nudged her toe down under the sheets and that caused Scott to stop. She lifted her leg high up in the air dangling his boxers from her toe, and sat up against the bed frame with a look of control back on her smirking face.

Scott looked down and quickly wrapped the sheets around his waist and said, "Hey, not fair! Give it back!"

He tackled her down on the bed again and they laughed at each other, wrestling for his shorts.

A knock pounded on the door and they both froze, Emma's head was dangling back off the bed, her platinum hair cascading upside down as she looked towards the door with her back arched. Scott, on top of her, looked up at the door and instantly dove underneath the bed, taking the sheets with him.

Emma straightened up, stood up and pulled her skirt down before answering the door with a smile and mussed up hair.

A fuming Jean stood with her hands on her hips, and looked amused at Emma's state. She laughed casually, "Did the gigolo just leave after you paid him for the five minutes with black market bills?"

Emma smiled wryly, "Oh…Jean…What a pleasure. How did you manage to end up around these parts of the girl's wing?"

Jean huffed, "Actually, I'm here on behalf of the professor, we need to discuss what happened in San Francisco and..."

Emma scoffed, "Look, I didn't touch your pretty little boyfriend."

Jean's face stiffened and she said, "I'm not sure your intentions are so pure. I was referring to your collaboration with Magneto and the Hellfire Club. We all know that you were in contact with them. Also, how about that little trick you played on me at the greenhouse? Yes, I know what you're capable of and I know you're not above mental manipulation."

Emma's mouth rounded into an o and she unconsciously whirled around and looked worriedly at her bed. She stepped out of her room and closed the door behind her. Jean looked smug, "I know what you did, you made me see Scott and Ororo together and you can't lie about it to me now. That is a dirty trick to play and caused exactly what you wanted between Scott and me. Why are you such a cold hearted bitch, Emma?"

Emma narrowed her eyes and said coldly, "Generations of high class breeding? Very high class breeding, darling." They stared each other down and Jean spoke, "If Scott knew, I think his loyalty or whatever, wounded dog perception of you would change and you'll really be alone then, with no allies here. The professor is going to have a conference with you later, but I should warn you, I think you're on the brink of expulsion and there's really nothing to do about it. I'd say that karma's a bitch but you must already know; takes one to know one, right? You have done a lot of damage and potential disasters here and if it's one thing Scott is, is that he's a believer of taking accountability and honesty. He thinks highly of you for God knows what reason but when he sees what you really are and your ulterior motives, you won't have any sympathy. You saw what happened to Betsy at the pool right? Now she doesn't go near Scott as much. I'm very protective of the things I care about and you have just crossed all my boundaries. My home, my boyfriend, my family here as the X-Men, and my dignity. Watch out, there will be consequences."

Emma smirked and shook her shiny hair to the side and replied evenly, "Darling, you know I never back down from a challenge, whether it is a debate, a fight, a contract, or a challenging boy…You should know that Frost's get everything they want no matter what. Even if it's for the heck of it. Oh and have I already told _you _to watch out or is that already implied?"

Scott crouched under the cramped quarters of Emma's bed and thought fast, panicking like crazy, determined not to cross Jean again. He reached for his phone in his pants and texted the only person he could think of to help him out of this sticky situation.

Gum wrappers and energy drink cans lay strewn around Jubilee and Kitty as they chattered and gossiped about the new girl, Alison, and the Stepford Cuckoos as well. Jubilee jabbered at Kitty as Kitty downloaded CD's onto her computer and was busy typing away at something. A vibrating ring tone buzzed in Kitty's pocket and she fished her phone out, surprised to see a rare caller, Scott's name pop up on the screen. She flipped open a text from him and she nearly fell back in her chair and Jubilee popped her bubble to ask, "What's up? Did Lance just send you another picture of his you know what again? You've gotta tell him to stop harassing you like that, you would've thought the poor guy learned his lesson when Scott kicked his ass and almost sent him to the paramedics if Logan hadn't intervened…"

Kitty blushed and fumbled with her phone and shook her bangs out of her face, "Oh snap, Jubes I like totally have to go right now, I'll tell you about it later, sorry to cut this off so short!" She ushered a curious Jubilee out the door and shut it, only to immediately sink and drop down through her floor and climb some walls and phase through some floors until she resurfaced in Emma's bedroom. Her head popped up and looked around and was next to Scott's face poking out through underneath the bed. She agile grabbed his hand and fazed them both rather ungracefully down on the floor underneath.

They landed on each other, and Scott scrambled up into a crouching position and was clutching Emma's bed sheet tightly around his slim waist. Kitty gaped, "You and Emma Frost? Seriously, Scott? You've like got game… this is so wrong! What if Jean finds out! I didn't know you were like that."

Scott grabbed Kitty and hurled them both into an empty guest bedroom and he locked the door and exhaled a sigh of relief. He held his finger to his lips and said, "Thanks so much for saving me Kitty, I owe you one so bad. I owe you a huge explanation but I don't think I can give you one without losing your respect for me."

Kitty informed him that she could handle it and was willing to listen, so he told her that he would take her for a drive to talk after he put his clothes on. For a while, they drove on in silence with the darkening sky behind them. He finally grunted and cleared his throat, "There's a lot we have to talk about isn't there?"

Kitty looked straight ahead and nodded, murmuring, "Oh yeah, you've got a lot of explaining to do, mister, and we've both got a lot of discussing to do."

Scott pulled his car up to a cliff at the edge of the city with a nice twinkling broad view. They both sat back and awkwardly tried to bring up what was most pressing at heart. Scott admitted he didn't know what to do or say and felt genuinely sorry for always bringing Kitty, in her innocence into all these situations.

He babbled on about how he felt irresponsible and stupid for trying to act like the leader and have people expect him to be a certain way, but he was always screwing up and forgetting his responsibilities and setting a bad example. Kitty grabbed his hand and said, "Like, chill out Scott. Don't get so anal about not really being anal at all. You have no idea how much we all look up to you. I'm like sure I'm the only one who has seen you like this, like a completely different person than the anal leader you put on, but let me tell you, I've come to get to know you better this way as a person, a human, and I've really come to like you much better this way. Before, we didn't really bond nor have a relationship and you thought I was just like a kid sister and I thought you were a stiff robot who was pathetically whipped for Jean. Now I know better, and after having seen all your flaws, I feel like I really know you better and I like you better for who you really are. The old Scott everyone knows wouldn't be sitting here alone with me, taking the time to get to know me or to confide in someone younger like me. He wouldn't take risks; he'd be overly cautious and downright boring. This new Scott, whoever the heck you are, is like edgier and like almost nicer in like a way. It's so freaky that like, you were the punk kid who opened my locker; I could never have connected that kid to who you are today… I had no idea you were ever like that."

Scott frowned at the nice part, was she for real? When he was putting on the anal Scott's personality, he was supposed to be a nice guy, and just that. Who he really was as the real underlying Scott, was an asshole, a self-loathing womanizer who played games and broke hearts and hurt people without caring for consequences. He didn't like that Scott because he felt like a heartless street rat, the one he'd been raised to be and was, and he could not show himself if he was to take his role as a leader seriously.

Kitty explained that he was nicer as like a genuine Scott, even if he was like, a 'man whore' because he took like risks and actually like took the time to like give people chances to like be themselves without fearing that a like critical and like boy scout Scott would judge. Kitty concluded that in order to get himself out of his funk, he would have to like choose for real to commit on being himself without hurting people and himself and to really decide on who he would be loyal to and mainly, to commit to one woman, Jean, unless he was only fooling himself and preferred otherwise. She assured him though, that his secret would be like safe with her.

The sky was completely dark and Scott chucked Kitty up the chin and grinned, "Thanks, freshman, you know you're not so bad after all." Kitty hit him and he laughed, "Joking, Kitty. I really do appreciate you coming to get me, spend time with me and talk. You're an amazing girl and you're a genius. You never cease to amaze me; I didn't know you could be so mature sometimes. Can we be friends? Like, really friends? I'd like to get to know you more than I let myself." Kitty smiled widely and shook his hand in truce and friendship. She informed him that he would be buying her lunch on Tuesday and let her pick the music in his car.

He drove her home and they parted with a hug. Having gotten the sense talked back into him and gotten good advice from the rather wise little Kitty, he braced himself and decided that it was finally time for him to face his fears and to face Jean.

A lone Gambit came from hiding behind a tree on the mansion lawn and Scott approached him and barked out, "Hey, what are you doing here? Didn't we tell you to stay away and leave us and Rogue alone?" Instead of saying something snarky back, Gambit slumped his shoulders forward and gloomily pouted, "Mon Dieu, I know, I know you crazy X-Men do not like the Gambit and blah blah blah, mais I am broken hearted and I need some sympathy dans toi. Rogue will not see me so do not worry about zhat, Gambit has hurt her and she vill not allow me to explain myself and win her back. Such a tragedy, I have been vaiting out here staring at ma petite's window, but now I do not know what to do to make it better. I keep zeeing her beautiful head at the vindow, and I vonder vhat ma chere is thinking about, hoping it is about ze Remy."

Against his habitual better judgment as the stiff Scott, Scott reluctantly felt sorry for the poor guy who seemed genuinely sad and miserable, albeit in a creepy way, and also, Scott could relate to Gambit at the moment. He needed to make it up to Jean as well, and decided to help Gambit and also work together to get their women back.

Scott sighed, "Alright, I'll help you, it just so happens that Jean is not too happy with me either. By the way, wrong window, Rogue's is on the opposite side, you've been staring at Kurt's window. Don't worry though, I see why you think his head looks like hers, they kind of have similar hair cuts."

The two forlorn dudes discussed their romance woes and came up with a genius plan to win back their ladies' hearts.

Gambit agreed that Scott's predicament of coming clean to Jean and being at fault with so many infidelities and other concerns was a tough place to get out of, but Remy's fall out with Rogue over showing the Brotherhood a naughty picture she sent him was pretty bad also. Remy eventually persuaded Scott to go and talk to Rogue for him and try to get her out of the mansion so she would see Remy. She was currently not speaking to him so he gave up trying to see her.

When Scott went to Rogue's room, he knocked and was met by her growling, "Go away whoever you are, I'm not in a good mood right now, I've had a shitty week so please just leave me alone!"

Scott sighed and barged in anyway, to which Rogue immediately turned around, saw who it was and blushed bright red under her pale skin.

She was curled up by her window in her pajamas and her hair was messy and looked like she'd been pulling it out. Scott smiled lopsidedly at her, melting her heart, and causing her face to heat up. She exclaimed, "Scott! I look like shit, sorry for yelling at you, I thought you were someone else. What brings you here?"

Scott sat down across from her at her window and flourished a pint of Neapolitan ice cream from behind and two silver spoons. He glanced at the time and began to sweet talk her in favor of Remy. At first, she was reluctant to listen and also confused that Scott was on friendly terms with him. She was also surprised that Scott would take his free time to help out a sworn enemy mutant who he never thought much of anyway and also to come talk to her freely.

Scott stated, "Look, I had my skepticism about Remy, but he's a good guy at heart, he really cares about you, and guys know when someone really means it, and I think he does when he says he's sorry. If I didn't think his intentions for you were good and if I didn't think he made you happy, I wouldn't waste my time here. You should give him a chance to prove he's worthy of you because you're a really special girl, Rogue, and any guy would be crazy not to see it."

Rogue mutely and blindly stared into his ruby encased eyes in a dead pan, thinking how ironic that he of all people would say that so ignorantly. She said, "Ah don't know, I'm just so embarrassed, I feel like what he did was so degrading and swamp ratty. He showed embarrassing pictures of me to nasty guys he calls friends! I don't want anything to do with him now. Those were personal and-and not to be mentioned again." Her cheeks colored and he offered, "He just wanted to show off how lucky he is and how hot you looked. He is a proud guy and he flaunts it if he's got it." Rogue laughed at that and then blushed redder at how Scott had called her hot.

She grouchily asked, "Has Jean told you about what happened?" Scott frowned and said, "Yeah, about that, Jean's mad at me too and I haven't really seen her." Rogue furrowed her brows and decided that it would not be the best moment to tell Scott about how Jean had endangered her in the DR with a delirious Logan, all for the sake of Scott. She instead, changed the subject back, "Why are you doing this Scott? Aren't you mad at meh for sending those pictures?" Scott shook his head and explained that her roommate had opened his eyes for the evening and he felt more open-minded, and Rogue chuckled at Kitty's good deeds.

He said, "Besides, you probably learned your lesson by now, to not send promiscuous pictures because they are not always private…" Rogue laughed ashamed and after the pint was gone, Scott gently persuaded her to come downstairs with him out to the lawn where Remy would be waiting.

A

U

T

H

O

R

'

S

Note: Review please! I need help for the next chapter, does anybody have any ideas of the most romantic thing that a boy can possibly do to a win a girl back? REVIEWS PLEASE! INPUT!


	22. Daddy Issues

**A.N.: Shout-outs to reviewers whom I APPRECIATE TO NO END!**

**Anonymous 'J': Your review is awesome, we think CLEARLY alike. Exactly the attitude I have when writing sometimes, and I think we will both be pleased in the future because I am kinda loving the Scott+Emma+demented Cuckoos relationship too. Tehe I am too twisted to let poor Scott be. Thanks for the excellent advice :o) I like what I hear. There will definitely be some father-daughters bonding going down, although this chapter takes it a bit out of context…**

**Ballmaster: Thanks, you're unique and interesting.**

**Book Junkie: It has been years, and I live for your reviews. Thank you so much for having followed the twisted journey I took Scott on. You motivate me, baby! Your reviews are the junk to my junkie love. It's so hard choosing between Emma and Jean and womanizing. I still have a soft spot for JOTT which makes it harder for decisions.**

**Daray Aeryn: Another reviewer whose suggestions and reviews make the most sense to me! I can say you're pretty much responsible for some of the pairings and my fascination with Emma and cougars. ****  
"****2005-10-20 . chapter 8**

**EMMA FROST, the White Queen, the chick who wears Lingerie in Public and broke up Scott and Jean's marriage by engaging him psychic sex and telling him "its just thoughts, Jean won't mind." If you never read the comics then you don't know who I'm jabbering about, do you?"**

**Hah, all of your reviews are quote worthy.**

**Summers Groupie: You are too kind and your words are too flattering. My review for you? Keep being mega cool and I will keep updating. **

**Swamp Rat's Chere: I can tell you're a ROMY fan. I am too, and am trying to get a good angle on their relationship. Any suggestions? Thanks.**

**Aprun: Scott has done a lot of revealing, don'tcha think? I will definitely have to do another chapter devoted to little baby Scott and Ororo.**

**Jrkgirlrox: yes, he does have a really reallllyyy big…toe. LOL.**

**Anywhoo, thanks y'all for your reviews and support! I will take all your reviews and ideas into mind. Please R&R! This chapter might be a bit overwhelming for the weak of heart… YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

-22-

**Daddy Issues**

**XXII**

There was a deafening roar, silence so loud and empty inside of her. It seemed to overtake her tingling senses and disconnect her head from her body, her face or what she thought was her face was numb and foreign. There was no real pain or touch, just a muffled sound pressuring her ears and everything, all time was slow and movement seemed to echo heavily about as if underwater. Was she in this world, her head, or outside of her body?

Her tongue was heavy in her mouth. Then with a snap back to reality, she was caging this feeling back inside of her and she was Jean Grey, sitting on her bedroom floor, apparently zoning out on a paper she had been writing on her laptop.

Many words were typed on a document in her laptop, but it took a moment for her to adjust to and comprehend the familiar words. She shaded her eyes for a brief second, breathing in and kneaded her temple with her dry palm.

Squinting in to see what she had written, she was surprised to find the last sentence to be quite irrelevant to the entire essay topic on saving whales. She did not recall typing these things, which read: The Phoenix rises upon darkness within Jean Grey.

With a hasty swipe, Jean deleted the sinister text on her screen and attempted to ignore what had just happened and finish her essay. Her psychic spasms and head aches had been more frequent and stronger recently. After her two psychic battles with Betsy Braddock and Emma Frost recently, and probing Scott's mind endlessly, as well as struggling to keep up with appearances and academics, she had been battling headaches more.

She felt as if she had been stretching her powers lately due to her tense emotions and burning feelings stirred with an ongoing simmer of wrath unlike any other she had experienced. All of these feelings were burning up inside of her and her usual rock, foundation, protector, and healer was not up to his usual attention on his ailing girlfriend.

A sneaking suspicion told that Scott was the source of these worry pangs and dark emotions. This sneaking suspicion grew into a voice in Jean's consciousness and it whispered aloud, '_Scott Summers' unconditional love for us is dying. He broke his promise, he is not the man you thought he was. He tricked us, deceived such powerful beings like us. With those weak and lowly whores like Elizabeth Braddock and Emma Frost. Who does he think you are? They all thought you were weak. All of the X-Men. They thought you were weakest, the only female member, the only weakling, weak powers compared to theirs. Now look at who you are, and with us together, who we will become. Now becoming the most powerful mutant. Breathe in Jean Grey, and accept us. The Phoenix and you are one.'_

Jean shook her head and gasped. She had been staring blankly at her screen, her fingers straying from the keyboard and strange and unfamiliar thoughts entered her head. She jolted back to attentiveness, and frowned at herself. She knew that whatever stress was bothering her, she had to get rid of it before this feeling consumed her.

Breaking up with Scott would not be getting rid of the problem, it would worsen it as she felt her heart would break even more if she let go of the love of her life. Being with him used to make her feel amazing, she was happiest with him, but lately, it only seemed as if him being so great was burdening their relationship and troubling Jean more.

Still though, losing Scott was worse than that and Jean could not bear to let him go. Knowing that she was losing his love and devotion though, hurt just as much.

Flowing blonde hair, flawless sun-kissed skin, a body to die for, and even brains, was apparently not enough sometimes. Beauty, money, and sex-appeal topped with shrewd intellect did not win everything in this world. To Emma Frost, this came as a sudden and nasty surprise. Red wine swirled in a perfect cyclone inside of Emma's wine glass with a gentle flick of her wrist. She peered in her crystal glass and watched the spinning contents of the liquid slosh over the rim twice, and she realized she may have been drinking too many glasses of fine wine.

Cursing the afternoon sunlight glaring down at her as she sat on a swinging bench out in the mansion's gardens, she found herself doing something she never did. This was, of course, brooding. Miserably bending forward over her lap, she dangled the wine glass by her fingers out in front of her and cursed Scott Summers for making her drink herself to a misery-fueled oblivion. She laughed to herself at the thought of her being rather inebriated on a Sunday afternoon, all alone and still thinking of a stupid boy by the name of Scott Summers. Should she drink another glass and see if it eases the pain and causes her to forget this boy for a drunken moment? No, then she would just black out eventually for it would take a while to get him out of her head.

She dryly humored herself, wondering if she should just get it over with and add drunken sobs to her itinerary. The White Queen was drinking and reduced to tears over a boy. Men were her contenders in the business world, mere chess pieces to play, and sometimes chastised for her own personal delights, but that was it, she was the White Queen and she played all of them as pawns. They were nothing, just tools and easily-manipulated fools.

This particular man in mention was not even that, he was and always would be a boy to her. He would always be her favorite boy, the sensitive and street smart boy who tried to be a man to her when he was only a young boy. He would always be the boy who did not fill out his blue blazer, acted tough and tried to be macho around her, when her world consisted of older gentlemen who had experience, corruption, and power.

He was the witty boy who carried her shoes for her if she wanted to run barefoot in the rain, and who always caught her as she spun around under fat droplets. He always thumbed her wet hair aside and made her breath catch and her heart thaw as his ruby eyes shared her close reflection, dotted with speckles of rain running down, and that red world would be all she would see until she closed her eyes and let herself free in his arms and surrender to his perfect lips.

He was what made New York beautiful and alive to her, he brought the dirty streets, claustrophobic buildings and sights twinkle for her with his own youthful rebellion and knowledge of the streets. She could not forget that and felt as if he had stolen her heart and she had no control.

She had had him once and thought that would be enough, she had to dispose of him and she did it painfully, only she was the one being turned down now. Nobody ever refused Emma Frost. It was a simple chess move, just sacrifice a pawn that meant nothing, but it proved to hurt more than losing everything else she had attained in her power. She did not know she would ache for him so much, even long after she had disposed of him.

Never having gotten over the heartbreak and impact he had on her, Emma wanted to redeem herself and pay tribute to their past, but she was too late and he had found his soul mate in Jean Grey. Jean and Scott had started out as best friends, and evolved into more, sharing a deep and meaningful bond that Emma felt she could not break. Emma had never felt this much anguish before, knowing that she was now just his bit on the side, the seductress and other girl who settled for the lesser as his true intentions were pent on Jean.

At first, she gave herself the airy excuse that it would just be trivial fun to flirt with her ex flame and arouse such terror in his girlfriend, but now she felt herself descending to a state where her self-control and feelings were running wild. It was not about fun anymore, and she was not fooling herself, she tried to stop it, but her emotions were overpowering and seemed to control her rather than her well-known ice queen demeanor of controlling her emotions.

Now she found herself craving him more, more than any substance abuse addiction she had had before. She was settling for the lowest for the first time and it hurt, as she hid something deep within her that she should not have had in the first place. Being a home wrecker had always been amusing to her, but now she felt disgraced and hated the fact that she was not first choice anymore, even though her preliminary goal had been to be a flighty distraction, nothing more, and care nothing of it.

Watching him live a different life now, pursue different things and dreams that were not her, and place another girl as his priority and true love, were unbearable. Of course, she would never let this on, and did her best to just pretend that she was the aristo-bitch that enjoyed ruining people's lives, and that was the only reason she was involved in Scott Summers, because he was just a whim and Jean Grey was detestable.

Emma dropped the empty wine bottle to her feet and let her crystal glass fall to the ground too. She leaned her head back and felt a sting at the corner of her glacial eyes. Now her head was just foggy, her face was numb, and she felt more muddled and knew she would pay with a raging headache the next day.

Letting go of what private dignity she had left with herself, she unscrewed a silver flask and poured the contents down her throat. Feeling the numb burning revitalized her insides and she let her face warm as it rarely did. Even the baby card had no effect as of now, she had destroyed it all and now she had no hold whatsoever over Scott.

The fact that they actually did have babies together, albeit in a weird way, changed everything and nothing. It only complicated them more, and still did not compel him to stay with her. It was her fault of course, taking his feelings and loyalty for granted, pretending to use him and not care. She should have taken the bait when he was offering, when he was practically wrapped around her finger like a Swarovski crystal diamond ring he had gifted her for Valentine's Day, one miserable and amazingly passionate month.

Now he was over it, moving on, and forgotten his woes and the ground he used to worship beneath her Manolo Blahnik shoes. This was the same moral boy who used to steal, work shady jobs on the streets, and earn his place into her heart, spending all he could get on Tiffany's pendants for her, adoring her and only thinking she deserved the best. Now look at what she did to the both of them.

Emma planted her head in her hands and with a quivering lip, promised herself she would not cry, she would not cry over a stupid fling, a stupid boy, she was Emma Frost, who had more important and valuable assets going for her. She could have any man she wanted at the drop of a hat and she most certainly did not want a young and worthless boy like Scott who did not offer much to her advantage, who would not help her rise in her world of power and class.

Although she had sworn off smoking years ago, she found herself pulling out a menthol Virginia Slim from its long white pack and inhaled the minty smoke in relaxation.

Heavy and manly foot steps crunched on the grassy ground and approached her as she sat, eyes glazed over and calmly smoking a cigarette. For a mere second, she had a sudden flash of inspiration, a hope and expectancy that it was the one she was thinking of, but then a heavy groan of the chains holding the bench swing as Logan settled solidly in the chair, dissipated her hopes.

The brute growled and Emma vaguely thought there was no point in anything and she was already at so low a state that she might as well just sleep with the instructor, in all his short, stout, and hairy entirety. She amused herself with the idea, dully wondering and knowing she could easily do that with anyone, and she really just didn't care anymore and it was the wrong thing to do and appropriate at her state of misery, loneliness, and self-loathing.

Of course, these thoughts were vague and wandered away quickly, fading with her smoke into the air, as she was just feeling so defeated and her heart wasn't really into it and he was gross. Wolverine gruffly said, "I smelled smoke, menthols, I always use a good pack of smokes." Seeing that Emma was not about to offer him one, he sniffed, "'Course, I stopped smoking dinky stuff you girly girls smoke now, but I don't see what's so wrong about a good smoke once in a while. Helps you think. Not a good habit at all though, pretty little things like you shouldn't take up on men's habits." He sighed and bit off the end of his cigar with a crunch, and promptly lit it.

With a puff of his cigar, he lectured, "Hey missy, you're smart, you know there is no smoking permitted on these grounds, none of the other kids do it, and they shouldn't hafta see you do it either. If you want to smoke, which you can't, you gotta do it off grounds. Look at you, you're young, fresh, alive, what are you doing on a fine afternoon, wasting yourself away getting drunk by yourself? Hank sent me to see to you and send you to him, but I don't think you should see him right now. Sober up, huh? What's so hard about life for you that you got to get drunk in the middle of the day?"

Emma ignored him and blew out her smoke in a fine stream, she was already past tipsy and had underestimated herself. She stood up and found herself back in the chair, and stood up again on uncoordinated long legs and she didn't care. She staggered about hopelessly and Logan grabbed her elbow and cursed, "Christ, kid, slow down, don't eat shit."

She sighed to herself, "Misery loves company. Not." She proceeded to drunkenly drawl about her undying love and passion for the fearless leader, and Logan did not know how to handle this spurt of confessions for a teenage boy. Logan steadied her and sternly brought her to Hank. He plopped the drunken white queen on a chair across from Hank and left after saying, "You deal with her."

Henry raised a blue brow at the young girl obviously intoxicated. Henry extended a furry paw and said, "I, er have been meaning to check on you to see how you are since you've taken in the news… May I be correct in assuming you are not taking things too well?" Emma gazed at him with blurry eyes and slurred, "Scott Summers is the father of my babies. Why doesn't he love me?"

Hank leaned back, his blue brows shot up in the air, and he looked shocked at Emma's rare display of totally hammered and wasted state. As far as he was concerned with the students, Scott and Emma were more or less on a teammate interaction now. Hank looked quizzical and he pondered aloud to Emma in his psychologist's tone, "I see, uh, does this trouble you? That Scott is in some way bound to you? Do you have feelings for him?"

Emma looked aghast and startled at Hank's question and she trembled, and then giggled girlishly and mirthlessly. "That bastard! That rat asshole bastard! I've fallen in love with him- again! Fuck this."

Henry held his furry chin with a paw and stared sternly at Emma, startled and amused at her break down and drunken rambling. This showed a different side of her that one would not think possible.

Although he did not want to interfere or involve himself from his teacher's perspective into the drama, angst, and lives of the young students, he certainly did see that Emma, who was actually a very bright student, role model, and sharp young woman, was in need of sympathy, help and consolation.

As his responsibility as a teacher and counselor for the gifted youngsters, he did all he could to be there for those in need of aid.

He folded his furry blue paws together, settled in his chair, and allowed Emma to speak, to ramble, muse, cry, and wonder at whatever was in her liquor-fueled mind.

She spilled her heart out, not caring or noticing who was listening or not anymore, and divulged in every secret her heart held and what it was like to be Emma Frost.

In the end, he had an empty tissue box on his desk, a waste basket full of crumpled tissues and Emma Frost hiccupping and wiping at her running mascara and perfect little nose red with crying it all out.

About an hour later, Emma was excused and still sniffling, she walked down the corridor hoping to escape unnoticed to her bedroom. Luck would not have it, as another lone figure was approaching her.

She bowed to hide her face but a strong, firm grip on her shoulders caused her to look up. It was Scott, looking weary and sweaty in half of his X-Men uniform. Apparently, he had been training all day.

Scott gazed at Emma's face and cupped it so she would look up at him. She cast her eyes away from him, her long and wet eyelashes touching her bottom lids as she did.

He gently chided her, "Hey, Em, are you okay? What's the matter?" Emma fiercely glared at him with moist eyes and said, "None of your business, Summers, like it would matter to you. Leave me alone." His grip on her only remained firmer and he pulled her forcibly close to him and he said in a low voice, "No, I won't leave you alone by yourself until you let me know what's going on. Whatever it is, I have a right to go through it with you."

Emma giggled, "How chivalrous. Do you think, that just because we found out we had clones together, that you are obligated to me? It means nothing, Scott, we are in no way tied to one another, you understand?" Scott looked at her worriedly, "I-I didn't mean that, I mean, wait. Emma, you know that far before we found out, I have always felt compelled to you. It's not the babies that tied me to you, it's everything else. Our past, what you meant to me, I can't just let you go like that, I can still help you."

Emma scoffed, "I don't need help. Especially from a stranger, a pawn like you." Scott's visors remained blank and he leaned in closer to her, and asked, "Have you been drinking? Emma you're drunk! At this hour? Why are you doing this?"

Emma pulled away from him and unstably stood her ground, whimpering out, "I said go away Summers. What do you care, this is none of your business as far as I'm concerned."

Scott reached out and took hold of her firmly by the waist and looked her in her foggy ice blue eyes. "Yes, Emma it is, whether or not you like it, I am a part of your life now and I will be there for you when you need me. I am taking responsibility for my part on the Cuckoo's; I care about them as much as you."

Emma tried to walk away from him, but she was shaky and her movements were all over the place. He held her up as she unsteadily stumbled into him. She mumbled, "Just stop it Scott, they started out as my games, and now you've turned it around. I need to go. Sebastian Shaw was right; you're just a pretty boy who only means trouble. I should have listened to him ages ago. Let go. I have to take a bubble bath. For the record, I never actually cheated on you while we were together, and I did not betray you this time. I was only contacting Shaw because I wanted to help your silly X-Men and Shaw thought I was still on the Hellfire Club's side. He was in alliance with Magneto; I was just diverting him from where Allison really was."

Scott gripped her tightly, as she unsteadily wavered. "You don't know what you're saying right now, I'm taking you to your room."

"No, I can go there myself, look I can walk fine, and I am dead sober."

Emma wobbled a few steps and Scott held her again, tightly and said, "Come on, steady there."

"Scott, your uniform is making me hot and bothered." Scott dryly said, "Emma, you're drunk."

"When am I not? Seriously let go, you don't want your silly little girlfriend to see. Levi Jean, hah."

"I don't really care right now; all I care about is getting you to your room so you can sober up and feel better."

"Well good, because here she comes. Hello Jenn."

"Hi, Emma." Jean walked over to where Emma was leaning in Scott's bare arms in his training uniform. She queried, "What are you doing in my boyfriend's arms?"

Emma snorted, "Possessive or assertive? Take your pick."

Scott ignored her and nervously said to Jean, "Uh, Emma's not really in the right state of mind to talk right now. Jean, I swear, I'm just helping her, I found her in the corridor and I thought she could use a friend."

Jean rolled her eyes, "You sure are friendliest man of the year aren't you, Scott? How convenient that a good boy scout like you happens to run into innocent drunk girls in their times of need? So heroic." Emma laughed and rubbed against Scott's chest, looking at Jean.

Scott rolled his own eyes under his visor and guided Emma past Jean towards the stair cases. He said dismissively, "Come with me to take her to her room then." Jean, seeing that Emma was really drunk, put her pride aside and helped Scott take Emma up the stairs.

When they put her in bed, Jean rubbed her temples and said, "The drunken projections of another telepathic are so disturbing." Scott took a shower, changed and instead of meeting his girlfriend downstairs, he walked back to Emma's room and looked in on her.

He sat on her bed and asked concernedly, "Emma, please tell me what's wrong."

Emma glared up at him from her bed and wrapped the sheets around her, cuddling up a bunched up ball of sheets towards her face. She murmured, "What are you doing here?" He answered, "I'm your friend; this is what we do for each other."

She tiredly nuzzled her head against her pillow and sniffled. "Ugh, look at me, I'm not wearing any make up and I'm a giant mess." Scott touched the side of her face and looked down at her. "What are you talking about? You're beautiful."

She shuddered and turned her body away. Scott took this as a sign to leave her alone and gently left her to return to Jean. Jean gave him a look asking for explanations, "Scott, what is going on? Why is she drinking so much at this time?" Scott pushed his hair back with a hand and sighed, "I think she just has a lot on her load." Jean shrugged, "So do we all, but not all of us choose to get plastered by ourselves. That girl has some serious problems, hopefully she sorts them out. Geez, you're always on her side, defending her." Scott smiled wryly at his girlfriend and surprised her with a loving kiss smack on her lips.

Jean quirked an eyebrow, he had not been in the mood with her for a while, and their dry spell had been torturous for her. That and her suspicions of what might cause his unwillingness to fool around with her, his girlfriend.

She drew back from him and put a hand against his chest, then touched his face, before kissing him again, wrapping her legs around him.

As things heated up, their lust riled and more clothing shed, thoughts suddenly flashed in Scott's mind. He abruptly let go of Jean who had been mounted on his waist, rubbing his abs. She slid slowly down the length of his body, with her legs twisted around him, until she was at his feet.

Scott pushed Jean away from him and reached for his shirt. She questioned him and he ruefully made a feeble excuse that he just couldn't go through with it. Feeling very frustrated, and leaving Jean feeling even worse, Scott went for a jog in the woods of the mansion's expansive backyard.

What he had seen in his mind's memory was the flashing white eyes, the blonde hair and glistening teeth as they all smiled at him identically. His children.

A mixed feeling overcame Scott and he could not feel intimate with Jean when his thoughts were interrupted by very confusing facts. As he pounded his way down a shady path of trees, his head cleared and he came to a conclusion about how to sort out his personal life. He passed by the tennis courts, and a neon yellow ball came flying overhead, hitting him on the head. Fast reflexes jumped in when he instantly grabbed the bouncy ball and threw it back from whence it came. His gaze followed the ball back to Esme who was smiling devilishly at him, twirling a racquet on the ground with one hand, and then leaning against it, supporting all her weight on it as she bent forward coyly, tossing the ball up and down in her other palm.

Scott felt dread tug at his stomach at the sight of four of the Stepford Cuckoos facing him from the tennis courts, apparently in a doubles tennis match; wearing identical preppy tennis skirts and holding identical custom-made racquets. Phoebe, who was sitting this set out as a break and alternate for the even ratio, was sitting primly watching her sisters with vague eyes. Mindee held her hand up high and waved it up and down while hopping on her feet, calling out, "Yoo hoo! Good afternoon, Mr. Summers! Come join us!"

Scott blushed at her short skirt riding up a slim thigh and his heart lurched at how much she looked just like Emma just then, who he had seen doing the exact same action before.

They pulled him into the court where they fawned and resumed their positions on the tennis court. He was enraptured by the bouncing cotton balls of their tennis socks. Phoebe took over Mindee's position as she went to sit by Scott who was watching the girls' progress and perfect form and play. The score was of course, at a tie-breaker with their equal hive-skills. When Mindee switched with Phoebe again, she aimed high into the air for a serve and then smashed her racquet down in a slicing serve that cut over her partner, Celeste's head, and smash into the court side where Esme was standing, volleying against her sisters. Esme leapt to the side but the hurling projectile left a pink circle on her knee. Her partner, Sophie, returned the next serve and for a while, the game went on constantly, each of their strokes was consistent and alike.

Then at Esme's turn to serve, she lobbed a ball that began a fast-paced game and Mindee had to run across the court to return each hit. As Mindee quickly sprinted to the side to reach a high flying ball, her feet twisted and gave out as she rapidly crashed down to the ground. Scott immediately sprang up, feeling a strange affection of paternal protectiveness.

He reached her as the other girls idly watched. Sophie twirled a strand of her golden rod hair and looked unconcerned by the scrape revealing the skin of Mindee's bare knees and side. Scott squeezed her ankle, and picked her up in his arms as she was unable to walk, with blood dribbling down her pale leg.

Scott sat his daughter on a medical table in the hospital unit of the mansion's basement, and fumbled efficiently around some first aid to patch her leg up as well as her bleeding elbows. First he cleaned it, gently dabbing at the gaping wound with soaked cotton. He warned her that it would sting a little, but she did not even wince or seem to register any pain. Her right ankle had been twisted the wrong way when she fell on it, and had swollen slightly, revealing that it was sprained. Scott wrapped it up firmly and tightly, and making sure she was alright, finished satisfied.

She sat in front of him, her short skirt revealing her long skinny legs dangling from the table, her feet bare since she had taken her shoes and socks off. Mindee cocked her head to the side and blankly regarded him with a smile that was too eerie to belong to a sixteen year old. Scott dully thought that Emma had been sixteen when they met again.

A few dots of bright red blood stained her white skirt. The revealed thigh under the fringe where the blood stained lightly, entranced Scott as he stared. Realizing what he was doing, Scott turned around ashamed but her hand on his wrist caused him to turn back to her.

Mindee said tentatively, "Mr. Summers, do you love us all? The five in one? We love you so very much." Scott felt a funny feeling of déjà vu and said, "of course I care about all of you, Mindee. I am your dad now, and it will take some getting used to, but step by step, we'll get through it. How are you feeling about that?"

Mindee shrugged vacantly and slowly drew Scott closer to her by his wrist. "I am utterly thrilled, Mr. Summers, that you are our father. This opens so many more opportunities for us. We can love you more intimately." Scott's mind backtracked as Mindee leaned her face up towards his, expectantly. Scott cried out, "Mindee! I'm your father!" He surprised himself at the sound of that.

She lifted an eyebrow up at his exclamation and with her face to his, pressed her lips to his and while kneading his lips slowly with hers, murmured, "But-mm-what…does…that…matter…It…just…means…I…can…share you…with…my…sisters."

Mindee continued to softly kiss him while speaking, "Ms. Frost- says that… Celeste is the… tattle… tale, and… Esme is… trouble." Scott inwardly groaned as his senses were taken from him and all he felt was the pleasure of this warm touch. He let her kiss him fervently, and she continued, "Esme…has…what…Ms. Frost calls…'daddy…issues'. She…is…naughty…and…troubled…with boys." Breaking their kiss, Mindee sat back with a concerned expression and asked, "Mr. Summers, what is a daddy issue? Is that what we have? Mr. Summers, does it mean that we had issues since we didn't know our father?" The irony of that question applied to them did not escape Scott as he felt at a loss for words. It must not have been that important to Mindee to find out exactly what was twisted in her sister's mind as well as her own, because she grabbed Scott again and placed his hands on her thighs. She clutched his handsome face to hers and captured him in a kiss again.

Scott felt sedated, as if he were held up by puppet strings, he could almost see and feel the strings stringing him along and controlling his mouth, his limbs, his desire, and body. He caught a flash of an image in his mind, of him as a wooden puppet with blank white eyes. At the same time though, his control over himself was in the pleasure he was feeling. Mindee leaned far back on the medical examination table and Scott leaned forward with her, their bodies pressed against each other desperately.

Scott decided that he definitely enjoyed this, this feeling of no control, no responsibility as some other force was guiding him, making his mind for him and he gratefully succumbed to the release of not having to be independent. He justified it in his mind, this being moving frantically with him was just that, she felt good to feel and the sensation was just like what any other body was capable of. When it got down to that, isn't it the only thing that really matters? Thank goodness for existentialism.

Scott rose his head up to breathe, letting Mindee catch her breath as well. Her school girl button up blouse was unbuttoned and open and her skirt was riding high above her hips. Scott's own shirt and pants were on the floor in disarray and he only panicked when he heard the inevitable voice. He did not catch what she said, but knowing whose voice it was caused him to yell out, "It's not what it looks like! She-she's my daughter!"

Jean watched Scott scramble for his bearings and clothes. She felt the familiar fury rise up in her and laughed hysterically. "Daughter? Is that the best you can come up with Scott?" She fled in fury and left Scott feeling very foolish with his nonchalant daughter.

Scott strolled around the mansion grounds, looking for alone time to deal with himself and his trouble urges. He sat at the swing bench and picked up an empty wine glass next to a discarded bottle. He looked at the glass and saw the frosty smudges of Emma's pink lip stick. Scott felt a pang of something tug at his heart, and he knew he was angry and hurt with Emma for betraying his trust and the team again, but there was an ache that no amount of chaos could erase.

He knew what he had to do and figured he had to.

**A.N.: I warned you! Hope you guys liked this, but I am open to all reviews, constructive criticism, advice, or what not is all accepted. Incest is risky. R&R please! **


	23. The Face Off

**A.N.: TO:Reviewer:J: Oh man, thanks for your support and reviews, hopefully this installment doesn't disappoint! Haha, I'll try to keep "churning out these bad boys". **

**Synopsis: Jean confronts Emma and it is a FACE OFF. Who will win? Really though, depends on what you mean by win….SHHH.**

**R&R!**

**The Face Off**

**-XXIII-**

She didn't care. She really didn't care at all. Nothing was more important than the anger consuming her vision now. That's why she didn't care that her so-called peer had been crying and napping in drunken intervals in a sad state in her bed all day. She didn't care and thus she ripped the sheets off of Emma's body without any remorse after dramatically entering her bedroom. She also was not opposed to pulling her outside by her hair.

That is why she was able to drag her down the stairs and outside of the mansion in plain daylight without feeling badly. Which is what made it easier for her to see Emma Frost as the home-wrecking whore she really was, blinking dumbly in the sunlight, face nude of make up, vulnerable, eyes wet and foggy from crying all day and being drunk. She wore bedroom slippers, white ones of course, and her silken baby doll dress was pearly as well. Her usually perfect, glistening and sleek blonde hair was tousled and slept on and her nose was red with crying.

Had Jean Grey really caught Emma Frost off guard? Jean was all too familiar with the feelings and distress Emma was plainly experiencing, as that was what happened when you accidentally fell in love with someone as enigmatic and dreadfully irresistible as Scott Summers. The latter was not such a gift after all, as one would soon find out that this irresistible rule was not only applied to them and was in fact a trait exuded to anyone who met him.

No time to think about it. Jean faced the girl she hated with a fury she never knew before, and sneered, "Alright, you fucking bitch, I am fed up with you and your-your schemes and manipulations. You are going to go down and I am about to teach you your lesson from a _real _telepath."

If Emma Frost had been sober and not so intoxicated, she would have seen the look in Jean's face, the unnatural wrath exploding within her darkening eyes and seen that she really meant it and despite her personality, she would have been scared for her life. But as it was, Emma was, as we eloquently put it, drunk off her ass.

Therefore, her reaction times and head were clearly befuddled, and thus the smoldering looks so opposite from the ones Jean's boyfriend sent her, did not register in her mind and she merely stood, feeling sorry for herself and wondering why she was outside in the sunlight.

"What I did to Betsy will be nothing compared to what I am about to do to you now." Emma looked at the furious redhead with her own bleary blue eyes and muttered, "Excuse me for having something Scott wanted that you lacked. I gave him what he really wanted." The slap was heard from the courtyard all the way to the second floor. Alison and Rogue, who had been comparing goth/metalhead band shirts, looked up from their work and out the window; saw Emma Frost clutching her face with a cruel-looking Jean holding her palm flat out.

Emma elegantly, despite her inebriation, wiped her lips and rubbed her cheek before resuming her unsteady pose. "Jean Grey, you have just slapped the wrong girl. Frost's do not need weapons of destruction nor violence for demonstrations. We use our wit and tongues as knives. I was raised by passive aggressive handed down from generations. Albeit, with this trait and my telepathy, I need not even twitch a finger, although I can be a real bitch in combat, which you are about to find out."

Channeling all of her repressed and poised feelings, emotions, and sorrow, Emma began a psychic attack full-force. Jean was more than ready, a powerful force was brewing inside of her, dying to be let out and unleashed.

They wrestled in their heads for a while, the mental strain took a toll physically and finally, Jean felt herself stab at a center of Emma's nerves and hit a sensitive spot. Upon hitting it, she felt a flood of vulnerable feelings, emotions, and a weakening sense of self.

Jean was in control now and she rose in the air, psychic flames wrapping her up as Emma sank to her knees, clutching her head up to face Jean.

With a manipulation of brain waves and psychic forces, Jean started to feel it all, and realized she was also witnessing the downfall of Emma Frost and her psyche.

First was the bitter insecurities, the feelings of being uncertain around Jean, regret that she could not be wholesome like her, and have a pure and untainted relationship with Scott.

Then Jean nearly buckled if it weren't for the force holding her up, as she felt the pain in seeing Scott kiss his girlfriend right after a psychic affair with Emma. There was the misery and woes of finding out she cared for this boy who unintentionally broke her heart and chose Jean, inevitably.

Jean became Emma as she relished in the fact that it was too late, it was a love long lost and she had done it to herself. Now she would only be second best, and surprisingly, she was willing to settle for that. No matter what she did to seduce this mature and older Scott, no matter how much their past bound them to one another, Scott was now a man of ethics and felt obligated to choose Jean and this new life she was unfamiliar with.

She saw herself spiraling downwards and as the attack grew worse, and Emma's strength weakened, the past grew darker. She was sixteen and just shy of her seventeenth birthday, and Jean felt what it was like for Emma Frost to clearly see the dreaded symbol on the end of her fifth pregnancy test. There was no doubt, and now her mind was reeling, her world was falling apart, and she had to tell him.

Jean painstakingly saw all of this through Emma's mind, and her own mind was stung as she looked into the gaunt face of a juvenile Scott pleading with Emma, crying like she had never seen him do before, and tug at Emma's icy hand, promising to be there for her, and to always love her. With telepathic senses, she could pick up on the sincerity and pain of Scott's love and devotion, his love fooled belief that he would be there for her and never love anyone else.

He had meant it, and that was what made her heart shatter when she broke his heart, coldly released him, and faced his bitter resentment. She felt Emma's face harden and her will ice over, as she had to do this, and had to fool him into thinking she was this heartless bitch not worth his time. It nearly worked, if it weren't for his infatuation with her that made it worse.

Jean felt Scott's arms, now seeing they were not her Scott's, she did not know this Scott, wrap her up and hold her tightly, as if trying to seep in his love for her to her, to break through her icy façade and make her feel it. The worst part was that she did.

But she would not let on. She felt the hot stinging tears of an anguished young lover boy and saw the pain on his face- saw him try to make her believe it would work and that he would love her enough for the both of them. He did and she convinced him he was just a toy in all of this and fit into no scheme regarding her.

There were the late nights shared between two young and clueless kids who thought they were in love. How he could make the cartons of Chinese food taste so delicious as he would tease her and force a chopstick full of noodles to her mouth as they sat squished companionably in a small twin bed, unclothed and wrapped up in sheets in a cold room of a downtown apartment he had scored somehow through his ex foster father and abuser, Jack.

The late night news would be on the little T.V. in front of their bed and she would laugh and be someone uncharacteristic of her as he tangled his slim and bare waist in the sheets and looked so cute and good-looking with his brown hair, red glasses, and stared at her with pure adoration. She could see him through his mind and eyes, her platinum blonde hair messed up and out of place for once, her naked body wrapped in sheets, and her face bare of make up and looking so young and beautiful and making his shitty apartment a playground and a winter wonderland.

She saw him kiss her like he meant it, and she could feel what he meant and it hurt now.

The apartment was freezing, the radiator didn't work and he squeezed her tight in his arms as they settled down in the little bed, and he warmed her up better than any fur coat could. They would lie like that in giggly silence for a while, for days on end without a single care in the world. They were young, reckless, and lost beyond their age but they had each other and it felt okay. He made it okay and he amused her to no end.

She was merging as the White Queen, great things were meant for her, a Frost, and she came from power, affluence, wealth, and wit, but with and to him, she was more than that and she reveled in the feeling.

He would tickle her bare stomach and bite her fingers even as the constant scream of sirens wailed outside their window. He was a high school drop out, so was she. Their circumstances were different but yet so similar and they only had each other, no one else understood or cared.

There were nights when she came back to his shitty one-room apartment, barely held up and paid for, to find it dark and empty and she knew he was on the prowl on the streets, looking for ways to steal and bring her gifts and things. These were the nights she would worry with all her heart, be imperceptible or anything else, and each hour without him would make her ache and think something was wrong, and wonder if his dead body was out cold somewhere and bleeding on the streets. He lived dangerously.

He was just a skinny young boy out on the streets, and she could not help but worry. But then he would come back hours later, cheeks flushed with cold and excitement, his fingerless gloves and ratty sweaters did nothing to help the cold, but he did not feel it, as he only had eyes for her as he would triumphantly come back to her waiting. He would barge in, dropping gifts and things on his bed for her, looking expectantly at her and she would at first beat him with her fists, crying out that God forbid, he had worried her sick, and then surrender to his laughing face, so jovial in this time of crisis, and he would take her down with him and kiss her tears away and laugh it all away.

She had nothing to worry about, he reassured her, because he had her waiting for him, and would not miss it for the world.

He always went all out, as an expert street rat and risked his neck to bring her home the most expensive and valuable things to garnish her with.

Then she would reward him for his tokens of love and later they would be laying in each other's arms, heated in an otherwise cold night and she would circle the scars on his torso from where he had suffered beatings and also the scar under his hair by his temple that had come from when he fell out of a plane that held his doomed parents.

She still knew each scar on his body one by one, and had memorized them, and could count them even now.

There were the times in the Hellfire Club; she would glimpse his young face among the corrupted older rich men who came to see her dance. These nights did not have much purpose except to maneuver her way up in the elite club, until he came and she wanted to give him a show and more.

After he was banned from the club, by her mentor and boss Sebastian Shaw, things picked up for her and she found herself climbing the social ladder. They saw each other daily and their love grew and her hunger for him increased but she knew this bliss could not last longer, as his way of living was detrimental and she was moving up and had to cut all ties that would hold her back in the cold world of business and luxury.

The night she released him, he had come back with presents and tried to kiss her cold face, but she remained imperceptible.

He knew something was wrong and she told him she was not pregnant after all. He was confused and felt betrayed and did not believe her. Or he believed that she had aborted their child and this was an even worse betrayal of their love.

She calculated everything and went off like a machine, informing him that he was useless to her and she would easily move on and that they could not see each other anymore. He loved her he said, please don't do this, but she said she did not love at all and never would love anyone, especially a kid like him. She needed an older man who would take care of her and buy her power and influence.

It hurt and broke her heart to be saying these things, but she could not cave in even with him pleading at her feet and trying to call her back to him. He meant nothing to her, she said, and without a glance backwards, she strutted out of his shitty apartment for the last time, never to return.

The months and years afterwards were blurs of auto piloted business and chess moves. Not letting her feel for all these years, only to be suddenly forced to be reduce to this emotional state hit her even harder and she was stripped of everything before Jean Grey, who saw it all too.

Then seeing him again after all that time had done to fade the heart break, caused her to confront her true intentions of returning. It caused her to question who she really was after all that she had gone through.

Every possible bad emotion and hurt was attacking her now and she finally buckled.

A shout broke into Jean's reverie and clasp on Emma's dwindling mind and their psychic connection broke apart and Jean stumbled back into reality on this afternoon day.

Scott was charging forward, back from his walk, and Jean felt disorientated at first, seeing this older version of Scott who had never let on of the younger Scott she had just experienced in Emma's usually blocked off memories.

Jean too collapsed and she dully noticed the scorch marks around her on the grass. She could see her victim, Emma collapsed on the ground, moaning and with her eyes shut, springing still tears and fighting with her own head. They knew how this would go and Scott would be at Jean's side in an instant, accusing Emma for this.

Scott skidded to a stop at Emma's side and lowered himself to the ground to hold her in his arms. Her face held so much pain and she had to shut her eyes to everything.

A trickle of blood ran down her nose and Jean felt a similar trickle from her own nose. Other mutants came out to see what was happening and had felt the psychic commotion.

Scott frantically picked Emma up in his arms and without another glance at Jean, who was staggering up to her feet, shouted out, "What happened here?"

Jean groaned something unintelligible and watched as Scott carried Emma back in, mindlessly shoving students out of the way.

Emma came to at nightfall, cradled in Scott's arms.

She blinked her clear blue eyes open, and there were dark shadows and bags under her tired eyes. She looked up and her blurry vision saw Scott as she knew him, the thin face of a young boy who stole for her. But then her vision cleared and this man who was now Scott was staring worriedly into her face.

She blinked once more and his face broke into a grin and before she could even regain her consciousness, he kissed her right there, hard on the lips.

Her eyes were still open, and they widened in shock for a second, but then she closed them slowly and relished in the kiss.

He put his forehead to hers and whispered, while staring into her eyes, "I love you, Emma Frost."

Emma dreamily smiled and sighed, but she knew this was far from over and this moment was not hers to take. She felt emotionally drained and damaged; her psyche was at the lowest state. Henry came in and interrupted the two ex-lovers and said to Scott, "I need a word with Emma alone."

Scott reluctantly left Emma's side and waited.

Hank looked seriously at Emma who could not even lift her head. After a few rundown check ups and making sure she was alright with no fatalities, they talked of what had happened, and having no mental barriers anymore, Emma told him everything and what she saw and what Jean did.

Emma murmured tiredly, "How on Earth-did, I mean, Jean find out…"

Hank, expecting to answer this, said grimly, "Seems like there have been a conflict of interests and Celeste Cuckoo told Esme, and Esme, seeking personal revenge, informed Jean and Jean happened to find Mindee in a very questionably compromising position with Scott. It seems as if your Cuckoos have a construed idea of what family relationships are supposed to be like. They wanted Scott to themselves, as a father, but did not exactly know that it does not constitute romantic ideals. Someone must let them know what relationships between children and parents are supposed to be like. You must rest more now, young Scott Summers has not left your side all day and I don't think Jean is too happy about it. We are taking the necessary precautions now but I think this whole mansion is rattled, but you are in a worse state. I don't think it is wise to have Scott at your side right now, what with all the mixed feelings, confusion, and havoc."

Emma feigned a smile and laughed softly, "Oh, I didn't know those Cuckoos had it in them. They will be very great in the future."

**A.N. : R&R please!**


	24. Beating all Odds

**A.N.: MERRY BLOODY CHRISTMASSS! Have a good one, everybody. On me!**

**Anyway, sorry about the long wait, I just haven't been able to finish this or add more until now. Ummm, so basically things get raunchy and I apologize but there's way too much sexual frustration methinks! Anyway, happy holidays! If you're looking for something lighter and holiday appropriate, check out my fic "It Just Comes Naturally". I updated a second chapter that is Christmas fluffy.**

**Shout-outs to reviewers!-**

**Anonymous J: Yet another great review. : ) Thank you for the motivation and inspiration I need. I'm so glad there's a Emma/Scott fan out there as avid as you. THERE AREN'T ENOUGH! LET'S START A MOVEMENT! Scott's awesome, he just can't be that awesome with a chick like Jean, let's face it. Although I do relate to him because sometimes I start out going for a certain Scott couple but then I AM ALWAYS indecisive again when it comes to Jean. Emma Frost kicks ass though.**

**xmen4life: Thank you very much! I hope the wait was long enough, and this one satisfies some. Happy holidays!**

**Anonymous: Thanx for reviewin'! Like your input, and glad you support Emma too. I like it when Jean is mean too, 'cause then I have an excuse to torture her! Oops. No but really, I hate how they don't do justice to Scott in the movies at all even though he kind of rocks and beats Logan any day. No offense to Wolvie fans. I mean he's great, just not with Jean or in general. I mean, like, he has a nasty 80's haircut! Why would you go for that when you have an underwear model like Scott? Honestly, Jean can suck sometimes. Anyway, sorry about the rant on Logan. BACK to the subject, thanx for reviewing and happy holidays!**

** Yokai no Miko: Holy cow, wow your review was the cherry on top of my guilty chocolate sundae conscience. I've never been given feedback like 'brilliant'! Thanks a lot dude! Keep reading! I hope this next chapter stays true to the lines between reality, fic, cartoon, and whatnot. I think Jean gets away with how she is because, in X-men evo cartoon world, everyone's kind of simple-minded and you can get away with stuff like that. I try to give debth and also give my own taste to these cause well its FANfiction. I do wha' I want to them! Unfortunately, I have no control over making the characters do anything I want them to do in the actual series. Siggghhh so I guess for now the only naughty things I can see Scott do is in my own fantasies. What I love about : D**

**Enjoy sucka's! And if you don't, well still review and lemme know!**

**-XXIV-**

**Beating All Odds**

* * *

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing for you to worry about darling. Now scurry off and don't fret over me, it's making me nervous. And I never get nervous. Don't you have a girlfriend to tend to instead of an evil homewrecker? I don't understand why now, Scott."

He sighed, "Emma Grace, don't you think you're getting rid of me right now, Emma Grace..." At the last repititon, he trails off and an insolent smile graces his sensual lips and she can't help but feel tempted to run her finger over those lips, and even through his ruby glasses, his face still has a puppy-eyed effect on women.

His warm thumb circles over a spot of skin on her hand between her thumb and index finger, and it is soothing. She struggles to find the right words, to do the right thing. "Really though, stop trying to avoid and ignore your reality and using me as a distraction to run away from what you really should be dealing with. Go to her, this isn't right, and even I have the common decency to know it. I know what you want to really do and that you are afraid."

The circles on her hand stops and she misses it. He looks offended and says coldly, "Is that what you think I am? That I use you? Is that what you really think of me?"

She is shocked, and at the moment, is too incapicitated to have the good grace not to show it. She is too weak and too tired and has no barriers.

Emma hesitates, and leans back in her plush pillow and marvels at the boy at her bedside, who is completely ignoring that his girlfriend is somewhere in the same quarters, just as ill and supposedly the good guy in this situation.

She cannot do this again, but she must. She breathes out softly, "I just would like to be alone Scott, to think about things and to rest. Your presence is uneasy." There she said it, forced once again, and she knows this has to be the last time she lets him go for the better, although it doesn't make her heart feel any better.

That is the last thing she really wants though, to be alone, to be alone with her unguarded thoughts, traumas, and the mental toll Jean took on her.

She can still feel the intrusion of Jean in her head, and that frightful psychic force that ripped her up inside and unglued all of her mental blocks and hurtful feelings. The presenceof Jean echoes painfully still and seeing the cause of that presence at her side with an innocent and lovesick face just brings it all back again. For the first time, Emma had almost felt afraid and that power that Jean had exuded was too strong and too menacing to be just Jean alone. It must have been the built up rage and what love could do to a person.

Emma, having no mental blocks now, might feel something like guilt, but she brushes it away and closes her eyes, expecting to open them and to be alone again. Naturally.

Hurt him now so as to protect the both of them, hurt him later, and nothing would be protected.

When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see him still there, and he is staring intently at her, not at all hurt by her words.

"What did he say to you."

"I will be better by sunrise. That's it, and it may take a while to regain my psychic strength, but I'll be fine, don't worry. It doesn't suit you darling." Her feeble stab at brushing it off with a joke worries him further.

He clasps her hand again and looks down, but then mutters, "Is it really so bad that for once I don't care about my responsibilities and doing what's 'right' in the eyes of others, and to be selfish for once, to want to have you all for myself, and never have to see them and their judging again? I know I should go to Jean, and if it were up to her and them, never speak to you again, to hate you for what happened, but I can't. I know what's right to me, and that's all that matters. I can't always be what they want me to be and I'm done pretending I am. I don't give a fuck what they say. I don't want to think before I act, I want to do what I want. As screwed up as it was, our...d-daughter, Mindee, actually helped me today and taught me something about that... Although I won't justify what I did and what happened and I'm still in shock, but still, I don't think it was what happened that felt so good as to what I felt that felt so right. Just not caring about consequences and enjoying the present moment and living on whim. B-but of course I wouldn't live in the now that way again..."

She looked at him dryly, remembering what had gone down between him and their daughter, and she gives him a look that says she hasn't forgiven him for that.

He knows enough to drop her hand and look ashamed. "Em, do you know how scared I was when you wouldn't wake up? I thought I'd lose you forever... It's the wrong time to be selfish and self-righteous, I know, and I am so sorry. I just want to be done hiding how I really feel about you and I can't hide that I still care so much about you. I've never seen you like that and it's scary. I wish I could be strong enough for the both of us, but you kind of win at that. Will you please forgive me and believe me when I say I'm sorry? I'm sorry for what Jean did and what you went through and everything. I just don't want to lose you ever again. I won't believe you when you say you want me to leave. Not this time, please just listen to me.

Let's run away together. My Christmas break is coming up and I just want to get away. I want to go and be alone with you somewhere."

How can she resist? When he's being so adorable and sincere and sad? Maybe Jean took more from her than she thought. Like her icy willpower.

She surprises herself when she utters, "Just go. To her. For me. Just for a little."

* * *

Upon seeing their leader, Scott enter Jean's room, where her friends and supportive team is tending to her, they eye him carefully, warningly and leave the two alone.

Scott's heart tears a little at the sight of his former beloved in bed, but with a steely determination, he turns his face away when she clutches to him, her eyes heavy with confusion and hurt.

She says, "S-Scott, I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to push it that far. I feel so weak now and powerless. I hated her though, Scott. I just shouldn't let these stupid worries and everything get the better of me. What I saw Scott, what I saw was so unnerving though. I saw...you, and you weren't you. I don't know that you."

Scott buckled as he looked at her and said, "Jean, I-." _Scott, please come to my office immediately, thankyou, Charles._

Scott sighed and said, "I have to go to the Professor's office. I'll be right back."

Charles stared at the young man before him with a dark and intent gaze. Finally, he said, "Scott, I do not doubt people. Some people see this is a flaw, a weakness. I see it as a strength and a trait you carry as well. We are forgiving and believe in second chances and the reform of others. This is what is carrying us so far in our dream to reshape destiny and reform mankind as well as mutantkind.

I do not doubt, nor ask questions, I simply trust. So do you. You know I have always placed my trust in you, you are a most reliable lad, the most loyal in fact, and you do the same to others. Which is what troubles me today.

Your little display, choosing Emma Frost over Jean startled a number of the children here, and I do try to stay out of the lives of young adults, but I'm afraid I cannot be neutral on this subject.

Especially when it is one concerning fate and what is to come. You see Scott, you are a leader for many reasons, but one is that you do not ask questions. You are so trustworthy, reliable and you trust others that you do not question your orders, you merely carry them out.

You have the utmost courage and discipline, your faith in people is what gets you through this. I know you love Jean and she loves you very much. That is what causes me to question Ms. Frost's ulterior motive and your sudden change of heart. I understand you have a complex past, Scott, but I want you to know sometimes there is not always a choice. There is the greater good.

I do not doubt Emma when she says her affiliation with Magneto and the Brotherhood are totally innocent, but I do worry about whether or not you have doubts.

You see, when I saw into the future, I saw a great many things, and I also saw something horrible to come in the future. I do not try to find ways to prevent fate, but I can already see this horror beginning to take place now, rooting for the future. Emma Frost may even fit into this scheme, with her previous allegances, I can only guess that she may even in part unconsciously be one unfolding this.

You and Jean are significant in what is to happen, and I advise that you think wisely and not as a thick headed teenage boy. I know what you must feel, I know you know what is your duty, and I only ask that you just trust me on this one, for you will find out in the future what it is."

Scott looked down with clenched fists and then said slowly, "Professor, you have always guided me and I have always done what you told me even without knowing it. Fighting in the dark is hard, but that is how much I trust you. How long will you keep me in the dark, sir? How much longer will I be fighting for a cause you keep from me? I'm sorry, but I cannot do that for you today. I will not play under your blind commands anymore and give up anything that matters to me for something I can't even see anymore.

That goes for Jean too. I love her, I do, and I'll figure this out, but for now, I cannot continue under your wing like this. You can't ask this of me."

* * *

Scott angrily stomped out of the Professor's office, his adrenaline pumping at defying the man he respected.

Not knowing what to make of things, and feeling very betrayed, he did what he did best.

He left.

Driving his car speedily through an intersection, he lost track of his thoughts and just accelearated at top speed.

When turning a corner, he was overwhelmed by a bright set of headlights coming his way but from the opposite direction, as a truck seemed to have driven off its designated lane.

Scott slammed down on the breaks but the car propelled towards the oncoming truck.

A collision occured and vibrated throughout his whole body.

After the jarring impact, his motor reflexes flew into place and he jumped out of his car, and ran over to the stopped truck.

Expecting a drunken trucker with a pop belly to come out, he opened the door and out fell a...

girl.

The girl fell against him and steadied herself, shouting, "What the fuck! Shit! Shit! You mother fucker, I'm gonna be in so much fuckin' trouble! My daddy's truck!"

Scott held the girl upright and asked seriously, "Ma'am are you injured? Ma'am I am going to need your information and contact the authorities. Can I have your license?"

The girl swayed and then looked at his face and her expression changed. She smiled and said, "Ooh, you're forward! Sweetheart, fancy bumping into you tonight."

She slumped against him, wavy blond hair falling everywhere.

She wore a big man's red wool sweater, jeans, and fisherman boots.

Scott sighed and reached into her pockets, pulling out a wallet.

She giggled an Scott pulled out her license. "Aletys Forrester, huh?"

The blonde laughed, "People call me Lee. How 'bout you and I go to my daddy's boat tonight? There's no one there and we can rock the boat all night."

Scott grimaced, tempted by the blonde in front of him, but he did the right thing that night.

He took her home to the address on her card and was met by her gruff father who thanked Scott for taking care of his daughter, and apologized for the inconvenience she brought him.

After parking the slammed truck, Scott called the police to tow the truck and returned home at the mansion.

When he pulled up, he saw a white town car, and his sense immediately bolted into action.

Scott ran out of his wrecked car, up to the mansion, hoping that she hadn't left yet.

Emma Frost was up and revived, although a little tired looking with shadows under her eyes and no make up on.

Scott tackled Sam Guthrie, who was hoisting Emma's luggage for her, and grabbed the bags shouting, "Don't take her stuff!"

He whirled around to face Emma and grab her shoulders urgently.

Scott ordered, "No, you're not leaving! You can't leave, now!"

Emma looked exhausted, but something was pained in her eyes.

She sighed and limply said, "I have nothing more to offer as this institute has nothing more for me. I can't stay, I have faced some truths and have been forcibly faced with my failures. I can't stay and live with myself here without the knowledge haunting me. I must leave. Unhand me now."

Scott didn't. Instead he looked at her and with a crazed expression, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, grabbed several suitcases from various boys and took them back up to Emma's room.

Emma was saying in a raised voice, "Darling, unhand me now or there will be severe consequences! Oh Christ, this is ridiculous."

Finally, she just slumped against his back and pouted, too tired to fight back.

Sam, Ray, and Bobby looked up and watched in alarm and confusion.

When they reached her room, Scott threw her down on her bed and dropped the bags, panting from the strenuous walk.

Emma sat up and straightened out her short white skirt and brushed her straight wheat blonde hair away from her face.

She looked up at him with dull eyes and coldly said, "Now, what was that for. Scott, we are grown people, we can't just keep dancing around each other this way. I'm leaving because I have other things to do and I cannot stay any longer. It is my choice."

Scott angrily glared at her, clenching his teeth, causing the muscles on his neck to strain.

He growled, "Shut up."

Emma bit her lip and fiercely said in a calm voice, "You will let me go now, Scott. You will forget about this and us and you and Jean are going to be happy together."

Scott waved his hand dismissively, shook his head and stuttered, "Don't. Don't try to manipulate me with your telepathic tricks or whatever, mind control is something I can resist."

Emma looked down vaguely, "I wasn't trying to mentally control you, I was just stating what I think is going to happen. It's quite predictable and fits in to the plan...the plan that Charles has."

Scott looked her up and down and then laughed harshly, and said coldly, "Stand up."

Emma rose with dignity, straightening out to her full height and tilted her head in acknowledgement, facing Scott and looking him straight in the eyes with a piercing blueness and clarity.

She said softly, "If you think any differently, I hardly doubt tha-."

He interrupted her again, growling, "Emma. Shut up."

Scott then proceeded to grab her roughly around the arms and pressed his mouth to hers, forcibly kissing her breathless.

At first, she simply stood like a rag doll, limply allowing this, and being despondant, but then she wrapped her arms around his, grappling her hands in his hair as he squeezed her in an embrace.

They kissed like that for a while, squeezing on to each other tightly, as if trying to mold their bodies into one being.

Finally, Emma released Scott and pulled his head back with a hand grasped in his hair, exposing his throat to her and his face as she looked at him and lowered him on the bed without breaking eye contact.

She rose and stood over him, looking down impersonally and soothed, "I have made you immobile, your brain cannot connect to your nerves as of now. I will leave, never to return again."

She gave him a fleeting look and leaned down to kiss his unmoving face. As she kissed him, she turned into her diamond form and then she stood back up to leave.

A hand suddenly reached out and grasped hers and pulled her back down on the bed.

Scott pinned her to the bed with his hands, staring into her shining and hard exterior and through gritted teeth, said, "I know you too well Emma. I'm aware of every little trick you have and I can fight your mind in mine, I have control of my body, not you. Nobody can control me now."

Emma looked at him, still in her diamond form and she made no move to struggle.

She iced over, "Scott. Do you know how it feels to be slapped in the face by a 3 pound, 1000 karat diamond hand?"

Before he could answer, she threw him against the wall, with all her strength in the diamond body and watched as he slid down the wall, groaning.

Before she could get up though, Scott was immediately on his feet and had his arms around her again, not letting her move.

She tried hard to break free, to use all her might to pull away, but his iron grip was too strong and she scratched at his face with her diamond claws, causing two scratches to form and bleed.

In a frenzy, she clawed at his chest as he swept back, and his sweater ripped off in the process.

Gracefully, Emma fought Scott, in an effort of graceful swipes like a fast-paced dance of mixed feelings.

Finally, they both wore out, even Emma did in her diamond form, having used up all of her stamina.

They collapsed on the floor together, still embraced in a wrestle of passion and dying fight.

Scott grunted as he circled her with his arms, bringing her down with him, managing to stay on top of her, in dominance.

As the two lay like that, panting, bleeding (on Scott's part) and sweating, Emma noticed that she wasn't cold and empty anymore, just too tired to feel.

She could feel Scott's body heat, and her own, his blood and their sweat mingling, and she realized that she was a human again and that she was far too weak to maintain her diamond body.

She threw her head back on the floor, breathing heavily, gasping, and Scott's face fell against her neck and he looked up slightly, to see that her chest was heaving up and down, and that she was breathing heavily, although not just from the fight, but because she was also straining to hold back racking sobs.

Scott panted and moved up her body to look down at her and with a serious expression, he moved the hair stuck to her sweaty face.

They were both stripped nearly nude, wearing torn remains of their battle-riddled clothing. Her whtie garments were hanging off her in strips, leaving her mostly naked and flushed.

Scott was pretty much naked and was bleeding from various gashes all over his body and face.

Emma panted again and with remaining strength, flipped Scott onto his back on the floor, rather painfully, and crawled up to him, pinning his body down with hers, both of them breathless and weak.

Scott just lay back, staring at her, with parted lips to breathe fast.

Emma glanced down at his wounds, and finding a gash on his jaw, she leaned down to gently kiss the bleeding scar.

When she came back up, his blood was on her lips like some garish red lipstick.

Scott felt strained and weary, but he lifted up a shaking hand and cupped the side of her face and she sighed and reached behind his neck to clasp there with her hands and to kiss him gently this time.

Their kiss deepened with the throes of passion and when they tore apart, there was blood staining his lips and the rest of his face.

They lay like that on the floor for the rest of the day, touching and sweating and bleeding and crying and laughing and gasping and enjoying the solace of freedom within each other in mind and body.

"You always did say you liked being naked above any other style or luxury clothes."

Emma took her mouth from Scott's neck and breathed out, "And you remember I always did say you were the only one comfortable enough with me to accompany me in nudity and romps and that if we ever went away together...to a Utopia, we would be perfectly at peace and in sync naturally and perfectly free of confines...especially clothes."

Scott looked down at her shimmering blonde hair, "I feel like I'm in a Utopia now. I want to stay like this forever."

They fell asleep like that, lying on top of each other in each other's arms on the floor, and remained like that even when Bobby and Kitty opened the door and found them like that with utmost serenity on their faces, despite the wounds on Scott, their sweat-glistening naked bodies, the mess in the room with furniture and lamps and clothing thrown around everywhere around them.

* * *

**A.N.: THE END.**

**hahahaha jk. no IDK. this has been going on for so long, it would seem wrong to the plot to end it like this.**

**Review please! OH and have yourselves a very joyous holiday break. You deserve it.**


	25. Chapter 25: TROUBLE Smells Like

**A.N.: Well, dudes, thanks for the great feedback! It motivated/inspired me to add on pretty fast. I did want to do another scene with the Stepford Cuckoos cause I love them and they're irresistable to write and are kind of bloody fantastic. So here's a new take and spin on them, is it so bad that I like to make them Scott's kids and also like to put them together in compromising positions? If you read the comics there is so much innuendo between the Cuckoos and Cyclops! Also, I don't know much about X-23, but I assume she can't really read? If I'm totally wrong and judging her as some primitive, please fill me in! I feel soooo bad about Jean, I did this to her and I don't know what to do about it! Stupid former Jott fan in a dilemma. **

**Oh and warning: I obviously don't own X-MEn/Marvel/yadayada. If I did, then I think you would see them on T.V. doing very strange things, and there would be a lot of naked Scott and suddenly the whole movie series would just be centered on James Marsden and his talents of gorgeousity and Wolverine would be shipped off to Canada and we all could live happpily ever after. But, as of now, I can only do that here. Bear wit meh! Review please!**

**Shout OUTS:**

**Yokai no Miko- Once again, another thoroughly helpful and lovely review! Thank you so much for your advice, insight, and thoughtful questions. Hmmm! You're right about Emma not thinking before leaving, but she did just suffer like a massive brain hemmorage and isn't herself since Jean totally ripped her another, figuratively speaking, ***hole. HAHAHA I literally started cracking up and LOL'D at "**Who's going to teach them that sleeping with your father is something that happens in hentai and isn't socially acceptable?" **Good question... Not like Scott would be much help as a father in teaching them. I don't think he can so much as say no if they made advances on him. Stupid boys! As for Jean, another good question. *SIGHH* I don't know! I am so conflicted! BUt not to worry, I will figure it out and meanwhile, stall that time... **

**Anonymous J- Your demand, is my wish. or however that goes, your wish is my demand, but not really, your demand is my wish because I do wish to see more Cuckoos. Sorry bout that, just haven't had time to put them in, I thought I'd give them a rest since they sorta strayed from the nest and all... hehe Emma and Scott Finally together! ...or are they? I dunno. I don't plan these things. Hope you enjoy this update and my portrayal of the fabulous Stepford Cuckoos. **

**Happy reading!**

**Trouble Smells Like Lady Speedstick Deoderant and Wears a Catholic School Girl Uniform**

* * *

A very disgruntled Laura slashed open an envelope from the mail pile at the front of the Xavier Institute's door with a metal claw, and carefully retrieved the contents inside.

Gingerly, she sniffed at it, before making certain that it was safe.

Laura squinted at the text on the letter inside and read the unfamiliar words slowly, making them out.

"S-Suh-weed-ungh. Is. Vuh-are-i cauld. M-mmm-...My! Boy fry-end. Ugh!" The young mutant scrunched her nose in disgust. "Vile!"

She continued deciphering the strange codes, "Keeps m-me, wurm. Eww! Do y-ow hayve ah boy-fry-end two?"

The dark brown raven-haired girl stared puzzled at the words.

Enhanced senses caused Laura to turn alert and unexpectantly withdraw a claw and spin around to force someone coming up behind her, to the wall.

It was Jamie Maddox who had been approaching her, and even though Laura could smell him, she still had to be safe.

With one hand grabbing at the front of his shirt and shoving him against the wall, and her other with the claws held up to his eye point, she snarled, "Never ever sneak up on me like that."

The collar of Multiple Man's shirt bunched up in a fist, was now covering his nose, as Jamie tried to sink in his shirt and hide himself in fright.

For the past two weeks, Jamie had been helping Laura out timidly, to enhance her reading and comprehension skills, and to tutor her in English.

Jamie had also gotten Laura a pen pal from a foreign country, to help her practice socializing and writing as well as reading.

"Um, s-s-sorry X-23. I j-just wanted to see if y-you got a letter back. From your pen pal!"

Laura surveyed him slowly and then released him.

She held out the letter to him and he fearfully took it with shaking fingers.

Laura ordered, "Read. It."

Jamie looked up uncertainly and then dictated, "D-Dear Laura, Sweden is very cold. My boyfriend keeps me warm. Do you have a boyfriend too? American boys are very nice-looking. I like to ski and sail boats. I hope to become very excellent at English, maybe you could try Swedish? What do you look like? Enclosed, I have put a picture of me-."

Laura interrupted, "Stop. Boy-fry-end? Hmm. Should I have one to tell her about?"

Not knowing what to say, Jamie merely tried to avoid eye contact with Laura as she speculated over the question and then looked him up and down curiously.

Attempting a grin like she saw on her peers from time to time, Laura imitated the movement of muscles on the face and lips and directed one towards Jamie.

"You can be my boy-fry-end!"

Jamie gulped and pointed a finger at himself, "M-m-me?"

Laura grinned wider, "Y-y-you!"

While Jamie was about to reply, Laura suddenly stuffed a fist to his mouth and hissed, "SHH!"

She turned her head and perked her ears, listening on the dialogue next door.

__

"_Oh my gawd Kurt! Like, stop teleporting at random times! Seriously could like cause some harm."_

_"Oof, hiya Keety! Vhat's up? Vhy do you and Bobby look so scared? Is my hologram image messed up again?"_

_"Dude, like, no! Get this..."_

_"-eep! Bobby, and like, me, were in the hallway and like totally like heard weird like sounds and like..."_

_"Dude, Emma Frost. NAKED!"_

_"BOBBY!"_

_"Ow, Kitty! Well, it's true! Kurt! It's more amazing than anything we imagined and she so beats Witches of Breastwick!"_

_"Witches of-what? Ew, you guys are like gross."_

_"Aw shut up Kitty, we're men! We like porn."_

_"Yes, Keety, can't handle vreal men?"_

_"Eww, yeah right..."_

_"VAIT VHAT? EMMA FROST NAKED?"_

_"Guys, like, that's so not the point here..."_

_"Kitty, please, men are talking."_

_"It was...splendid, Kurt! Never seen anything like it."_

_"Like, don't forget Bobby, Scott was there too. MMM, now that's a body to stare at..."_

_"Uh, vhat? Come again? Scott vas there? Naked? Vith Emma Frost? Naked?"_

_"Oh hey Rogue."_

_"Hi, Bawbby. Who was naked? Don't tell me, I don't think I want to know."_

_"Emma Frost and Scott our fearless leader vere naked!"_

_"Huh? Kurt, you're a perv. Lahk, why would you tell meh that."_

___"It's like so true though!"_

_"Gawd, what have they done to you Kitty? Poor innocent cha-ild, these boys are corruptin' ya!"_

_"Vait a second! Vhat vere they doing together? Naked? Isn't Jean supposed to be the one naked vith Scott?"_

"Excee-uze meh whaile Ah barf."

"That player! The bro is too lucky."

"Nawt after Jean's through with him, what's gonna happen?"

"I'm like confused."

_"So does this mean that Jean is on the market again and totally vulnerable, insecure and desperate?"_

"Uh..."

"I've gotta go, guys, got some comforting to do. HERE COMES BOBBY! Jean probably wants some company and understanding..."

"What a pig! All boys just want one thang."

"Hey, zhat's not true, Rogue!"

Jamie looked wide-eyed at the motionless X-23.

Laura sniffed in the air and muttered, "I smell trouble."

Just as if to add to the day's irony and double entendres, trouble did come in another form in pleated skirts and collared shirts with uniform ties.

Trouble also came in a package of five.

Instinctively, like a wary dog, Laura crouched low to the ground and a low growling emitted from her throat.

Young girlish sing-song voices called out, "Somebody's in trouble!"

Jamie shivered as the Stepford Cuckoos approached, walking in a straight formation besides one another, and swinging their hips slightly as they walked in sync.

He stared at their white knee-high socks bunched up slightly around the ankles.

As they swept by, Celeste knowingly said, "Ms. Frost and Mr. Summers did something called love!"

'_Don't you know something about that with Mr. Summers, Mindee?'_

_'Yes, Mindee! What happened to we don't like boys and they are icky?'_

_'Quiet, girls! Ms. Frost isn't happy about that.'_

_'Of course not, but who cares about Ms. Frost? She was beaten by Jean Grey. We don't have to listen to her anymore.'_

_'Ooh, Esme, you have something against Ms. Frost?'_

_'And Mindee?"_

_'I sense an emotion... Like jealousy!'_

_'Hush, girls!'_

_'I'm telling.'_

_'Celeste, we all know you're a tattle tale.'_

_'Esme wants our father to herself and she does not like that Ms. Frost and Mindee get his attention.'_

_'He pays attention to all of us!'_

_'Yes, but not in the way Esme wants.'_

_'Oooh, Esme, you have a naughty mind!'_

_'Yeah? What are you gonna do about it Sophie?'_

_'I think we all have something in mind, don't you agree girls?'_

_'I like our idea. Of course, five-in-one is better than one.'_

_'Love sounds horribly awful.'_

_'Agreed, Phoebe. We are much more powerful without it.'_

Jamie tentatively waved, "Hey Cuckoos!"

Sophie ignored him and led the girls up the stairs to pay a certain redhead a visit.

* * *

Jean groaned slightly when she was met by a blank telepathic line in her head and the five blonde devil spawn she dreaded to see, came into her room.

Bobby was trying to entertain her with ice sculptures and jokes, but to no avail. Jean's mind was on a completely different schedule.

Bobby thought to Jean, '_Those chicks are creepy.'_

Sophie blankly stated, "Bobby Drake's thoughts are always creepy about Jean Grey."

That shut Bobby up.

Phoebe grimaced and said, "Yuck, boys. Typical."

Jean feigned a smile, "Uh, hi girls, what's up?"

Esme gushed, "We just wanted to see how you were doing, we know Ms. Frost can be quite a head ache."

"Especially to Mr. Summers." Said Celeste.

Jean gave them a dead-pan look and sighed. Since she had psychic attacked Emma, everything about Emma- especially flaws were revealed. Jean had caused Emma to be faced with all her failures and let downs as a person and the people she had let down before. Consequently, Jean found out quite a lot about Emma as a person and her hidden life and every secret about the blonde telepath.

She also found out some very interesting information.

Jean looked incredulously at the five identical blonde girls in their school girl uniforms, idly watching her with looks like predators in innocent and young, petite bodies and docile stares.

Jean closed her eyes for a moment, they could not, she amended, be the product of Scott and Emma.

These were actually the daughters of the two people she felt most affected by right now.

Jean could not believe it at first, but telepathic intrusions and unveilings could not lie and this was fact.

Scott was a father to Emma Frost's children.

The last thing other than Emma Frost herself, Jean wanted to see, were the clones and miniatures of Emma Frost.

This changed everything Jean knew about her best friend and love of her life, Scott Summers.

This changed everything she knew and assumed about Emma Frost as well.

Where did this leave Jean?

She supposed she was just about to find out from the Stepford Cuckoos who all looked blankly at her with knowing smiles.

* * *

'_They've been in that room, naked for hours!'_

_'Just knock!'_

_'It's okay, my girls, you may come in, I hear you, no point in hiding.'_

The Stepford Cuckoos all looked at each other and proceeded to follow the instructions of Emma's telepathic message to them, and opened the closed door that hid many mysteries behind it.

They shuffled in with identical bare feet.

With their shoulder-length blonde hair down and a pin neatly placed perfectly identically so that their bangs were pinned back, the clones timidly greeted their so-called parents.

Each girl was clad in the same flannel red pajamas with matching tops and bottoms.

Scott grinned a little at the sight of their little bare toes sticking out from under the baggy red pants, and how small their frames looked in the big button up red tops.

Having showered and been resting together the whole day, Emma was snuggled against Scott's chest and Scott's hands were behind his head in a liesurely attitude.

It appeared that Emma was still undressed and she had the blanket pulled up to her chest and did not seem to mind the Cuckoo's young presence.

Scott was bare-chested, but he was wearing boxers underneath.

Emma pulled on one of Scott's large t-shirts over herself.

Sophie stepped forward and said, "We would like to say goodnight before sleeping."

Celeste continued, "We keep having strange fiery dreams."

Phoebe nodded, "Jean Grey is very upset."

Esme uncharacteristically glared at Emma, disrupting the identical blankness.

Mindee awkwardly and formally bent over the two in the bed and put her arms over them in an unfamiliar hug.

Emma lifted up the corner of the sheet and gestured, "Come rest with us for a little. You seem frightened. Strangely enough."

Scott lifted a brow, '_Maybe they care, about you Emma?'_

Emma scolded him, '_No such thing, I don't teach them to care, Scott.'_

The girls formed a straight line and stiffly got in the bed with them.

They all lay on their backs and looked straight ahead, up at the ceiling and thought to each other.

Scott moved over and covered them with the blanket and thought to Emma, '_Well, this is weird.'_

_'Just a little?'_

_'It's kind of nice, Emma.'_

It was a tight fit, but the clones were small and fit perfectly together in the bed, and only edged Scott off the side slightly.

Scott put his mouth over Emma's shoulder and blew, "I'm glad you got the western king-size, dah-lin'."

Emma swatted him tiredly and turned her head to the Cuckoo's, whose blonde heads rested identically on the plush pillows.

"Girls, you'll have to excuse the mess in here. Mummy and Daddy have been fighting and having mind-blowing s-."

Scott muffled Emma with a hand smacked to her mouth, "Uh, no, Emma! Heh, er, Stepford's, um, when a man and a...woman feel this thing called love..."

Emma shoved his hand away and smiled, "Darlings, please. Scott, dear, I don't think now is the time for that particular life lesson, but yes, as the man, it will be your duty to explain the process of birds and bees to them."

Scott flipped over onto his back and groaned, "We are all so messed up."

Emma fluttered her eye lashes and quickly kissed his cheek, "Yes, isn't it wonderful? We made these marvelous girls together."

Scott grinned at them, silently and blankly lying in their bed.

Mindee piped up, "We heard that you have to be married to be in love and that you make babies after marriage!"

Sophie nodded, "Weren't you and Mr. Summers only our age when you had us and not even married?"

Celeste wondered aloud, "How can that be? Ms. Frost should be setting an example."

Esme said, "Love is stupid and dumb and whoever falls for it is dumb."

Scott thought, _'I guess we're dumb, huh, Em?'_

_'You are so impossibly gushy sometimes. It's turning me on. And darling, correction: you're the dumb one.'_

'_That Esme, seems to take on a lot.'_

_'Must get it from you, Scott dear.'_

Scott said outloud, "Ya know, I'm starting to get a little more used to this idea of parenthood."

The girls giggled simultaneously, startling Scott and making him jump up slightly in bed.

After the girls had inevitabley fallen asleep, closing their eyes slowly together at the same time, Scott propped himself on his elbow and looked over Emma at the sleeping Stepford Cuckoos.

Scott smiled goofily and nuzzled Emma's nose.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know, I see them too. Scott? Don't touch them ever. Again."

Scott shuddered at the memory and managed a nod, as he stared at the eerily sleeping girls, who lay motionless and perfect.

Scott kissed Emma's mouth and mumbled, "One Frost is enough for me."

Emma put a hand on his waist and murmured, "Please darling, I can do almost anything, but I think doing that here in the same bed while the girls are sleeping just crosses the line. Please stop. This whole display has me so riled up though."

Scott lay back, and spooned Emma's back as she turned from him.

His last thoughts before drifting off to a very satisfactory and content sleep, was a nagging thought that he would 'deal with it tomorrow.'

* * *

**A.N.: hope ya enjoyed the update! If not-still lemme know! By the way, when I first introducted the Cuckoos in earlier chapters, I was debating whether to have ti be the three-in-one, or the originally five-in-one. I was tempted to go with 3, but then I do think all the 5 have interestingly different personalities and I have a thing for ESME! It would be too complicated to explain why there's now three, and maye I'll go along with the storyline and kill off Esme and Sophie later, but...I love how evil and anti-Emma Esme is. **


	26. Don't Give a Damn 'Bout my Reputation

**A.N.: Sorry for the long wait! I haven't been able to properly write another chapter for a while, but here I am! **

**Yokai no Miko: I always look forward to reading your reviews! Sorry this chapter wasn't as quick as the previous, but I've had severe writer's block. Yeah I didn't really get to know about the Cuckoos until really recently and I just ended up researching them and was surprised I didn't know about them before. They are so cool and funny. Yeah I think having the 5 for now makes more since in the Evo-verse since it's the younger generation and Esme and Sophie don't die off until Emma and Scott are adults and working at the institute. I've had fun with Bobby this chapter, he's just adorable to write and he really has the best intentions, just not very thought out of course.. LOL. Thank you for the correction on X-23 I will try not to be as ignorant anymore when writing her. I just wrote her that way because I figured she had animalistic instincts and acted like one due to her powers and lab-raised mentality. Not degrading her shrewdness, just playing on her wild Wolverine-ish side. I am going to explore more interactions between Jean and Bobby, because I feel like they're rarely associated and I think it'd be interesting to see where it goes. Not romantically or anything for now, but I mean he's a young dude looking to score and she's a heart-broken older chick. In the cartoons, it's obvious he doesn't think about her but what if now he starts thinking about her in ways he hasn't before? Oh poor Bobb-o. :P Anyway thanks so much for your critically acclaimed reviews! Can't wait to hear whatever feedback or advice/insight you've got next for me. Goodness knows I need it haha. **

**Anonymous J: ! You're back! Again, my apologies for portraying Laura as a beastly imbecile. I have been slow on the uptake but I am just trying to tie the loose ends together in a way that'll work! I love Scott-Emma-Cuckoos, but I can't enjoy them when I know Jean is unresolved for and stuff. Hopefully Scott makes the right decisions! Cyclops, teen dad with a crazy phoenix girlfriend, and banging another girl-the mother of his cloned children, who happen to look just like younger versions of the girl he's banging. What a life. Thanks for your fast review! I will try to update sooner. **

**Supercyke: thankyou for a rockin' review! I can feel for you as a former Jott fan, and we'll see how it goes for them because nothing's ever easy for Scott. I mean girls are easy to him, but too many can be a big no no. I will try to make it work out for everyone in the end. Keep rockin'!**

**

* * *

**

**-XXVI-**

** Don't Give a Damn 'Bout my Bad Reputation**

A very exhausted-looking Scott strode into the Rec. room where Bobby, Kitty, Rahne, and Sam were watching a cartoon show about superheroes.

Wearing only his sweatpants and no shirt, he climbed into a spot on the couch next to Bobby.

Rahne sniffed at Scott and shook her head.

Kitty and Scott exchanged quick eye contact, and a series of frantic gestures and mouthed-words and strange looks.

Bobby looked between the two and wondered what they could possibly be trying to communicate. He thought it was all very fishy since he never knew Kitty and Scott had a very close relationship at all.

Finally, after very severe motions in the air and much mouthing, Scott stood up and abruptly left and was shortly followed by Kitty.

Bobby was baffled and Rahne immediately growled, "I smelled Emma Frost all over him, she's made her mark on her territory."

Sam only turned up the volume louder.

After diverting his attention from the show, an idea formulated in Bobby's head.

He excused himself and headed up to Jean's room.

Finding her in the communal shower down the hall, he set his plan in action and derobed.

A little while later, Jean walked back to her room wearing her pajamas and toweling her wet hair.

She screamed when she saw what was inside.

Bobby had shed his clothes quickly and was waiting in Jean's bed, completely naked and posing like Superman.

He gave her his biggest and most absurdly confident grin and waited while she just stood and gawked, too taken by surprise to react.

Then Jean dropped her towel, laughed nervously, and turned on her heel to run out of her room, leaving a very confused and upset and naked Iceman.

"Hey Jean, like where are-AUGHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bobby and Kitty were having a scream-fest and Kitty who had walked in to Jean's room, looking reasonably enough for Jean, found naked Bobby only seconds after Jean left.

Kitty screamed out, "WHY ARE YOU NAKED!"

Bobby yelled back, "WHY ARE YOU IN HERE?"

Kitty: "THIS IS JEAN'S ROOM!"

Bobby: "STOP SCREAMING SO LOUD IT HURTS MY EARS!"

Kitty: "I CAN'T IT'S LIKE NOT POSSIBLE FOR ME TO LOWER MY VOICE FOR SOME REASON RIGHT NOW!"

Bobby: "ME TOO!"

Then with a final, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OHMYGOSH!"

Kitty was careening out of the room, still screaming.

Kurt who could not help but have heard this screaming dialog from down the hall, muttered to himself, "Naked encounters are too frequent in thees mansion."

* * *

Kitty strode back to her room, visibly shaken from seeing Iceman in his birthday suit.

She collapsed on her bed where Scott was waiting, with a pillow on his lap.

Kitty stared at his chiseled abs and figured that maybe finding naked boys in the mansion beds weren't so gross after all.

Then Kitty blushed and forgot herself, remembering that Scott Summers was in her room, sitting on her bed with only his sweat pants on.

If this were another situation and not the mess it was, she would have thought it was a dream come true. But she was to be his friend and confidant in this and it was a dire situation that she should not be thinking that way about.

Scott leaned forward and placed a caring hand on her shoulder, "Kitty, are you okay? I heard screaming."

Kitty brushed her brown bangs aside and breathlessly said, "Scott, like, you've got to do something now or you'll lose Jean forever. You have to fix this, you got yourself into it Mister and I'm not taking sides I just want to help my friends out. Please come to your senses Scott! I just found Bobby naked in Jean's bed! What do you suppose that means? Scott, everything's falling apart, if you don't act now, you'll regret it."

Scott sighed and Kitty was surprised that he did not seem as furious or upset about hearing the news of a naked boy in Jean's room that was not him.

He leaned forward and Kitty leaned over as well, following how his muscles and abs flexed as he bent over on his lap with his hands in his rich brown hair. Then she guiltily thought how inappropriate her admiration was at this specific time.

When he looked up to respond to Kitty, she abruptly sat back up straight and pretended that she had been fixing her shoelace. Until she remembered she was wearing sandals.

In all his conflicted feelings and ethical problems, Scott did not notice, as usual that a girl was watching his half-clothed form closely, and said, "For once I don't know what to do. I can't fix this now, for once I'm out of solutions and fixing things. I'm too tired. I'm sick of it."

Kitty glared at Scott and with an aggressive tone that Scott found surprising, but rather liked, she stated, "Too tired? Scott, we all know you've been relaxing a bit too close to comfort and goodness knows what with Emma Frost, for the past two days, which is rather surprising from you, seeing as how your STILL current girlfriend is worried sick literally and close to insanity! Can't you see what you're doing to Jean? What you're doing to the team? I would like never have expected this from you, nobody would have. This isn't you, it isn't right and you're a man of knowing what's right and like doing the right thing. Why is this time like different? What has Emma done to you? You're like totally brain washed. You love Jean, you've spent years pining for her, you guys are like so in love and you were whipped for her! How does it all change overnight? Just because some boobs come your way you're suddenly a moron!"

Two rosy pink spots stained Kitty's pearly complexion and she looked expectantly at Scott with her large storm-blue eyes, not knowing how he would react to her sudden scolding and talking down.

"It-it's not overnight, this, has been going on for a while. My feelings don't just change overnight Kitty, Jean and I have our own problems, and one of them is not facing them. It is so hard to be her boyfriend. I have to be Cyclops, Jean Grey's perfect puppy-dog arm candy, and a psycho-neat freak grade-A nerd with no problems. I know it sounds like a girl-thing to say, but I mean, it sucks, and I can imagine it sucks more for girls. Emma's...different, she always has been. She makes me want to be good for her, but she doesn't pressure me, she knows me all too well, sometimes even better than Jean does. Which is weird, considering I haven't seen Emma since I was a 16 year old burn-out. Jean and I have been best friends forever, I just was too scared to show her who I really was, she wouldn't accept it like Emma did and still does. Emma's definitely not Jean but she's just herself, which is all I want."

Kitty stared at Scott in wonder and then cupped her hands to her mouth and started laughing. Scott looked at her and she said in between fits of giggles, "Okay, I'm sorry. A-arm candy? D-did you really just say that? Cyclops the arm candy."

A smile twitched at Scott's lips and he laughed a little too and admitted, "Okay, not exactly what I meant to say, but you get it."

Kitty leaned in towards Scott and nudged him playfully.

He smiled at her and shrugged so she said, "Okay, but really back to business."

"This is business? Well I'm glad I can still get a good laugh with you, you're a really good friend Kitty, you know that?"

Kitty shrugged, "I"m still mad at you but I can't help it if a guy is good arm candy."

He laughed out loud and shoved her head to the side.

"Cyke, you've got problems bigger than the world can handle, but I will always be your friend. Even if you kind of suck right now and are a man whore ass hole. You need to set yourself straight and if Emma is what you really want...then nobody can stop you. I just don't know how you can choose her over Jean at all. Jean is your soul mate! No offense, idiot."

Scott said easily, "Hey, none taken. You don't ever judge, huh?"

Kitty shrugged and Scott hugged her close to him, saying, "Thanks a lot geek, talking to you really helps clear my head. Everyone should have an annoying little Kitty telling them what's what."

Kitty returned the hug and smiled.

"Ahem."

They broke apart and saw Jean standing at the doorway with her hair still wet and staring icily at Scott and venomously at Kitty.

To his surprise, Scott saw Emma standing just behind her, in a short white baby doll nightie dress. Emma said tonelessly, "I guess it's not just me you have to worry about, Grey."

Jean's mouth twitched and she growled, "Shut up you cold hard bitch."

Kitty gently poked Scott and from his habit of mind conversations, he could read what her physical gesture meant even if it was not telepathic.

He rose from the bed, and cried out, "Jean! We have to talk."

Jean shrugged, "You know you could have found me anytime...in my room. Not Kitty's."

Scott gulped and tried again, "Can we go somewhere else? Alone?"

A direct glare was shot out from Emma.

Scott thought, 'You have nothing to worry about. I just want to straighten things out for once and for all. I haven't been fair to any of us.'

Emma read the thought but noticeably did not give Scott a response, and only a cold and flat blank telepathic link from her side.

Scott guiltily wondered if Jean had heard the thought and Emma who had weakened powers for now, did not bother informing him that Jean mutually and tacitly was not going to read Emma's head anytime soon since the incident. Let him suffer, she thought.

* * *

"Esme, darling, try on the black dress, I feel like the white one looks too much like what I wore yesterday."

"Yes, Ms. Frost."

"Ms. Frost, we've been doing this all day!"

"Yes darlings, and isn't it fun mother-daughter bonding time?"

_'I wish Mr. Summers was here. He's nicer and more fun.'_

"I heard that, ladies. Keep your five-in-one mind in check. You're helping me out exponentially! When I go to the banquet for Mrs. Wayne's charity event next week, I'll have you lovely girls to thank for helping me pick the right dress that will absolutely astound everybody there. I'll let you know all the raving reviews I receive."

Esme, who was trying on one of Emma's fitted black dress, tugged at the too-big bust line and asked vaguely, "Who will you be taking as your escort? Is Mr. Summers your date?"

Emma was reclined in her white love seat and in her white bathrobe, surveying the girls who were each wearing one of her dresses. She felt that actual models who were made in her image, was better than a mirror.

Emma sipped at a glass of her Mimosa and casually said in a monotone, "I don't think Mr. Summers will be joining me this time. I don't think I'll be seeing him at all."

Celeste said mischievously and innocently, "We spoke with his girlfriend, Jean Grey the other day."

Mindee implied, "She is not happy with our...father."

Phoebe continued, "Because he is dumb."

Sophie broke in, "For you. Love is so dumb!"

Emma smiled emotionless, "Darlings, love is very dumb, and boys as we all learned, are not nice. Mr. Summers may be dumb, but I am not entirely sure it is for me, so don't be mislead."

Celeste vaguely stated, "He would be dumb not to be dumb for you."

Sophie added, "But no matter how dumb he is, we like having a father."

Mindee blankly said, "Father's are so much fun. It is rather nice."

Esme spoke, "Our father would like seeing me in this dress...I mean-you! He would like seeing you in this dress."

Phoebe agreed, "It does look good on us. Meaning it would look good on you since we are your clones."

Emma smirked, "How sweet, okay the black dress it is. Celeste, take off that red one it makes me look pale. I mean-you..."

As the girls changed out of their respective dresses, their father came in the room and went straight to Emma.

After seeing that the girls were undressing, he turned away from them and looked into Emma's face closely.

Emma remained calm, "Well? Is this it now? Shall we kiss goodbye and never see each other again?"

Scott looked to the girls and asked kindly, "Stepford's, would you mind leaving your mother and I alone for a little to talk? Go out and have fun, you look like you deserve it. Oh wow Esme, you look very nice in that dress."

Esme smiled dreamily and changed from the dress to her school uniform.

As they single filed out of the room, Mindee glared with glowing white eyes at the back of Esme's head who was walking in front of her.

When the girls left the two alone, Scott gripped Emma's shoulders and declared, "I've made my decision. Between you and Jean."

* * *

**A.N.: REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE! **


	27. STOP! In the Name of Rogue

**A.N: Hehe, thought I'd update with a lil cliffhanger unto another cliffhanger. Hope you all likes! **

**R&R!**

yokainomiko: Thanks for your reviews! I always look to them for inspiration/advice/motivation. Thank you for bearing with me! Hope you are still following! Best wishes.

* * *

**Previously: When the girls left the two alone, Scott gripped Emma's shoulders and declared, "I've made my decision. Between you and Jean."**

Emma inhaled a deep breath and held it in, not releasing it. She shuttered her lashes down and held her chin up, waiting.

Scott parted his lips. "I-."

A snap of a door banging open interrupted the two distraught lovers.

The brown haired young man did not even bother to look, straining his neck to stay focused on the face of his opposite.

Emma did not turn her head either, waiting in suspense, still holding her breath.

"Ah thought Ah'd fahnd ya heah Scahtt! Oh my, what is with this red neck accent? Anyway, I've been looking all over for you... Only to find you with...someone else?"

Both lovers turned their heads abruptly, staring confusedly at Rogue who was standing at the doorway with her shoulders defensively posed and her white bangs in her ferocious looking eyes.

"Uhhh...Me? Rogue? Wh-why were you looking all over for me? Now's really not the time, can I get back to you later?"

Emma squinted carefully at the southern mutant girl who did seem frazzled as if she had just turned the mansion inside out in search of something.

Rogue sneered uncharacteristically, "Later? For her? I thought you were different, Scott."

Scott quirked a brow, "Rogue? Are you talking in a Boston accent? What the-."

Emma closed her eyes and touched her temple with two fingers gingerly and laid a hand on Scott's chest, which seemed to bristle the angry Rogue even more.

"No, Scott, no oh my goodness. Scott. There's some sort of emotional...tornado in her psyche right now...It seems as if...it seems as if she's not exactly herself right now...Oh goodness. There's someone else in there. Someone you know very well..."

Rogue stepped towards them, fists clenched and eyes on fire.

She lividly looked Scott in the eyes and growled, "I thought you understood me."

Scott backed away slightly, "Uh, I do Rogue, I thought we already came to that...I know you feel misunderstood a lot, with your mutation and everything else, but I do get you, just...I'm in the middle of something right now."

Emma appeared frightened, which frightened Scott slightly, since this side of her was rare and mostly only shown to him on those occasions.

Emma shook her head slowly and looked up at Scott with frightful eyes, backing away from him as well, she managed to whisper, "No...Please, Scott...You must forgive me. I'm...so sorry."

Scott opened his mouth wider, "Emma? What...what do you mean? There's nothing to forgive. I-I l-."

Rogue cut in, a silent storm seemed to be brewing in the room. "Don't you say it Scott Summers. Don't you dare say it in front of me, sugah."

Scott gave Rogue a strange look, then looked back worriedly at Emma. He mumbled to himself, "Sugar...Sugah...why does that...why did that always annoy me when you say that..."

Emma looked down ashamedly and kept shaking her head.

Scott reached out towards her, "Emma..please."

Before he could see if Emma would respond or raise her head to look at him, he was tackled by the fury of emotional distress that was Rogue and swooped into a kiss. Rogue held onto Scott whose energy was slowly leaking from him, but then she tore apart from him with wide eyes and gasped.

After letting go of Rogue who had crumbled to his side, Scott seemed unable to close his mouth and in shock, looked down at her. He mumbled again, "Rogue...Um, I know you had a crush on me back in the day but...I thought you were over it."

After a few seconds, a change settled on his face, something dawning on him, and Scott pressed his fingers to his lips where Rogue's lips had just kissed him and his face, slightly pale due to the drainage of energy and persona of Rogue's powers, paled even more.

He stared at Rogue whose chest was heaving up and down rapidly and groaned, "Guuuhhh..."

Emma whispered one last time, with wet eye lashes, "I'm sorry, Scott."

In a sheer moment of desperation and sudden understanding, Cyclops lifted Rogue to face him and said sternly, "Rogue, snap out of it, Rogue, tell me what's going on in your head right now. Who are you really?"

He shook her, but Rogue was unresponsive. She was shaking and gaping like a fish flopping on a dry pier.

He looked to Emma and pleaded, "Do something, please! Translate her mind for me, tell me what's going on!"

Emma shook her head again, no. Sadly, she murmured, "Oh Scott...All this time...I thought I'd finally had you. I already know what's in her mind, and it's not hers for the keeping. I can only reawaken Rogue."

She closed her eyes and concentrated in vain, and on cue, Rogue snapped out of it and straightened up, looking around her horrifically.

She jabbered. "Scott. Ah, Ah'm so sahrry I dunno wha I did that! Ah swurr!"

As if in reflex, her arm flexed towards the blonde telepath. "It was her! She was there. And ah was, no some girl ah dunno who but she was on T.V. and ah dunno we have to follow her!"

Rogue was livid and Scott simply stared at her dumbstruck, but immediately jumped to his feet when Rogue dashed out of the room in a craze.

The blonde slipped away from the room mournfully.

* * *

Cyclops panted to keep up, all thought rushing from his brain and only adrenaline and instinct kicking in and driving him. Rogue was unusually fast and didn't deter nor slow down as she ran from the mansion and in a complex route that seemed to head for the city.

If Scott weren't so highly trained and skilled he would have fell behind long ago.

Skidding to a sudden stop, Rogue stopped in her Goth shoes and garment, in front of the Bayville Medical Center and Hospital.

A news crew was set up in front of it, wrapping up a report, and camera men were packing up a Channel 5 van.

A news reporter woman was standing directly in front of the hospital doors and a crowd had grown behind her, of bystanders.

Rogue's eyes were trained in a spookily concentrated way on a blonde head in the background.

That blonde head turned so her face was unseen and bolted for the hospital doors, springing Rogue into action and after the faceless girl.

Scott caught his breath and then followed her into the hospital, and glimpsed Rogue's gothic combat boots whip around a corner, and after a maze of white hospital walls, crashing into doctors and pushing wheelchairs out of the way, he found himself light headed and spinning in a hospital ward after endless turns.

With telescopic-mutated senses in his eyes, Scott quickly located Rogue standing at the foot of an occupied hospital bed, glaring down at a body.

Scott warily walked over, keeping his distance, but then froze when he saw what was lying in the bed.

The blonde girl who had been the object of Rogue's pursuit was now placed with a face, she was in a hospital gown and appeared comatose, while she was also standing behind Rogue, smirking.

Before Rogue could catch her breath and turn to the live version of this body, the girl who was standing shivered and became blue and vaulted out of an open window.

Scott's alarm flared and he cried out breathlessly, "Mystique!"

He ran towards the window, ready to jump out after her, but Rogue barked, "No! Not this time."


End file.
